Mój przyjaciel, Zabini
by Terafina
Summary: Hermiona przez przypadek trafia do tajemniczego schowka z Zabinim Blaise. Od tego czasu wszystko zaczyna się komplikować, a ich świat zostaje wywrócony do góry nogami. Lekka historia pełna " specyficznego": humoru. Opowiadanie z przed lat, które postanowiłam dokończyć.
1. Pułapka

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY  
Pułapka

cz1

\- Słuchaj Zabini – warknęła Hermiona czując, że jest na skraju załamania psychiczno nerwowego i zaraz po prostu wybuchnie płaczem z bezradności. – Proszę cię tylko o jedno, rusz swoim rzekomym mózgiem i wymyśl coś, żeby nas stąd wydostać. Bo już dłużej tak nie wytrzymam. Wszystko mnie boli – jęknęła czując mrowienie w dłoniach.

Z twarzy Blaise nie znikał szyderczy uśmieszek co jeszcze bardziej irytowało młodą Gryfonkę. W przeciwieństwie do niej, bawiła go ta cała sytuacja w jakiej się znajdowali. W końcu nie na co dzień ma okazje być sam na sam z tak "przeuroczą" lwicą. Oj nie na co dzień.

\- O ile pamiętam, Granger, to TY jesteś największym mózgiem całego Hogwartu, więc możesz się wykazać w praktyce – odrzekł spokojnie Ślizgon najwyraźniej zadowolony z poirytowanej dziewczyny. - I zrób coś z tą czupryną bo dłużej nie wytrzymam tego łaskotania – zdmuchnął kasztanowe włosy z policzka. Nic z tego. Puszyste kłaczki bezwładnie opadały na jego zakrzywioną twarzyczkę powodując te same mrowienie co przed chwilą. Hermiona prychnęła z niesmakiem i pogardą na te słowa, po czym odezwała się z wyższością robiąc minę wszystko wiedzącej panny ( w końcu nią była).

\- A to ciekawe Zabini, wyobraź sobie, że w książkach nie pisali nic na temat „ utknięcia w tajemniczym ciasnym schowku bez drzwi czy czegokolwiek z OGREM" – warknęła rzucając mu spojrzenie psa mordercy, po czym zaczęła kontynuować dalej już z większym spokojem i opanowaniem. - Podejrzewam, że to pomieszczenie zostało stworzone za czasów Fred i Georga. Tylko oni mogli wpaść na taką głupotę jak ta.  
Hermiona znowu się zarumieniła kiedy Blaise świdrował ją swoim twardym spojrzeniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie znajdowała się w tak beznadziejnej i zawstydzającej sytuacji jak ta. Bo siedzenie okrakiem na Blaise to była zawstydzająca sytuacja, przynajmniej dla niej. Zabini nie wyglądał na specjalnie pokrzywdzonego tym faktem. Mało tego chłopak mimo wszelkich uprzedzeń (jakich nie raz było mu dane słyszeć) czuł sympatię do młodej Gryfonki.  
\- Nie świruj Granger, mogło być gorzej - rozbawiony Ślizgon posłał jeden ze swoich "morderczo rozbrajających uśmiechów", po czym delektował się widokiem coraz bardziej zawstydzonej dziewczyny.  
\- Mógłbyś rozwinąć myśl? - warknęła znacząco podnosząc jedną z brwi.  
\- Pomyśl – zaczął dobitnym głosem i cicho odchrząknął. – Gdyby na moim miejscu był na przykład Malfoy.  
Hermiona na to nazwisko momentalnie wybałuszyła oczy i skrzywiła usta w lekki grymas czując, mimo wszystko, nieprzyjemne fale strachu.  
\- Sama widzisz, najpierw wydrapalibyście sobie oczy, a później to przebiegłe smoczysko odebrało by Ci niewinność i porzuciło, a ty byś została z urazem psychicznym do końca życia.  
Hermiona zrobiła zażenowaną minę wzdrygając się na samą myśl o możliwości zaistnienia takiej sytuacji. Na beret Merlina to było zbyt...zbyt sadystyczne żeby w ogóle to pojąć.  
\- Chyba sam nie wierzysz, w to co mówisz, Zabini. Między mną, a tym obślizgłym osobnikiem płci męskiej do niczego nigdy nie doszło i nie dojdzie. Bez względu w jakiej sytuacji byśmy się znajdowali. Wolałbym pocałować Snape'a niż tego zadufanego w sobie pacana - wyrecytowała starając się zachować pełną powagę w głosie, niestety była już tak wyprowadzona z równowagi, że stawało się to coraz trudniejsze.

Blaise wybuchnął śmiechem pokazując swoje lśniące i ostre ząbki.  
\- Draco nie jest taki zły jak się go dobrze pozna – odezwał się po chwili.  
\- Oj tak, tak, nie wątpię – stwierdziła mało przekonana, posyłając mu spojrzenie z serii „nie ma głupich i naiwnych, chyba, że ty"  
\- Ale to szczera prawda. Owszem jest zadufanym w sobie egoistą i cynikiem, uważa siebie za pana świata, wszędzie widzie podteksty erotyczne i ma obsesje na punkcie Pottera ale...– Hermiona przytakiwała mu energicznie głową lekko zdziwiona, że to właśnie Blaise Zabini, rzekomy przyjaciel blondyna , dostrzega jaki jest naprawdę Draco Malfoy. Krótko mówiąc: IDIOTĄ!  
\- Ale potrafi być też czułym, delikatnym, zabawnym facetem... Hermiono - zaakcentował jej imię w charakterystyczny miękki sposób, wykrzywiając usta w sarkastycznym uśmiechu.  
\- Wiesz, jakoś nigdy nie zauważyłam, żeby Malfoy był kiedykolwiek czuły czy delikatny – stwierdziła rzeczowno dziewczyna. – Chyba, że z tobą w łóżku Zabini.  
Cóż... może i nie chciała być taka nieprzyjemna, ale trudno, w końcu zawsze miała dość cięty język ( a szczególnie dla Ślizgonów).  
Zanim lekko zaszokowany, ale nie urażony Blaise skomentował tą jakże trochę ale tylko trochę ( w jego mniemaniu) absurdalną wypowiedź, Hermiona zaczęła mówić dalej.  
\- Nieważne, skończmy temat Malfoy'a – znowu wykrzywiła usta wymawiając to nazwisko. To już chyba weszło jej w nawyk. - Ale rzeczywiście, masz racje, mogło być gorzej.

Kolejne kilka minut przeleżeli w ciszy. Na Gobliny! Czemu ona Hermiona Granger, wybitna uczennica Hogwartu, ma znosić "coś" takiego jak Blaise Zabini? Czy to dzieje się naprawdę? Bo niestety ONA nie była przyszykowana na taką irytującą i żenującą sytuację w jakiej właśnie uczestniczy. A niech to na beret Merlina!  
Niestety ( a może stety) Blaise przerwał panujące napięcie :  
\- Z drugiej strony gdyby to był Potter…  
\- Znowu zaczynasz? – przerwała mu poirytowanym głosem.  
\- Daj mi skończyć – oburzył się Zabini. – A więc, gdyby to był Potter, to zasadniczo miedzy wami narodziła by się więź.  
\- Między nami już jest więź, Zabini. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś ja i Harry przyjaznymi się od dawna – wyrecytowała godnie z prawdą.  
\- Możesz nie przerywać? – teraz wydawał się być bardziej zniecierpliwiony niż poprzednio. – Chodzi mi o więź damsko – męską.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego uważnie, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego konkretnie zmierza.  
\- Mianowicie – kontynuował. – Potter zrozumiałby, że to dobra okazja, żeby miedzy wami narodziło się coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ty także byś to zrozumiała i straciłabyś z nim swoja cnotę a potem…  
\- Do czego zmierzasz tymi insynuacjami? – przerwała mu po raz kolejny nerwowym głosem, starając się nie splunąć na tę jego przemądrzałą twarzyczkę. Od kiedy to zrobiła się taka impulsywna? Może to przez ten stres związany z egzaminami... Z egzaminami?  
\- Do tego, że czy Mafloy czy Potter i tak straciłbyś dziewictwo.  
Hermiona zmrużyła oczy pokazując na twarzy grymas poirytowania. Gryfonka, która przez cały ten czas, podpierała się dłońmi o podłogę aby całkowicie nie leżeć na Zabinim ostatkiem sił podparła się na jednej ręce i przywaliła Ślizgonowi pięścią prosto w klatkę piersiową. Blaise wyjąkał coś na znak „auuua" i zaczął groteskowo pochlipywać. W tym momencie naprawdę walczyła ze swoim drugim JA, tym bardziej impulsywnym i nieobliczalnym.  
\- Nonsens! Skończ już te wywody! I skąd wiesz, czy w ogóle jestem dziewicą, hm?  
\- Jesteś - odpowiedział automatycznie, a w jego głosie słychać było dobitną pewność. Ta pewność jeszcze bardziej doprowadzało ją do szału.  
\- A ty niby skąd masz o tym wiedzieć? Ah tak zapomniał, przecież jesteś moją bratnią duszą, Zabini. Psiapsiułęczką, której wszystko mówię… - tak tak, nadchodzi ten moment, Hermiona Grenger zaraz zamieni się w górskiego trola i rozedrze biednego, niejakiego Zabiniego Blaise, na strzępy głośno wyjąc i rozwalając wszystko co napotka na swej nieszczęsnej drodze. Niczym Hulk, zacznie dudnić zielonymi pięściami w swoją klatkę piersiową, mając na sobie jedynie postrzępione resztki spodni.  
\- Oj nie denerwuj się tak, no – zaczął się bronić i pociągnął dziewczynę bliżej siebie, tak że podpierała się jedynie łokciami. Uff poziom zamiany w bestie znacznie opada. – Wiem, bo wiem.  
\- Genialny argument, „wiem bo wiem" – zakpiła czując, że zaraz przywali w twarz temu dreblowi. Jak, on w ogóle śmiał coś takiego powiedzieć?  
\- Mam dar rozpoznawania niewinnych cnotliwych dziewczyn i wiem, że ty do nich należysz Granger - podsumował dokładnie badając twarz Gryfonki. Jego głos był miękki i spokojny.  
\- Dar? – zakpiła mimowolnie ( powiedzmy) .  
\- Tak, Granger. Dar, wrodzony dar.  
\- Wrodzony dar, to ty masz chyba do idiotyzmu. Razem z Malfoyem!  
Blaise zrobił rozbawioną minę i podniósł głowę tak, że jego usta znajdowały się obok ucha młodej Gryfonki i trudno jej było nie poczuć palącego oddechu chłopaka. Serce Hermiony momentalnie podeszło do gardła powodując znaczne trudności w oddychaniu, a nawet odczuwalne były zaburzenie wzrokowe.  
\- Nie musisz się wstydzić, Granger. Dziewice są bardziej pociągające – szepnął z szyderczym uśmiechem, mając przez chwilę ochotę delikatnie ugryźć płatek jej ucha. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili się opamiętał. Hermiona poczuła na całym ciele nieprzyjemne ciarki, szybko odchyliła głowę i starając się nie tracić panowania, powoli niemal ze stoickim spokojem powiedziała:  
\- Nadal. Nie. Rozumiem. Co. Cię. To. Obchodzi.?!  
\- Nie obchodzi wcale, po prostu zbijam nudę.  
\- Moim kosztem?  
\- To ja nie rozumiem czemu się tak irytujesz. Każdy kiedyś był dziewicą, no albo prawiczkiem.  
\- Nie omieszkam stwierdzić, że ty już nie jesteś? - prychnęła z nutką sarkazmu.  
Zabini posłał jej tajemnicze spojrzenie seksownego drania, a następnie mlasnął pod nosem.  
\- Cóż- zaczął i odgarnął jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Można powiedzieć, że mam już ten etap za sobą…  
\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi… – powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. – Skończmy ten durny temat. Jestem zmęczona.  
\- To się prześpij.  
Hermiona przesłała mu tym razem spojrzenie z serii „ Masz mnie za idiotkę?" .  
\- No przecież cię nie zgwałcę głupia. Połóż normalnie głowę, a jak coś wymyślę to cię obudzę…  
Hermiona przez chwilę biła się z myślami. Spać na Zabinim? To absurd! Ale z drugiej strony, była już bardzo zmęczona podpieraniem się na dłoniach, że z wielką chęcią by odpoczęła. A, pal licho niech straci na dumie!  
\- No dobra, ale jak zaczniesz robić coś głupiego…  
\- Obiecuję, że nie.  
Dziewczyna powoli, jakby z obawą, położyła głowę na ramieniu Blaise i westchnęła z ulgą. Owszem, ta sytuacja może i była krępująca, ale teraz nie miała zamiaru o tym myśleć… W końcu kto wie ile jeszcze będą tu tak leżeć, a przecież jej ciało nie jest ze stali. Już czuła mrowiący ból w przedramionach. Mało tego, szyja też zrobiła jej się sztywna od długiego i żmudnego podpierania. Chcąc, nie chcąc, stwierdziła, że Zabini jest naprawdę przyjemnym łóżeczkiem i nie zaszkodzi na chwilę wykorzystać go jako poduszeczki. Później pomyśli nad konsekwencjami.  
\- Wygodnie Ci? – zapytał przyjaznym głosem chłopak i lekko pogładził dziewczynę po włosach. Hermiona, przez chwilę, miała ochotę zamruczeć jak kot ale ostatkiem sił się opamiętała. Do jasnej cholery?! PRZECIEŻ NIE BĘDZIE MRUCZEĆ przy Ślizgonie! ( lub co gorsza z jego powodu)  
\- Jak na takie warunki nie jest najgorzej - niemal szepnęła.  
\- Wybredna! – zaśmiał się chłopak. Pomieszczanie było tak strasznie wąskie, że jedynie jedno ciało mogło się w nim zmieścić i to w pozycji leżącej. Kiedy oboje się w nim jakimś dziwnym trafem znaleźli, Hermiona już leżała na Blaise. Jakże magiczna była ta historia. Ale o tym trochę później.

\- A jak tu umrzemy? – jęknęła z niezadowoleniem, nadal wtulona w Ślizgona. Blaise powoli odwrócił głowę, tak, żeby spojrzeć w jej brązowe oczy.  
\- Cóż, będzie to chyba najzabawniejsza śmierć jaka mogła by się przytrafić.  
Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem. Dobrze było patrzeć w oczy Blaise. Był spokojny i opanowany. Bezpieczny. – Zawsze możemy przejść do etapu pozbawiania cię dziewictwa…  
\- Skończ już, nawet nie wiesz czy nią jestem  
\- Owszem, wiem – odpowiedział automatycznie.  
\- I znowu zaczynasz? - Hermiona przekręciła głowę w drugą stronę, tak by nie widzieć twarzy chłopaka. Obecny stan: ZŁA, ZŁA, ZŁA.  
\- No dobrze, niech ci będzie, załóżmy że nie jesteś. To kto był twoim wybrakiem, hm? - Hermiona otworzyła usta ale nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Wybrankiem? Przecież nie było żadnego wybranka, to oczywiste.  
\- A, czemu miałabym ci mówić o takich rzeczach?  
\- A, czemu nie? Ja ci mogę powiedzieć… Millicenta, totalna porażka, schlała mnie na cacy i uwiodła w swoim dormitorium. W sumie to powinienem czuć się lekko wykorzystany - tu zrobił chwile pauzy, jakby wspominał minioną historię, po czym głośno ale z sentymentem westchnął - Jednak w końcu otworzyła mi drzwi do świata erotycznego. I za to jej jestem wdzięczny. Wcześniej mało mnie to interesowało.  
\- Zaiste ciekawe, Zabini. Schlać się i stracić swoją niewinność w taki żenujący sposób - powiedziała pełnym dezaprobaty głosem panna WIEM-WSZYSTKO.  
\- Było zabawie.  
\- Nie wątpię.  
\- No więc, teraz twoja kolej?  
\- Kolej, na co?  
\- Rzekomo twierdzisz, że nie jesteś dziewicą, to kto ci to dziewictwo ukradł? - drażnił się z nią i to doprowadzało Gryfonkę do szału. Poczerwieniała na twarzy, a brwi wykrzywiły się w akcie namysłu i sformowania odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. Trzeba wiedzieć by nie palnąć nic głupiego i kompromitującego przy kimś taki jak, Zabini Blaise.  
\- A, czy ja twierdzę, że nią nie jestem? Po prostu zastanawiam się, skąd TY to możesz wiedzieć.  
\- Widzisz, czyli nią jesteś. Gdybyś była w Slytherinie już dawno ktoś dobrałby ci się do majteczek – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Zabini na samą myśl o tym jak Ślizgoni łapczywie patrzą na dziewczynę.  
\- Pff, na szczęście nie jestem, o dzięki Merlinie!  
\- Slytherin jest najlepszy, Granger!  
\- Nie wiem, z której strony?!  
\- Ze wszystkich stron.  
\- Będziemy się teraz kłócić, który dom jest lepszy, a który nie? Może zakończmy tą farsę i pomyślmy o tym, żeby się stąd wydostać. Masz już jakiś pomysł?  
\- Kilka, ale raczej każdy do bani. A ty?  
\- Mam jedno logiczne wytłumaczenie.  
\- Mianowicie?  
\- Jak wcześniej mówiłam, podejrzewam, że ten pokój to sprawka braci Weasley'ów. A oni nie robią śmiertelnie poważnych wybryków, narażające czyjeś życie.  
\- I? - lekko wybałuszył swoje ciemne oczy.  
\- I to, że trzeba nam czekać, a pokój sam zniknie. Pytanie tylko do czego on tak naprawdę służy? - zapadła chwila zimnej i nienaturalnej ciszy.  
\- Wiem! - z ust Blaise wydobył się nagły krzyk - Może tu chodzi o rozdziewiczanie!  
Poirytowana Hermiona zamknęła oczy mając nadzieje, że jak je znowu otworzy to znajdzie się w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów, a sytuacja z Blaisem okaże się durnym, mało zabawnym koszmarem. Tak się jednak nie stało.  
\- To nie jest śmiesznie, Zabini! – oburzyła się Hermiona, czując drganie mięśni na twarzy.  
\- Mówię poważnie. Zobacz, jestem tu ja, wybitny kochanek, bóg seksu i rozpusty, zbrodniarz kobiecych jęków i erotycznych uniesień…  
\- Skromny, to ty nie jesteś - przerwał ale on nie wydawał się zwracać na to uwagi.  
\- I Ty, Hermiona Granger, zimnokrwista, kujonka. Honorowa Gryfonka. Delikatny aniołek, który nie wie nic o życiu.  
\- Wiem więcej o życiu niż ty, Zabini!  
\- Chyba z książek, Granger.  
\- Wątpię żeby o to chodziło. Fred i Geroge raczej nie robili dowcipów na tle seksualnym.  
\- Facet to facet. Zawsze coś zrobi na tle seksualnym.  
\- To nie może chodzić o to – oburzyła się jeszcze bardziej. Jak Blaise przewidział, owszem Hermiona była dziewicą, ale nie miała zamiaru tracić swojej niewinności z przypadkowym Ślizgonem i to w jakiejś ciasnej, nieprzyjemnej dziurze. Chciała się przecież zakochać… Zakochać? Ona? A kto by się chciał zakochać w Hermionie Granger: „zimnokrwistej kujące"? Z drugiej strony Blaise jest przystojnym Casanovą. Mimo tego, nie miała zamiaru robić „to" tu i teraz. Z nim. Niedorzeczne.  
\- To jak Hermi, bierzemy się do roboty? Nie martw się sprawię, że to będzie niezapomniana chwila. Kto wie, może po tym wszystkim wdamy się w przelotny romans… - oczy chłopaka lekko się zaszkliły, a usta wygięły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Hermiona poczuła ogarniający ją lęk.  
\- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz Zabini, ale dla twojego oświecenia, JA NIE - jej głos mimo tego, że brzmiał stanowczo momentami drżał. - Nie mam zamiaru tracić dziewictwa z kimś takim jak TY. To obrzydliwe.  
\- Miłość fizyczna cię brzydzi Granger?  
\- Skończ i wyjdź!  
\- Z chęcią bym to zrobił, gdybym wiedział jak.  
\- To może rusz czymś takim jak mózg, i coś wymyśl SENSOWNEGO.  
\- Już wymyśliłem, tu chodzi o twoje dziewictwo.  
\- Niedoczekanie! Tu chodzi o coś innego.  
\- To może mnie oświecisz i powiesz o co konkretnie?  
\- Tego to jeszcze nie wiem – warknęła. Przecież musi być jakieś normalne logiczne rozwiązanie. Bez pozbawiania kogoś dziewictwa.  
\- Sama widzisz. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować…  
\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować? – oburzyła się Hermiona nastraszając włosy i lekko marszcząc mały nosek. Tego już za wiele. Podniosła się na kościstych dłoniach i wbiła zimne spojrzenie w Blaise.  
\- A pomyślałeś TY PRYMITYWIE, że dla mnie te sprawy nie są takie „hop siup"? Że chcę to zrobić z kimś dla mnie ważnym? – powoli napływały jej łzy do oczu chociaż bardzo, bardzo tego nie chciała. - A jak się okaże , że to nie o to chodzi? Co w tedy? Dla ciebie to będzie tylko kolejny numerek. Pozbawienie dziewictwa Granger. A ja jak się będę w tedy czuła? No tak ciebie to, w ogóle nie obchodzi. – Szybko podparła się na łokciach i schowała twarz w roztrzęsionych dłoniach nie potrafiąc powstrzymać cichego ale jednak szlochu. Ten nagły wybuch z jej strony bardzo go zaskoczył i przez chwilę, sam nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Przecież, on tak naprawdę żartował… No chyba żartował… i nie chciał jej jakkolwiek skrzywdzić… Niech ona tylko nie płacze, nienawidził kiedy kobieta płacze i to na dodatek z jego powodu. Stawał się w tedy roztargniony i zbyt czuły. Miała racje. Przecież Hermiona była inna niż te wszystkie dziewczyny, które znał. Owszem, Zabini może i był niebywale przystojny i szarmancki, ale było w nim także okrucieństwo i zło, które dane mu było odziedziczyć po swoich rodzicach. Teraz jednak wcale nie miał zamiaru w jakikolwiek sposób urazić Granger. Chociaż, w ostateczności właśnie to zrobił i wcale się z tym nie czuł za dobrze. Dłużej nie myśląc ujął roztrzęsioną dziewczynę w ramiona…  
\- Granger, nie płacz – szepnął, delikatnie gładząc jej kasztanowe miękkie włosy trochę zaskoczony, że to robi. – Ja tylko żartowałem, mała. Przecież bym cię nie skrzywdził… Czasami robi się ze mnie dupek, to efekt zbyt częstego przebywania z Malfoy'em.  
Hermiona wierzyła mu, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego. Blaise Zabini mimo wszystko budził w niej spokój i bezpieczeństwo. A nawet się zaśmiała słysząc ostatnią frazę wypowiedzi Blaise. Powoli uspokoiła oddech.  
\- To ja za bardzo panikuję. Przepraszam.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, Granger, nie przepraszaj. Za bardzo mnie poniosło z moim idiotyzmem.  
\- Może ociupinkę…  
\- Oj bardziej niż ociupinkę. To ja cię przepraszam.  
Hermiona energicznie wyrwała się z jego objęć i zaszokowana spojrzała w jego oczy.  
\- Blaise Zabini! Ty jednak jesteś człowiekiem!  
\- Ty lepiej Granger nie kpij sobie bo cię naprawdę zgwałcę – zaśmiał się Ślizgon i znowu objął Gryfonkę…

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie.

Draco Malfoy, od samego rana był w kiepskim nastroju, dlatego rzeczowo stwierdził, że najlepsze lekarstwo na paskudny humor jest poznęcanie się nad Potterem. Co też czasu nie marnował.

\- Mógłbyś przestać obmacywać mój tyłek, Potter? – zamruczał figlarnie Draco przyglądając się, już do reszty, wyprowadzonemu z równowagi, Harry'emu. – Wiem, że trudno ci się powstrzymać, ale jednak nalegam zachować wstrzemięźliwość… Przynajmniej na boisku.  
\- Nie wydurniaj się Malfoy i oddaj mi tego znicza! – nalegał Harry, lekko zdyszanym głosem.  
\- Znicza? Jakiego znicza? – zdziwił się Draco wymownie patrząc na swojego odwiecznego rywala. – Aaa tego, którego trzymam w majteczkach? Oj, ty mój mały zbereźniku. – Draco kurtuazyjnie poklepał się po kroczu. Ślizgoni wybuchli głośnym rechotem, a nawet i kilku Gryfonom zdarzyło się tłumić falę śmiechu. I trudno im było się dziwić… Draco Malfoy, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany blondyn, gwiazda Slytherinu i nie tylko, bożek większości kobiet, stał teraz naprężony na boisku z założonymi rękami na piersi, a obok niego niesfornie gramolił się Harry Potter. Niewiele niższy od swojego rywala, ale równie sławny i uwielbiany przez płeć piękną chłopak.  
\- Malfoy, radze ci dorosnąć… nie mamy już trzynastu lat.  
\- Czyli, że z nami koniec? Tak serio, serio? – znowu rozległo się gruchanie i gwizdanie. Neville tym razem zemdlał…  
\- Przestań pieprzyć i powiedz czego chcesz?  
\- No Potter, kochanie, jak chcesz to umiesz gadać do rzeczy.  
\- Szkoda, że ty nie. To czego?  
Draco zrobił podejrzaną minę, po chwili grymas, który gościł na jego ustach zmienił się w dziecięcy, radosny uśmiech. Zbliżył nieco twarz w stronę rozczochranego bruneta i otworzył usta, delikatnie przy tym oblizując śniade wargi.  
\- Powiedzmy, że jednak mogę mieć jakiś znicz. Przypadkiem – szepnął prosto do wrażliwego ucha Harry'ego  
\- Powiedzmy, że TY na pewno go masz, Malfoy.  
\- Powiedzmy – uśmiechnął się znowu zagryzając dolną wargę. Przekrzywił głowę lekko w bok i szepnął nieco głośniej. - Powiedzmy też, że boisko, które jest zarezerwowane na czwartek dla Gryfonów, będzie wolne dla Ślizgonów.  
Poirytowany Harry wiedział od początku, że chodzi o boisko i tak naprawdę oddał by je Malfoy'owi bez żadnych problemów, gdyby go o to poprosił. W końcu, jego drużyna była naprawdę śnietnie przygotowana do meczu. Ale, że Draco, prędzej odgryzłby sobie własny język, niż poprosił o cokolwiek Harry'ego Pottera, to już inna sprawa.  
\- Dobrze – odparł obojętnie Harry.  
\- Tak po prostu się zgadzasz? – Blondyn nie ukrywał zaskoczenia jego szybką rekcją.  
\- Owszem, Draco. Boisko w czwartek jest wasze, a teraz proszę, oddaj znicz bo chciałbym zacząć trening. Mógłbyś?  
Dumny Malfoy bez słowa rzucił znicz w stronę Harry'ego.  
\- Nie bądź taki miły Potter, bo naprawdę pomyśle, że się we mnie bujasz – zarechotał i odszedł w stronę Hogwartu wraz z innymi Śłizgonami.  
\- Dureń– uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując coraz większa sympatię do swojego odwiecznego wroga.

Pokój wspólny Slytherinu.

\- Goyle – jęknął rozpaczliwie Draco, który właśnie został okryty przez Goyla ciepłym, ciemno zielonym kocykiem, na którego środku znajdował się wielki wąż (no bo cóż mogło by się znajdować na kocyczku Malfoya?) . – Sprawdziłeś schowek na miotły?  
\- Tak Draco, sprawdziłem schowek na miotły i może cię to zdziwi, ale nie znalazłem tam wisielca w postaci Blaise – sam usadowił się obok, w fotelu, i sięgnął po nowe wydanie „Proroka Codziennego". Goyle, od niedawna starał się być człowiekiem obytym i wyższym umysłowo . Tak zwany Intelektualista.  
\- A Sowiarie? Sprawdź sowiarnie, może leży w łajnie tych wstrętnych puchatych sów...  
\- Sowirnie też sprawdziłem i ku kolejnemu zdziwieniu nie znalazłem tam zwłok Blaise. Nie świruj tak Draco – uspokajał go Goyle jednocześnie czytając ciekawy artykuł na temat dziwnych wydarzeń w Ministerstwie. – Na pewno zabawia się z jakąś panienką …  
Draco rzucił mu spojrzenie z cyklu „ I tak mnie nie przekonasz", po czym z wyrzutem w oczach obrzucił wszystkich znajdujących się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Cóż za żałosne istoty!  
Pansy siedziała z nogami zawieszonymi na fotelu i co chwilę rechotała, przeglądając jakieś mugolskie czasopismo, które zwinęła młodej Weasleyównej. „ Ci mougole są przezabawni" – od czasu, do czasu, powtarzała. Millicenta grała w szachy z Crabbem sącząc Ognistą Whiskey ( że też się dobrali do tej partii – pomyślał poirytowany). Draco miał ochotę wziąć siekierę i uciąć im wszystkim łby. Dosłownie. W końcu, był tylko niewinnym sadystą. Ostatnio polubił siekiery, a to wszystko przez Blaise, który dorwał coś takiego jak telewizor i zmusił go do oglądania masochistyczno sadystycznych filmów, które zwinął Finniganowi. Czy Ślizgoni naprawdę tak nisko upadli, żeby okradać biednych Gryfonów? Oczywiście, że nie! Oni, po prostu, nie przyzwyczaili się pytać kogoś o pozwolenie do pożyczania czegokolwiek. Urok Slytherinu.  
\- Te, te, słuchajcie tego – zaczęła wić się na fotelu Pansy nie potrafiąc powstrzymać śmiechu. – Cytuję „ Ja i mój chłopak od niedawna współżyjemy, ostatnio zaczęłam całować go w intymnych miejscach, bardzo mu się to spodobało, on jednak nie chybi się do tego, by się odwdzięczyć tym samym. Jak mam mu zainsynuować to, aby także całował mnie w intymnej części ciała? Proszę o pomoc" – podpisane, Kate.  
Większość ślizgonów poszła w jej ślad i również parsknęli śmiechem. Jedynie Draco pozostał ze swoją cmentarną, wyrafinowaną miną.  
\- Goyle, ty ostatnio jesteś obyty, we no odpowiedz na problem biedaczki.  
Goyle powoli odłożył gazetę, poprawił okulary (tak, tak Goyle stwierdził, że w okularach jeszcze bardziej zacznie budzić szacunek) zrobił poważną minę i rzeczowo odpowiedział.  
\- Oczywiście Pansy, nic co ludzkie, nie jest mi obce - mlasnął pod nosem delikatnie złączając dłonie w charakterystycznym geście. - Dyktuję " Droga Kate, najpierw upewni się czy osobnik, z którym współżyjesz jest twoim najlepszym wybrakiem. Ale bowiem, masz duże możliwości wyboru stałego partnera, jeśli jednak stwierdzisz, że nim jest, to poważnie z nim porozmawiaj o swoim problemie. Musi być konkretny powód, dla którego nie chce cię całować w „ tych miejscach" . Może jest zbyt wstydliwi? Lub posiada jakieś uraz z przeszłości związany z pochwami kobiet? Koniecznie nakłaniam do szczerej rozmowy. Życzę powodzenia, doradca Goyle.  
Pansy zaczęła klaskać, po chwili jednak zakrztusiła się śmiechem i spadła teatralnie z fotela. Draco popatrzył z politowaniem na przyjaciela i prychnął pod nosem.  
\- To bez sensu, „doradco Goyle", jak można mieć uraz do pochwy?  
\- A skąd wiesz, że nie? – oburzył się Ślizgon.  
\- Z twoim doświadczeniem seksualnym prędzej brałby się za dział „ Rolnictwo i hodowla" – zgasił go przebiegły Draco i odchrząknął . Pansy znowu zaczęła krztusić się własnym rechotem, a chwilę później, machała dłonią przed twarzą aby ostudzić poczerwieniałe policzka.  
\- Skoro jesteś taki mądry to sam wypowiedz się lepiej - Goyle był aż tak bardzo zbulwersowany, że ściągnął swoje profesorskie okularki wymownie trzymając je w dłoni.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć w czymś tak idiotycznym.  
I taka była prawda. Draco lubił dyskutować, ale nie z takim umysłem jak Goyle i nie, w takiej chwili, jak teraz. Może i by się nie martwił o Blaise, gdyby wcześniej nie był umówiony z nim na libacje alkoholowe, a on nigdy go nie wystawiał. Goyle posłusznie przyjął krytykę. W końcu, teraz było kolejny poziom wyżej od innych. Jest wyrozumiały.  
\- Czy tylko ja martwię się o tego kretyna? !  
\- Tak – odpowiedzieli mu chórem.  
Draco wstał i z wrodzoną gracją wyszedł mając wszystkich w swoim głębokim poważaniu.

Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów

Sprawdzili bibliotekę i wszystkie sale lekcyjne, a po zacnej Gryfonce, o imieniu Hermiona Granger, ani śladu. Większość siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym i snuła insynuacje, co też mogło się przytrafić ich przyjaciółce.

\- To pewnie Malfoy! Uprowadził ją do tej swojej wstrętnej pieczary i robią tam jakieś zboczone obrzędy! – wycedził czerwony ze złości Ron, zmagając się z suwakiem od kieszeni bluzy.  
\- Biedna Hermi! – jęknęła Levander obejmując pod preteklstem Ronalda.  
\- Malfoy jest jaki jest, ale nie sądzę, żeby posunął się aż do czegoś taaakiegooo– ziewnął Harry zastanawiając się czy nie właściwe byłoby, po prostu wyjście i przespanie się na błoniach. Na niebiosa! Hermiony nie było dopiero od dwóch godzin, a oni już szaleją. Przecież, nie mogła rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Na pewno zaraz się zjawi. Nie to, że się nie martwił, po prostu ufał swojej przyjaciółce i rozumiał, że potrzebuje chwilę prywatność. Leniwie przetarł dłonią oczy, czując zmęczenie.  
\- A ja myślę, że Ron o dziwo ma racje - odezwała się bojowym głosem Ginny i wstała energicznie z kanapy podnosząc podbródek ku górze. Wyglądała... co najmniej zjawiskowo. – Sprawdziliśmy już wszędzie. Za niedługo się ściemni! Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić i tam. Ja idę, nie wiem, jak wy!  
\- Ginny poooczekaj – uspokoił ją Harry zatykając dłonią usta przy długim ziewnięciu. Ginewra Weasley jednak nie miała zamiaru szybko się uspokoić.  
\- Na co? Aż Hermiona od tak spadnie nam z nieba? Pewnie Malfoy i ten pacan Zabini dobierają się teraz do niej! – wybuchła złością, a jej drobne ciałko aż poskoczyło.  
\- Ginny ma racje – przyznał rację Semaus Finnigan, również podnosząc swoje cztery litery. – Z Malfoyem nie wiadomo. Kto wie, co mu wpadnie, do tego durnego łba.  
I takim to sposobem, na czele z 160 centymetrową Ginny Weasley, pełni zapału i nastawienia bojowego, Gryfoni ruszyli na ratunek nieszczęsnej Hermionie Granger, aby wyrwać ją z obślizgłych objęć Ślizgonów. Armia wyposażonych w różdżki żołnierzy, czujnym krokiem zbliżała się w stronę bazy wroga. Wyczuwalne było napięcie. A nawet, Ginny je poczuła mimo, że nie chciała tego po sobie pokazać… no bo co? Wejdą od tak, do ich dormitoriów i zaczną żądać wolności Hermiony? Wszyscy wiedzą jacy są ludzie ze Slytherinu ( a szczególnie wiedzieli to Gryfoni) na pewno, łatwo nie będzie.  
\- Ktoś się zbliża! – wycedził Ron, a Ginny teatralnie nastroszyła swoje rude włosy. Nadchodząca zjawa powoli wyłoniła się z cienia ukazując swoją majestatyczną posturę.  
\- Nie „ktoś", tylko twój Pan i Władca, ty durniu – nie trudno było zgadnąć, do kogo ten głos należał.  
\- Malfoy! Coś ty powiedział?! – krzyknął Ron i w akcie szału chciał się rzucić na blondyna, czego efektem było potknięcie się o stopę Nevilla i leżenie plackiem przed nogami Dracona. "Litości" - pomyślał Ślizgon przewracają oczami.  
Chwilę później, chcąc poprawić sobie, swój jakże paskudny humor, entuzjastycznie zaklaskał w dłonie.  
\- Brawo, Weasley. Brawo! Widzę, że się szybko uczysz. Kto wie, może awansuje cię na swojego parobka.  
Ronald cały czerwony, to i z nerwów, to i ze wstydu, podniósł głowę ku górze i krzyknął.  
\- Na co czekacie? Brać typka! - rozkazał i chwycił go mocno za kostki, a reszta Gryfonów jak stado rozwścieczonych byków ruszyła na bezradnego i zaskoczonego Dracona. Jednie Harry stał z głową opartą o ścianę i słodko drzemał.  
\- Na tyłek trola, weźcie i jego - jęknęła Ginny.

5 minut później.

Draco siedział przywiązany do krzesła w pokoju Gryffidoru i rzucał nienawistnym spojrzeniem wszystkich zebranych. Po tym jak z jego szlacheckich usteczek zaczęły wydobywać się tysiące obelg w stronę porywaczy, Ron wpadł na genialny pomysł zakneblowania mu ust. Niech no tylko go rozwiążą, niech no tylko pozbędzie się tych sznurów, on się im odwdzięczy i to aż zanadto. Pożałują! Oj pożałują! Kogoś takiego jak Draco Malfoy'a się tak nie traktuje.  
\- No, Malfoy. Gadaj co zrobiliście z Hermioną bo szybko stąd nie wyjdziesz! – głos Rona, mimo wszystko, wyrażał błogą satysfakcje. W końcu ma okazje wyżyć się na tym parszywcu: Malfoy'u. Rudzielec stał tuż nad nim, trzymając przy twarzy Dracona, różdżkę. Oczywiście, blondyn obdarzył go zażenowanym spojrzeniem. Co ten Wjeprzlej sobie wyobraża?  
\- I lepiej nic nie kręć, bo i tak ci to nie ujdzie płazem – tym razem odezwała się Ginny, która dołączyła do gwardii „Tępienia wszelakich oznak Malfoyowskich" i stanęła obok Rona tupiąc znacząco nóżką.  
\- Właśnie, Malfoy! Lepiej gadaj, bo jak nas wkurzysz to…to zginiesz tu we własnych odchodach i wymiocinach! – wyjąkał Neville, dumny ze swojego bogactwa słów. Wszyscy włącznie z Malfoyem obdarzyli go pytającym i lekko zaszokowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Tak, czy siak, skończysz marnie - poprawił się Nevill na co wszyscy znowu zwrócili się w stronę torturowanego, nieszczęsnego, Malfoya.  
Draco obrzucił go spojrzeniem psychopaty mordercy i gwałtownie zaczął się wiercić.  
\- Tak Malfoy, właśnie tak. Z nami się nie pogrywa! Co zrobiliście z Hermioną?! – powtórzył Ronald, starając się aby jego głos brzmiał groźnie i srogo. Cóż, powiedzmy, że tak wszyło.  
\- A niby w jaki sposób ma wam cokolwiek powiedzieć, jak ma ZAKNEBLOWANE usta?! A może porozumiewacie się telepatycznie? – mruknął zdenerwowany Harry, powoli rozbudzając swoje zmęczone powieki.


	2. To dopiero początek

**Rozdział drugi.**  
 **To dopiero początek.**

Gdyby, kolor oczu, zmieniał się wraz z naszym nastrojem, z pewnością tęczówki Dracona Malfoya były by teraz koloru krwisto czerwonego. Niestety, ( a może stety) mimo, że oczy Ślizgona, były tak samo szare jak zwykły być każdego dnia, wyraźnie można było dostrzec w nich żądzę mordu. Mięśnie twarzy napinały mu się raz, po raz, nerwowo podskakując i wydymając kształtne kości policzkowe. Nie trudno było się domyśleć, o czym myślał przywiązany do krzesła Draco Malfoy. Oczywiście o zemście. Planów było wiele. Zainspirowany licznymi filmami sadystyczno psycho masochistycznymi, młody Ślizgon, zaczął snuć w swojej pokrzywdzonej podświadomości krwawe scenariusze. W roli swoich ofiar obsadził, rzecz jasna, wstrętnych, dzikich, niedorozwiniętych umysłowo, Gryfonów. On, jako pan i władca ( w gruncie rzeczy przecież nim był) ukarze plebs za swoje zuchwalstwo i zniewagę jego majestatycznej osoby. Mówiąc prościej: zrobi im tutaj Hogwarcką Masakrę Piłą Mechaniczną.  
Tymczasem, wracając do smutnej i jakże okrutnej dla Draco, rzeczywistości, nasz arystokrata był teraz bezbronnym aniołkiem w szponach bezlitosnych Gryfonów.  
\- Tylko proszę cię, Malfoy - odezwał się niepewnie Harry Potter, stojący tuż obok niego. - Nie daj się ponieść eee …. - Tu zrobił krótką przerwę szukając odpowiedniego słowa - Nerwom…  
Stanął za unicestwionym i ciągłym ruchem zbliżał swoją dłoń do materiału zawiązanego wokoło jego głowy. Jeszcze sekunda i Draco Malfoy będzie wolny, a w tedy…  
\- Czekaj! - Krzyknął zdezorientowany Ronald Weasley, nerwowo wymachując w powietrzu swoją różdżką. - To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł Harry.  
Chłopiec. Który Przeżył. Aby Uwolnić Draco Malfoya zawahał się z zastygniętą dłonią. Spojrzał poirytowany na swojego przyjaciela mając wciąż sen na powiekach.  
\- A masz jakiś lepszy? - Krótką prychnął. - Po jaką cholerę, wy go, w ogóle tu sprowadzaliście?!  
Ronald i "inni" spojrzeli na Harrego z wyrzutem. Może i uprowadzenie Malfoya nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale za to jedynym, na jaki wpadli. Dlatego, ani Ron, ani też reszta Gryfonów, nie miała specjalnie dużych wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu. Zresztą, był pewien, że Malfoy ma coś w wspólnego z zagięciem Hermiony. Szkoda tylko, że Harry Potter nie podzielał w pełni ich zdania.  
Sprawy w swoje ręce postanowiła wziąć Ginewra Weasley, która pochyliła się nad nieszczęsnym Malfoyem i ze wzrokiem "czającej się do ataku modliszki", warknęła mu do ucha.  
\- Radze ci Malfoy, lepiej nic głupiego nie kombinuj – niezaprzeczalnie, dla Draco był to głos bardziej jadowity niż trucizna żmij. - Bo możesz tu tak jeszcze dłuuuugo sobie posiedzieć.

 _A mówią, że to Ślizgoni są najgorsi -_ pomyślał Malfoy, przyglądając się sztywno stojącej Ginny, która rytmicznie stukała różdżką w otwartą dłoń.  
\- Dobra, Harry. Rozwiąż mu usta - rozkazała spokojnie, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Dracona.  
To też Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i posłusznie rozplątał supełek materiału, który delikatnie zsunął się na ramiona Ślizgona. Draco miał zamknięte oczy, tylko od czasu, do czasu, drgała mu powieka, zaś usta zaciśnięte miał tak mocno, że po chwili przybrały kolor bieli.  
W Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów nastała nienaturalna cisza, w której słychać było jedynie ciężki oddech Nevilla.  
\- Widzicie? - Zaczął Harry spoglądając na wszystkich z osobna- Malfoy może być spokoj…  
Niestety niedane było mu dokończyć. Usta Draco Malfoya przemówiły.  
\- Ubije! - Krzyknął twardym głosem marszcząc brwi – Ubije, jak psa!  
I stało się. W oczach Draco Malfoya zapłonęły dwa małe płomyki, z nosa wydobyła się buchająca para, a z ust pasma żarzących się płomieni. Ciało Ślizgona pokryło się szklistymi łuskami, zaś jego niegdyś blond włosy, teraz wybiły się ku górze falując czerwonymi iskierkami. Z potężnych pleców wyrosły wielkie skrzydła, pokryte czarnymi łuskami i licznymi pulsującymi żyłkami. Był to, zaiste, przerażający widok dla Nevilla, których dostał ciężkich zawrotów głowy, doprowadzających do omdlenia. Gryfon od dawna miewał problemy ze swoją wybujałą wyobraźnią, teraz jednak przekroczyła wszelki normy. Ciało Nevilla bezwładnie opadło na podłogę zastygając w bezruchu.

Tymczasem, w rzeczywistości Draco, wyglądał zupełnie tak samo, jaki kilka minut wcześniej, z tym wyjątkiem, że stał się bardziej… rozmowny. Ślizgon zaczął gwałtownie wiercić się na krześle nie oszczędzając miłych słów kierowanych do swoich oprawców. Wszyscy zamilkli z przerażenia,  
Ginny ze stoickim spokojem otworzyła swoje przymknięte powieki i wycelowała różdżką w Dracona.  
\- Sillencio - krzyknęła, a w pokoju Gryfonów nastała ponowna cisza. Rudowłosa wytrzeszczyła oczy na blondyna, wykrzywiając usta w diabelskim uśmiechu.  
\- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy - mlasnęła kręcąc kurtuazyjnie głową i machając mu palcem wskazującym przed twarzą. - Nie wiem, czego nie zrozumiałeś w sformowaniu " lepiej nic głupiego nie kombinuj", ale jak nie chcesz po dobroci, to inaczej ci to wytłumaczę. - Założyła dłonie na piersi i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju z dumnie podniesioną głową ku górze. Harry zastygł w bezruchu, czując mrowienie w stopie. To była dość niekomfortowa sytuacja dla niego, bo naprawdę miał wielką ochotę podrapać się po łydce, jednak nie śmiał psuć mrocznego klimatu, jaki stworzyła aura Ginny. Semaus Finnigan pochylał się nad leżącym Nevillem i machał mu książką przed twarzą. Ronald patrzył, to na swoją siostrę, to na Malfoya, z napięciem wyczekując co się stanie. Poczuł ogarniającą go dumę.  
Ginewra dopiero po minucie odtworzyła usta.  
\- Widzisz, radzę Ci współpracować z nami i grzecznie odpowiadać na pytania, bo w innym przypadku potraktuję cię paroma nieprzyjemnymi klątwami, po których nie poznasz siebie w lustrze. - Stanęła w miejscu pokazując Dracze swój olśniewający uśmiech. - A tego chyba nie chcesz, prawda?  
Draco Malfoy nawet bardzo tego nie chciał. Potraktował Ginny swoim zimnym spojrzeniem, czując jak krew gotuje mu się w żyłach. Ta mała, jadowita lisica, mści się na nim w bardzo podstępny sposób.  
\- Prawda? -Powtórzyła, a blondyn zmusił się do przytaknięcia głową.  
\- Wyśmienicie! Skoro już wszystko sobie wytłumaczyliśmy, to możemy zacząć przesłuchanie - Ginny zgrabnie zdjęła zaklęcie z Malfoya i przysunęła krzesełko naprzeciw niego. Reszta stanęła za nią pochylając niżej głowy. Draco postanowił zachować spokój chcąc jak najszybciej zostać uwolnionym i wprowadzić w życie swój nikczemny plan zemsty.  
\- Co wiesz o zaginięciu Hermiony, niejakiej Granger, z domu Gryffindora? - to pytanie mogła zdać tylko jedna osoba, mianowicie: Ronald Weasley.  
\- Granger wam się zgubiła? – Prychnął, pokazując swoje białe zębiska.  
\- Zła odpowiedź - warknęła Ginny kując go różdżką w żebro.  
\- To znaczy, ehem – brząknął, robiąc niezadowoloną minę - nic nie wiem.  
\- Nic nie wiesz, mówisz? – powtórzyła, mrużąc oczy.  
\- To właśnie mówię, Weasley. I szczerze, to guzik mnie obchodzi, co się dzieje z Granger.  
\- A to ciekawe, panie Malfoy - mlasnęła Ginny, a na jej twarzy pokazał się znowu uśmiech modliszki tym razem przyczajonej na liściu. - Bo panna Granger widziana była ostatnio na eliksirach, a jak wszyscy wiedzą, pan, panie Malfoy, traktuje ją bardzo… szczególnie.  
\- Szczególnie to jak mogę was potraktować jak będę wolny! - Warknął blondyn szarpiąc się na krześle.  
\- Stawiamy się? - pisnęła wysokim głosem Ginny uderzając różdżką w jego spiczasty, zadarty nos.  
Draco zagryzł mocno zęby tak, że mięśnie żuchwy zaczęły mu podskakiwać.  
\- To znaczy…- jęknął, zabijając wzrokiem rudowłosą - powtarzam wam, że nie wiem, gdzie jest Granger!  
\- ŁŻE! - Krzyknął Ronald napinając mięśnie. Podejrzliwie obrzucił wzrokiem wszystkich zebranym, po czym wygłosił swoją interesującą przemowę.  
\- Pewnie przywiązał ją do…do łóżka i robi z nią różne rzeczy - przełknął głośno ślinę. - Wiecie… TE RZECZY!  
Wszyscy zebrani wydali z siebie głos zdumienia. Harry zakrztusił się herbatką karmelową. Ginny dziarsko wyciągnęła dłoń i mocno "klepnęła" go w plecy tak, że Harry upadł na kolana z miną zbitego psa. Draco w tym momencie potwierdził swoją tezę, co do opóźnionych w rozwoju debili, zwanych potocznie Gryfonami.  
\- Weasley, radze Ci podłączyć język do mózgu zanim cokolwiek powiesz - mruknął Draco, czując narastającą abominację do tego osobnika.  
\- Też ci to radze Ronaldzie - westchnęła zmęczona Ginny, po czym z prędkością jaguara, zwróciła głowę w stronę poszkodowanego Draco.  
\- Tak, czy siak, wytłumacz mi, co robiłeś na korytarzu o tej porze i to na dodatek sam!  
Draco ze spokojem obdarzył rudowłosą rozbrajającym uśmiechem, po czym westchnął ze znużenia.  
\- Szukałem Zabiniego - odpowiedział, po czym wszystko zaczęło układać się w całość. Przynajmniej, dla Ginny, bo Ronald nadal był święcie przekonany, że znajdą Hermione w dormitorium Malfoya, przywiązaną do jego skażonego łoża.  
\- Zabiniego?! - powtórzyła Ginny, po czym skoczyła na równe nogi. - Gdzie go ostatnio widziałeś?  
\- Na eliksirach. Ej czekaj, chyba nie myślisz, że oni mogliby… - zawahał się Draco, przeczuwając najgorsze. _"Ta szuja Blaise"_ \- pomyślał.  
\- IDZIEMY! - krzyknęła Ginny, po czym wszyscy wyszli z pokoju. No prawie wszyscy, bo Nevill leżał ciężko dysząc na kanapie, a Draco siedział z nietęga miną, nadal przywiązany do krzesła. Kilka sekund później wbiegł do pokoju zdyszany Harry.  
\- Wybacz, Malfoy - mruknął, po czym szybko go odwiązał. Draco w końcu wolny zaczął rozmasowywać swoje ramiona.  
\- Nie myśl, że wam odpuszczę - mrukną zesztywniały od ciągłego siedzenia. - Po prostu teraz musimy ich znaleźć.  
\- Masz pierniczka - wystawił w jego stronę paczkę ze słodkościami.

*  
Życie towarzyskie Hermiony Granger ograniczało się praktycznie do dwóch osób: Rona i Harrego. To z Nimi zaczęła swoją przygodę w Hogwarcie i tak już pozostało do teraz. Trójka przyjaciół była do siebie przywiązana w tak dużym stopniu, że z trudem dostrzegali codzienne życie innych uczniów.

Harry, dzięki swojej sławie, przyciągał ludzi równie szybko jak ich od siebie odstraszał.  
„Przecież to Harry Potter! Chłopiec Który Przeżył, do niego nie podchodzi się od tak porozmawiać!"

Ron był zbyt wstydliwy, a zarazem impulsywny, aby zawierać nowe znajomości. Szczególnie niekomfortowo czuł się, kiedy dochodziło do konfrontacji z płci piękną, Gryfon w takich chwilach zwyczajnie zapominał o języku.

Hermiona nie wiele różniła się od nich. Nie miała innych przyjaciół. Jedno było pewne, była osobą zabieganą. Zawsze. Na barkach nie tylko spoczywało jej wybijanie z głów durnych, narażających życie pomysłów Rona i Harrego , ale także musiała zadbać o swoją ( i ich także) edukację. Chłopaki? Hermiona Granger zapominała o czymś takim jak szkolna miłość.  
Tym sposobem, cała fantastyczna trójka dostała łatkę "zbyt zajętych ratowaniem świata, aby zadawać się ze zwykłymi czarodziejami"  
Teraz jednak, ta właśnie zabiegana osóbka, spała smacznie ze swoim największym wrogiem.  
\- Mionka? - ziewną Zabini, powoli się rozbudzając. Hermiona automatycznie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego ze zgrozą.  
\- Mionka? – powtórzyła z sarkazmem.  
\- Wiedz, że po czterech godzinach spędzonych z dziewczyną, zaczynam zdrabniać ich imiona.  
Hermiona miała powiedzieć coś opryskliwego, jednak zamiast tego, zaczęła rozglądać się na wszystkie strony.  
\- Zabini? Jesteśmy… wolni?  
Blaise Zabini również zaczął rozglądać się na boki, po czym uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.  
\- O rzeczywiście - wyjąkał, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę dwuznacznie. Hermiona wstała na równe nogi i spoglądała na niego z przerażeniem. A jeśli.. jak ona spała… to on… i ona. To całe to rozdziewiczanie… E nie, przecież by coś…poczuła? Chyba? Prawda?  
\- Nie martw się, Granger - uspokoił ją Zabini, jakby czytał w jej myślach. - Nadal jesteś dziewicą - po czym sam podniósł się z podłogi. Gryfonka nie ukrywała ulgi. Znajdowali się kilka kroków od sali eliksirów. Hermiona poczuła ogarniające ją zmęczenie. Blaise również nie wyglądał najlepiej.  
\- Miałaś rację - powiedział chłopak leniwie się przeciągając.  
\- Rację? – powtórzyła, nie pewna, co miał na myśli.  
\- Pokój sam zniknął  
\- Ach… - burknęła cicho. Stali tak na przeciwko siebie, zmęczeni, śpiący, a przede wszystkim głodni.  
\- Więc to już koniec - mruknął Ślizgon i niespodziewanie przytulił mocno zdziwioną Hermione.  
\- Chyba tak - mruknęła zawstydzona.  
Niestety, nie dane było im przeżyć tą rozczulającą chwilę w samotności, bo na pierwszy plan wyszedł tłum rozszalałych Gryfonów z jednym cmentarnym Ślizgonem. Wszyscy stanęli w miejscu jak kamienne posagi z minami noworodków. Słychać było spadającą paczkę pierniczków z rąk Harry'ego.  
Hermiona odepchnęła od siebie Zabiniego, spoglądając z przerażeniem na swoich przyjaciół.  
\- To nie tak jak myślicie - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie.  
\- No ja myślę, że nie tak jak myślimy, Herm- warknął Ronald. - Co robiłaś z tym gnojkiem?! - wskazał palcem na Zabiniego. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, naprawdę, ale nie bardzo wiedziała co. Przecież, nie mogła oznajmić im, że przez ten cały czas leżała na Blaise, zamknięta w jakimś tam pomieszczeniu. Spaliliby ją na stosie.  
\- Lepiej powiedźcie, co tu robi Malfoy?! - zmieniła szybko temat.  
\- Uprowadziliśmy go - powiedział beznamiętnym głosem Harry, po czym podszedł przytulić swoją przyjaciółkę.  
\- Co zrobiliście? - krzyknął zaszokowany Zabini!  
\- Dobrze słyszysz, nikczemniku! - do gry wkroczył najbardziej pokrzywdzony w tej całej sytuacji, Draco- Ty sobie romansowałeś z Granger, a ja musiałem znosić tych kretynów!  
\- Ty tu jesteś kretynem, kretynie! - warknął Ronald.  
\- Sam widzisz - mruknął Draco.

I te kłótnie trwały by zapewne kolejną dekadę gdyby nie pewna wykwalifikowana osoba, która śmiała tę farsę przerwać. Powietrze zrobiło się chłodne , a Ron dostrzegł nawet przymrozek obrastający podłogę i ramy chichoczących obrazów.

\- Snape - wymamrotał Harry, tępo wpatrując się w nauczyciela, po czym namiętnie ugryzł kawałek pierniczka, czując w kościach nadchodzące problemy. A i było, czym się martwić. Otóż, obecność Snape'a, nigdy nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. Co gorsza, przynosiła same problemy. Zwłaszcza dla Gryfonów.  
\- Cóż za bystre spostrzeżenie, Potter - zakpił mistrz Eliksirów obrzucając każdego morderczym spojrzeniem. - Minus 10 punktów za kretynizm Pottera - dodał chwilę później, zaszczycając Harry'ego spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy.  
Hermiona poczuła ukłucie w żołądku. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy spowodowane jest to obecnością Snape'a, czy może wynikało to z głodu. Z ukosa spojrzała na Zabiniego. Ślizgon miał nietęga minę, wzrok trochę mętny i sam, wydawał się być zaskoczony przebiegiem akcji.  
\- Może ktoś - zaczął Książę Śliskiej Fryzury, - byłby tak łaskawy wyjaśnić mi, co tu się wyczynia?

Jak można było się spodziewać odpowiedziała mu cisza. Gryfoni, jako, że są ludźmi honoru zacisnęli mocno zęby i wywalili oczy ku górze.  
\- Widzę, że nie ma chętnych - skwitował krótko, po czym z szybkością pantery odwrócił się w stronę blondyna. - Draco?  
Malfoy, który jako jedyny wydawał się być w pełni opanowany, stał kilka kroków od grupki Gryfonów i z uśmiechem mordercy psychopaty, zaczął zbliżać się do profesora.  
 _No to jesteśmy w dupie_ \- jęknęła w duszy Ginny zaciskając mocno swoje małe dłonie w pięści. W pełni przekonana, że Malfoy zaraz zacznie opowiadać każdy szczegół swojego "rzekomego uprowadzenia", cicho westchnęła, czując nadchodzącą klęskę. Najpierw minus 100 punktów (jak nie wydalenie), później niekończący się szlaban… no i oczywiście przyznanie się do błędu. Jak wynikło, Draco rzeczywiście nie miał nic wspólnego z zagięciem Hermiony i tylko, ich głupota podkusiła do tego by porwać Malfoya i oskarżać go o coś, o czym nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Zrobiło jej się wstyd, trochę żałowała, że potraktowała blondyna tak szorstko i ostro. Nie wiedziała, co chciała przez to osiągnąć. Pokazać, że jest dla niej nikim? Że ją nie zranił? Że…  
\- Z miłą chęcią - powiedział niemal śpiewającym tonem, po czym wbił na chwilę swój triumfalny wzrok w przybitą Ginny.  
\- Mamy pewien problem - zaczął nadal trzymając Gryfonów w napięciu. Wyprostował się ukazując swoją potężną posturę, po czym westchnął. - Otóż nasz szkolny Geniusz Umysłu - zaśmiał się wyciągając przy tym ręce z kieszeni. - Dla niewtajemniczonych, Potter . W akcje namiętności i prawdopodobnie niezaspokojenia seksualnego, bądź emocjonalnych zaburzeń na tle erotycznym, - tu urwał robiąc bardzo poważną minę - nie chcę wnikać, rzucił się na moją, jakże skromną, ale i niewyobrażalnie przystojną, osóbkę. W zamiarach nieczystych i lubieżnych.  
\- Raczysz kpić, Draco? - przerwał mu zbulwersowany profesor.  
\- Ależ bym nie śmiał! - zaprotestował młody Ślizgon wyciągając dłonie w akcie obronnym. - Proszę słuchać dalej, bo tu robi się ciekawiej. No i tenże zuchwały osobnik, zaczął rozpinać mi…  
\- KONIEC - krzyknął Królewicz Idealnego Poślizgu, po czym warknął - Dość, wynocha mi stąd. Precz, nic nie warte, bezmózgie kreatury! - odwrócił się na pięcie, a chwilę później pofrunęła za nim jego mroczna, czarna, przerażająca a nawet mrożąca krew w żyłach peleryna. Wszyscy wydali z siebie ciche _wooow_ będąc pod wrażeniem tego niesamowitego wydarzenia. - Odejmuje każdemu po 10 punktów! Rozejść się. - i zniknął w ciemności równie szybko, jak się z niej wyłonił.  
Grupka Gryfonów niemo wpatrywała się w blondyna, który właśnie ogarniał kosmyk włosów z czoła. Wyglądał po prostu „ cool" – stwierdziły wszystkie dziewczyny. Ron , jako jedyny wiedząc, że kryje się za tym spisek, stwierdził, iż Malfoy nie wygadał się tylko, dlatego, że sam szykuje coś równie obrzydliwego jak Snape. Harry wydawał się być mało zainteresowany tą cała sytuacja, dlatego nie zaprzątał sobie głowy zbędnymi myślami. Tylko Ginny poczuła uścisk w gardle, a jej oddech stał się chaotyczny. Czy Draco, właśnie uchronił ich, przed gniewem Snape'a? Jakie ma w tym intencje? Poczuła zmęczenie i żal do samej siebie.  
\- Mionka, do jutrzejszych igraszek! - zaśpiewał Zabini mrugając zawadiacko do niej okiem. Hermiona postukała się palcem w czoło, po czym zbulwersowana, zła, głodna, zmęczona i przede wszystkim nieprzygotowana na jutrzejsze lekcje, ruszyła w stronę grupki rozgadanych Gryfonów. Zanim ktokolwiek zaczął zadawać jej pytania, Hermiona mruknęła pod nosem, żeby wcześniej wrócić do pokoju to im wszystko opowie. Co w jej zamiarach tłumaczyło się szybkim prysznicem i schowaniem się pod pościelą. Prawda jest taka, że ustalili razem z Zabinim wspólną wersję wydarzeń, ale naprawdę nie miała teraz ochoty przed nikim się tłumaczyć.  
\- M - Mionka? - powtórzył z obłędem w oczach Malfoy.  
Zanim Zabini cokolwiek mu odpowiedział, spojrzał na niego znacząco kiwając głową w przód. Draco ze zmieszaną miną odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Ginny, która wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Zawsze tak na nią patrzył. Ginny tak bardzo pragnęła, aby uwolnił jakikolwiek uczucie, pokazał, że jest wściekły, niż jeżeli traktował ją jak powietrze.  
\- Draco, ja - zaczęła zatopiona w jego zimnym spojrzeniu, poczuła rozdzierające się stare rany, które miały ze sobą tyle bolesnych wspomnień. - Ja przepra…  
\- Wracaj do pokoju - przerwał chłodnym tonem, perfidnie odwracając się do niej plecami. Ginny poczuła jakby dostała w policzek, albo co najmniej ktoś napluł jej w twarz. Oczy zalały się gorzkimi łzami sprawiając, że obraz zaczął powoli się rozmazywać. Zacisnęła mocno zęby. Chciała coś powiedzieć. Wykrzyczeć mu do ucha, jakim jest draniem, ale nie dała rady. Odwróciła się i szybko pobiegła w stronę Wspólnego Pokoju, starając się powstrzymać potok łez.  
\- Jak zawsze, milusi i słodziusi - mlasnął Zabini

*  
Hermiona rzuciła się na kanapę, czując przeszywający ból każdego centymetra swojego ciała. Syknęła pod nosem rozmasowując delikatnie skronie. Harry wykradł z kuchni kilka ciasteczek cynamonowych, dlatego Granger na ich zapach zareagowała jak rekin ludojad. Ron wręczył jej kubeczek z ciepłą herbatą, czekając z niecierpliwością na wytłumaczenia przyjaciółki.  
\- To prawda, że uprowadziliście Malfoya? - zapytała trochę niepewnie, upijając łyk ciepłego napoju. Mając mętny wzrok dostrzegła przygarbioną sylwetkę Ginny, która na chwilę zatrzymała się w miejscu, po czym ruszyła w stronę dormitoriom dziewczyn. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół.  
\- No prawda - mruknął Ron widząc jak Hermiona nabiera głośno powietrza do płuc. - Ale Hermi tylko się nie denerwuj, my to zrobiliśmy dla twojego dobra - dodał szybko gestykulując dłońmi. Harry przesłał mu minę _"A nie mówiłem"_ , po czym wyrzekł się jakiejkolwiek współpracy podczas tego porwania. Gryfonka miała wygłosić im długą litanię na temat uprowadzania i łamania wszelkich zakazów zagrażających ich dalszej edukacji w Hogwarcie, ale zamiast tego, przeciągnęła się leniwie na kanapie i ziewnęła.  
\- Co robiłaś z Zabinim? - Hermiona wiedziała, że wcześniej czy później to pytanie padnie i będzie się trzeba z nim należycie uporać.  
\- W sumie, to nic - mruknęła cicho machając dłonią do Harry'ego, aby ten podał jej kolejne ciasteczko. W pewnej chwili, miała nawet ochotę powiedzieć im prawdę, w końcu nigdy nie miała przed swoimi przyjaciółmi żadnych tajemnic. Jednak szybko tę myśl odrzuciła. Nie miała siły słuchać krzyków Rona, jaka to z niej zepsuta przyjaciółka, która nosi się z wrogiem po korytarzach( co nie było z jej winy).  
\- Nic?! - uniósł się Ron podnosząc godnie swe cztery litery. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez tyle czasu robiliście… nic? Chyba nie myślisz, że w to uwierzymy!  
Dziewczyna ze spokojem przeżuła ciastko, po czym powoli upiła łyk ciepłej herbaty. Chrząknęła pod nosem i obrzuciła Ronalda twardym, zdecydowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Ale to prawda, McGonagall wlepiła nam szlaban za "zaburzanie porządku na korytarzach". - starała się mówić przekonująco. - Myślisz, że chciałam siedzieć z … z tym… wstrętnym… Ślizgonem, tyle czasu? - i chociaż Hermiona nie uważała Zabiniego za "wstrętnego Ślizgona", to musiała użyć dobitnych wyrazów, aby Ron zakodował wszystko prawidłowo.  
\- Znowu Cię przezywał?! - krzyknął podnosząc zaciśniętą pięść na wysokość swojej czerwonej twarzy. - Jak spotkam tego gnojka to..  
\- Oj Ron, wiesz, że to nic nie zmieni – przerwała, starając się zachować obojętność - Zresztą, to była nasza pierwsza sprzeczka w tym roku. Za którą, mnie przeprosił. Nie rób z igły widły - Hermiona rzeczywiście w tym roku nie miała okazji posprzeczać się z jakimkolwiek Ślizgonem. Nawet Malfoy wydawał się być nieobecny i jakoś mniej się kwapił do wyzywania jej, niż jeżeli robił to w ubiegłych latach.  
\- Idę się wykąpać i spanko - wstała rozmasowując kark. - Do jutra kochani, dziękuje że się tak o m nie martwiliście - poklepała Harry'ego i Rona po ramieniu, chwilę później ulatniając się z pokoju.

Obaj delikwenci siedzieli przy kominku i intensywnie o czymś myśleli. No przynajmniej Ron myślał o czymś bardziej ambitnym, niż jeżeli Harry.  
\- Nie uważasz, że to podejrzane - stwierdził Ronald Weasley ssąc kciuk.  
\- Co masz naaaaa myśli? - ziewnął Harry wpatrując się w martwy punkt na ścianie.  
\- A to - zaczął, mrużąc oczy - że uknuty jest spisek. I pewien jestem, że Malfoy maczał w tym swoje wstrętne paluchy!  
Harry świadomy był, że każdy Gryfon, a szczególnie jego przyjaciel, jest wyczulony na Malfoya w każdy możliwy sposób, dlatego nawet nie próbował wdrażać się w głębszą dyskusję.  
\- Czy ja wiem - zaczął znudzonym tonem. - Sam widziałeś, że Malfoy o niczym nie wiedział.  
\- Wiedział, nie wiedział - pisnął Ron. - Jest Malfoy, są kłopoty.  
I z tym stwierdzeniem Harry niestety musiał się zgodzić.  
\- Robisz widły z igły - zbagatelizował otwierając Proroka Codziennego.  
\- Jestem prawie pewien w stu procentach- mruknął bardziej mrużąc swoje oczy - że źle to powiedziałeś…

 **Slytherin.**

\- Gatki Snape'a - wypowiedział hasło Zabini i razem z Draco weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie po zrobieniu kilka kroków stanęli w miejscu z wywalonymi oczami. Millicenta, która siedziała naprzeciw Malcolma Buddock'a, uśmiechnęła się do niego zawadiacko, po czym oboje z szybkością światła zaczęli wypróżniać kieliszki znajdujące się na stole. Obok nich stał Crabbe trzymając w ustach niebieski gwizdek i bacznie obserwując ten wyścig alkoholowy ( sam znajdował się w stanie nieokreślonym). Panna Greengrass stała za barkiem i energicznie polewała szoty do kieliszków, od czasu, do czasu, żonglując drinkami. Jej młodsza siostra, której twarz było lekko zarumieniona ( prawdopodobnie spowodowane było to wcześniejszymi zalotami pewnego chłopca) siedziała razem z Tracey Davis i nieustanie o czymś chichotały. Punktem kulminacyjnym byli rzecz jasna Pansy i Goyle, którzy mianowali się gospodarzami całej imprezy. Goyle rzucał swoimi "śmiesznymi" dowcipami odruchowo poprawiając sobie profesorskie okularki. Zaś Ślizgonka miała zawieszony na ubraniu biały koronkowy fartuszek, a w prawej ręce trzymała tacę z drinkami i kieliszkami. Na widok Dracona i Zabiniego ruszyła w ich stronę chwiejnym krokiem.  
\- Ludu, mój ludu - pisnęła będąc już obok nich. - A kogóż to do nas przywiało! Jaśnie paniczów! Zapraszamy, uczta syta! A i dziewuchy dorodne do wydania mamy! - wyrecytowała śpiewająco, podając drinka Zabiniemu i kieliszek z wódką Dracze.  
Blaise podniósł ręce ku górze i w duchu dziękował siłą najwyższym za Slytherin i Parkinson.  
\- Moja kochana, słodziutka - zaczął miękkim głosem, Blaise całując dłoń Pansy - Zawsze pomyśli o biednym, spragnionym Zabinim. - Dziewczyna wybuchła donośnym śmiechem upijając swojego drinka. Draco z tym samym obłędem w oczach, co poprzednio, jednym łykiem wypił kieliszek z wódką ni krzty się nie krzywiąc, po czym mechanicznym ruchem robota mściciela, skierował się do swojego pokoju.  
\- A cóż to się stało, że naszego Malfoya tak pogniewało? - zadumała Pansy śledząc wzrokiem blondyna. Blaise machnął ręką i skwitował: - Taki typ  
Chociaż Draco Malfoy rzadko odmawiał libacji alkoholowy, tym razem postanowił sobie odpuścić. Czuł nawet na sobie wzrok Astori, ale kiedy obrzucił ją swoim spojrzeniem ( zapewne nie świadomy, że ma obłęd psychopaty w oczach), dziewczyna szybko się speszyła zagadując Tracey. _"A to ciekawe"_ pomyślał rozbawiony w duchu, po czym wyciągnął dłoń w stronę drzwi do swojego luksusowego, prywatnego dormitorium, mając w zamiarach spokojny sen. Niestety niedane było mu wejść gdyż rozległ się krzyk Pansy.  
\- Stać mi tu proszę! - wepchnęła tacę Zabiniemu, po czym zamknęła oczy, opuszczając głowę w dół, a prawą dłoń wyciągając w przód. Ta poza była, co najmniej… intrygująca. - Goyle, pogłośnij. - rozkazała, a na twarzy pokazał jej się tajemniczy uśmieszek - Zapewne drogi Draconie nie dane ci było usłyszeć najnowszy hit muzyczny tego roku!  
Draco nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Odwrócił się w jej stronę z miną człowieka obdartego ze skóry. I chociaż blondyn świadomy był, że Pansy pod wpływem alkoholu zaczyna mówić językiem średniowiecznym i co najmniej niepokojącym, tym razem zaskoczyła go dobitnie. Rozległa się muzyka ( od autora: coś w stylu naszego dico polo haha xD) i zaczęła ruszać rytmicznie nogą.  
\- _O niee…moja kochanaaa_ \- zaczęła śpiewać pokazując na twarzy swój ból istnienia. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jej stronę, a nawet barmanka napiła się z podmiecenia szota. - _Dziewczynooo, dziewczynooo, to już koniec, nie kocham cię, musisz wiedzieć, że moją miłością nową jest….. BAZILISZEK O IMIENU JACK!_ \- tutaj wszyscy wstali i śpiewali razem z Pansy. Millicenta zaczęła robić piruety z Malcolmem, a Goyle zaprezentował swój nowoczesny taniec brzucha. - _Nanana zakochałem się nanana w Bazyliszku o imieniu JACK! W Bazyliszku o imieniu Jack nanana w Bazyliszku o imieniu JACK nanana NA Na!_  
Draco z niebywałą szybkością zabarykadował się za drzwiami swojego dormitorium i ciężko dysząc, oparł się o drzwi. Miał dość niespodzianek na dzisiejszy dzień, którego zakończenie było bardzo… ciekawe. Rzucił się na łóżko, słysząc jeszcze śpiew rozwydrzonych Ślizgonów " _w Bazyliszku o imieniu Jack_ ". Gwałtownym ruchem przykrył głowę poduszką i zamknął swoje zmęczone powieki. Mimo, że rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na pokój, udało mu się zasnąć dopiero nad ranem.


	3. Znowu razem

**Rozdział trzeci.**  
 **Znowu Razem**

Dzień zapowiadał się być przyjemny. Słońce wypuściło swoje pierwsze promienie, niebo przybrało koloru jasnego błękitu, a krajobraz wypełniła różnorodność zieleni. Hermiona, być może zachwycałaby się tą nieskazitelną panoramą, gdyby nie ciekawy poranek, który dany był jej przeżyć.  
Gryfonka, powoli się rozbudzając, poczuła jak do jej nozdrzy dostaje się przyjemny, męski zapach. Twarz wykrzywiła w błogim uśmiechu. Zaiste, było jej niebywale przyjemnie i miło. Pewna była, że zapach ten znała, ale będąc nadal zaspaną, odurzoną i zadziwiająco ociężałą, nie kwapiła się do główkowania na ten temat. Jeszcze się zdrzemnie, a później…

Chwila, chwila…

Męski zapach?! W jej łóżku? W dormitorium dziewczyn? Gryfonka otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, jakby obudziła się z koszmaru, po czym z przerażeniem wpatrzyła się w szafkę stojąca obok łóżka. Zmarszczyła mocno brwi, starając się wstrzymać napływający natłok myśli. Z pełną determinacją zamknęła ponownie oczy, aby po chwili je otworzyć. Znowu nieznana szafka. Szybko przeniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, tępo wpatrując się w białą ścianę. A pewna była, że widzi tę ścianę po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przekonana, że znajduje się w sennym amoku, zsunęła białą satynową pościel i stoczyła się powoli z łóżka. Bardzo wielkiego łóżka. Skrzywiła się, czując jak ciało ma całe napięte i zesztywniałe. Mocno się przeciągnęła zahaczając dłonią o nagi brzuch. Nagi brzuch? Co się stało z jej piżamą? Dziewczyna mechanicznie spuściła wzrok na swoją klatkę piersiowa i cicho pisnęła.  
 _Z… zniknęły!_ \- Wydukała w myślach głucho łapiąc się za sutki. - _Zniknęły całkowicie!_ Przeżywając największy szok w życiu, zachwiała się lekko na nogach dotknięta tym, że zawsze coś takiego tylko jej się przytrafia. Kiedy już znalazła równowagę, zsunęła wzrok w stronę brzucha. Kolejny policzek prosto w twarz. Przejechała palcami po włoskach okalających pępek ( lekko się przy tym wzdrygając), po czym dźgnęła palcem wskazującym w jednego z twardych mięśni. Chwię zadumała, kiedy to miała czas wyrobić sobie taką klatę, ale szybko pokręciła głową przekonana, że to co się dzieje, jest przecież nierealne. Ze strachem jej wzrok prześliznął się jeszcze niżej, perfidnie zatrzymując się na nogach. Hermiona zatkała usta dłońmi, wydając z siebie głuchy dźwięk.  
 _Jak? K… kiedy?_ \- pytała siebie w duchu, dotykając czarnych loczków na nogach. Nie no, to już zupełnie nie może być prawdą! Przecież, przez jedną noc nie mogła zmienić się w goryla! Z rozpaczą w oczach ujrzała uchylone drzwi. Potykając się o stopy, gwałtownie je otworzyła i z ulgą stwierdziła, że to łazienka. Starając się podnieść na duchu, zmotywowana, wykrzywiła usta w uśmiech. Pocieszyła się historią Harry'ego, który opowiadał jej kiedyś o swoim niepokojącym śnie. Mianowicie, Harry był transwestytą, który jako pierwszy z odmieńców miał wylądować na kosmosie. Hermiona zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy to możliwe, aby jej się coś podobnego teraz śniło.  
 _Nie świruj, nie świruj_  
Hermiona nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że aż tak bardzo może nie znać swojego ciała. _Przynajmniej włosy są w porządku_ \- zdopingowała się, po czym sięgnęła dłonią w stronę głowy. Jedynie, co tam wymacała, to puszystą czuprynę sięgającą zaledwie do czubku uszu. Z oczami wielkości planet spojrzała w lustro, opierając się dłońmi o wierzch śliskiej umywalki. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Trwała tak chwilę w ciszy, po czym wydała z siebie bardzo krótki jazgot. W panice gwałtownie przykucnęła. Nie kontrolując swoich odruchów weszła pod umywalkę, zakrywając głowę białym ręcznikiem. W ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu słychać było jedynie nieregularny i płytki oddech dziewczyny. Usilnie starała się uspokoić, histerycznie śmiejąc się w duchu, że to jakiś pokręcony koszmar i zaraz się niego obudzi( tak bardzo się myliła). Policzyła do dziesięciu, po czym niepewnie wysunęła się spod umywalki, wyprostowując się do pozycji pionowej. Powoli, wręcz powolutku, odkrywała głowę powtarzając w myślach _"to tylko sen, tylko sen"._ W końcu gwałtownie szarpnęła za ręcznik i ku jej zdziwieniu… odbicie nie zmieniło się ni krzty. Tym razem, już będąc całkowicie wyprowadzoną z równowagi, krzyknęła histerycznie i tak krzyczała i krzyczała…  
Puk Puk. DUM DUM (walenie, walenie)  
\- Raczysz przestać drzeć mordę z rana, kretynie?! - Usłyszała kobiecy, ochrypły głos, dobiegający zza drzwi. Hermiona, która już była wystarczająco przestraszona i przerażona, nie była wstanie nic odpowiedzieć, może i dlatego, że wciąż nie przestawała krzyczeć. Dziewczyna skuliła się pod umywalką, desperacko wpychając ręcznik do ust, aby uciszyć swoje niekontrolowane jęki. Przez chwilę zastygła w bezruchu, mocno zaciskając palce na ręczniku. Zagryzła dolną wargę czując jak kilka łez skapuje jej z brody.

Kolejna próba. To samo odbicie. Krzyk. Ucieczka pod umywalkę. I tak, co kilka chwil.

Będąc już wystarczająco zmęczoną i spoconą, Hermiona mając wciąż wilgotne oczy, niezgrabnie się wyprostowała przyglądając się dłużej swojemu odbiciu. Niepewnie przejechała dłonią po swojej pociągłej twarzy, dokładnie analizując każdy jej centymetr. Czują, że zaraz zwariuje, (jeśli już to się nie stało) gwałtownie oddaliła dłoń od twarzy, jakby została oparzona, po czym z miną poszczutego psem człowieka, pobiegła prosto do łóżka zakrywając się kołdrą.

*

Zabini Blaise po wczorajszych baletach zapewne przespałby pół dnia mając w planach olanie wszystkich szkolnych zajęć (tak zazwyczaj robił po nocnych libacjach alkoholowych). Jego nieprzyzwoite zamysły ziściłyby się, gdyby nie straszliwie skrzeczący głos, który zaczął wrzeszczeć mu nad uchem.  
\- WSTAWAJ! WSTAWAJ! WSTAWAJ! WSTAWAJ!  
Przeklną cicho pod nosem leniwie zwalając z półki magiczny budzik, po czym znowu zapadł w sen.  
\- No też mi coś! - prychnął budzik turlając się po podłodze. - Rzucać się zachciało?! Tak mnie traktujesz?! WSTAAAAAAAAWAJ! WSTAAAAAAAAAWAJ!  
Zabini otworzył swoje zaspane oczy, mając na twarzy chęć popełnienia na kimś mordu. Zacisnął mocno wargi i pochylił się podnosząc miotający budzik na wysokość swojej skrzywionej twarzy.  
 _Co jest do cholery?!_ \- Pomyślał poirytowany, energicznie potrząsając urządzeniem.  
\- OSZLAAAAŁAŚ! - zawył piskliwie głos. - ZOSTAW MNIE! ZOSTAW MNIE!  
Blaise zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, kto też mógł mu zrobić taki kawał z rana. Przyszedł mu do głowy Malfoy, z którym jeszcze nie miał okazji porozmawiać o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. A pewien był, że urazę do niego chowa.  
\- Dzień dobry - wytrącił go z rozmyślań delikatny głosik. Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, wypuszczając budzik z dłoni, po czym namierzył wzrokiem osobę stojąca do niego plecami. - Widzę, że ciężki poranek. Mogłabyś? - zapytała trzymając dłonie za koniuszki stanika.  
Blaise poczuł ogarniający go niepokój. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na pomieszczenie, w którym się znajduje. Zdecydowanie nie było to jego dormitorium. Nie dając się jednak prosić dziewczynie ( no jakże by mógł?), zwlókł się z łóżka i podszedł do jej pleców. Z dziarskim uśmieszkiem wziął w dłonie końce od stanika i delikatnie go zapiął. Czyżby w nocy aż tak zaszalał?  
\- Dzięki - odwróciła się z promiennym uśmiechem, jak się okazało, była to Lewander Brown, która zaczęła z zaciekawieniem przyglądać się Zabiniemu.  
\- Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? Masz straszne worki po oczami. - Zabini słuchał jednym uchem to, co Gryfonka mówi, bardziej skupił swoją uwagę na jej dekolcie. Trwał tak chwilę w rozkoszy, kiedy spojrzał obłąkanie w twarz dziewczyny.  
\- Harmiono? - powtórzył słysząc swój cienki głos. Wziął w palce pasemko kręconych włosów przyglądając się mu zezowatym wzrokiem. Wykrzywił usta wypuszczając z dłoni loczki, po czym podbiegł do lusterka znajdującego się na stoliku. Z ust wydobył mu się piskliwy jazgot!  
\- Grnager?! – krzyknął, szczypiąc się za policzki. Zdezorientowany okręcił się wokół własnej osi, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, co go otaczało.  
\- Yyy, Hermi? Coś się stało? - zaczęła pytać Lewander zakładając pomarańczową bluzkę.  
Zabini miał zamiar krzyknąć, że nie jest żadną Hermi, i że owszem bardzo dużo się stało, ale zamiast tego sięgnął po trampki znajdujące się obok łóżka i szybko wsunął je na stopy. Opuścił głowę przyglądając dwóch wypukłym piersią, przez szarą koszulkę oraz krótkim, różowym spodenkom w misie, które miał na sobie. Prychnął pod nosem, nerwowo otwierając drzwi od dormitorium. Sięgnął jeszcze dłonią po niebieską apaszkę, wiszącą na drzwiach szafki, po czym zakrył nią włosy i wybiegł.

Szybkim truchtem szedł przez korytarz Hogwartu czując na sobie wzrok nielicznych uczniów, którzy już powstawali ze swoich łóżek. Kilka razy z nerwów potknął się o własne stopy, nie oszczędzają przekleństw wypowiedzianych pod różnymi adresami. Co to, do cholery, ma znaczyć? Czemu jest Granger?! I kto śmiał wywinąć mu taki kawał?! Pytał się w duchu, mocno zaciskając dłonie za końce apaszki.  
\- Gatki Snape'a- mruknął chwilę później wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. To, co tam zastał o mało nie wywołało u niego omdlenia. Kieliszki i puste butelki po alkoholach były niemal wszędzie. Na podłodze, kanapach, stoliku a nawet na żyrandolu. Crabbe leżał pod stołem cały umazany w czymś czerwonym ( swoją drogą Zabini zastanawiał się co to do cholery może być?), Goyle kimał w fotelu, luźno trzymając w zwisającej dłoni swoje słynne okulary, Millicenta i Malcolm spali w dwuznacznej pozycji na kanapie, zaś Pansy… Pansy właśnie zbliżała się w jego stronę ze wzrokiem narkomana na głodzie.  
\- Granger! - chciała powiedzieć bardziej dobitnie, ale Sahara panująca w jej gardle stanowczo jej na to nie pozwoliła. - Zgubiłaś drogę do swojej ciasnej norki z lwiątkami? - Zmierzyła ją od stóp do głowy, zatrzymując wzrok na jej różowych spodenkach - A może przyszłaś tu w celach… zarobkowych? - zaśmiała się z własnego dowcipu, po czym szybko obrzuciła Zabiniego morderczym spojrzeniem.  
\- Pansy - wyjąkał Blaise i bez zastanowienia objął dziewczynę z całych sił. Ślizgonka wywaliła oczy jakby zaraz jej miały wyjść, po czym pisnęła, oddalając się kilka kroków od niego.  
\- Słuchaj, Granger - zaczęła mocno zaniepokojona. - Jeśli rzeczywiście przyszłaś tu w celach zarobkowych, to wiedz, że nie jestem zainteresowana. - Założyła dłonie na piersi i kiwnęła głową w stronę stołu. - Spróbuj u Crabba, raczej będzie chętny albo…  
\- Czekaj, czekaj - przerwał Zabini machając dłońmi. A więc, Pansy nie była zamieszana w ten cały przekręt z Granger. Musi zachować pozory, przynajmniej teraz. - Jestem u siebie? - szybko przeklną w myślach własny geniusz, po czym zaczął znowu. - To znaczy… czy… czy Zabini jest u siebie?  
Pansy podejrzliwie uniosła jedną brew w górę i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo pod nosem.  
\- Widzę Granger, że tykasz tylko towar z najwyższej półki, he? - zaśmiała się, ale szybko przestała, czując jak mózg zaczyna jej się rozlewać na boki. Cholerny kac! - Jest, ale na twoim miejscu bym do niego nie szła.  
Zabini obrzucił Ślizgonkę pytającym spojrzeniem. Pansy miała wielką ochotę podrażnić dłużej swojego gościa, ale niestety, stan fizyczny jej na to nie pozwalał.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- A to, że drze mordę od rana. Nie wiem, co tam się dzieje i szczerze, to nie wiem czy chce wiedzieć. Lepiej się tu nie panosz tak Granger, bo może Ci się stać krzywda. - Zarechotała idąc w przeciwną stronę, Zabini usłyszał chwilę później jak Ślizgonka krztusi się głośno wdychając powietrze.  
Blaise zmrużył oczy , po czym zacisnął mocno dłoń na klamce od swojego dormitorium.  
Wbiegł do pokoju zatrzymując się kilka kroków od łóżka. Na tymże wielkim, królewskim łożu, ktoś siedział przykryty cały kołdrą i głośno szlochał. Blaise zrobił kilka kroków w przód, będąc coraz bliżej swojego posłania. Zacisnął powoli (nie)swoją dłoń na pościeli, po czym za jednym zamachem szarpnął za tkaninę tak, że opadła na podłogę.  
Hermiona przestała szlochać i zaczęła siorbać nosem, przecierając dłonią wilgotne i poczerwieniałe oczy. Podniosła powoli głowę i spojrzała na postać stojącą obok. Zapanowała cisza. Zabiniemu zsunęła się apaszka z głowy. Oboje znajdujących się w pokoju patrzyli na siebie zszokowani i przerażeni, mając wciąż otwarte usta ze zdumienia. Dopiero po niecałej minucie, Hermiona zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć, uderzając pięściami w materac. Blaise, aby nie wzbudzać jakichkolwiek podejrzeń innych Ślizgonów ( Pansy wystarczała), szybkim ruchem zatkał jej usta dłonią.  
\- Na litość boską, Granger! – wydukał, nadal nieprzyzwyczajony do swojego nowego głosu. - Opanuj się, proszę! To ja Zabini.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego obłąkanym wzrokiem, nerwowo wdychając i wydychając powietrze z nosa. Kiwnęła niepewnie głową, starając się uspokoić oddech. Blaise powoli oddalił dłoń wyczekująco się wpatrując ( szczerze mówiąc w swoją twarz).  
\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć - zaczęła nadal drżącym głosem - co to wszystko ma oznaczać?  
Zabini sam chciał się tego dowiedzieć, dlatego zdziwiło go pytanie Gryfonki ( Ślizgonki?).  
\- Myślałem, że TY mi powiesz!.  
\- Ja?! - pisnęła wstając z łóżka i mając przy tym dziwne uczucie wydzierać się na swoją twarz. - Niby skąd mam to wiedzieć?! Budzę się, w jakiś… negliżu, patrzę w lustro, a tu WYOBRAŹ SOBIE TWOJA MORDA ZABINI!- zaczęła piszczeć nie kontrolując swoich emocji.  
\- Tylko nie morda! - powiedział ostrzegawczo. - Dobra, dobra, nie kłóćmy się a lepiej zastanówmy. Jak do tego mogło dojść?  
Hermiona usiadła na końcu łóżka ciężko wzdychając. Odchyliła głowę do góry i wpatrzyła się tępo w biały sufit.  
\- Jakieś sugestie? - prychnęła.  
\- A i owszem, Granger - odpowiedział Zabini chodząc po pokoju. - W przeciwieństwie do CIEBIE, ja zdążyłem już coś wydedukować.  
\- Mógłbyś mnie oświecić? Bo nie nadążam za twoim GENIUSZEM.  
\- Eliksir wielosokowy. Mówi ci to coś?  
Hermiona chwilę zadumała, po czym gorzko się roześmiała, opadając bezradnie na łóżko.  
\- Wykluczone - skwitowała krótko.  
\- Bo?  
\- Booo - powtórzyła z przekąsem - jak zdążyłeś zauważyć, nie pozamienialiśmy się ciałami ale UMYSŁAMI. Gdyby to był eliksir wielosokowy, to obudzilibyśmy się we własnych dormitoriach.  
Blaise momentalnie przygasł, siadając obok Hermiony. Miała racje, niestety.  
\- To wymyśl coś, w końcu jesteś w tym najlepsza.  
Dziewczyna oparła się na ramionach i obrzuciła Zabiniego wścibskim spojrzeniem.  
\- A jak myślisz, co robię? – odszczeknęła. - Niestety trudno mi się teraz skupić…  
\- Aż tak Cię rozprasza moje gorące ciałko? - zarzucił zalotne spojrzenie.  
\- Ha. Ha. Ha. - zaśmiała się sucho - Raczej twój żołądek. Nie wiem, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś, ale jak zaraz czegoś nie skonsumuje to padnę tutaj trupem.  
Zabini sam poczuł ogarniający go głód. Dlatego, aby nie przeciągać sprawy, wpadł (jego zdaniem) na genialny pomysł.  
\- Dobra, Mionka - wstał z łóżka, biorąc sprawy w swoje ręce. - Zrobimy tak: Zejdziemy na śniadanie.  
\- Zgłupiałeś? - przerwała spanikowana.  
\- Nie szalej - uspokoił ją wciągając pokojowo dłoń przed siebie - jak powiedziałem, zjedziemy na śniadanie. Musimy do tego czasu zachować pozory. Ubierz się, będę czekać przed Wielką Salą.  
\- Pozory? To są te twoje pozory?! - powiedziała przez zęby, wskazując na różowe spodenki. - Coś ty sobie myślał przychodząc tutaj tak ubranym?!  
Zabini zrobił przepraszająca minę. Może i rzeczywiście nie powinien wychodzić w tych różowych (jego zdaniem słodkich) spodenkach w misie, ale był w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby o tym w tedy myśleć.  
\- Dlatego - odpowiedział spokojnie - pójdę teraz przebrać się, tobie też to radzę. Będę czekał przed Wielką Salą. - I zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Czekaj - pisnęła za nim Hermiona lekko zawstydzonym głosem. - Bo.. bo wiesz, chce mi się siku.  
\- Siku? - powtórzył sztywno, odwracając się w jej stronę. - Po Prostu Zrób To, nie będzie… tak źle - starał się przekonać samego siebie, chociaż w głębi duszy wiedział, jak to się skończy.  
\- No… no dobra - wydukała zawstydzona i powoli ruszyła do łazienki. Zabini stał tak jeszcze chwilę, wyczekując na reakcję Hermiony. w końcu była dziewicą i nie wiadomo, jak sobie z obecną sytuacją poradzi.  
Cisza.  
Cisza.  
Cisza.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAA - usłyszał krzyk dobiegający z łazienki. Blaise przymknął oczy, wykrzywiając twarz i sycząc coś pod nosem. _Pewnie przeżyła szok-_ pomyślał, wychodząc z dormitorium. No i się nie mylił. Hermiona wyszła przygarbiona z łazienki, mając na twarzy wypisany swój ból istnienia. Z pewnością był to najgorszy poranek, jaki dany było jej przeżyć. A to jeszcze nie był koniec.

 _Jak pech to pech_ \- podsumował Blaise stojąc już jakiś czas przed Obrazem Grubej Damy. Objął dłońmi ramiona i wzrokiem seryjnego zabójcy obserwował puszystą kobietę. Jak do cholery mógł zapomnieć zapytać się Hermiony o coś takiego jak hasło? Bąknął coś pod nosem z niezadowolenia, po czym zagryzł mocno wargi przymrużając z irytacji swoje oczy.  
\- Przecież mnie znasz - oburzył się.  
\- Może znam, może nie znam - odwarknęła wścibsko - bez hasła nie wejdziesz.  
Z ust Zabiniego po raz setny tego dnia wydobyło się pasmo przekleństw, na co Gruba Dama fuknęła robiąc obrażoną minę.  
\- Miałam nosa, co do ciebie - odezwała się z pogardą - wiedziałam, że nie jesteś taka niewinna jak wszyscy myślą!  
\- O! A jednak mnie kojarzysz, co? - Krzyknął machając w powietrzu dłońmi. - Obraz ze 160 kilowym babsztylem będzie mi teraz prawił kazania.  
\- Ty bezczelna dziewucho! - Zapiszczała cieniutkim głosem Gruba Dama machając głową w boki tak, że obrośnięte tłuszczykiem policzki zaczęły zabawnie podskakiwać w górę i w dół. Blaise wykrzywił twarz z niesmakiem zastanawiając się jak to jest w ogóle możliwe, aby ktoś miał takich rozmiarów twarz.  
\- Hermiona? - usłyszał niepewny głos za sobą. Wciąż naburmuszony, odwrócił się i z ulgą stwierdził, że pokurcz, który właśnie się w niego wpatruje to nie kto inny jak Neville.  
\- Shlombo - zanim skończył, ugryzł się szybko w język przypominając sobie o "zachowaniu pozorów". W końcu był teraz Hermioną Granger i nie wypadało nabijać się z kolegów (do czasu).  
\- Neville - zaśpiewał wymuszając na ustach uśmiech. - Jak dobrze, że cię widzę brachu! Widzisz, wypadło mi z głowy hasło, bądź taki miły i mi je przypomnij.  
Neville nie ukrywał swojego zdziwienia. Po pierwsze, to rzadki widok, spotkać na korytarzu koleżankę w samej piżamie. A po drugie, tą osobą była HERMIONA GRANGER! Ta sama Hermiona Granger, która rzekomo nie pamięta hasła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów! Czy to w ogóle możliwe?  
\- J…jasne - wyjąkał - Malfoy cuchnie.  
\- Mogłem się domyśleć. - Mruknął zirytowany Blaise idąc tuż za onieśmielonym Nevillem.

 **Jakiś czas później**

Hermiona zbliżała się do Wielkiej Sali z zamiarem przeprowadzenia poważnej rozmowy z Blaisem. Przez ostatnie pół godziny zdążyła ochłonąć i trzeźwo spojrzeć na zaistniałą sytuację. Musiała koniecznie zaspokoić swój głód. Żołądek, który prawdopodobnie był rozmiarów słonia, dokuczał jej cały poranek i szczerze miała tego już serdecznie dość. Kiedy spostrzegła czekającego Blaise przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, przyśpieszyła kroku nie dowierzając własnym oczom.  
\- Skretyniałeś? - wydukała przez zaciśnięte zęby zupełnie odbiegając od swoich planów - Co to ma być?  
\- . , Granger - powiedział sylabami odkręcając się kurtuazyjnie wokół własnej osi. Hermiona przyczajonym wzorkiem pociągnęła Blaise kilka kroków od sali i zaczęła nerwowo rozplatać włosy. W między czasie posyłając kilka morderczych spojrzeń w stronę zaciekawionych uczniów.  
\- Nie świruj, wyglądam słodko. - Drażnił się z nią, czując jak zaczyna dobierać się do drugiego warkoczyka.  
\- Słodko? - Powtórzyła z niedowierzeniem mając wciąż nadszarpane nerwy. - Wykluczone! - Pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą.  
Hemriona jeszcze przez krótką chwilę męczyła się z włosami, obchodząc Zabiniego z wszystkich stron. Oczywiście, nie umknęło to uwadze uczniów, którzy zatrzymywali się z niedowierzeniem, aby upewnić się co do tożsamości tych dwojga. Do cholery jasnej, co też może mieć wspólnego Blaise Zabini z włosami Wszystko Wiedzącej Omnibus Granger?  
\- Skończyłaś? - zamruczał przewracając oczami.  
\- Słuchaj, - zaczęła ściszonym głosem dając sobie spokój z włosami. - Co zrobimy po śniadaniu? Nie możemy przecież opuścić zajęć. Może powinniśmy to komuś zgłosić…  
Blaise zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział najpierw posłał w jej stronę swój szyderczy uśmieszek. Hermiona nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że jej twarz może wyglądać tak wrednie. A jednak, nadeszły ciężkie ślizgońskie czasy, z którymi trzeba będzie się jakoś uporać.  
\- Nie martw się Hermi, ja już wszystko obmyśliłem.  
Hermi? Zakpiła w myślach. Uniosła w górę prawą brew czekając na dalsze wytłumaczenia. Niestety, nie szybko uzyskała odpowiedź, gdyż Blaise zaczął uważnie przyglądać się swojej byłej (przynajmniej na razie) twarzy.  
\- Co takiego? - Zapytała zniecierpliwiona. Możliwe, że Zabini rzeczywiście wpadł na jakiś genialny pomysł albo jeszcze lepiej: udało mu się rozgryźć przyczynę ich zamiany. Z pewnością musi być to coś interesującego skoro tak długo myśli.  
\- Nic, po prostu - zaczął zaintrygowany. - Wiedziałem, że dobrze wyglądam. - Jego powaga w głosie niemal przerażała - Ale jak tak teraz na siebie spojrzę, to rzeczywiście nie dziwię się tym wszystkim szalejącym za mną dziewczyną. No, nie zaprzeczysz, natura mnie już bardziej przystojniejszym stworzyć nie mogła. Zresztą widziałaś jak hojnie mam wyposarzenie. - Skwitował pełen podziwu do samego siebie. „To hojne wyposarzenie skrzywi mi psychikę do końca życia" - pomyślała.  
Mięśnie twarzy zaczęły jej nerwowo podskakiwać. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się od uderzenia Blaise, może i dlatego, że głupio by się czuła okładając pięściami własne ciało, które w niczym przecież nie zawiniło.  
\- Przestań się wydurniać, bo zaraz oszaleję! - Warknęła starając się opanować furię w głosie. - I tak już zwracamy na siebie zbyt dużą uwagę, nie sądzisz? - Blaise podejrzliwie rozejrzał się na boki, strasząc wzrokiem Wściekłego Bazyliszka, jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka.  
\- Wyluzuj miednice, Granger. - Zaczął ją uspokajać. - Plan jest prosty. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, musimy zachować "pozory" - Hermiona już otwierała usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Blaise ją uprzedził. - Chyba nie chcesz żeby ominęły nas zajęcia, prawda?  
Chociaż Zabini miał w swoim głębokim poważaniu lekcje, to bardzo dobrze wiedział, że ten argument na nią zdziała.  
\- To znaczy - zaczęła podenerwowanym głosem - że mam udawać…ciebie?  
\- Dokładnie tak. - Odparł przytakując głową. - No nie rób takiej miny. Będzie zabawnie! Zawsze chciałem uwieść Pottera.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl! - Zagroziła mu ostrzegawczym tonem. I chociaż ten plan jej pod każdym względem nie pasował, to niestety lepszego rozwiązania na chwilę obecną nie widziała.  
\- No dobra, ale po zajęciach musimy coś z tym zrobić. - Zgodziła się nie ukrywając zgorszenia - Tylko masz być miły dla Rona i Harrego. - Nakazała świdrując go wzrokiem - I żadnego uwodzenia, rozumiesz?! Pierwszą masz transmutację.  
\- Jasne, jasne - odezwał się zadowolony Blaise - A teraz kilka wskazówek dla Ciebie Granger: Po pierwsze, trzymaj się Malfoya (Hermiona skwitowała to prychnięciem). Po drugie, masz zaklęcia z Puchonami, pod żadnym pozorem nie siadaj obok Hanny Abott - Hermiona wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami nic nie komentując - Po trzecie, na litość boską, przestań chodzić jak jakiś przestraszony pierwszak. - Dziewczyna pokręciła z oburzeniem głową rzucając jakieś niemiłe słowo w jego stronę - Jesteś Blaise Zabini, kochana. Pierś do przodu, głowa do góry i idziemy. - Machnął zachęcająco ręką i wszedł prosto do Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona ruszyła się z miejsca dopiero po chwili. Zbyt zaskoczona szybkością akcji zupełnie zapomniała o jakimkolwiek "męskim chodzeniu". Z przerażeniem w oczach poczłapała za Zabinim, czując jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Zapomniała nawet o głodzie, który jeszcze niedawno tak strasznie jej dokuczał. W głowie miała same najgorsze scenariusze, zaraz po prostu ucieknie, zamknie się w pokoju i nie ruszy z miejąca dopóki wszystko nie wróci do normalności. Mętlik panujący w głowie uniemożliwiał jej trzeźwe myślenie. Musi porozmawiać z Harrym i Ronem, musi im wszystko powiedzieć, musi…  
\- No i gdzie leziesz?! - Wydukał Blaise przez ramie kiwając głową w przeciwną stronę.  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że pójdę tam siedzieć - prychnęła, ale Zabini wysłała jej tylko zadziorny uśmieszek.

 **Gryfoni**

Blaise nałożył na twarz wielki uśmiech i namierzając wzrokiem dwójkę swoich rzekomych przyjaciół, zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w ich stronę.  
\- Przyjaciele - powiedział śpiewająco wciskając się miedzy nimi. - Przyjaciel Ron, przyjaciel Harry.  
Ron Weasley, który chwile wcześniej włożył sobie całego eklerka do ust, teraz się nim krztusił. Spojrzał zdziwiony na Harry'ego, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami.  
\- A tobie, co? - Zapytał rudzielec przełykając resztę ciastka.  
\- Mam dobry humor - Zabini posłała mu rozbrajające spojrzenie, po którym Ron lekko się zaczerwienił. - Ależ jestem głodny/Na! Pewnie, że głodna!. - Zaplątał mu się język. Blaise rzucił się na smażone kiełbaski, tosty z serem następnie zabrał się za miodowe pierniczki i eklerki, którymi wcześniej opychał się Ron. Harry polecił mu także kremowe bułeczki posypane orzeszkami i rodzynkami, na które przystał z wielką przyjemnością.  
Harry, jako że od niedawna był człowiekiem lewitującym ponad przestrzenią, ugryzł kawałek kanapki i poklepał Zabiniego w ramię.  
\- Jak się czujesz po wczorajszym? - Zapytał z lekką troską w głosie. - Wszystko już w porządku?  
\- Tak, tak. - Odparł krótko starając się ominąć ten temat. Prawdą było, że nie miał pojęcia, czy Granger zdążyła rozmawiać z nimi po wczorajszych zdarzeniach, a nie miał zamiaru wkopać się po kilku minutach.  
\- Ten pajac ci bardzo wczoraj dokuczał? Pamiętaj, że w każdej chwili mogę poczęstować go swoją pięścią. - Zaproponował Ron rzucając serię groźnym spojrzeń w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.  
\- Kogo mas na mysli ? - zaseplenił Blaise mając w buzi kremową bułeczkę.  
\- Jak to, kogo? Tego zmutowanego gumochłona Zabiniego. Powinien wiedzieć, że nie może cię tak traktować!  
Zabini zakrztusił się orzeszkiem, który stanął mu w gardle. W jednej chwili poczerwieniał na twarzy czując jak Harry zaczyna klepać go po plecach. Gumochłon? Czy ten zapyziały rudzielec właśnie nazywał go gumochłonem? Kiedy w końcu udało mu się przełknąć zawadzającego w gardle orzeszka, łapczywie zaczął pić sok pomarańczowy, który również podał mu jakże miły Harry.  
\- Oż ty Potter. Chyba mi pożałowałeś tej bułeczki chłopie. - Zaśmiał się upijając jeszcze kilka łyków napoju.  
\- No wiesz Herm. - Oburzył się brunet  
\- A Ty, - zaczął groźnie Zabini odwracając się w stronę Rona - Daj sobie spokój z kimś tak super przystojnym, inteligentnym i seksownym jak Zabini, - Ron obrzucił go sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem - a zajmij się lepiej Malfoyem.  
Na to nazwisko zareagowała Ginny, która większość czasu była nieobecna i milcząca.  
\- Malfoyem? - powtórzył Ron - A co ma do tego Malfoy?  
\- A to, - zaczął Zabini tym razem obrzucając przenikliwym spojrzeniem rudowłosą, która szybko spuściła wzrok na talerz. - że Draco nie odpuści wam tej akcji z porwaniem. Lepiej coś wymyślcie, bo będzie kiepsko, abuhahaha - Zabini zaprezentował im swój złowieszczy śmiech w wersji light, po czym nonszalancko założył ręce na piersi.  
\- Bądź, co bądź Hermiona ma rację - stwierdził niechętnie Harry - Malfoy będzie chciał zemsty. Może jak go przeprosimy…  
\- Oszalałeś? Nie mam zamiaru przepraszać Malfoya za coś na co sobie zasłużył - oburzył się Ronald, który z nerwów zaczął wpychać do ust garść ciasteczek.  
\- Naprawdę uważasz, że sobie na to zasłużył? - do kłótni wkroczyła rozwścieczona Ginny.  
\- A ty nie? Przecież sama z chęcią w tym uczestniczyłaś. Malfoy to tchórzliwa fretka i cham. - skwitował krótko Ron potwierdzając wszystkim, że zdania to on szybko nie zmieni.  
\- Uczestniczyłam, ale wcale nie jestem z tego dumna. - Pisnęła histerycznie Ginny - A jak wytłumaczysz akcję ze Snapem? Dzięki tej "tchórzliwej fretce" udało nam się uniknąć szlabanu, jeśli nie wydalenia.  
\- Fantazjujesz. - Przewrócił oczami jej starszy brat.  
\- A ty uciekasz od konsekwencji. - Odwarknęła.  
\- Ron, - przemówił Harry Potter z pełnym spokojem w głosie - Ginny ma rację, gdyby nie Malfoy to Snape mściłby się na nas do końca roku.  
\- To co? - Oburzył się nastraszając rude włosy - Mamy mu z tego powodu dziękować na klęczkach? Oświadczam, WY-KLU-CZO-NE. - Ron samemu sobie przytaknął głową wciąż nie rozumiejąc, po co o tym dalej dyskutować - Zapomnieliście? To MALFOY! Nasze przeprosiny miałby w swoim głębokim poważaniu.  
\- Co racja, to racja. Samymi przeprosinami nic nie wskóracie. - Przyznał Blaise, który przecież znał blondyna nie od dzisiaj i nie od wczoraj.  
\- Wiemy, kto to jest Ron - westchnęła Ginny - Po prostu tym razem my zawiniliśmy postępując nie po Gryfońsku, nie sądzisz?  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ten dupek kiedykolwiek NAS przepraszał.  
\- A przypominasz sobie żeby kiedykolwiek kogoś z nas uprowadził?  
\- Uspokójcie się do cholery. - Odezwał się Blaise w duchu przyznając, ze Gryfoni to bardzo temperamentne bestyjki, które trudno ujarzmić. - Malfoyowi trzeba to jakoś wynagrodzić.  
\- Masz jakiś pomysł? - przymrużył oczy Harry. Ron obraził się na cały świat odwracając się z miską precelków w stronę wystraszonego Nevilla.  
\- Mam i to całkiem niezły. - Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Zabini.

*  
 **Ślizgoni** **  
**  
Hermiona nigdy nie przypuszczała, że przyjdzie jej kiedyś siedzieć przy stole Ślizgonów, mało tego ona teraz była Ślizgonem. Wyglądając jakby szła na ścięcie, powoli ruszyła w stronę Zielonych czując, że zaraz padnie na zawał. To ją zdecydowanie przerosło. Niepotrzebnie się zgadzała na tą całą farsę. To oczywiste, że się nie uda. Zostanie zdemaskowana, a później… Nawet nie chciała myśleć, co może być później. Dlaczego coś takiego zawsze musi przytrafiać się jej? Co takiego zrobiła, że pakuje się cały czas w kłopoty? Zamknęła na chwilę oczy starając się uspokoić myśli. Nic z tego. Panika rosła w niej coraz bardziej. No i ta cała sprawa z Malfoyem. Przecież to nierealne żeby mogła odbyć z nim normalną rozmowę. Spojrzała szybko na stół Ślizgonów i z ulgą stwierdziła, że blondyn był nieobecny. W ogóle, jakoś tak mało osób siedziało przy tym stole. Może jednak zawróci… Pójdzie do biblioteki i poszuka coś na temat Zamian Umysłów.  
\- Blaise człowieku, gdzieś ty był, jak cię nie było? - Hermiona podskoczyła, przerywając swoje ambitne plany i z przerażeniem spojrzała na osobę stojącą obok niej. _"O Merlinie, goryl Goyle"_ \- jęknęła w duchu. Zanim cokolwiek odpowiedziała, Goyle popchnął ją w stronę stołu krzycząc: "Jedzenie!". Wciąż sparaliżowana, sztywno usiadła na miejscu przy stole śledząc wzrokiem Gregorego, który nakładał na swój talerz wszystko, co mu się nawinęło pod ręką.  
\- Toż to skandal jest! - Hermiona lekko podskoczyła szukając wypowiadającej się osoby. - Żeby okres spóźniał się aż dwa tygodnie!  
\- Wyluzuj Mill. - Mlasnęła pokrzepiająco Dafne Greengrass, czując jak stado rozwścieczonych chochlików skacze jej w mózgu robiąc coraz większy kocioł. Wczorajsza impreza była dużym przegięciem, nawet jak dla takich alkoholowych zawodników, jakimi byli Ślizgoni. - To pewnie przez streeeees. - Ziewnęła podpierając głowę na dłoni.  
\- Może zaciążyłaś. - Zarechotał Goyle dławiąc się tostem.  
\- Może cię zabić? - Odwarknęła spanikowana Millicenta pijąc już trzecią szklankę soku dyniowego.  
Hermiona, dopiero po kilku chwilach, odważyła się ugryźć kawałek samego chleba. Miała w planach zrobić sobie Tosta z dżemem truskawkowych, ale przez głowę przemknęła jej absurdalna myśl. A jak Blaise ma na coś alergię? Choćby na dżem truskawkowy? Kto wie, lepiej nie ryzykować.  
\- Jest wiele powodów zaburzenia cyklu miesiączkowego. - Stwierdziła rzeczowo Hermiona nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać od komentarza. Ślizgoni spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem odrywając się na chwile od jedzenia.  
\- … Że niby co na przykład? - wyjąkała Millicenta przenikliwie świdrując ją wzrokiem.  
\- Zmiana diety, alkohol, zatrucie pokarmowe, za mało tłuszczów, odwodnienie, lekki spadek wagi, choroba, pobyt w szpitalu, stres, intensywne ćwiczenia, zaburzenia hormonalne, niedoczynność tarczycy, menopauza (co cię oczywiście nie dotyczy)…  
\- Chwila, chwila - przerwała jej wykład Millicenta. - A ty niby skąd to wiesz?  
Hermiona miała ochotę strzelić sobie w łeb kilkoma zaklęciami za swoją głupotę. Po co ona w ogóle się odzywała? Przecież miała siedzieć na tyłku, zjeść śniadanie i nikomu nie zawadzać. Teraz ta grupka Ślizgonów wywaliła gały i czeka na uzasadnioną odpowiedź.  
\- Kiedyś usłyszałem jak jakieś Krukonki o tym rozmawiają. - Wymyśliła przełykając ze stresu głośno ślinę i wbijając wzrok w swój talerz. Argument chyba podziałał, bo skacowani Ślizgoni wrócili do jedzenia.  
\- No to problem rozwiązany. - Mruknęła Dafne bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów - U ciebie to będzie ALKOHOL!  
\- No… chyba masz rację. - Zamyśliła się Millicenta, po czym zwróciła się w stronę Hermiony mówiąc: Dzięki Blaise.  
\- Eee, nie ma sprawy. - Wydukała. Hermiona poczuła się trochę bardziej wyluzowana, dlatego postanowiła zaryzykować i posmarować jednak tost tym dżemem truskawkowym. Jak to mówią "Raz kozie śmierć". A co? Hermiona Granger tez może zaszaleć i posmarować tost dżemem.  
\- Co ty robisz? - oburzył się Goyle mając w policzka wypchane jedzeniem. Hermiona znieruchomiała trzymając w dłoni nóż. Wlepiła w niego przerażony wzrok. No to wpadła. Blaise rzeczywiście musi mieć alergię na truskawki. Co za pech. Już otwarła usta, aby pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej w swojej klęsce, ale Goyle odezwał się, jako pierwszy - Ja ci posmaruję, stary - wyrwał jej nożyk z dłoni i starannie zaczął nakładać dżem. Hermiona obserwowała go z niedowierzeniem wciąż mając rozchylone usta ze zdziwienia. Stwierdziła, że mieszkanie w Slytherinie rzeczywiście może okazać się nie być takie złe. Najwidoczniej, Blaise jest bardziej popularny niż myślała, a jak wiadome popularni i lubiani mają lżej w życiu. I chociaż siedziała z największymi wrogami, jakich miała w Hogwarcie, to przyzwyczaić się mogła do takich luksusów, jak wyręczanie jej w przygotowaniu śniadania.  
Niestety bardzo krótko trwała ta chwila relaksu, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że na horyzoncie pojawił się nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy, który w końcu zaszczycił ich swoją majestatyczną posturą. Wyglądając jak kolejne bóstwo świata skierował się pewnym krokiem w stronę Ślizgonów. Parę centymetrów za nim snuła się Pansy wyglądając jak lunatyk zombie. Hermiona poczuła uścisk w gardle. Zahipnotyzowana blondynem stwierdziła, że ziemia została stworzona tylko po to, aby stopy Draco Malfoya miały po czym chodzić. Wiedziała jedno, ten człowiek ją przeraża. To właśnie przez niego w pierwszych latach nauki najbardziej cierpiała, wpajając sobie do głowy, że rzeczywiście jest z nią coś nie tak. Dla Hermiony, Draco Malfoy był najwyższej jakości złem i nieważne, że to zło było porażające przystojne. Jak ktoś taki jak ona ma mu stawić czoła?  
\- Nie wiem jak, ale kiedyś zaciągnę go do łóżka. - Westchnęła do siebie Millicenta przerywając myśli Hermiony.  
\- Kawy. - Padła na stół Pansy mając wzrok narkomana na głodzie. - Dajcie mi kawy!  
Draco w milczeniu usiadł obok Hermiony delikatnie rozmasowując sobie skronie. Ostatnio nie sypiał za dobrze, czego konsekwencją były częste bóle głowy i migreny.  
\- A wy, co tak razem? Czyżby poranne bzykanko? - Zarechotała Dafne podając koleżance kubek z gorącym napojem.  
\- Bzykanko? Kobieto ja ledwo, co na oczy widzę a ty mi tu z takimi rzeczami wyjeżdżasz. - Wystękała zachrypniętym głosem Pansy, z ulgą upijając łyk kawy. - Ale za to Blaise chyba miał przyjemny poranek, co? Skorzystałeś z usług Granger?  
Hermiona zastygła z grobową miną zupełnie nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.  
\- Właśnie - zaczął zaczepnym głosem Draco unosząc wymownie prawą brew. - Podobno Granger Cię dzisiaj odwiedziła w bardzo…wyzywającym ubraniu. Nie pochwalisz się?


	4. Wspólna noc

**Rozdział czwarty**  
 **Wspólna noc**

 _Czy każdy Ślizgon musi wszystko odbierać w kontekście seksualnym?_ \- Pomyślała zirytowana Hermiona. Zabini musiał spotkać Pansy, kiedy z samego rana przybiegł do pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Swoją drogą, to bardzo miło z jego strony, że raczył ją o tym poinformować.  
\- Tak, Zabini, znaczy, ja… - zaczęła, mając mętlik w głowie. - Hermiona Granger była u mnie rano - wydusiła z siebie te słowa gorzko przełykając ślinę – ale, w zupełnie innej sprawie niż myślicie. - Dodała pośpiesznie patrząc przy tym w mętny wzrok Pansy.  
\- W innej sprawie? - Zadumał Draco zagryzając dolną wargę i przekrzywił głowę lekko w bok. Hermiona pomyślała, że pierwszy raz w życiu może bez obaw przyjrzeć się jego twarzy z tak bliska. Podczas poprzednich starć z Malfoyem nie zwracała uwagi na jego twarz, na ogół rzucała w jego stronę wyzwiskami i przekleństwami. Traktowała Malfoya bardziej jak twór czegoś, co jest kumulacją wszelkiego zła, niż jak człowieka, a tym bardziej młodego mężczyznę. Teraz jednak nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku. Zastanowiła się, jak tak podły człowiek może posiadać tak przystojną twarz. Bo i owszem, Malfoy jest przystojny, ale dla Hermiony od zawsze był i będzie odrażającym snobem. Postanowiła jednak odstawić na później rozmyślenia o wyglądzie Malfoya, bo teraz musiała zając się ważniejszymi sprawami. A mianowicie swoją irytująca przemianą w Zabiniego. Szukała logicznej odpowiedzi, po cóż by to miała się fatygować aż do pokoju Slytherinu, aby spotkać się z Blaise? Nic konkretnego nie przychodziło jej do głowy, za to wyczekujące spojrzenie Dracona jeszcze bardziej ją rozpraszało.  
\- Hermiona przyszła sprawdzić mój esej z ruin. – Zaimprowizowała, czując jak rumieńce rozpalają jej twarz. Draco uniósł wysoko jedną z brwi, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie posłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech.  
\- Ach, tak? - zaświergotał. - TO rzecz jasna, wszystko tłumaczy.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulga, ale na jej nieszczęście, to nie był jeszcze koniec tej żenującej rozmowy.  
\- Jasne Blaise - prychnęła Pansy zza kubka z kawą, po czym upiła długi łyk napoju. - Panna Wszystko Wiem najlepiej przyszła sprawdzić ci esej. - Zakpiła twardym głosem posyłając innym spojrzenie " prędzej zgolę sobie głowę niż w to uwierzę", po czym zaczęła opowiadać całą historię jak to rzekomo spotkała Pannę Granger w dziecinnie różowych spodenkach w misie.  
\- To prawda! - Zaprzeczyła żywo Hermiona – Poprosiłam, poprosiłem się znaczy, ni się ale ją poprtosiłem, Hemrione poprosiłem wczoraj o pomoc no i ona się zgodziła. – przymknęła oczy, poirytowana swoją żałosna przemową.  
\- Wyluzuj się już nie tłumacz. Byle by Cię to szlamstwo niczym nie zaraziło - Ziewnął leniwie Draco, po czym przeciągnął się mocno wydłużając swoje dłonie ku górze. Hermiona usłyszała jak cicho mruknął pod nosem delikatnie rozmasowując sobie kark. Hermiona Granger nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślała, że coś takiego jak Draco Malfoy potrafi mruczeć i to jeszcze w taki naturalny sposób. Stwierdziła, że wygląda jak rozleniwiony kociak, który czeka na to, aby go trochę popieścić. Znała się przecież na kotach, Krzywołap był jej pupilkiem i uwielbiał jak go się drapało za uszkiem, a tym bardziej za… Cholera by to! Czy ona właśnie pomyślała o pieszczeniu Malfoya? Krzywiąc usta, znowu się zaczerwieniła wbijając wzrok w swój pusty talerz. I niby jakim szlamstwem miała by zarazić Blaise? Co za bezczelny dzieciak, z tego Malfoya. Niech zginie śmiercią marną!  
\- To co, porządny uczniu, idziemy się edukować? - Odezwał się Draco i kurtuazyjnie objął Hermione ramieniem. Zanim jednak zdążyła mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć ( znowu jej twarz zrobiła się dziwnie czerwona) blondyn sprytnie złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Nie bardzo widziała, co się dzieje. Nie zauważyła momentu, kiedy przeszli przez Wielką Salę ani kiedy przebyli kawałek korytarza. Dopiero, gdy Draco puścił jej nadgarstek i stanął do Hermiony plecami, powoli zaczęła uspokajać swój oddech.  
\- Wieczorem mam to zrobić - powiedział półszeptem. Hermiona mimo tego, że nie mogła ujrzeć jego twarzy, pewna była, że jest cała napięta. Nie za bardzo jednak wiedziała, co Draco ma konkretnego na myśli. Dlatego dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanowiła po prostu milczeć. Blondyn odwrócił się do niej twarzą, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ja… - zaczął trochę głośniejszym tonem. Milczał krótką chwilę, jakby chciał ułożyć swoje sprzeczne myśli w głowie. Hermiona stwierdzała, że to, dlatego Draco odciągnął ją od stołu Ślizgonów. Chciał powiedzieć jej, a konkretniej Zabiniemu, o czymś ważnym. O czymś, czego nikt inny nie mógł usłyszeć. - Ja muszę - ale nie dokończył, bo ktoś inny przerwał mu zdanie.  
\- Echem, Malfoy - usłyszeli podenerwowany męski głos dobiegający kilka kroków za nimi. Draco zanim odwrócił się, posłał Hermione spojrzenie pełne goryczy, po czym ze stoickim spokojem rozejrzał się za przybyszami.  
\- Potter i reszta bohaterskiej załogi – zakpił, wkładając dłonie do wnętrza kieszeni spodni, po czym przechylił głowę lekko w bok, tak że kilka jasnych kosmyków opadło mu na blady policzek - Czymże sobie zasłużyłem na to spotkanie?  
Hermiona nastroszyła włosy posyłając piorunujące spojrzenie w stronę Zabiniego, który nawiasem mówiąc wydawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić.  
\- Chodzi o to, że my… - Zaczął szorstko Harry, przełykając głośno ślinę - My chcemy Ciebie przeprosić za to całe uprowadzenie. - Ostatnie zdanie powiedział tak cicho, że Hermionie z wielkim trudem udało się je dosłyszeć. Rzuciła pytające spojrzenie w stronę Zabiniego, ale ten odpowiedział jej tylko podejrzanym uśmiechem.  
\- Wy, co?- Zarechotał Draco przysuwając niebezpiecznie blisko swoją twarz w stronę Harry'ego. - Mówże głośniej Potter, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że mnie obrażasz - Hermiona była pewna, że Draco bardzo dobrze usłyszał słowa Harry'ego, ale najwidoczniej nabrał nagłej chęci podrażnienia się z Gryfonami. Ron, który od początku tego starcia był najbardziej nerwowy i rozdrażniony, w tym momencie poczerwieniał na twarzy wyglądając jak cykająca bomba zegarowa. Ginny, co chwilę na niego zerkała modląc się w duchu o to, aby przypadkiem jej brat nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.  
\- Chcieliśmy Cię przeprosić Malfoy. - Powtórzył niecierpliwym głosem Harry i uniósł swój podbródek lekko w górę. Draco powolnym ruchem wyprostował się i cicho westchnął. Hermiona pomyślała, że imię Draco idealnie do niego pasuję. Wyglądał właśnie jak biały smok, znudzony, zjawiskowy, a przed wszystkim zwracający na siebie uwagę innych.  
\- Gdyby słowo przepraszam, rzeczywiście miało taką wielką wartość, jaką mu przypisujecie, - zaczął lekceważącym tonem, a Hermionie nie umknęło uwadze, że jego wzrok był teraz wbity w dziwnie milczącą Ginny - to, po co mielibyśmy jakiekolwiek prawo, prawda? - Kilka sekund później kiwnął głową do Hermiony dając jej znak, że Draco Malfoy jest znudzony i tą rozmowa zupełnie go to wszystko nie interesuje.  
\- Dlatego do przeprosin dołączamy specjalne przyjęcie dla Ciebie - odezwała się pośpiesznie Ginny. Draco zamarł w bezruchu.  
\- Przyjęcie? - Zaniepokoiła się Hermiona posyłając spojrzenie psychopaty w stronę Zabiniego. - Jakie przyjęcie?  
Draco odchylił swój profil i spojrzał znowu na grupkę Gryfonów.  
\- Hm? - Zadumał nie dając poznać swoich myśli. Hermiona poczuła dziwne mrowienie na karku. Co za durny pomysł? Przecież to szczyt idiotyzmu urządzać przyjęcie dla Malfoya? To jak wpuścić obślizgłego węża prosto w gniazdo ptaków. Nie, nie, nie, za żadne skarby świata nie może do tego dopuścić. Czy Gryfoni byli aż tak naiwni, myśląc, że udobruchają Malfoya w ten sposób? Nasunęły jej się podejrzenia, co do pomysłodawcy tego przyjęcia. BLAISE ZABINI. Tylko ten osobnik mógł wpaść na tak kontrowersyjny i ryzykowny plan. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jej przyjaciele naprawdę myśleli, że obecna Hermiona jest prawdziwą Hermioną, której można zaufać. Och, gdyby tylko wiedzieli, kim naprawdę jest osobą przebywająca w jej ciele.  
\- Mało tego, możesz przyprowadzić ze sobą tyle znajomych ile tylko zechcesz. - Dodał Zabini, który wydawał się być najbardziej zadowolony z siebie.  
\- Echem - Krząknął Ron mając płomyki w oczach. - Nic takiego nie uzgadnialiśmy! - Na szczęście zanim Ronald Weasley zaczął bardziej wgłębiać się w ten temat, Ginny stanęła mu na stopie.  
\- Zwariuje - szepnęła do siebie Hermiona modląc się w duchu, aby Malfoy w żadnym wypadku nie zgadzał się na tą propozycję.  
\- Cóż pomyśle nad tym, - powiedział posyłając swój rozbrajający uśmiech w stronę, Harry'ego - ale doceniam twoje intencję… Potter. - Kończąc to zdanie mruknął do Hermiony "idziemy", po czym zaczął oddalać się od grupki Gryfonów. Hermiona przelotnie posłała Zabiniemu wrogie spojrzenie, dając mu tym do zrozumienia, że czeka go bardzo nieprzyjemna rozmowa.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pośpiesznie ruszyła w pogoni za Draco. Czy ten dzień może być jeszcze gorszy? Wchodząc do sali lekcyjnej gdzie czekał już na uczniów profesor Flitwick, usadowiła się obok Draco tak, aby nie wzbudzać jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. I tak już to wszystko zaszło za daleko. Musi trzeźwo pomyśleć nad rozwiązaniem tego kłopotliwego problemu zamiany z Zabinim. Czy Harry i Ron naprawdę nie zauważyli, że mają do czynienia zupełnie z kimś innym, niż z prawdziwą Hermioną Granger? Może Blaise rzeczywiście dobrze się maskował? Nie chciała dopuścić do głowy myśli, że jej przyjaciele po prostu nie znali Hermiony na tyle dobrze by zauważyć coś podejrzanego w jej zachowaniu. A może rzeczywiście nie mieli powodów ku takim podejrzeniom? Skoro Blaise tak dobrze wczuł się w roli Hermiony Granger, to czemu ona by nie miała wczuć się w rolę Blaise Zabiniego? Mogłaby mieć z tego spore korzyści. Znowu zaczęła myśleć o Draconie i o wcześniejszej rozmowie na korytarzu. Co takiego musi zrobić Malfoy dzisiejszego wieczoru? I dlaczego miała wrażenie, że był tym „czymś" zdenerwowany? Kątem oka zaczęła go obserwować. Ten obecny Draco zupełnie różnił się od tego na korytarzu. Był spokojny, trochę znudzony, zdecydowanie nie wydawał się być przerażonym. Co takiego chciał jej powiedzieć? Ta myśl jeszcze długo nie dawała jej spokoju.  
\- Och Blaise.- Wzdrygnęła się słysząc przepełniony słodkością głos tuż nad uchem. - Znajdzie się tu dla mnie jakieś miejsce?  
Hermiona otworzyła lekko usta wbijając zakłopotany wzrok w Dracona. Dziewczyna stojąca tuż nad nią przesłała jej cmoka tak, że Hermiona wykrzywiając usta, czując dziwne ukłucie z żołądku - Cóż myślę, że nie ma tu zbyt wiele…- ale za nim dokończyła zdanie zgrabnie wyręczył ją w tym Draco.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, Hannah. Siadaj. - Jego entuzjazm w głosie był dla Hermiony zbyt podejrzany, ale nie potrafiła dokładniej przejrzeć jego intencji. Draco przesunął się w bok tak, że teraz pomiędzy nimi siedziała wniebowzięta Hannah Abbott niespuszczająca pożądliwego wzroku z Hermiony. Gryfonka wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami i zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w referat profesora Flitwicka na temat konfliktu czarodziei z trollami. Hermiona pośpiesznie wertowała strony książki i robiła zapiski w jednym z notatników. Co prawdę, mogła sobie dzisiaj odpuścić tą całą skrupulatność, z którą nie rozstawała się na co dzień, ale chęć robienia cokolwiek innego, byle by nie myśleć o Malfoyu i jego dziwnym zachowaniu była silniejsza.  
\- Za-Bi-Ni - usłyszała znowu ten przesłodzony głos tuż nad uchem. Starając się nie odrywać od pisania notatek mruknęła w jej kierunku ciche "hm?". Ta reakcja najwidoczniej nie zadowoliła Puchonki, bo po kilku sekundach znowu zaczęła dręczyć Hermionę.  
\- Blaise - Hermiona podenerwowana, odłożyła powoli pióro i mechanicznym ruchem robota odwróciła się w jej kierunku rzucając twarde: Słucham?  
\- Blaise, zobacz, o tutaj! Tu! - Zaczęła cichutko piszczeć, kiwając głową na swój sweter. - Coś dziwnego mnie szczypie! Nie ma tam niczego? O tutaj! - Wskazała smukłym palcem na swój brzuch. Hermiona zaczęła przyglądać się zielonemu sweterkowi, ale niczego nie mogła się doszukać.  
\- Nic nie widzę - odezwała się po krótkiej chwili jeszcze na koniec skanując sweter Puchonki. Sięgnęła dłonią po pióra z zamiarem powrócenia do notatek, lecz zanim udało jej się to uczynić, usłyszała cichy jazgot siedzącej obok dziewczyny.  
\- Au! Blaise! Boli, swędzi o tutaj! Au! - Zaczęła machać dłońmi przed twarzą. Hermiona w akcie paniki zaczęła drapać ją w miejscu pokazanym wcześniej palcem.  
\- T… Tutaj? - Wyjąkała czując lekkie zażenowanie.  
\- Wyżej! Wyżej! Ach Au! - Zagruchała, głośniej dysząc. Chcąc czy nie chcąc Hermiona przesunęła palce wyżej o kilka centymetrów i z powrotem zaczęła ją drapać.  
\- Lepiej już? - ale Hannah nic nie odpowiedziała. Chwyciła dłoń Hermiony i gwałtownie przyciągnęła ją do jednej z jej pokaźnych piersi, zagryzając dolną wargę i zalotnie trzepiąc rzęsami.  
\- Tak jest wspaniale. - Wydyszała.  
Hermione zamurowało przez kilka pierwszych sekund z tępym wzrokiem utkwionym w oblizującej wargi Puchonce. Dopiero po dłuższej przerwie wyrwała swoją dłoń jakby właśnie została ugryziona przez wilkołaka i oblała się sporym rumieńcem.  
\- Co…Ty… - wydukała na tyle głośno, że nie omieszkał tego usłyszeć nauczyciel historii.  
\- Jakiś problem Blaise? - Usłyszała skrzeczący i lekko zachrypnięty głos profesora Flitwicka, który niepewnie zachwiał się stojąc na stosie grubych ksiąg.  
\- Nie - odpowiedziała zawstydzona Hermiona lekko unosząc się z miejsca. - Wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam. - Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów markotnie opadła na siedzenie wbijając zażenowany wzrok w swoje notatki. Flitwick wzruszył ramionami i zaczął dokańczać swój żmudny referat. Ku uciesze Hermiony następne 10 minut minęło w spokoju, tylko czasami słyszała irytujący chichot Hanny. Starając się uspokoić, zaczęła jeszcze intensywnej zapisywać notatki tak, aby dać do zrozumienia Puchonce, że jest zbyt pochłonięta lekcją by zajmować się jej piersiami. Niestety, ta chwila spokoju nie trwała zbyt długo, bo Hermiona poczuła jak obca dłoń zaczyna masować jej uda. Sparaliżowana tym dotykiem zastygła w bezruchu tępo wpatrując się w tablice, gdzie profesor Flitwick zapisywał kilka ważnych dat do zapamiętania. Obca dłoń w pewnym momencie przesunęła się jeszcze wyżej, tak że teraz niebezpiecznie znajdowała się w miejscu jej krocza. Hermiona poczuła fale prądu przechodzące przez jej roztrzęsione ciało. Plecy zesztywniały jej jakby pokryły się twardym betonem, a nogi zwiotczały odmawiając posłuszeństwa. Szybko jednak dochodząc do siebie wstała energicznie z miejsca i wydała głuchy krzyk. Wszyscy zebrani w sali zwrócili swoje głowy w jej stronę wyraźnie zaciekawili powodem tego zamieszania. Hermiona czując zimne krople potu na czole i w okolicy karku, poczerwieniała tak bardzo, że jej twarz przybrała koloru dojrzałego pomidora.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz Zabini? - Padło pytanie ze strony profesora Flitwicka. Hermiona zanim odpowiedziała, przejechała drżącą dłonią po wilgotnym czole i przełknęła głośno ślinę.  
\- Ja, - wydukała dziwnie wysokim głosem, czując, że poziom jej irytacji właśnie sięgnął szczytu. - Jest mi duszno - jęknęła, nerwowo rozpinając kołnierz przy szyi. - Głowa, strasznie boli mnie brzuch i głowa. - Spoconymi dłońmi wrzuciła książki do torby i zacisnęła mocno palce na szorstkim pasku. Zrobił kilka chwiejący się kroków w tył rozglądając się panicznie po klasie i czując rozpalające ból w uszach.  
\- Pójdę do Madam Pomfrey i…i - I Hermiona Granger wybiegła z sali potykając się o własne stopy. Przebiegła kilka metrów przez pusty korytarz słysząc za sobą dźwięk własnych kroków odbijających się o zimne kafle podłogi, po czym stanęła przy jednym z wielkich mosiężnych okien i gwałtownie je otworzyła wychylając głowę. Przymknęła delikatnie drżące powieki, czując jak fala chłodnego wiatru uderza w jej już mniej rozpaloną twarz. Nie mogąc pozbierać myśli, zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w cichy świergot ptaków i głuchy szelest roztańczonych liści. _Uspokój się_ \- otworzyła oczy wpatrując się w czysty błękit nieba. Cicho westchnęła. Dopiero teraz przypomniało się jej, że Blaise rzeczywiście coś napomknął o tej całej Abbott. Mimo tego nadal miała do niego wyrzuty. Jak mógł jej nie ostrzec przed tą… tą lubieżną dziewuchą? Jak mógł narazić Hermione na taki wstyd i upokorzenie? A Malfoy? Też mi pomocna dłoń. Specjalnie wpuścił tą Puchonkę, aby dręczyła Bogu niczego winną Hermionę. Mimo tego, że teoretycznie powinna mieć go po swojej stronie, najwyraźniej dobrze bawił się jej upokorzeniem. Przeklęta Hannah Abbott, przeklęty Malfoy, przeklęty Zabini. Będą już w trochę lepszym stanie postanowiła udać się do biblioteki, aby w końcu uczynić ruch w stronę problemu zamiany z Blaise. Po drodze kilka razy się wzdrygnęła przywołując w myślach Hanne Abott. To dziwne uczucie w brzuchu kiedy Hanna dotknęła ją podczas zajęć… Znowu poczerwieniała. „ A więc to tak chłopcy reagują na takie zaloty" pomyślała, dziwiąc się jak ciało potrafi być zdradzieckie. Niech ten okropny dzień się już zakończy. Niestety jak na przekór, trwał on dłużej niż mogłaby przypuszczać.

Blaise Zabini stwierdził, że Hermiona Granger jest nad wyraz wyrośniętą kobietą. W dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ta sugestia nasunęła mu się podczas porannej rozmowy z Ginny. Otóż dziewczyna dosięgała mu zaledwie do ramion, dlatego jego czujna spostrzegawczość uruchomiła się natychmiastowo. Stwierdził, że Gryfonka mimo, że nie należała do pokaźnie biuściastych kobiet, to posiadała jeden niezaprzeczalny atut, mianowicie: NOGI. Długie jak kłody nogi wprawiały Zabiniego w zachwyt i dumę. Granger należała do jednych z wyższych dziewczyn w Hogwarcie i aż głupio mu było przed samym sobą, że wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł. Mało tego, grzechem byłoby te nogi chować. Postanowił przy najbliższej okazji wyeksponować te dwa cudeńka, tak aby reszta "zwolenników skąpo ubranych dziewcząt" miała co podziwiać. A naprawdę było co.  
\- Herm - Z tych niecnych myśli wyrwał go głos Harry'ego, który opierał się o pień drzewa. - Myślisz, że ten plan z przyjęciem dla Malfoya…, że to wypali?  
\- Jaszne ze tag! - Zaczął mówić niewyraźnie, przeżuwając ciastko karmelowe. - Malfoy jest zbyt ciekawy żeby odmówić.  
Ron, który kucał zrywając od czasu do czasu zieloną trawę, obrzucił Herry'ego znaczącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Może Malfoy do tego czasu spadnie z klifu i nici z przyjęcia. - Ożywił się Ron otrzepując spodnie z zielonych listków.  
\- Złego licho nie bierze, Weasley. - Oznajmił Zabini przeczesując dłońmi swoją gęstą czuprynę włosów. - Poza tym, to już w ten weekend. Musimy pomyśleć o porządnym zaopatrzeniu. - Zadumał stukając palcem wskazującym w podbródek. - Może by tak zajrzeć do Hogsmeade.  
Ron skwitował to krótkim poirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Potter! - Zaczął Zabini odrywając Harry'ego od skubania kory z drzewa. - Przygotujesz listę zaopatrzeniową. - Wskazał na niego palcem i tupnął nogą jak jeden z tych historycznych przywódców.  
\- Ja? - Spojrzał na niego tępym wzrokiem. Zabini go zignorował i zawrócił głowę w stronę rudzielca. - Za to ty mój drogi, pomożesz mi w robieniu zakupów. Musisz wykorzystać te twoje mięśnie w pożyteczny sposób.  
Ronald otwierał usta, aby zaprotestować, ale Blaise odwrócił się energicznie i zgrabnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie.  
\- Lecę do biblioteki, wieczorem czekam na listę - machnął im dłonią i szedł tak sztywnym krokiem, że po drodze wpadł na nieszczęsnego Nevilla, który upadł prosto na zadek i wyszczerzył się do zaciekawionego Blaise. Ten przystanął na chwilę i schylił się do poziomu jego twarzy.  
\- Wiesz Longbottom, - zaczął skanując go wzrokiem - lubię żółty kolor, ale twoje zęby to już przesada.- Wycedził i obszedł go kierując się w stronę dawnego królestwa Panny Granger.

*  
\- Nie sądzisz, - zaczął Ron skanując tył Hermiony - że ona naprawdę dziwnie się zachowuje.  
Harry przechylił lekko głowę jak jeden z tym piesków samochodowych i mruknął podejrzliwie.  
\- Rzeczywiście może i ostatnio jest trochę… żywiołowa – skomentował, czując jak jakiś owad zwiedza jego ciało w okolicy szyi. - Pewnie ma okres, zobacz jak sztywno chodzi.  
Obaj pokiwali twierdząco głowami.

*  
Hermiona wertując już chyba setną książkę w poszukiwaniu przyczyny zamiany jej i Zabiniego w pewnym momencie westchnęła z rezygnacją, odchylając głowę o oparcie krzesła i wpatrując się bezradnie w sufit biblioteki. Znalazła kilka ważnych informacji, ale niestety żaden opis nie pasował do ich trudnego przypadku.  
\- A cóż to za przystojniak? - Zobaczyła przed sobą swoją dawną twarz, a kilka kręconych loczków zaczęło gilgotać jej policzki. Hermionie momentalnie zrzedła mina.  
\- Ty…, - zaczęła mściwym głosem podnosząc się z krzesła i unosząc zaciśniętą pięść na wysokość swojej twarzy - gdybyś tylko nie był w moim ciele.- Zagroziła, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy.  
\- Tobie co znowu? - Zabini zawahał się, widząc, że jego koleżaneczka jest w bojowym nastroju.  
\- A jak myślisz, ty PRYMITYWIE? - Pisnęła i zaczęła opowiadać Zabiniemu historię z niewyżytą Hannom Abbott podczas zajęć z historii. Co Zabini skomentował tylko cichym chichotem. Poskarżyła się na Malfoy za to, że i on wydawał się mieć złe intencje w stosunku do niej. Zaczęła narzekać na Pansy, która zbyt pochopnie obraziła jej skromną osobę posądzając o nałożnictwo.  
\- No i to przyjęcie dla Malfoya! - Tu niemal krzyknęła, uderzając pięścią w stolik tak, że stojące na nim książki lekko podskoczyły. - Wy chyba nie mówiliście na poważnie?  
\- PROSZĘ O CISZĘ! - Krzyknęła z daleka skrzeczącym głosem pani Prince, wyglądając jak posąg, który zaraz ma się rozkruszyć na milion drobnych kawałeczków. - Tu się EDUKUJE, a nie ROMANSUJE.  
Hermiona posłała jej rozdrażnione spojrzenie, po czym już cichszym głosem zaczęła kontynuować swój monolog.  
\- To niedorzeczność. Jutro z samego rana mam zamiar zgłosić to nauczycielom. I nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać! - Ostrzegła go widząc jak Blaise otwiera usta, aby jej przerwać. - Nie możemy żyć w ten sposób. Ja tak nie potrafię.  
Zabini, który milczał długą chwilę, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wyłożył się z gracją na drewnianym krzesełku wyglądając jak rasowa Femme Fatale.  
\- Uspokój się Granger, bo ci się ten Twój móżdżek przegrzeje. Przecież ostrzegałem cię przed Abbott. Nie moja wina, że jedno ucho słucha a drugie wypuszcza. - Hermiona prychnęła pogardliwie pod nosem. - Malfoyowi przejdzie, więc nie masz się, czym przejmować. A co do przejęcia, to nie wiem, czemu tak histeryzujesz. Powinnaś przekonać, Draco co do tej imprezy, a nie nastawiać się tak bojowo. - Mówił to wszystko ze stoickim spokojem, co doprowadzało Hermione do jeszcze większego szału.  
\- Raczysz żartować! - Krzyknęła na cały regulator. Pani Prince podeszła do ich stolika i z miną buldożera zaczęła warczeć: WYNOCHA MI STĄD! OBOJE!  
Kilka uczniów siedzących obok przy stolikach spojrzało na nich z czystej ciekawości. Rozległy się ciche szmery Krukonek siedzących niedaleko ich miejsca. Hermiona wyszła żołnierskim krokiem posyłając piorunujące spojrzenie w stronę Zabiniego.  
\- Hermiono, - odezwał się szeptem zatrzymując się na korytarzu - zaufaj mi. Obiecuje, że postaram się rozwiązać ten nasz kłopotliwy problem, ale tymczasem, - tutaj położył jej z czułością dłoń na ramieniu - wyluzuj trochę. I przekonaj Draco, co do tego przyjęcia. Tobie też to wyjdzie na dobre.  
Hermiona zdegustowana już bardziej być nie mogła. Pokręciła z niezadowoleniem głową i zdmuchnęła opadający kosmyk z czoła.  
\- Na dobre? Ja tu chyba zgłupieje. - Bezsilnie przykucnęła łapiąc się za czuprynę czarnych włosów i zaczęła je nerwowo mierzwić.  
\- Spotkasz się ze swoimi kochanymi Gryfonami. - Blaise argumentował szeptem posyłając jej potulne spojrzenie. - To co, spróbujesz?  
Hermiona chwilę się zastanowiła. Co prawda nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z Malfoyem, a tym bardziej na przekonywanie go do czegokolwiek, ale z drugiej strony, mogłaby spotkać się z Harrym i Ronem. W tedy ostrzegłaby ich dyskretnie, że obecnej Hermionie ufać nie można.  
\- Dobra, dobra dryblasie.- Mruknęła posyłając mu z dołu markotne spojrzenie. - Ale i tak mi się to wszystko nie podoba. - Wyprostowała nogi i zaczęła kręcić nosem.  
\- Wiesz Mioneczko w pewny sensie to obraziłaś samą siebie. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie trzepocząc rzęsami. Hermiona jeszcze nie była gotowa na to by przyzwyczaić się do swojego nowego wyglądu. Co prawda, w jakimś stopniu zaakceptowała beznadziejną sytuację, w jakiej się znajduje, ale nie potrafiła przywyknąć do swojego nowego ciałka ( a raczej cielska, bo jak wiadome Zabini był wysokim mężczyzną o nieskąpo rozbudowanej strukturze mięśniowej).  
\- Ty mnie lepiej Zabini nie uruchamiaj. Ja ci radzę. - Warknęła przez zęby potrząsając czarnymi włosami.  
\- Granger, z tego co widzę, ty już się uruchomiłaś. - Skwitował urażonym tonem.  
Hermiona przymknęła powieki i w myślach zaczęła liczyć do pięciu.  
Raz: _To tylko chwilowy stan, za niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Będziesz znowu Hermioną Granger._  
Dwa: _Stawiłaś czoła już tyloma zagadkom i tę dasz radę rozwiązać._  
Trzy: _Żaden facet ( i to na dodatek w ciele kobiety) nie będzie wyprowadzał jej z równowagi._  
Cztery: _Dalej Hermi uspokój się._  
Pięć:  
\- Masz coś na policzku. - Otworzyła oczy odzywając się już bardziej łagodnym tonem. Delikatnie zaczęła ocierać prawy policzek Blaise, końcem rękawa.  
\- To pewnie te ciasteczka. - Mruknął marszcząc nos. Znowu pokręciła głową wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.  
\- Powiedz Ty mi lepiej jak masz zamiar rozwiązać "ten nasz kłopotliwy problem"? - Nie trudno było doszukać się w jej głosie ironii.  
\- Później Granger, później.  
Hermiona mocno zacięła wargi i zaczęła twardym ruchem trzeć policzek Zabiniego tak, że po chwili lekko poczerwieniał.  
-Auć! Ty przerośnięta tyczko! - Zapiszczał łypiąc na nią ze zgrozą. - Przypominam Ci, że to TWOJE ciało i samą siebie krzywdzisz.  
\- Przerośnięta t..tyczko?! - Nastroszyła się z pełną irytacją zarzucając swoimi włosami. - Raczysz robić mi aluzję, co do mojego wzrostu?! Akurat taki badyl jak ty…  
\- No proszę, proszę a jednak mamy kompleks długich nóżek? - Zarechotał drapieżnie, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i wyginając się w charakterystyczny sposób. - Jakież to dziecinne Granger.  
Hermiona, która niegdyś należała do osób opanowanych i twardo stąpających po ziemi już od dawno porzuciła łatkę stanowczej osoby. Jej zmiana nie była spowodowana obecną sytuacją. Ona, Ron i Harry zmienili się po ostatnich wspólnych przeżyciach, kiedy to odeszło tyle im bliskich osób. Te zdarzenia pozostawiły rany w ich duszach tak głębokie, że sami nie doceniali ich powagę. Ronald Weasley stał się nerwowy i podejrzliwy, co odbiło się na jego relacjach z innymi uczniami. Harry stał się zamkniętym w sobie dzieckiem, zupełnie żyjąc w innym świecie niż kiedyś. Za to Hermiona, Hermiona stała się samotnikiem, zupełnie nie potrafiąc poradzić sobie z innymi uczniami. Przerażali ją tak bardzo, że widziała we wszystkich wrogów, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą ją skrzywdzić. Mało tego w następstwie z jej wybuchowym temperamentem przyszła naiwność. Denerwowali ją Ci wszyscy inni uczniowie, którzy dobrze się bawili swoim towarzystwem nie wiedząc ile ona Ron i Harry przeżyli w tym czasie walcząc o swoje i ich życie. Gdyby ktoś bliski mógł ocenić przemianę Hermiony Granger to stwierdziłby, że ta obecna jest nie do poznania.  
\- Ty… ty impotencie! - Zaczęła tak mocno trzeć jego twarz, że Zabini czując oburzenie i oczywiście urażenie swojej arystokratycznej dumy zaczął odpychać jej ramię.  
\- Ty sama nie wiesz, co mówisz wariatko! - Zgryz zęby czując jak Hermiona okłada jego twarz szorstkimi ruchami.  
\- Hermiona? - Usłyszeli za sobą zbulwersowany głos, po czym oboje zamarli w bezruchu.  
\- Ginny… - Wydukała odskakując od twarzy Zabiniego.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - Podeszła do nich kilka kroków bliżej. - Wszystko w porządku? Ten przerośnięty niedźwiedź coś ci zrobił?! - Zmrużyła oczy i obrzuciła Hermione groźnym wzrokiem.  
\- Ginny jak dobrze. - Wydyszała w pośpiechy Granger podbiegając do niej i bez zastanowienia złapała ją za ramię odciągając kilka kroków od urażonego Zabiniego, który ciągle powtarzał " Przerośnięty… niedźwiedź?"  
\- Chodzi o to, - schyliła się do niej mówiąc półszeptem i rozglądając się panicznie na boki - żebyś uważała na Hermione. - Wycedzała, na co Ginny odchyliła głowę w tył wytrzeszczając oczy.  
\- Wiesz, - przełknęła głośno ślinę i zaczęła kontynuować - nie rozbieraj się przy niej, najlepiej w ogóle z nią nie rozmawiaj… - Ginny nie ukrywała swojej niechęci. Spojrzał na Hermione z jawnym obrzydzeniem wyrywając się z jej uścisku.  
\- Czy Twój mózg już zupełnie przestał funkcjonować Zabini? - Pisnęła wyjmując różdżkę i przykładając ją do podbródka zaskoczonej Hermiony. - A może doszedłeś do fazy kompletnego jego zaniku?  
\- Nie, nie, nie! - Hermiona zaczęła machać dłońmi podejrzewając, że Ginny zbyt opacznie zrozumiała jej słowa. - Ja mówię poważnie Ginny, pod żadnym, ale to żadnym pozorem nie rozbieraj się przy Hermio… - Niestety nie dane było jej dokończyć, bo poczuła dłonie zatykające jej usta.  
\- Ach ten niemożliwie przystojny Blais. - Zaczął Zabini panicznie wybuchając śmiechem. - Co on też za herezje wygaduje? Niedorzeczności. - Zaczął energicznie kręcić głową na boki tak, tak że fala loczków uderzała w twarz unicestwionej Hermiony. - Naprawę Ginny, nie ma się co przejmować. Bez problemu możesz rozbierać się przy mnie. A nawet jest to wskazane. - Hermiona zaczęła wymachiwać dłońmi w powietrzu przed twarzą rudowłosej, lecz i to nie odniosło skutku. Zabini naparł na nią ciałem i zaczął zmuszać ją do robienia kroków w przeciwnym kierunku.  
\- To co Ginny? - Krzyknął będą już ładnych trzydzieści stóp od niej. - Wieczorkiem poplotkujemy!  
Ginny Weasley stała z otwartymi ustami odprowadzając ich wzrokiem i słysząc jeszcze niezrozumiała krzyki Zabiniego ( ). Wsunęła różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, po czym mlasnęła z niepokojem. Musi koniecznie przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę z przyjaciółką na temat bliższych kontaktów ze Ślizgonami. W końcu miała w tym trochę doświadczenia.

 **WIECZÓR**

Zabini kiedy w końcu uporał się ze wszystkimi zajęciami dzisiejszego dnia, z ulgą ruszył w stronę Wierzy Gryfindoru. Ku jego zdziwieniu w pokoju Wspólnym nie zastał Harry'ego ani Rona. Za to przy kominku, samotnie wylegiwała się Ginny Weasley, namiętnie śledząc wzrokiem kartki książki, którą czytała. Blaise przez krótką chwilę przyglądał się jej zaczytanej twarzy, zastanawiając się jak takie małe, wredne dziewuszysko, może wyglądać tak słodko i niewinnie. Ruszył w jej stronę, po czym wyłożył się na kanapie tak, że poskręcane fale włosów rozłożyły się wokół jego twarzy. Ginny wysunęła wzrok zza książki, po czym zatrzasnęła ją z hukiem, odkładając przedmiot na stolik.  
\- Hermiono, - zaczęła trochę podenerwowanym tonem - możemy porozmawiać?  
Zabini, który przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się smętnym wzrokiem w sufit, teraz odwrócił się w stronę rudowłosej.  
\- Jasne maleństwo. - Podparł się na łokciu.  
\- M…maleństwo? - Powtórzyła cicho Ginny marszcząc swój nosek, po czym odgarnęła włosy za ucho i ułożyła się wygodnie na fotelu. - Musze wiedzieć Hermiono czy Ty i Ten.. Ten..  
-No wyduś to z siebie! - Poganiał ją Blaise widocznie rozjuszony młodą Gryfonką.  
\- Czytyizabiniczujeciecośdosiebie? - Powiedziała na jednych tchu. Ginny wbrew pozorom nie miała takiego dobrego kontaktu z Hermioną jak inni o tym myśleli. Owszem, traktowały się jak siostry, znały się od dawna, ale nigdy nie spowiadały się ze swoich problemów, rzadko spędzały razem wolny czas, a tym bardziej nie rozmawiały o chłopcach. Dlatego dla Ginny ta rozmowa była równie stresująca, ale pewna była że musi "o tym" z Hermioną porozmawiać.  
\- Wolniej kobieto, nic nie zrozumiałam. - A więc Ginny nabrała powietrza, przymknęła oczy, czując jak policzka jej się czerwienią.  
\- Czy ty… i typowy pies na baby Zabini, czujecie coś do siebie? - Mimo wstydu, dziewczyna twardo spojrzała na przyjaciółkę nie odrywając od niej wzroku.  
\- Co?! - Nie trudno było zobaczyć zaskoczenia po Blaise, bo momentalnie wstał z kanapy i zaczął nerwowo odgarniać włosy z twarzy. Czy Hermiona rzeczywiście mogłaby coś do niego czuć? A on? Czy lubił na tyle Granger by traktować ją inaczej jak zwykłą koleżankę? Czy w ogóle ich relacje, można nazwać „uczuciem"? Sam nie wiedział. Hermiona była…inna. Zupełnie inna niż kobiety, z którymi wcześniej się zadawał. Była naiwna i czasami tak bardzo bezbronna, że Zabini łatwo się przy niej rozczulał. Przede wszystkim była jednak wkurzająca i denerwująca. Ginny, zresztą nie tylko ona, spostrzegli, że Zabini i Hermiona ostatnio spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu. Ale czy mają inne wyjście? W końcu spotkało ich coś niecodziennego…  
\- My - zaczął Blaise szukając obsesyjnie jakiś sensownych słów w głowie - my jesteśmy, to znaczy my nie… my tylko…  
\- Rozumiem. - Przerwała mu Ginny zanim cokolwiek konkretnego powiedział. - Po prostu uważaj Hermiono, wiesz, jacy są Ślizgoni. Nie chce żebyś później cierpiała.  
\- Tak jak ty? - Zabini wypowiedział te słowa bardzo cichutko, bo Ginny tylko otworzyła szeroko oczy, rzekomo twierdząc, że to pytanie zadało jej sumienie. Rudowłosa wstała i blado uśmiechnęła się do Zabiniego.  
\- Ginny, to nie jest tak jak myślisz. My wcale..  
\- Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem. - Powiedziała łamiącym się głosem - Po prostu pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałam. - Gryfonka oddaliła się w stronę dormitorium zostawiając biednego Blaise z mieszanką szalonych myśli. Znowu opadł bezsilnie na kanapę i głośno westchnął przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. Hermiona Granger ostatnio była nieodłączną częścią w jego życiu. Lubił z nią rozmawiać, lubił ją drażnić, lubił jej słuchać… lubił w niej wszystko. Miała coś, czego inne dziewczyny nie posiadały. Zabini bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co to takiego może być?  
\- Hermiona Granger, huh? - Szepnął do siebie, kładąc dłoń na sercu. Wykrzywił twarz w uśmiech i przymknął powieki, czując dziwne zawroty w głowie.

Nadszedł w końcu wieczór i Hermiona po zakończeniu prac domowych postanowiła wyłonić się ze swojej pieczary. Nie zdążyła poważnie porozmawiać z Malfoyem podczas zajęć, dlatego miała nadzieję, że teraz będzie miała ku temu okazję. Powoli otworzyła drzwi i niepewnie wystawiła przez nie głowę rozglądając się na boki. Pansy siedziała na dywanie z miską popcornu, opierając plecy o nogi Millicenty. Obie rechotały oglądając jakiś program w telewizji. Swoją drogą, Hermione zdziwił fakt, że tacy zatwardziali antymugolowicze mają coś takiego jak telewizor. Na palcach przekroczyła próg drzwi i delikatnie je zamknęła starając się jak najmniej zwracać na siebie uwagę. Cichymi kroczkami ruszyła w stronę dormitorium blondyna, ocierając się plecami o ziemną ścianę.  
\- Draco nie ma. - Odezwała się Pansy nie odrywając wzroku od migoczącego ekranu.  
\- Słucham? - Hermiona aż podskoczyła w miejscu, kładąc dłoń na piersi. Zdezorientowana spojrzała na telewizor, gdzie jacyś umięśnieni mężczyźni w kolorowych maskach i infantylnych strojach skakali po ringu okładając się pięściami. Czy oglądanie brudnych, spoconych i naparzających się nawzajem facetów jest aż tak wielką frajdą?  
\- Draco pojechał dzisiaj do domu. Wróci pewnie w nocy albo jutro.  
A jednak, Pansy wiedziała o wyprawie Malfoya. To, dlaczego odciągnął ją w tedy od stołu? Skoro chodziło tylko o wyjazd do domu to, czemu był aż tak zdenerwowany? Może ma jakieś poważne problemy w rodzinie? Albo, co gorsza, to w cale nie chodzi o jego rodzinę, a zupełnie o coś innego. Może Malfoy wymyślił tą całą wyprawę do domu aby nikt inny nie nabrał podejrzeć. A jeśli…  
\- Co się tam tak czaisz? - Hermiona nastroszyła włosy powracając do teraźniejszości. - Chcesz trochę popcornu?  
-Nie, dzięki. - Odpowiedziała przygnębionym głosem. Opuściła głowę w dół i postanowiła wrócić do dormitorium.  
\- Słowo na B. Chroni przed większością czarodziejskich trucizn. - Wychylił głowę Goyle spod gazety. Hermiona wcześniej go nie zauważyła, chłopak siedział na fotelu i stukał palcem wskazującym po oprawce swoich okularów.  
\- Bezoar. - Odpowiedziała mimochodem zbliżając się do swoich drzwi.  
\- Dzięki Blaise. - Ożywił się spoglądając zza okularów na Hermione.

Po godzinie spędzonej w łóżku, wpatrując się smętnym wzrokiem w sufit i co chwile zerkając na zegarek, Hermiona postanowiła przenieść się do pokoju wspólnego.  
Za oknem niebo już pociemniało przybierając granatowe barwy. Powietrze zrobiło się chłodniejsze niż za dnia, a wcześniej śpiewające ptaki zostały zastąpione pohukującymi sowami. Hermiona chwilę zadumała nad nocnym krajobrazem opierając dłonie o chłodny marmurowy parapet. W oddali dostrzegła chatkę Hagrida, gdzie nad nią tlił się puch dymu wydobywający się z przekrzywionego kominka. Wyglądał jak biały wąż wijący się w górę ku błyszczącym gwiazdom. Zakazany Las prezentował się jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo niż za dnia. Wielkie drzewa piętrzyły się ku niebu zawadzając wzajemnie o swoje gałęzie. Zaś otaczająca go mgła robiła wrażenia, jakby mówiła " trzymaj się z daleka od tego miejsca". Hermiona pomyślała o życiu stworzeń, które właśnie zaczynały noce polowanie. Cicho westchnęła na samą myśl, że Draco Malfoy może w tą chłodną noc gdzieś samotnie błąkać się. Miała nadzieje, że rzeczywiście jest w domu z rodzicami i już od dawna leży w swoim łóżku. Z drugiej strony, coś jej tu nie pasowało. Czemu martwi się o Malfoya? Oparła głowę o framugę okna i lekko przymknęła powieki zatracając się w półśnie…

Hermione zbudziły ciche kroki dobiegające zza jej pleców. Nie miała pojęcia jak długo drzemała, ale z pewnością musiało to byś dobre kilkanaście minut bo poczuła ból w okolicy szyi. Odwróciła się ku wejściu i zobaczyła postać skąpaną w czerni nocy. Przetarła jeszcze lekko zaspane oczy i zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę tajemniczej zjawy.  
\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - Usłyszała szorstki głos.  
\- Malfoy! - Pisnęła podnieconym głosem, nie do końca wiedząc czy to sen czy może rzeczywiście prawda. Podbiegła do niego i dopiero, gdy światło księżyca padło wprost na Dracona, mogła ujrzeć go w całości. Zatkała dłońmi usta zduszając cichy pisk. Ubrania Dracona były pokryte jeszcze świeżą krwią. Na policzku miał małą ranę, z której sączyła się gęsta struga czerwonego płynu. Dół czarnej szaty miał poszarpany, a na podbrzuszu dostrzegła spore zadrapanie, z którego wciąż sączyła się krew przebijająca zza tkaniny. Blondyn złapał się za brzuch i cicho syknął pod nosem, tracąc równowagę. Hermiona szybko do niego podbiegła łapiąc go za ramię i powstrzymując od upadku na zimną posadzkę.  
\- Co się stało? Kto ci to zrobił? Gdzie byłeś? - Pytań było tak dużo, że sama nie wiedziała, od czego ma zacząć.  
-Cóż, - zaczął, wciąż wykrzywiając twarz w bólu - chyba przesadziliśmy z Potterem w łóżku. Niewyżyte psisko.  
Hermionie przemknęła przez głowę myśl, jak to możliwe, że nawet w tak poważnej sytuacji Draco Malfoy nie potrafi powstrzymać się od swojego błyskotliwego sarkazmu. Postanowiła, więc nie pytać - do czasu. Zamiast tego, zaprowadziła go do jego dormitorium i pomogła ułożyć się na wielkim łóżku podkładając pod głowę poduszki, aby mógł się wygodnie położyć. Na krótką chwilę wyszła szukając jakiś wacików i okładów, aby opatrzyć te okropne rany Malfoya. Usiadła obok wycieńczonego blondyna i delikatnie zaczęła ocierać jego twarz z krwi. Draco milczał, uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy. Ku uldze, większość czerwonej substancji nie należała do chłopaka. Co się mogło stać?  
\- Powinniśmy iść do Madame Pomfrey. - Stwierdziła Hermiona starannie odkażając ranę na policzku Ślizgona, który międzyczasie cicho syknął wykrzywiając twarz.  
\- Już lecę. - Prychnął obrzucając ją lodowatym spojrzeniem. - Po drodze możemy zahaczyć o gabinet Dumbledora, może zaprosi nas na herbatkę?  
Hermiona westchnęła bezradnie, stwierdzając, że żadne jej argumenty nie przemówią do blondyna. Przybliżyła swoją twarz dokładnie przyglądając się zadrapaniu na policzku Dracona. Co tak naprawdę się stało, że Draco wrócił w tak opłakanym stanie? Kto, lub co, zadało mu takie rany? Ciekawość nie dawała jej spokoju. Poza tym, sprawa wyglądała naprawdę poważnie. Może powinna to komuś zgłosić… chyba tak zrobi. Nie, ona na pewno tak zrobi! Nim się zorientowała była na tyle blisko chłopaka, że czubki ich nosów zetknęły się ze sobą. Hermiona powoli przeniosła wzrok z rany, wpatrując się teraz w szare tęczówki blondyna. Przełknęła głośno ślinę mając w zamiarach odskoczyć od chłopaka, ale ręka, która opierała o śliską pościel zjechała w dół tak, że mocno zderzyła się czołem z blondynem.  
\- Przepraszam! - Krzyknęła prostując się jak podczas salutowania oficerowi.  
\- Jasna cholera Zabini! - Mruknął Malfoy rozmasowując sobie głowę. - Czy ty zamiast mózgu masz tłuczek w tej łepetynie?  
Hermiona poczerwieniała w sekundzie, odwracając wzrok od chłopaka i zmuszając się do milczenia. Słyszała głośne dudnienie swojego serca. Położyła dłoń na piersi i zaczęła powoli wdychać powietrze przez usta. Draco również wydawał się być dość skrępowany tą sytuacją, bo wbił wzrok w jakiś martwy punkt na ścianie. Tak czy siak jej przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Draco na pewno nie wróciłby w takim stanie z własnego domu. Coś musiało się stać. I to coś poważnego. Bała się jednak teraz zadać mu jakiekolwiek pytanie.  
\- Musisz to zdjąć. - Odezwała się po chwili, wskazując na potarganą i zakrwawioną koszule chłopaka. Draco oparł się na łokciach i zaczął powoli podciągać koszulę wykrzywiając twarz z bólu. Hermiona podbiegła do niego, po czym pomogła mu zdjąć zakrwawione ubranie. Ich spojrzenie znowu niebezpiecznie się spotkały.  
\- Jesteś czerwony. - Stwierdził Draco wykrzywiając usta w szyderczym uśmiechu. Hermiona z szybkością jaguara, odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę i zaczęła oglądać jego ranę na brzuchu. Niegroźne zadrapania pokrywały jego blady brzuch i piersi, najbardziej jednak rzucała się czerwona rana wyglądająca jakby jakieś zwierze przejechało mu pazurami po podbrzuszu. Mlasnęła pod nosem wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni, po czym machnęła nią sprawiając, że rana zaczęła powoli zsychać a drobne zadrapania zniknęły. Hermiona nie bardzo znała się na leczeniu, ale umiała zastosować kilka zaklęć, które uśmierzały ból.  
\- W szafce jest eliksir na sen, w takiej niebieskiej butelce, Przyn..  
\- Skąd masz te rany? - Przerwała mu Hermiona delikatnie naklejając plasterek na paskudne zadrapanie Malfoya. - Kto ci to zrobił?  
Draco przewrócił oczami i opuścił głowę na poduszki z miną grabarza.  
\- Jutro Zabini. - mruknął. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi bacznie mu się przyglądając. Jej wzrok prześlizgnął się na ramię chłopaka. Wywaliła oczy łapiąc go za łokieć. Draco gwałtownie oparł się na łóżku i wbił w nią zimne spojrzenie.  
\- Malf…Draco. - Zaczęła miękkim głosem spoglądając na czarny znak, który widniał na jego bladej skórze. - Czy to ON cię wezwał? - Szeptała tak cicho, że nie miała pewności czy blondyn dosłyszał jej słowa.  
-To cię nie dotyczy Blaise, więc zejdź ze mnie w końcu. - Powiedział oschłym tonem, tak że Hermiona lekko zadrżała. Bała się Malfoya, ale miała nadzieję, że w postaci Blaise zdoła mu pomóc. Niestety, chyba się przeliczyła, co do ich bliskich relacji.  
\- Pójdę po ten eliksir. - Wyszła zamykając cicho za sobą drzwi. Stanęła chwilę w miejscu i oparła głowę o ścianę. A więc Malfoy był Śmierciożercą. To dlatego był tak strasznie zdenerwowany, musiał zrobić coś dla Voldemorta. Oczywiście to były tylko przypuszczenia, ale była prawie pewna, że ma racje. Podeszła do segmentu z czarnego drewna i zaczęła przeglądać flakoniki z różnokolorowymi płynami. Zaczęła przestawiać buteleczki, głębiej wsadzając głowę we wnętrze szafki. W pokoju było tak ciemno, że ledwo co rozróżniała ich barwy. Sięgnęła dłonią po różdżkę, ale musiała ją zostawić w pokoju Dracona, ponieważ w kieszeni jej nie wyczuła. Po kilku sekundach złapała za jedna buteleczkę i dokładnie się jej przyjrzała. Kiedy wróciła do dormitorium blondyna, trzymając w dłonie flakonik z niebieską substancją, zastała go już śpiącego. Podeszła cichymi krokami do łóżka i delikatnie przysiadła na materacu. Draco wyglądał zupełnie inaczej podczas snu. Spokojnie i niewinnie. Przez chwilę miała nawet ochotę odgarnąć mu jasny kosmyk włosów z czoła, ale się powstrzymała. W końcu Malfoy to Malfoy. Gdyby tylko wiedział, kim ona jest naprawdę, to już dawno posłałby ją w cholerę. Jeśli nie zrobił czegoś gorszego. Chwilę później sama zapadła w sen zapominając o całym świecie.


	5. Wyznanie Draco

**Rozdział Piąty  
**

Wyznanie Draco. **  
**  
Hermiona poczuła dziwne gilgotanie na twarzy. Zmarszczyła nosek i cicho jęknęła, powoli przecierając zaspane oczy. Po kilku chwilach uniosła jeszcze ciężkie powieki i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyła przed sobą twarz Dracona. Chłopak opierał głowę na dłoni i wyraźnie zadowolony z życia jeździł białym piórkiem po jej twarzy. Jasne, długie pasmo włosów opadało mu na twarz, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak jeden z mitologicznych bogów. Szare tęczówki zabłysnęły mu z podniecenia na widok budzącej się Hermiony, sprawiając, że chłopak wyglądał naprawdę nieziemsko ( zresztą czy Draco Malfoy wyglądał kiedykolwiek ziemsko?).  
\- Witaj kochanie - wyszeptał całując czule Hermione w czubek nosa. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale nie potrafiła nic z siebie wydusić. Przekręciła głowę w bok, tak jakby chciała się upewnić, czy to co się dzieje nie jest aby jakimś dziwnym snem. Będąc jeszcze w sennym amoku ponownie zwróciła swój zaspany wzrok na blondyna śledząc dokładnie każdy centymetr jego twarzy. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej przywołując w myślach wczorajszy wieczór. Niefortunnie musiała usnąć na łóżku Malfoy'a…  
\- Spójrz! - Odezwał się zbyt entuzjastycznym głosem Draco, rozkładając w dłoniach czarny materiał. Jak się zaraz okazało był to sweter, na którego środku wydziergane było wielkie, różowe serce, pod którym widniał napis " _Twój D._ ". - Dziergałem to całą noc - mówił wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Hermiona z przerażeniem wodziła wzrokiem to na sweter to na zachwyconego Malfoy'a, nie wiedząc czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Otworzyła usta, ale jedynie co z siebie wydała to głuchy jęk.  
\- Przymierz go! - Zagruchał, rzucając się w jej stronę. Po kilku sekundach zaczął przeciskać przez jej głowę swoje dzieło życia. Hermiona oszołomiona, wstała z łóżka, mając na sobie spodnie od piżamy i cudowny sweterek z własnoręcznie wydzierganym sercem przez Dracona.  
\- Słodki! - Zachwycał się blondyn obchodząc ją z każdej strony.  
\- Eee Draco, dobrze się czujesz? – W końcu się odezwała wbijając zaniepokojony wzrok w Ślizgona. - To jakiś żart tak? Chcesz mnie ukarać za wczoraj?  
Draco stanął naprzeciwko niej i zrobił bardzo groźną miną. Mimo, że był o kilka centymetrów niższy od Zabiniego to i tak wyglądał bardzo imponująco.  
\- Masz rację Blaise. - Zaczął machając jej palcem wskazującym przed twarzą. - Byłeś bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieprzyzwoity uśmiech co według rozumowania Hermiony nie wróżyło nic dobrego. I jak się okazało przeczucie ją nie myliło, bo Draco niespodziewanie pchnął ją na łóżko tak, że lekko podskoczyła na materacu. Chwilę później poczuła jak blondyn zaczyna gilgotać jej ciało, władczo się przy tym śmiejąc.  
\- Ma..mahahaha! Malfoy! Przestań! - Krzyknęła starając się opanować śmiech targający na jej ustach. - Proszę, muhaha, Draco!  
Draco Malfoy nie dał się dłużej prosić, przestał torturować Hermione, ale tylko po to by zaraz mógł przybliżyć swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Usta wykrzywiły mu się w uśmiech, który Hermiona Granger mogła zobaczyć po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zwykły, naturalny uśmiech Draco Malfoy'a. Dlaczego ten chłopak robi sobie z niej żarty w taki sposób? Może u Malfoy'a i Zabiniego właśnie tak wyglądają kary? Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Zanim jednak pogłębiła bardziej swoje myśli, poczuła jak Draco zaczyna ssać jej płatek ucha. Hermiona przez kilka sekund leżała jak z petryfikowana z twarzą, która jej skamieniała. Ocknęła się dopiero w tedy, kiedy poczuła jak blondyn wsuwa dłoń pod jej sweter i delikatnie masuje plecy. Szybko go od siebie odepchnęła zrywając się na równe nogi i ze wzrokiem bazyliszka mordercy zaczęła mówić zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Przestaniesz się tak zachowywać? To jakiś twój głupi żart? - Draco, który leżał nadal na łóżku, spojrzał na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem.  
\- Kocham Cię - odezwał się urażonym głosem marszcząc brwi i podnosząc swoje zacne cztery litery z łóżka. - Nie wiem, czemu mnie odtrącasz? Już mnie nie chcesz?  
Hermiona milczała przez długą chwilę wpatrując się niego przerażonym wzrokiem. Poczuła się jakby ktoś właśnie walną ją w twarz z otwartej dłoni, lub co najmniej wylał na nią wiadro lodowatej wody. Co tu do cholery się dzieje?  
\- Przecież jestem facetem! - Niemal krzyknęła. - Nie możesz mnie kochać!  
Draco zmierzył ją milczącym wzrokiem, po czym oczy zrobiły mu się z lekka wilgotne. Mocno zacisnął usta tak, że przybrały koloru białego, bez słowa podszedł do okna, gwałtownie je otworzył a po chwili pokój wypełnił się świeżym zapachem poranka.  
\- Co-ty-robisz? - Wydukała podłamana psychicznie Gryfonka.  
\- Moja egzystencja nie ma już dalej sensu - cicho załkał i zaczął wspinać się na mosiężny parapet. " _Ja chyba oszalałam_ " - zapłakała w duszy Hermiona i ruszyła biegiem w stronę blondyna, łapiąc go za ramię. Draco chwile się z nią szarpał, ale po kilku sekundach odpuścił i wbił swój wzrok w podłogę nadal udając urażonego.  
\- A więc twierdzisz…, że mnie kochasz? - Hermiona postanowiła rozwiązać ten problem w inny sposób. - Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak do tego doszło?  
Draco usiadł na krańcu łóżka i oparł swoją głowę na jednej z dłoni cicho wzdychając.  
\- Jak tak pomyślę, - zaczął głęboko się zastanawiać - to nie pamiętam. Kocham Cię bardziej niż wczoraj, a jutro więcej niż dziś..  
Hermiona zwątpiła w swoje życie, przejechała powoli dłonią po twarzy czując narastającą bezradność. Przez chwilę nawet rozważała możliwość skoczenia przez to okno i zakończenia tych wszystkich niekończących się problemów.  
\- Skup się Draco, proszę. - Powiedziała stanowczym głosem przytłaczając go wzrokiem. - Działo się coś w nocy?  
\- Eee - zaczął trochę zmieszany - obudziłam się w środku nocy i poczułem ból w okolicach łydek. Zobaczyłem tam twoją głowę i się wzruszyłem. Biedactwo musiało leżeć w takich niedogodnościach tymczasem ja śmiałem wylegiwać się na całym łóżku. No, więc usadziłem cię wygodnie w naszym łożu abyś nie mówił, że cię źle traktuję.  
\- Draco, mógłbyś streścić tą jakże ujmującą historię? - Wysyczała przez zęby poirytowana. Blondyn obrzucił ją spojrzeniem przepełnionym żalem, cmoknął cicho pod nosem, pokręcił chwile głową i zaczął mówić dalej jeszcze bardziej wyniosłym tonem niż poprzednio.  
\- Dobrze już, nie warcz tak na mnie! Echem, no więc po tym jak ułożyłem cię na naszym wspólnym łożu miłości i rozkoszy nieziemskiej to zacząłem cię pieścić i... .  
\- Draco… naprawdę nic wcześniej się nie wydarzyło? Skup się proszę…  
Draco westchnął niewinnie spoglądają na nocna szafkę, która stała przy łóżku. Szybko się ożywił wyciągając palec wskazujący ku górze.  
\- No tak, wypiłem tą fiolkę, strasznie się źle w nocy poczułem i pomyślałem, że może to mi pomoże. I aż żyć mi się zachciało. To właśnie w tedy pomyślałem, że wydziergam ci ten sweterek na znak mojej miłości i…  
Ale Hermiona już go dalej nie słuchała, kamiennym wzrokiem spojrzała na pusty flakonik znajdujący się na półce. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i powolnymi krokami zbliżyła się do fiolki zaciskając na niej długie palce. Dokładnie zaczęła śledzić ją wzrokiem, po chwili nastroszyła włosy i krzyknęła widząc małą plakietkę z drobnym druczkiem.  
\- Cholera… - Pisnęła wypuszczając flakonik na podłogę, tak że ten poturlał się szybko pod łóżko uderzając w końcu o ścianę. - Ee-eliksir mm-miłosny… Wypiłeś eliksir m-m-miłosny. - Zaczęła się cicho jąkać z utkwionym wzrokiem w ścianę. Szybko przykucnęła, łapiąc się momentalnie za głowę i nerwowo mierzwiąc włosy.  
Raz: _Cholera, cholera, cholera._  
Dwa: _Pomyliłaś wczoraj te flakoniki ty durna, głupia idiotko. Głupia Hermiona, głupia!_  
Trzy: _Skocze przez okno, tak, skocze._  
Cztera: _Malfoy mnie kocha.._  
Pięć:  
Ale nie zdążyła o niczym pomyśleć, bo poczuła na ustach delikatny pocałunek. Otworzyła powoli powieki, spojrzała przerażonym wzrokiem na blondyna zastygając w bezruchu. Twarz cała jej poczerwieniała.  
\- Nie, nie możesz mnie… całować. Rozumiesz? To nie naprawdę, ty tego nie chcesz… To ta fiolka, rozumiesz? - Szybko wywnioskowała z jego twarzy, że Draco jednak jej nie rozumie, nerwowym wzrokiem spojrzała na zegarek. Jeśli zaraz nie zejdą na śniadanie to nie zdąży nic zjeść przed zajęciami. A Hermiona już na tyle dobrze znała organizm Zabiniego, że wiedziała, iż bez śniadania to raczej długo na tych zajęciach nie przetrwa.  
\- Lubię cię całować. - Powiedział obojętnym tonem Draco, po czym przejechał dłonią po swoich długich jasnych włosach spoglądając smętnym wzrokiem na okno. Hermiona momentalnie wstała z podłogi gorączkowo szukając w głowie jakiegoś sensownego rozwiązania. Draco tymczasem oświadczył, że idzie pod prysznic i z miłą chęcią chciałby żeby ktoś się do niego przyłączył. Hermiona postanowiła wykorzystać chwilową nieobecność Ślizgona.  
\- Idę się ubrać. - Rzuciła pośpiesznie wychodząc z dormitorium chłopaka i czując, że ten dzień będzie jedną wielką katastrofą.

 _Co tu robić? Co tu robić?_ \- Myślała gorączkowo, naciągając na stopę szarą skarpetkę. Może by się kogoś poradzić? Ale kogo? Draco wypił eliksir w nocy, po czym pierwszą osobę, jaką zobaczył była ona. Więc eliksir musi działać w ten sposób, że kogo pierwszy ujrzy Draco ten zostanie jego miłością. I jak na nieszczęście to właśnie ona, Hermiona, musiała być tą osobą. Prychnęła pod nosem poirytowana w najwyższym stopniu. Ile taki eliksir może działać? A jak na zawsze? Co ona w tedy zrobi? Nie dość, że musi uporać się z Zabinim, to jeszcze musi uporać się z Draco. To nie może się dziać naprawdę. Przejechała dłonią po ustach. Draco ją pocałował. W pewnym sensie to Blaise ale na jedno wychodzi. Poczuła wypieki na policzkach, szybko pokręciła głową wypuszczając z ust powietrze.  
\- Puk, puk. - Do pokoju wszedł nie kto inny jak rozpromieniony Draco Malfoy. Miał na sobie standardowo czarne, idealnie dopasowane spodnie i szary sweter z dekoltem w serek pod szyją z podciągniętymi rękawami po łokcie. Długie blond włosy związał niechlujnie w cebulkę tak że na jego bladej twarzy wyraźnie można było dostrzec rumieniec. Uszy mu lekko odstawały, Hermiona stwierdzała, że Draco momentami wygląda jak elf leśny. Tyle, że o wiele za wysoki i zbyt dobrze zbudowany jak na takie stworzenie. Jednym słowem Draco Malfoy wyglądał jak zawsze: Zbyt cudownie, zbyt przystojnie, zbyt seksownie. Nawet jak na niego. Wpatrywała się tak jeszcze w niego dobrych kilka sekund, kiedy nieświadomie przechyliła się w bok przewracając się z hukiem na podłogę, nadal mając na sobie sweter od Malfoya, rozsunięty rozporek i jedną naciągniętą skarpetkę na nodze.  
\- Ee, wszystko w porządku? - Usłyszała Dracona, który powoli zaczął się zbliżać w jej stronę. Hermiona zwlokła się z podłogę, opierając się o materac, uniosła kciuk w górę i uśmiechnęła się z bólem na ustach.

*  
 **Kilka minut później.**

\- Gotowy na śniadanko? - Zarechotał cały w skowronkach Draco kierując się razem ze swoim ukochanym w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Hermiona przed wyjściem zdążyła jedynie niechlujnie przeczesać dłonią zmierzwione włosy, dlatego nie dziwiła ją zbytnio reakcja ludzi na jej widok. Mało tego miała na sobie sweter z wielkim sercem na środku, co równie było dość kontrowersyjne.  
\- Uwielbiam tą twoją czuprynę Blaise. - Zarechotał Draco zanurzając swoje smukłe palce we włosach Hermiony. - Wyglądasz tak… tak niegrzecznie, wiesz?  
Granger tylko bezradnie westchnęła. Co prawda obmyśliła już pewien plan, a przynajmniej miała już, jako taki jego zarys w głowie. Według harmonogramu zajęć Zabiniego zaraz po śniadaniu mają eliksiry z Gryfonami. A dobrze się akurat składa, bo po zajęciach Hermiona postanowiła udać się do Snape po poradę. Co prawda było to ryzykowne posunięcie, ale w końcu teraz była Ślizgonem, więc Książę Naturalnego Połysku powinien potraktować ich ulgowo. Taką przynajmniej miała nadzieję. Kiedy w końcu dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka kroków od stołu Ślzigonów ubranie Hermiony już z daleka zrobiło wielką furorę. Większość uczniów zaczęła pogwizdywać, chichotać a nawet klaskać biorąc to wszystko za dobry żart ze strony Hermiony. Kilka dziewczyn z poczerwieniałymi policzkami zaczęło spoglądać niewinnie raz na Dracona raz na nią. _Żałosne_ \- skwitowała w myślach przenosząc wzrok na stół Gryfonów. Większość osób było równie podekscytowane jak reszta uczniów, ale Hermiona utkwiła wzrok w swoich przyjaciołach. Harry, który najwidoczniej zupełnie olał całe zamieszanie na Sali, wpychał wielkiego lizaka w usta rozwścieczonego Rona. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem czując tak wielką tęsknotę, że gdyby nie nawołujący głos Malfoya to poleciała by do swoich przyjaciół i ich mocno uściskała. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że przy stole nie ma Zabiniego. Ten degenerat społeczny pewnie sobie jeszcze smacznie śpi, a ona musi od samego rana zmagać się z takim problemem, jakim był zakochany Malfoy.  
\- No idź. - Usłyszała cichy szept siedzących obok Krukonek. Jedna dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach popchnęła swoją koleżankę w jej i Dracona stronę. Hermiona spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem, zaraz potem prześlizgnęła wzrok na stojącego obok niej Dracona.  
\- Eeee. - Zaczęła blondynka zatrzymując się tuż przed nimi. Wbiła zawstydzony wzrok w podłogę i wyciągnęła dłonie do przodu trzymając w nich zapakowany w różowy papier pudełko. - To, to dla Ciebie Draco. - Powiedziała tak cichutko, że Hermiona momentalnie się rozczuliła. Draco Malfoy kilka sekund stał bez ruchu nie racząc nawet spojrzeć na przestraszoną Krukonke. Przybrał swoje lodowate spojrzenie i szorstko powiedział.  
\- Tarasujesz mi przejście - dziewczyna dopiero po chwili drętwo przesunęła się w bok, tak że Draco ominął ją bez słowa zasiadając przy stole swojego domu. Hermiona wbiła wzrok w jego plecy, po chwili spojrzała na dziewczynę, po której policzkach spływały drobne łezki. Granger zmieszana poczochrała się po włosach, przeklinając Dracona za tak okropne zachowanie.  
\- Nie martw się. - Zaczęła trochę zażenowana kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Blondynka niepewnie podniosła głowę wbijając załzawione oczy w Hermione. - Draco ma dzisiaj podły humor, nie ma się czym przejmować, naprawdę. - Gryfonka nie miała pojęcia, po co w ogóle usprawiedliwia Malfoya, możliwe, że to przez wyrzuty sumienie, po prostu żal jej się zrobiło tej biednej niczemu winnej dziewczyny. - Jak chcesz to mu to tam, hm? Bo to dla niego, prawda? - Pochyliła się nad nią i posłała jej pocieszający uśmiech. Dziewczyna jakby z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w Hermione.  
\- Naprawdę? - Zaczęła ocierając łzy z policzek. - Mógłbyś to zrobić?  
\- Jasne - odparła szybko Granger nadal mając na twarzy radosny uśmiech. Krukonka podziękowała jej wręczając pudełko w dłonie i z lekkim rumieńcem pobiegła do swoich przyjaciółek. " _Przynajmniej ona będzie miała dzisiaj lepszy humor_ " - pomyślała zrezygnowana siadając przy stole z resztą Ślizgonów.  
\- No proszę, proszę Zabini. - Na powitanie zapiała donośnie Pansy Parkinson wyrywając z dłoni różowe pudełeczko. - Czyżby kółeczko wzajemnej adoracji, huh? Zobaczymy, co tu ciekawego dostałeś. O karteczka! - Pansy co chwile głośno rechtając zaczęła rozwijać biały zwitek.  
\- Pansy, zostaw to! - Hermiona rzuciła się w jej stronę, szybko wyrywając karteczkę z jej dłoni. - To nie dla mnie jest! Tak nie wolno!  
\- Oj nie bądź taki, no! To tylko jakiś liścik miłosny głupiej dziewuchy, no pokaż pośmiejemy się. - Zaśmiała się cwaniacko wpychając do ust jedno z ciasteczek znajdujące się w różowym pudełeczku. - Nawet dobre.  
Hermiona pokiwała na dziewczynę z niezadowoleniem, po czym chwilę wpatrywała się w białą karteczkę. Szybko położyła ją przed Draconem spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Co? - Warknął Draco. Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy to możliwe, aby eliksir mógł przestać działać.  
\- A jak myślisz? - Nie powstrzymała się, czując coraz większą irytację. - Nie wolno tak traktować ludzi. Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że ta dziewczyna włożyła swoje uczucia w te ciasteczka? Powinieneś być wdzięczny, za to, że ktoś w ogóle stara się zrobić ci przyjemność. - Hermiona była wściekła, reszta Ślizgonów zamilkła wpatrując się na nią oszołomionym wzrokiem. Nie trwało to jednak długo bo po chwili wszyscy wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, dławiąc się jedzeniem i nawzajem klepiąc się po plecach. Jedynie Draco miał posępną minę nadal wpatrując się oschłym wzrokiem w Gryfonkę.  
\- A ty, od kiedy stałeś się takim obrońcą czyjś uczuć? - Warknął upychając biały zwitek do kieszeni w spodniach.  
Hermiona nic już więcej nie odpowiedziała, bąknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i zabrała się za smarowanie tosta. Nie powinna w ogóle zaczynać tematu. Po co ona tak daje się unieść emocją? Pokiwała przeczącą głową. Właśnie, od kiedy to ona tak bardzo przejmuje się uczuciami innych? To wszystko zaczyna ją przerastać…  
\- Masz - Bąknął obrażonym tonem Draco, który przysunął w jej stronę talerz z dwiema kromkami, na których widniały imiona napisane białą śmietanką: Draco i Blaise. Pomiędzy nimi znajdowało się jabłko z wystruganym sercem. Nadzieja Hermiony, że eliksir przestał działać została rozwiana na wszystkie strony świata.

Blaise o dziwo nie zszedł na śniadanie z zupełnie innych powodów niż przypuszczała Hermiona. Siedział na krańcu materaca i klną głośno pod nosem starając się naciągnąć na nogi czarne rajstopy, które znalazł w półce Hermiony.  
\- Pytam się, czemu to do cholery jest takie skomplikowane?! - Warknął rozjuszony podskakując w miejscu tak, aby czarny materiał dobrze przyległ do ciała. Na rajstopy założył krótkie skórzane spodenki równie koloru czarnego, które wynalazł gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach szafy dziewczyny. Co do bluzki - żadnej wyzywającej nie potrafił znaleźć, dlatego musiał zadowolić się ciemnym podkoszulkiem i jeansową koszulą. Pełen podziwu co do swojego geniuszu, Blaise zaczął obracać się przed lustrem posyłając swojemu odbiciu uwodzicielskie spojrzenia.  
\- Cześć przystojniaku - zarechotał opierając jedną dłoń o biodro i przechylając głową w bok.  
\- Harry, pomógłbyś mi zapiąć stanik, huh? - Zaczął trzepotać zalotnie rzęsami mocno wydymając policzka i posyłając swojemu odbiciu pocałunek.  
\- Upadło panu pióro, profesorze Snape. - Zaśmiał się pochylając w stronę podłogi i wypinając swoje zacne cztery litery. Upiął wysoko włosy spinką i wyszedł tanecznym krokiem na pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia. Och niech tylko Hermiona go zobaczy, to dopiero się zdziwi.

I się zdziwiła. Gdy tylko Blaise Zabini raczył wejść swoim dostojnym, arystokratycznym krokiem do lochów, Hermiona wstała na baczność. Ze wzrokiem wampira łaknącego krwi rzuciła się w jego stronę łapiąc mocno za nadgarstek i odciągając kilka kroków dalej.  
\- Co - To - Jest? - Wysyczała przez zęby mierząc go wzrokiem od stóp do głowy.  
\- Tak Granger, wiem, że jesteś w szoku i prawdopodobnie ledwo, co samą siebie poznałaś, ale tak: to jednak jesteś TY. - Obrócił się wokół siebie wyginając ciało w charakterystyczny sposób. Hermiona wykrzywiła twarz z niesmakiem. - Granger, a może ty mi powiesz…, co to jest? - Wskazał palcem w jej klatkę piersiową. - O ile pamiętam to moja garderoba nie posiada takich… nawet nie wiem jak to określić.  
Hermiona momentalnie poczerwieniała, odwracając głowę w bok.  
\- Draco mi wydziergał - wyszeptała urażona krzyżując dłonie na piersi.  
\- Co zrobił?  
\- A to, że wiele się stało, ale ty jak zawsze myślisz tylko o sobie, ty… ty przerośnięta imitacjo goryla. - Warknęła półszeptem wymachując energicznie swoją czarną czupryną.  
\- Czekaj, co masz na myśli mówiąc "wiele się stało"? - Zapytał podejrzliwie. Hermiona przełamał się więc chcąc czy nie chcąc i opowiedziała Blaise całą historię wczorajszego wieczoru. O tym, że Malfoy wrócił ledwo co żywy do Hogwartu, że zobaczyła coś ciekawego na jego przedramieniu ( tu pozwoliła sobie na ironię). Opowiedziała mu o omyłkowej pomyłce z fiolkami. Odważyła się nawet napomknąć o głębokich zalotach blondyna. W głębi miała nadzieje, że Zabini nie zauważył jej poczerwieniałej twarzy, ani tego jak serce zaczęło jej dudnić na samą myśl o pocałunkach Dracona.  
Blaise Zabini mocno zmarszczył brwi, kilka razy w czasie opowiadania Hermiony kiwał głową, dumając. Dopiero po tym jak dziewczyna w końcu skończyła swój monolog chłopak wybuchł śmiechem łapiąc się za brzuch.  
\- Nie wierze Granger - zarechotał dławiąc się śmiechem. - No nie mogę...  
\- To uwierz, bo przypominam ci, że jak ten eliksir okaże się czymś bardziej skomplikowanym to ty będziesz w przyszłości zmagał się z Malfoy'em. - Do mózgu Blaise te słowa dotarł z lekkim opóźnieniem, ale najwyraźniej w końcu zrozumiał ich sens, bo po chwili przestał się śmiać robiąc śmiertelnie poważną minę.  
\- I coś ty najlepszego narobiła?! - Warknął oskarżycielsko pojmując powoli powagę sytuacji. Hermiona wrednie się uśmiechnęła wydymając policzka.  
\- Co? Już nie jest to takie zabawne?! - Parsknęła śmiechem posyłając mu szyderczy uśmieszek. Ostatnio nabrała wprawy, co do Ślizgońskiej mimiki twarzy.  
\- Co wy robicie?! - Tą jakże interesującą wymianę zdań przerwał Draco Malfoy łapiąc Hermione za nadgarstek i pociągając ją w swoją stronę.  
\- Żałosne Granger - skwitował obojętnie mierząc ją wzrokiem. - W tym czy w innym ubraniu i tak zostaniesz szlamowatą kujonicą.  
Blaise otworzył usta i ze szczerym zdziwieniem obserwował Draco Malfoy'a, który nastroszył się jak stado rozwścieczonych modliszek. Granger w pierwszej chwili uśmiechnęła się widząc jak Draco broni jej osoby, dopiero później dotarło do niej to, że właśnie została obrażona i to dość dobitnie. Policzka jej poczerwieniały, a mina momentalnie zrzedła. Zabini wbił w nią wzrok, po czym obrzucił blondyna aroganckim spojrzeniem.  
\- Wiesz Malfoy, - zaczął łapiąc ja za drugi nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąc w swoją stronę przybitą Hermione - że to niegrzeczne przeszkadzać komuś w trakcie rozmowy?  
Tym sposobem Hermiona była szarpana to w stronę Dracona to w Zabiniego.  
\- Granger, radze nie denerwuj mnie bo humor mam dzisiaj dobry.  
\- Malfoy, dla twojej wiadomości twoje humory to mnie mało interesują.  
\- Co, znudziło ci się paradowanie z Potterem i Wiewiórem to zaczynasz kręcić się przy nas?  
\- Zabawny jesteś, akurat przy tobie kręcić to się nie mam zamiaru, bo jeszcze obejdę jakimś Malfoy'skim syfem.  
Draco Malfoy naprężył każdy swój mięsień, szczęka mu zaczęła lekko podrygiwać a oczy otworzył tak szeroko, że spokojnie mógłby konkurować z Luną Lovegood. Nim się zorientowali zaczęła ich obserwować spora grupka uczniów. Hermiona szybko to wyłapała, dlatego postanowiła zainterweniować, nim bardziej pogorszą stan sytuacji, w której obecnie się znajdują. Mało tego zauważyła, że do sali kieruje się Ron z Harrym. Jeszcze tego jej brakowało by i oni nabrali jakiś podejrzeń.  
\- Skończcie już. - Warknęła wyrywając się z uścisków Ślizgonów. - Draco, idziemy.  
Pociągnęła blondyna za sobą. Draco tylko przelotnie rzucił triumfalny uśmiech w stronę poirytowanego Blaise wyszczerzając swoje białe zębiska. Chwilę później do sali wkroczył majestatycznym krokiem sam profesor Snape, wywołując na sali spory podmuch swoja legendarną peleryną.

Eliksiry mijały dość spokojnie. Hermiona była tak przybita, że nie miała ochoty udzielać się w żaden sposób na zajęciach. Siedziała opierając głowę na jednej z dłoni i zamulonym wzrokiem przyglądała się tyłom głów Harrego i Rona. Miała dość wszystkiego. Najchętniej to by wróciła do łóżka i w ogóle z niego nie wychodziła. Myśl, że musi uporać się dzisiejszego dnia z tyloma problemami sprawiała, że miała dość. Westchnęła cicho. Niech to się już skończy. Niech wszystko wróci do normalności. Normalności? A jakie jej życie było wcześniej? Normalne? Na pewno nie. Pokręciła głową na boki czując dziwną pustkę w sobie. Draco od czasu do czasu posyłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech tak, że policzki czerwieniały jej natychmiastowo. W takich momentach zwyczajnie odwracała głowę w bok. " _Czemu tutaj jest tak gorąco?_ " - Wyszeptała odpinając guzik kołnierza.

*  
\- Ty z tym do mnie na poważnie Potter? - Wydusił Blaise wpatrując się w biały pomięty zwitek papieru, który trzymał w dłoniach. Harry Potter przejechał nogą po świeżej kępie trawy, poprawiając swoje okulary na nosie i zaczął coś bełkotać jak zawstydzone dziecko w przedszkolu, które zostało przyłapane na obrzucaniu innych zgniłymi jajami. Zabini Blaise zawsze należał do osób cierpliwych i wyrozumiałych, teraz jednak będąc w ciele kobiety i to na dodatek Hermiony Granger, wiedział że jego nerwy zostają wystawiane na ciężką próbę przetrwania. Mało tego utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że Gryfoni to rzeczywiście niedorozwinięte dzieciaki z chorobą umysłową. Gdyby przeprowadzić konkurs na największych ćwoków Hogwartu z pewnością dom Gryfindora dosiadł by zaszczyt pierwszego miejsca. Za nagrodę główną otrzymaliby całoroczny kupon na piwo karmelowe w Dziurawym Kotle. Zabini cicho zaśmiał się ze swojego jakże sprytnego żartu, po czym głośno zachrząkał, jeszcze krótką chwilę zawieszając rozbawiony wzrok na kartce. Po chwili jednym ruchem zmiął ją w kulkę i rzucił prosto na twarz rozkojarzonego Harry'ego.  
\- Sok dyniowy? Czekoladowe żabki w posypce cynamonowej? Kuleczki z niespodzianką w środku? O wielkim deserze dla królewny i króla wieczoru już nie wspomnę Potter, bo od samej nazwy niedobrze mi się robi. - Wymieniał Zabini nie powstrzymując się od ironicznego tonu w głosie. - Czyś ty do reszty z kretyniał chłopie? Przypominam ci, że to ma być przyjęcia dla Malfoya rasowego Ślizgona, a nie tegoroczny bal Małej Syrenki. - Blaise jednym ruchem założył falujące pasma włosów za uszy, po czym ułożył dłonie na piersi i chwilę milczał wpatrując się w błękit nieba. Harry Potter tymczasem wyraźnie zestresowany i zagubiony we własnych przemyśleniach mechanicznym ruchem prześlizgnął wzrok na wściekłego Rona szukając u niego jakiegoś wsparcia.  
\- No rzeczywiście, nie rozumiem, czemu się w to tak angażujesz Hermiono? Dla mnie to gluty golema pasują idealnie na przystawkę dla Malfoy'a.  
\- Zamknij się już Ron na Merlina, bo ci zaraz w ten pusty tłuczek przywalę - warknęła Ginny Weasley obrzucając swojego brata wściekłym spojrzeniem. Kilka osób, które stało razem z nimi parsknęło śmiechem kiwając głowami jak jakieś pieski samochodowe na znak adoracji i dożywotniego poparcia, ku czci Rona Weasleya.  
\- Czy wy nic nie rozumiecie? Malfoy uratował nam dupska, a jak mu się źle odwdzięczymy to nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać jego zemsty. Pewna jestem jednego: najpierw poleci do Snape'a i zacznie śpiewać przed nim jak na spowiedzi... A wiecie, co nas w tedy czeka? Szlaban do końca życia, zakaz quiddicha, odwołanie balu bożonarodzeniowego... - Miny Gryfonów momentalnie zrzedły.  
\- Maleństwo dobrze mówi. - Potwierdził Zabini obrzucając resztę stanowczym wzrokiem. - Ja się zajmie tą listą, wieczorem wybierzemy się razem cichaczem do Hogsmeade. A wy postarajcie się o zaklęcia wyciszające, bo śmiem twierdzić, że Ślizgoni do cichych osób nienależną.  
\- Ma..maleństwo.? - Zdołał wydusić z siebie międzyczasie Ron.  
\- Potter idź powiadomić Dracona o szczegółach imprezy, a i jeszcze jedno. - Zabini nałożył na twarz cwaniacki uśmiech. - Obowiązkowo skąpe stroje dziewczęta. Nóżki brzuszki i cycuszki jak najbardziej wskazane! - Zarechotał. Blaise już wcześniej pomyślał, że chociaż Gryfonki to cnotki piekła rodem to, chociaż będzie, na co popatrzeć. Mało tego alkohol zrobi swoje. Zawsze robi.  
\- Ee Hermiona mnie przeraża. - Szepnął Harry wbijając wzrok w plecy Zabiniego, który tymczasem sprytnie poszedł podziwiać górne uroki dziewcząt z domu lwa.  
\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął brachu. - Skwitował krótko Ron klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach.

\- Nienawidzę Malfoya, jak matkę kocham nienawidzę - zapierała się Lavender Brown machając energicznie swoimi piersiami tak, że Zabini momentalnie prześlizgnął wzrok na dziewczynę, w ciszy dumając nad jej krągłościami. - Jest to oschły, bucowaty drań, typowy łamacz kobiecych serc. - Kontynuowała zagryzając dolną wargę. - Co innego, że jest najprzystojniejszym, najseksowniejszym facetem, jakiego me młode oczy ujrzały. I ach gdyby takiego mieć przy sobie. W co ja się do jasnej cholery ubiorę? - Dziewczyna zarechotała, marzycielsko wpatrując się w niebo.  
\- Tu się zgodzę Lavender, wszyscy wiedzą, jaki jest Malfoy, chodząca encyklopedia zła i sił ciemnych... Jednak gdybym takiego w łóżku miała to bym z tego łóżka prędko nie wyszła. - Pisnęła Parvati Patil rumieniąc się na policzkach.  
"Bo on wyszedł by pierwszy widząc co tam kryjesz pod swoimi pantolami" - pomyślała zirytowana Ginny Weasley przewracając oczami. Czy one naprawdę są aż tak durne? Malfoy to, Malfoy tamto? Jakby cokolwiek o nim wiedziały. Wkurzało ją, że patrzyły na Dracona jedynie jak na obiekt westchnień i miłosnych wyobrażeń. Owszem Draco był zimnym draniem, mistrzem w ranieniu innych, ale przecież udało jej się go, choć trochę poznać od tej strony czułego Dracona. Czemu ona się tak zresztą denerwuje? Czy dlatego, że to właśnie któraś z nich mogłaby go mieć? Niedoczekanie.  
\- Dla mnie to Malfoy może, co najwyżej buty mi polakierować - ni z owego odezwała się wojowniczym głosem Katie Bell. - Zabini to jest dopiero facet. Wielki, sprytny, męski. Zresztą pomyślcie sobie jak dużego musi mieć... - Nie dokończyła tylko wymownie spojrzała na swoje przyjaciółki. Po chwili wszystkie wybuchły dziewiczym rechotem. Zabini Blaise, który dokładnie wsłuchiwała się w każde słowo dziewczyn zamarł ze zdumienia. A jednak nie są takie święte, na jakie wyglądają. Jakże bardzo żałował, że nie jest teraz w swoim ciele. Mógłby bezproblemowo zadowolić te młode napalone Gryfonki. Każdą po kolei. Poczuł powołanie, misje, którą zacznie wypełniać jak tylko powrócić do swojego ciała. On by im pokazał prawdziwego faceta. Może nawet pomyśli o stworzeniu " klubu rozdziewiczania przez Zabiniego" to by dopiero był sukces i kariera. Zresztą skoro są takie chętne to, może niektórym Ślizgonom poszczęści się na jutrzejszej zabawie. Uśmiechnął się szatańsko w duchu.  
\- Zabini też jest smacznym ciasteczkiem, zresztą ja tam bym obu chciała. A ty Herm jak myślisz? Bo chodzą plotki, że no wiesz... Ty i Zabini. Sama was kilka razy widziałam to tu, to tam.  
Zabini zmieszał się momentalnie, po czym utknął wzrok w przybitej Ginny. Ciało przeszył dziwny dreszcz podniecenia.  
\- Eee. - Zabini jak to każdy, kto znajdował sie w podbramkowej sytuacji zaczął pożyczać dialogi Harry'ego Pottera. - Ee to znaczy... Obaj są przystojnymi, młodymi...em..chłopcami.  
\- No, ale Blaise to chyba przystojny jest dla ciebie szczególnie, co? - Mrugnęła do niej okiem Lavender. Czy naprawdę te dziewczyny mogły coś wyłapać? Hermiona często go przestrzegała, aby uważał, kiedy do niej podchodzi, aby starał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi podczas spotkań w bibliotece czy na korytarzu. A jednak wydawało mu się, że ci wszyscy ludzie są po prostu za durni żeby czegokolwiek się doszukać. Jak widać nie docenił spostrzegawczości tych młodych napalonych dziewcząt.  
\- Dajcie jej już spokój i zajmijcie się sobą - odezwała się podenerwowanym głosem Ginny widząc zmieszanie swojej przyjaciółki.  
\- Jeju, zapytałam tylko, co się tak puszysz, sama kiedyś mówiłaś, że Zabini ci się podoba.  
\- Chyba w innej przestrzeni kosmicznej Lavender. - Warknęła teraz już do reszty rozwścieczona Ginny i odwróciła się na pięcie kierując się w stronę Hogwartu. Zabini podrapał się po policzku, odprowadzając rudowłosą wzrokiem. To maleństwo coraz bardziej go intrygowało, ale…cóż, nie pora teraz o tym myśleć, skoro te piękne Gryfonki tak bardzo emanują namiętnością do jego osoby to on na pewno nie omieszka o tym zapomnieć kiedy wróci z powrotem do swojego ciała.

Przecudowny sweter własnoręcznie wydziergany przez Draco wywołał spore zamieszanie nie tylko wśród uczniów Hogwartu ale też nie umknęło to uwadze radzie pedagogicznej. Sam profesor Snape, mimo że nie raczył skomentować wyglądu swojego ucznia to nie oszczędził Hermionie pogardliwych spojrzeń i wścibskiego uśmieszku. Mało tego podczas dłuższej przerwy, kiedy razem z Draco wyszli na błonie, aby trochę wypocząć, po drodze napotkali profesor McGonagall, która w przeciwieństwie do profesora Snape miała coś więcej do powiedzenia.  
\- Echem, Zabini - Zapiszczała lekko łamiących się głosem wbijając swój surowy wzrok w parę młodzieniaszków. - W tej szkole nie pozwalamy sobie na tego typu żarty. Bynajmniej kategorycznie namawiam, aby zachować schludność i porządek. Akurat ciebie zawsze miałam za dostojnego młodzieńca Zabini, minus pięć za głupoty. - Kończąc to zdanie ruszyła sztywnym krokiem przed siebie bacznie obserwując resztę uczniów.  
Tak czy siak Hermiona Granger, która na chwile obecną uwięziona była w przystojnym ciele Blaise z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przywykała do swojego nowego oblicza. Mało tego nie czuła już nienawiść do wszystkich osób z domu węża.  
\- Tak sobie myślę, że można wpaść na tą imprezę do Gryfonów. W końcu to wiesz...Przyjęcie na moją cześć. - Zaczął Draco wylegując się na świeżej trawie. Słońce delikatnie rzucało swoje promienie na ich głowy sprawiając, że białe długie włosy Ślizgona połyskiwały jak złota magiczna nić.- Będę mnie czcić jak jakiegoś bożka, Zabini. Zasiądę na pisanym mi tronie, aby zasiać pierwsze zalążki zła i ciemnych mocy wśród tych naiwnych lewków. Czas Malfoy'ów nadchodzi i to szybciej niż wszystkim się wydaje. - Hermiona Granger słuchała swojego kompania jednym uchem gdyż w chwili obecnej miała większe zmartwienie. Mianowicie w samej osobie Blaise Zabiniego. Gryfonka siedziała napuszona tuż obok Dracona, wyglądając jak wielki niezadowolony wilkołak, który został wybrany na wyrzutka w stadzie. Nie dość, że włosy wydawały się żyć na własną rękę to i twarz Hermiony pokryła się dwudniowym zarostem. Mierzyła przenikliwym wzrokiem Blaise, od czasu do czasu prychając złośliwie pod nosem. Co też on sobie wyobraża? Kto pozwolił mu na taką radykalną zmianę jej wyglądu? I czemu ten degenerat społeczny, co chwile się śmieje? Hermiona aż bała się myśleć, o czym może rozmawiać Zabini z grupką rozweselonych Gryfonów. Na samą myśl, że Blaise doskonale się bawi zaś ona musi męczyć się z zakochanych już nie tylko w sobie, ale i na złą sprawę w niej, Draconem, zaczynało ją mdlić. Najchętniej to by poszła teraz tam do niego i poczęstowała go kilkoma klątwami. A może by tak zrobić mu na złość i przyjść na zajęcia transmutacji na golasa? Wyobraziła sobie bezcenny wyraz twarzy starej McGonagall. W niezłe kłopoty by go w tedy namotała, ale miałby za swoje. Za to, w jaki sposób potraktował jej osobę i jej ciało. Z drugiej strony nie był to w cale taki idealny plan jak wydawał się być na początku. Zbyt ryzykowny, bo jakby te wszystkie rozkochane dziewuchy ujrzały szkolnego boga seksu w stroju Adama to by przecież rzuciły się na nią jak na jakąś promocję sklepową. Jeszcze by ją zjadły, porwały albo uwiązały w jakiś lochach i torturowały. Oczywiście w sposób lubieżny i erotyczny. Co jej się w cale nie uśmiechał taki scenariusz.  
\- Pottera posądzę, jako podpórkę pod nogi, zaś Wiewióra i tego jego szopa mianuje swoimi niewolnikami. Kto wie, może Granger awansuje kiedyś na moją nałożnicę.  
Hermiona po tych słowach jakby się ocknęła, zwróciła przymrożone oczy w stronę blondyna i zmarszczyła nos, czując jak promienie słońca niemiłosiernie drażnią jej twarz.  
\- Że co? Na... nałożnicę? - Wyjąkała tępym głosem bawiąc się garstką trawy i nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co Draco miał na myśli.  
\- Mój misiaczek pysiaczek slodziaczek jest zazdrosny? - Zagruchał Draco szczerząc do niej swoje białe zębiska. Podparł się na łokciach, po czym zdmuchnął jasne pasemko włosów z czoła. - Przecież wiesz, że nie tykam towaru z najniższej półki. Zresztą dla mnie liczysz się tylko ty... - Przybliżył swoją twarz bliżej rozkojarzonej Hermiony i bardzo delikatnie pocałował ją w usta. Gryfonka w pierwszej chwili wstrzymała oddech czując ogień, który rozpalił całe jej ciało. Ciało, które sztywniało z sekundy na sekundę domagając się więcej pieszczot. Draco Malfoy - gdyby nie to że dobrze znała jego pochodzenie i osobowość szczerze żyłaby w przekonaniu, że jest upadłym aniołem zesłanym z nieba, aby dawać kobietą rozkosze niebiańskie. Bo która normalna kobieta, która miałaby takie szczęście napotkać na drodze tego mężczyznę potrafiła by mu nie ulec? Nie poddać się zdradzieckiemu dotyku tylko po to by zaznać demonicznej rozkoszy, jaką był Draco Malfoy sam w sobie? Tyle, że Hermiona Granger nie była w tym momencie kobietą, a przynajmniej nie cielesną. Poza tym gdyby nawet nią była nigdy do niczego by nie doszło między nią a tym, wstrętnym Ślizgonem. Może utraciła swe ciało, ale nie rozum. Czując wciąż nachalne dreszcze na karku odepchnęła go krzywiąc się jakby właśnie ktoś wcisnął jej kwaśną cytrynę do ust.  
\- Mówiła...em. Mówiłem ci coś na temat całowania się. Na litość boską Draco.  
\- A ja mówiłem, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Jak mam ochotę cię pocałować to zrobię to bez wahania. Nie mam nic do ukrycia. - Hermiona przejechała powoli dłonią po twarzy mając już serdecznie dość wszystkiego. O wiele bardziej wolała złego i niemiłego Draco niż tego zakochanego. Jej myśli momentalnie zmieniły tor biegu, kiedy usłyszała za sobą cichy szelest. W panice odwróciła się i ku jej oczom ukazała się osoba, której najmniej się na tą chwilę spodziewała. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek z siebie wydusić Draco Malfoy rozpoczął swój monolog.  
\- O Potter, o wilku mowa. I co się tak tam czaisz jak dziewica przed stosunkiem? Podsłuchiwanie ci się zachciało, co? Może chcesz się do nas przyłączyć? Przecież lubisz się zabawić, co Potter?  
\- Eee ja to w sumie... To  
\- Harry! - Pisnęła Hermiona zrywając się na równe nogi jakby właśnie została przyłapana przez mamę na jakimś niepoprawnym uczynku. - Długo tu stoisz?  
\- Ee nie, nie. Ja nic nie widziałem. Naprawdę. W cale nie widziałem jak się całowaliście! - Harry Potter zaczął wymachiwać dłońmi w powietrzu wyraźnie zmieszany i zakłopotany tym, co jego oczy przez przezroczyste szkiełka okularów ujrzały. Hermiona zamarła czując przeszywający wstyd na sobie. Harry zobaczy jak się całowała z Malfoyem, co on sobie o niej pomyśli? Znienawidzi ją do końca życia.  
\- Potter i co się gorączkujesz, zawsze możesz do nas dołączyć, jako nasz niewolnik. Co chciałeś, bo nie mam czasu na marnowanie czasu?  
Harry Potter chwilę zadumał nad stwierdzeniem blondyna, po czym głośno łupiąc powietrze podszedł bliższej do dwójki zakochanych.  
\- Jutro to przyjęcie jest Malfoy... Wieczorem. Przyszedłem po twoje potwierdzenie.  
Draco Malfoy wyszczerzył swoje białe zębiska w stronę Harry'ego chwile zastał w bezruchu mierząc go zuchwałym wzrokiem od pasa w dół. Gryfon momentalnie poczerwieniał na twarzy.  
\- Skoro tak nalegacie, nie śmiem odmówić.  
Hermiona przez ten czas czuła się jak w jakiejś inscenizacji teatralnej. Ten ktoś u góry naprawdę musi się dobrze bawić widząc jej zażenowanie i upokorzenie.  
\- Poza tym, - Harry zaczął mówić trochę pewniejszym tonem oddalając się kilka kroków od nich. - to jestem za równouprawnieniem. - Posłał im promienny uśmiech i wyciągnął kciuki w powietrzu. Hermiona poczuła się jakby fala zimnej wody uderzyła prosto w jej twarz.  
\- I to rozumiem Potter! - Zaświergotał Draco, bezwładnie opuszczając głowę na trawę i głośno wdychając chłodny zapach powietrza.

Hermiona Granger zaraz po zajęciach zamknęła się w swoim dormitorium starając się trzymać od Draco Malfoya jak najdalej. Jak można było się spodziewać poranny incydent na błoniach nie było ostatnim wyskokiem Ślizgona. Chłopak najwyraźniej poczuł chęć podzielenia się z całym wszechświatem o swojej miłości. Na historii Draco perfidnie usiadł jej na kolanach, objął za szyje i zacząć całować każdy centymetr jej zażenowanej twarzy twierdząc, że od teraz tak właśnie będę siedzieć na wszystkich zajęciach. Na szczęście Hermionie udało się to wszystko obrócić w dobry żart i skończyło się na drobnym upomnieniu ze strony profesora, Flitwicka. Najgorsze stało się na lekcjach transmutacji. Draco w pewnym momencie wstał i stwierdził, że boli go brzuch i musi wyjść do łazienki. To też Hermiona oczywiście musiała iść z nim aby nic złego temu cennemu człowiekowi się nie przytrafiło. Jak się później okazało był to początek podstępnego planu Dracona. Gdyż zaraz po wejściu do łazienki blondyn zaczął rozbierać Hermione nakłaniając ją do lubieżnych zamiarów, dziewczyna tak strasznie była tym faktem zaszokowana, że po prostu zemdlała. Teraz w końcu po całym dniu udręki z Draconem mogła poświęcić trochę czasu dla siebie. Nie zaglądając nawet do prac domowych Hermiona rzuciła się na wielkie łóżko czując jak całe jej ciało przeszywa zmęczenie i ból. Powieki robiły się coraz cięższe tak że lada moment a sen zawłada jej umysłem.  
Puk puk. - Rozległe się ciche pukanie. Hermiona otworzyła sztywno oczy chwilę wpatrując się w martwy punkt na ścianie. Na litość boską niech to nie będzie Malfoy. Bo ona jego towarzystwa dłużej nie zniesie. Uderzy w ścianę, roztrzaska sobie łepetynę, ale Malfoya widoku nie wytrzyma. Lub co gorsza sama zacznie tłuc tego działającego jej na nerwy Ślizgona aby tylko przestał ja ciągle zawstydzać, dotykać, całować, a co gorsza chcieć czegoś więcej niż tylko drobne pieszczoty. Niech to się skończy, co prawda udała się na konsultację do Snape'a ale jak się okazało ten ją natychmiastowo odesłał mówiąc, że jak jeszcze raz wykręcą mu taki numer to nie ręczy za siebie. To cóż innego jej pozostało jak czekanie i modlenie się o to by eliksir, który wypił Draco nie był długotrwały.  
Hermiona zwlekał się powolnym ruchem z łóżka i doczłapała w końcu do drzwi. Uchyliła ich rąbek i ku jej zdziwieniu nie została maślanych szarych oczu Dracona a zwykła pustkę. Może jej się zdawało? Po prostu złapała ją obsesja na punkcie Dracona i zrobiła się przewrażliwiona. Odetchnęła z ulgą zamykając drzwi i chwilę się o nie opierając. Uśmiechając się przy tym w duchu, że tego wieczoru nie będzie już więcej skazana na osobę blondyna. Długo jednak ta chwila błogiego stanu nie trwała po poczuła jak coś lub ktoś zaczyna ją szczypać to po brzuchu, to po policzkach. Szybko odskoczyła na bok bacznym wzrokiem mierzący pokój.  
\- Kto..kto tu jest? - Wyjąkała, zaciskając dłonie na różdżce. Nagle przed jej twarzą ukazała się wielka kępa loków, które znała od urodzenia i które poznać przyszło jej bez trudu.  
\- Tadaaam! - Zarechotał Zabini rzucając pelerynę niewidkę na łóżko. - Niespodzianka. Pożyczyłem od Pottera. Fajne bajery tam u siebie macie nie powiem.  
Hermiona momentalnie wpadła w szał i gdyby nie zmęczenie i ogólny bezsens życia to rzuciła by się na Blaise i go jednym słowem zadusiła.  
\- Czego? - Warknęła poprawiając białą satynową pościel na łóżku.  
\- Cóż myślałem, że milej mnie powitasz - zaczął mówić jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony Blaise gładząc materiał swojego swetra.  
\- Nieoczekiwanie twoje. - Bąknęła z powrotem kładąc się na łóżku i odwracając się do Zabiniego swoimi czterema literami. Niech wie, co ona o tym wszystkim myśli.  
\- Granger nie czas na twoje humory i widzi mi się. Sprawa jest wagi państwowej.  
Hermiona przymknęła powieki z frustracji czując, że zaraz eksploduje jak jakaś bomba i puści z dymem cały Hogwart i horror, który obecnie w nim przeżywa. Odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Blaise i ze wzrokiem wampira mordercy psychopaty nożownika w jednym i zaczęła:  
\- Moje widzi mi się? Raczysz żartować, a ostrzegał cię, że do żartów to humoru nie mam i mieć nie będę. Powiedz mi, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś w kwestii naszej przemiany? Nie musisz mi zresztą odpowiadać, bo dobrze wiem, że guzik zrobiłeś, chichrałeś się z Lavander i innymi wariatkami a tymczasem ja znosiłam Malfoy'a cały dzień. CALUTKI BOŻY DZIEŃ. Dobrze się bawiłeś? Bo wiedz, że ja nie. - Hermiona dopiero po chwili złapała pożądany oddech, po czym zerwała się z łóżka i zaczęła targać rajstopy, które miał na sobie Zabini. - Zdejmuj to, natychmiast, już! Nie będzie tak że ty moją osobę na hańbę narażasz bawiąc się przy tym w najlepsze, a ja z uszczerbkiem psychicznym zostaje.  
Zabini Blaise stał w miejscu jakby został przyspawany do ziemi, błądził wzrokiem po rozwścieczonej Granger.  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak laska w okresie Granger, bo tym się usprawiedliwić już nie możesz. Co ja ci zrobiłem? Moja to wina, że jest tak a nie inaczej? Moja? - Zabini poczuł jak gniew zaczyna go ogarnąć niczym prąd przelatujący przez żarówkę. Czemu to on ma być wszystkiemu winny? Owszem, ta cała ich przemiana sprawiała mu dobrą zabawę mało tego z trudem musiał przyznać, że towarzystwo Harry'ego i Rona również zaczęło mu coraz bardziej odpowiadać. Co jednak nie znaczyło, że było mu lekko być kobietą. Zamiast żeby ta mała, roztargniona Granger go wspierała to ta jeszcze bardziej stara się go pogrążyć w tym wszystkim.  
Hermiona wbiła w niego zrozpaczona wzrok chwilę trwające w milczeniu. Wargi jej lekko zadrgały wydając z siebie cichy jazgot. Usiadła na krańcu łóżka, trzymają w dłoni strzępy rajstop. Poczuła jak bezradność ogarnia każdy centymetr jej zmęczonego ciała. Złość jakby odleciała w niepamięć, a do jej oczu zaczęły cisnąć się łzy rozpaczy.  
\- Granger litość. Jakie to czasy nastały, że nie mogę patrzeć na samego siebie. - Zabini podszedł do niej nie bardzo wiedząc co ma tak naprawdę zrobić co też złapał za głowę Hermiony i sztywnych ruchem przyciągnął ja do piersi. - W sumie to płacz Granger, płacz bo ci oznajmić coś muszę. Pierwsze primo to te twoje psiapsiułeczki rzeczywiście myślą, że ty i ja coś kręcimy. - Hermiona na te słowa jakby zaszlochała głośniej. - Drugie primo to muszę cię ogolić, bo wyglądasz jakbyś się zaraz miała przemienić w wilkołaka mordercę. Trzecie primo, naucz mnie zapinać ten cały biustonosz bo Longbotton cały dzień śledzi twoje sutki jak zajączka wielkanocnego. - Hermiona wydała z ciebie krzyk oburzenia, otarła łzy z twarzy i zmierzyła szaleńczym wzrokiem Blaise od stop do głowy.  
\- Jak to "zaczynają coś podejrzewać"? - Zachlipała cicho.  
\- Też mnie to zdziwiło. Najpierw to wredne małe a później ta całe ferajna napalonych dziewic. - Hermiona spojrzała na niego pytająco próbując doszukać się sensu tej wypowiedzi.  
\- Nieważne, tak czy inaczej to chyba będziemy musieli miłość odgrywać Granger. Wiesz randka jakaś, kwiatek, całus w policzek, klaps w pośladek. Jak chcą to będą mieli parę roku.  
\- A to, to akurat po moim trupie Zabini. Już mi Malfoy wystarczy. - Powiedziała stanowczo podchodząc do lustra i jeżdżąc dłońmi po szorstkich policzkach. Jak dla Hermiony to Zabini i dobrze wyglądał z tym kilkudniowym zarostem, więc nie wie, o co ta afera. Zresztą Zabini nawet z brodą Dumbledora miałby zapewne większe powodzenie niż nie jeden.  
\- Granger widzę, że używałaś odżywki do włosów, jak ci radziłem, ale na litość boską uczesz się. Bo te kudły za niedługo ożyją i zaczną siać postrach po Hogwarcie. - Bezkarnie zaczął klepać ją po głowie gładząc kępę włosów.  
Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, chwilę jeszcze rzuciła spojrzenie na swoje odbicie, po czym usiadła ponownie na łóżku i westchnęła smętnie. Czy już każdy dzień będzie tak wyglądał? Czy już nigdy nie wróci do swoje dormitorium, swojego łóżka, swojego miejsca? Bo przecież właśnie tam należała. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ktoś taki jak ona zupełnie nie nadawał się na Ślizgona.  
Kiedy Hermiona myślała nad tym, aby się pociąć na drobne kawałki i rzucić je na pożarcie hardodziobowi, Zabini tymczasem wrócił z łazienki z całą kosmetyczką przeróżnych męskich bajerów i zaczął rozcierać na twarzy Hermiony białą piankę o przyjemnym mdłym zapachu. Granger poczuła się co najmniej dziwnie widząc Blaise Zabiniego w swoim ciele, który zaczyna golić starannie jej twarz. Mało tego pośpiewywał pod nosem jakąś wkurzającą piosenkę, co sprawiało, że Hermiona miała ochotę wstać i prysnąć mu w twarz tą pianką do golenia.  
\- Długo jeszcze? Wkurzasz mnie. - Fuknęła z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Nie. I się lepiej nie ruszaj, jeśli nie chcesz mieć poharataną twarz.  
\- Może chce mieć poharataną twarz, to twoja twarz, więc jest mi to raczej obojętne.  
\- Ale mi nie jest. Wiesz jak to boli Granger? Jeden, jeden zły ruch i ciach! - Delikatnie przejechał żyletka po jej szyi.  
\- Dobra już dobra. - Powiedziała przełykając głośno ślinę.  
\- Tu i tu i gotowe. - Blaise przetarł ręcznikiem jej twarz wyraźnie zachwycony efektem, który pozyskał. Hermiona niepewnie przejechała dłonią po policzkach czując idealnie gładką i przyjemna skórę. - No to mamy już z głowy golenie. Teraz ten cały wasz biustonosz.

Kilka minut później.

\- Najlepiej przekręć go o w tą stronę, żebyś zapięcie widział. O właśnie tak. - Hermiona stała na baczności tuż przy Blaise, który dokładnie obserwował jej poczynania. Dziewczyna właśnie demonstrowała skomplikowane zakładanie biustonosza kobiecego. Z ledwością dopięła na brzuchu zapięcie, które wyglądało jakby za chwile miało rozerwać się na kawałki.  
\- A to ciekawa technika Granger, nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. - Zabini Blaise będąc pełen podziwu, co do pomysłowości kobiecego intelektu zaczął dokładnie mierzyć wzrokiem stanik, który cisną się na podbrzuszu Hermiony. - Nigdy nie miałem problemów z rozpinaniem biustonoszu, kto by pomyślał, że zapinanie go jest aż tak skomplikowane.  
Hermiona skwitowała tą wypowiedź przeciągłym spojrzeniem.  
\- To akurat mnie nie dziwi. - Parsknęła pod nosem. Na Merlina jak ten człowiek ją irytuje! Ile taki Blaise mógł mieć kobiet? Pewnie tuziny! To samo Malfoy. Niech ich szlag! Tylko cycki im w głowie i nic innego! Bezwstydny badyl! Myśli, że biustonosze są tylko do ściągania! Po co ona w ogóle się produkuje? Przecież temu degeneratowi i tak nie da rady nic w poić do tego głupiego łba. Hermiona, uspokój się, uspokój, ten dryblas ma teraz twoje ciało… a także twoje piersi… Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Czy Blaise oglądał jej..jej..jej…? Och z pewnością to robił. Poczuła jak cała gotuje się z nerwów. ZBOCZENIEC!  
\- Nie martw się słodziutka, możliwe, że kiedyś też dosięgniesz zaszczyt pozbywania się biustonoszu przez moją osobę. Ale to oczywiście jak już wrócimy do własnych ciał. - Zaśmiał się figlarnie puszczając do niej oczko.  
\- Ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni seksisto - fuknęła zaciskając pięści. - Nie denerwuj mnie, już samo to, że codziennie rano muszę oglądać w lustrze Twoją parszywą mordę wprawia mnie w depresję.  
\- Pa.. Parszywą mordę?! - Zabini podskoczył w miejscu zarzucając energicznie włosami. - Granger, jesteś aż tak zakompleksiona, że starasz się oczerniać moją idealną osobę?  
\- Zakompleksiona? - Hermiona zaśmiała się sucho. - To ty jesteś snobem zakochanym w sobie! I wiesz co ci powiem?! - Hermiona wojowniczym krokiem podeszła do jednej z szafek i zaczęła wywalać z niej bieliznę, tak że jedna z par majtek spadła prosto na głowę Blaise. - Te twoje aksamitne bokserki są irytujące! Kto normalny ubiera coś takiego? O-BRZY-DLI-STWO!  
Zabini Blaise zamknął oczy, mechanicznym ruchem złapał za czarne bokserki, które przykrywały mu głowę po czym mocno zacisnął na nich dłoń wymachując nimi przed twarzą dziewczyny.  
\- Wiesz ile to kosztuje?! - Warknął, głośno wypuszczając powietrze z nosa. - Cała twoja garderoba nie jest warta tej jednej pary bokserek, Granger. Więc zamknij te swoje usteczka, bo sam ci je zaraz zamknę, a tego nie chcesz.  
Hermiona założyła dłonie na piersi i zmierzyła go spokojnym wzrokiem.  
\- Przypominam ci, że to ja jestem facetem i wątpię żebyś dał mi radę cokolwiek zrobić.  
Zabini spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- To taka cwana się zrobiłaś Granger? - Zabini mimo wszystko popchnął ją w stronę ściany i władczo położył dłonie między jej szyją. Wbił w nią piorunujące spojrzenie, czując jak Granger coraz bardziej traci pewność siebie. W końcu psychicznie była kobietą. Znał już trochę tę Gryfonkę i wiedział, że łatwo przejąć nad nią władzę. Mało tego, on bardzo lubił przejmować stery a zawłaszcz, jeśli chodziło o tę dziewczynę. Co z tego, że jest w jego ciele? Co z tego, że jest Gryfonką? Co z tego, że to sama Hermiona Granger? To wszystko jeszcze bardziej sprawiało, że go kręciła. Miała racje, po co to dłużej ciągnąć? Święta coraz bliżej, a on w tym momencie wiedział jedno: Chciał żeby ta Gryfonka była jego. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Załatwi sprawę z przyjęciem dla Malfoya i zacznie ostro brać się do roboty żeby wrócić do swojego ciała. A w tedy ta mała histeryczka dowie się jak bardzo potrafi być czarujący Blaise Zabini. W końcu nie bez powodu cała część żeńskiego Hogwartu wzdycha do jego osoby. I może to tylko chwilowe pragnienie, ale wiedział, że musi je spełnić, aby poczuć się dopieszczonym. Och i oczywiście dopilnuje żeby jego młoda koleżanka również się tak czuła. Bo kto może bardziej zmanipulować kobietą niż on? Przez głowę przemknął mu Malfoy, ale szybko odgonił od siebie te myśli. Przecież Granger nienawidzi go najbardziej na świecie więc czy ma w kimś konkurencje? Nie bał się zresztą zaryzykować. W głowie miał już tuzin scenariuszów, chciał słyszeć jak Granger jęczy pod nim domagając się więcej. Chciał słyszeć jak wzdycha jego imię dosięgając tak wielkiego spełnienia, że możliwe, iż by tego nie przeżyła. Chciał wtulić twarz w jej włosy mimo tego, że za każdym razem drażniły go niemiłosiernie. Był Ślizgonem i nawet to, że do tej pory był dla Granger wyrozumiały i w miarę możliwości miły nie zmienia faktu, że jego natura była zupełnie inna. Po co mu te wszystkie kobiety, które same włażą mu do łóżka?  
\- To może się przekonamy Granger kto tu tak naprawdę jest facetem, co? - Wyszeptał czując jak dziewczyna momentalnie kurczy się w sobie. Zanim jednak doszłoby do czegokolwiek, co by jeszcze bardziej skomplikowało ich sytuację do gry wkroczyła bardzo żywiołowa osobowość.

\- Zaaaaabini Blaaaaaise sprawa wagi państwowej jest do obgadania! - Do pokoju wparowała jak gdyby nigdy nic Pansy Parkinson. Dziewczyna wbiła swój wzrok w zdębiałą Hermione Granger, która była uwięziona między ramionami Ślizgona. Nastała długa chwila przenikliwej i stresującej ciszy. Gryfonka szybko od niego odskoczyła czując jak stanik, który wciąż ma na sobie zaczyna ją mocno uwierać. Blaise zmierzył panicznie wzrokiem Pansy, która wyglądała jakby właśnie dowiedziała się że została adoptowana przez stado rozwścieczonych trollów. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę starając się pozbyć ciasnego stanika.  
\- Co... Co wy robicie? - Wrzasnęła po chwili Pansy robiąc krok w stronę przerażonej Granger.  
\- My to.. W sumie...- Zaczęła Hermiona czując że to koniec wszystkiego, Pansy Parkinson na pewno zorientowała się że coś tu nie tak. Zaraz zwoła cały Hogwart i Hermiona może się pożegnać z dalszą edukacją. Ze wszystkim. A to wszystko przez Zabiniego. Jak można być tak bezmyślnym? Ona zresztą też nie jest bez winy. Mogła wywalić go za drzwi i koniec kropka. Oszczędziło by jej to nerwów i stresu jakiego obecnie przeżywa. A teraz nie zostaje im nic innego jak wyjawienie Pansy całą prawdę od początku. Zanim jednak Hermiona zdołała zebrać w głowie myśli, Ślizgonka zaczęła się wydzierać.  
\- Wiedziałam! - Wrzasnęła skacząc w miejscu i wyciągając palec wskazujący w stronę zdezorientowanego Blaise - To już nie romans! To miłość! Miłości! Ludzie szybko, nie wiecie, co tracicie! Lud..- Blaise z szybkością pantery pobiegł do rozjuszanej Pansy i zakrył jej usta dłonią.  
-Litości Parkinson, nie wydzieraj tak tej mordy.  
Hermiona, kiedy w końcu uporała się z tym nieszczęsnym biustonoszem, obrzuciła Blaise pytającym wzrokiem. Co on ma zamiar zrobić? Naprawdę chce wyjaśnić jej całą prawdę? Przecież to będzie tragedia, jeśli nie katastrofa. Nie, on nie może tego zrobić. Wszyscy tylko nie Parkinson, której długość języka konkuruje z rozmiarami anakondy.  
\- Prawda jest taka że… - zaczął Zabini nadal trzymając dłoń na ustach dziewczyny, - że tak, ja i Blaise się kochamy.  
Hermiona Granger poczuła, że dostanie zaraz zawału. Wyzionie ducha. Zejdzie otóż tutaj przy nich i pogrąży się w wieczny sen. Słowa Zabiniego dudniły w jej głowie jak dzwony kościelne i wcale nie cichły.  
-Co? - Zamiast śmierci natychmiastowej wydała z siebie ściszony pisk. Blaise puścił Pansy, podszedł do otępiałej Hermiony i złapał ją za dłoń.  
\- Tylko Pansy, błagam, niech to zostanie miedzy nami.  
Pansy Parkinson mimo wszystko była zaszokowana wiadomością, z jaką przyszło jej się uporać. W końcu szkoda było takiego cudownego nabytku jakim był Blaise Zabini. Z pewnością bardziej zasługiwała na niego jedna ze Ślizgonek niż Granger. Ale jak to mówią, serce nie sługa. A Pansy jak najbardziej to rozumiała.  
\- Zakazana miłość. Zło i dobro, które od wieków przyciąga się do siebie jak dwa magnesy pragnące swej bliskości. - Pansy zaczęła mówić rozczulonym głosem patrząc na nich wyrozumiałym wzrokiem. - Ciemność skąpana w jasnej poświacie blasku anielskiego… czeluści mroku pragnący, choć trochę poczuć tą niebiańską biel..  
\- Ee no właśnie coś w tym sensie - zarechotał Blaise czochrając Hermione po włosach. - To ja już ci nie przeszkadzam...kochanie. - Mrugnął w stronę Granger oczkiem, po czym podszedł do Pansy poklepał ją po głowie w podejrzany sposób i wyszedł wydając się być w humorze lepszym niż zazwyczaj. 

*  
\- Jak niby kupimy alkohol? Przecież to oczywiste, że nam go nie sprzedadzą. - Naburmuszył się Ronald Weasley rozglądając się podejrzliwym wzrokiem na boki. Wcale mu się nie uśmiechało narażać swoje cztery litery z powodu Malfoya, mało tego nie miał ochoty wymykać się z Hogwartu o tak późnej godzinie. Najchętniej to by wrócił do łóżka, zjadł przed snem paczkę karmelowych ciastek, które przysłała mu Molly i schował w głębokim poważaniu tą całą jutrzejszą imprezę dla Malfoya. A zamiast tego musi kisić się w tym durnym schowku na miotły w raz z Harrym i Hermioną. Zresztą Harry Potter również nie wydawał się skakać z radości. Brunet wyglądał jakby właśnie ktoś przerwał mu sen zimowy, w który dopiero co zapadł.  
\- Ci mówiłam chyba, że plan mam niezawodny, tak? Więc przestań marudzić. Idziemy. - Blaise, który mimo swojego wcześniejszego optymizmu wydawał się być teraz także trochę rozdrażniony. Zarzucił na siebie Rona i Harry'ego pelerynę niewidkę, po czym ruszyli w swoją kolejną przygodę życia.

Wieczór był chłodny, niebo spochmurniało i nabrało ciemnych granatowych barw. Wiatr zdradliwie tańczył między liśćmi szarych drzew, jakby chciał je otulić do snu. Hogsmeade wydawało się być puste, niemal można by pomyśleć, że to jakaś opuszczona kraina gdzie jedyne co żyje to bary i tutejsze piwiarnie. Gdzieniegdzie tliły się nikłe światła w domkach, a nieliczne latarnie blado oświetlały ścieżki wiodące do przeróżnych miejsc i budynków. Harry Potter, który nie raz wymykał się o późnych godzinach co prawda w bardziej ważniejszych sprawach niż kupno prowiantu na imprezę, poczuł dziwny spokój. Przetarł oczy, zza szkiełek okularów czując jakby coś, lub ktoś szeptał mu do ucha cicha piosenkę do snu. Głowa robiła mu się cięższa, a powieki coraz to bardziej się zamykały, aby pogrążyć go w czystej ciemności. Obrazy, które zaczęły niewyraźne pojawiać się w jego podświadomości zaczęły coraz szybciej przechodzić przez jego głowę jak jakaś taśma filmowa, którą ktoś przewija to w przód to w tył. Poczuł się jak na rozpędzonej karuzeli, która zdawać się była nigdy nie zatrzymać. Widział ludzi machający mu z dołu, mieli na sobie mugolskie szaty a w dłoniach trzymali waty cukrowe, telefony, balony, kiełbaski z grilla, pudełka z popcornem, napoje ze słomkami a niektórzy nawet aparatami robili mu zdjęcia tak jakby chcieli uwiecznić tą ważną chwilę. Tylko ze Harry Potter nie wiedział, co to za chwila i co to za ludzie. Inni siadali na trawie z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi i obserwowali go jak podczas seansu kinowego. Śmiali się, rozmawiali, ale Harry nie mógł nic usłyszeć. Jakby ktoś, kto włada tym światem wcisnął przycisk „mute". Znowu spojrzał w dół, w wielka przepaść, która zdawała się nie mieć dna. Poczuł jak ktoś go popycha prosto w tą ciemności, jak leci czując jedynie spokój i pustkę w głowie. Nagle poczuł jakieś szarpaniny, momentalnie otworzył oczy.  
\- Harry no na reszcie! Wszystko w porządku? Znowu... Miałeś te wizje? - Ron po chwili przestał szarpać swojego przyjaciela, spojrzał na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem. Harry Potter rozejrzał się dookoła. Nadal było w Hogsmeade, gdzieś na uboczu w alejce, która wydawała się być równie obskurna jak schowek na miotły. Przetarł palcami bliznę, czując bardziej mówienie niż ból, który zazwyczaj się objawiał podczas utraty przytomności.  
\- Co się stało? - Wydusił z siebie starając się powoli podnieść z ziemi.  
\- Straciłeś przytomność, Po...Harry. - Odezwał się pospiesznie Zabini łapiąc go za ramię. - Chodźcie, kupimy szybko to, co mamy kupić i idziemy stąd jak najszybciej. Wypij to. - Rzucił w stronę Rona mały flakonik z gęstą substancją. Ron Weasley bardzo dobrze wiedział, co to jest.  
\- Czemu ja? I po co?  
\- Bo Potter wygląda jakby zaraz miał wypluć wszystkie swoje wnętrzności. Pij i chociaż raz poczuj się jak bożyszcze nastolatek. - Zakomunikował Zabini wbijając w rudowłosego przekonujący wzrok. Ron przełknąć głośno ślinę, odkręcił wierzch flakoniku i jednym łykiem wypił jego zawartość wyraźnie się przy tym krzywiąc. Po chwili kępa rudych włosów zaczęła przybierać ciemnego koloru zaś ciało wydłużyło się o kilka cali i przybrało dobrze umięśnioną posturę. Twarz uwydatniła się w zgrabnie kości policzkowe zaś oczy zwęziły nabierając ciemnym, mrocznych barw.  
\- Zabini Blaise? - Zasapał Harry nadal wyglądając jak jedno wielkie nieszczęście.  
\- Dokładnie. Z przyczyn osobistych wiem ze Ślizgoni mają tu pewne wtyki i wpływy. - Zaczął Blaise ściszonym głosem wyciągając z kieszenie drugi flakonik. - No nie krzyw się tak Weasley, tylko jego włosa zdołałam, zdobyć. - Zarechotał otwierając buteleczkę i wlewając ją sobie do ust. Chwile później kasztanowe włosy Hermiony Granger pociemniały jak węgiel, zaś loczki wyprostowały się. Twarz zrobiła się drobna a nos wąski i spiczasty.  
\- Parkinson? - Prychnął Ronald mierzący Blaise od stóp do głowy.  
\- Jakiegoś wielkiego wyboru tutaj akurat nie miałam. - Podsumował Blaise, po czym wyciągnął z torby dwie czarne peleryny. Jedną zarzucił sobie na ramiona drugą zaś podał Ronowi.  
\- Ty stój tu na czatach kumasz? A my się zajmiemy resztą. - Zakomunikował Blaise wręczając Harry'emu torbę i pelerynę niewidkę, po czym szarpnął Rona za rękaw i poszli w stronę knajpy pod świńskim łbem.

Knajpa pod świńskim łbem prezentowała się tak jak zazwyczaj: obskurnie. Sam zapach sprawiał, że Ron miał ochotę zwrócić swoją kolacje na posadzkę. Kilka osób grzało miejsca przy stoliku sącząc piwo lub inne trunki. Wszyscy wyglądali jak banda morderców, kryminalistów czy też podejrzanych typków z kartoteką na głowie. Jakaś kobieta, na której głowie leżał stary spiczasty kapelusz zapiała donośnie, pokazując swoje brudne i spróchniale zęby. Mężczyzna, który z nią siedział posłał jej wrogi spojrzenie. Był to jakiś chuderlawy sprzedawczyk, który powoli sączył piwo.  
\- Banda idiotów, bezmyślnych idiotów. Już ja im dam zamykanie mnie, grożenie Azkabanem!  
\- Ścisz no ten swój wokal stara jędzo! - Warknął do niej, na co ona wydawała się nic sobie z tego nie robić bo po chwili znowu jej szorstkich śmiech rozniósł się po izbie.  
Na końcu sali w samotności siedział wielki mężczyzna, który spokojnie mógł konkurować z posturą Hagrida. To właśnie on zaciekawił Rona najbardziej. Twarz owego mężczyzny była surowa i brutalna, pokryta krzaczastą bujną brodą i brwiami. Ronowi udało się nawet dostrzec sporych rozmiarów bliznę pod jego okiem. Tajemniczy osobnik ubrany w gruby włochaty płaszcz, sprawiał że wyglądał jak jakiś historyczny wiking, lub pradawny łowca smoków. Wielki, barczysty i najprawdopodobniej niebezpieczny mężczyzna wyglądał jakby na kogoś czekał. Ron mógłby przysiąc, że już kiedyś widział tego człowieka! Chłopak nawet przez chwilę skupił się z nadzieją, że może w pamięci odszuka choć jedną wzmianki na temat tej osoby.  
\- Witaj Spencer. - Odezwał się Blaise podchodząc pod blat baru i posyłając wysokiemu i wychudzonemu barmanowi uwodzicielski uśmiech. Młodzieniaszek skończył przecierać brudną szmatą kufel, po czym zarzucił ją sobie na ramię i posłał Zabiniemu podejrzany uśmiech.  
\- A co panienkę Pansy i panicza Zabiniego sprowadza w nasze skromne progi? - Mężczyzna wyraźnie pobudzony na ich widok zaczął śledzić ich swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. Ron stwierdził, że chłopak musi być młody, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przypomina mu z twarzy Parszywka.  
\- To już starych znajomych odwiedzić nie można? - Powiedział przesadzonym głosem Blaise puszczając oczko w stronę barmana.  
\- Oczywiście, że można. - Zaczął Spencer, wycierając popękane dłonie w niegdyś zapewne biały fartuch. - Ale godzina późna a tu nocą niebezpiecznie. Nawet panienki kompan dużo tu nie zdziała, choć przyznam Zabini, że spory z ciebie chłop. Ron pokiwał tylko głową, bo i za bardzo nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, zresztą wolał się nie odzywać, bo jak widać jego przyjaciółka dawała sobie świetnie radę.  
\- Wszędzie jest niebezpiecznie, zresztą ja tam się nie boję. Prośbę mam do ciebie małą Spencer. - Blaise oparł się łokciami o blat, po czym nachylił głowę w stronę barmana i zaczął mówić ściszonym głosem. - Jutro szykujemy naprawdę coś dużo. Żadne impreza urodzinowa czy coś, tylko totalna, ale to totalna wariacja, wiesz, o czym mówię.  
Barman wyszczerzył swoje krzywe zęby, po czym pokiwał twierdząco głową.  
\- No i zaopatrzenia nam trzeba mój drogi. A wiesz, tu zawsze mogę na was liczyć. Zresztą, Zabini potwierdzi. - Ron, który dotychczas błądził oczami po ludziach jakby się ocknął, spojrzał wielkimi oczami na barmana i pokiwał tępo głową.  
\- Tak, zawsze. - Bąknął ochrypłym głosem czując na sobie wzrok tych wszystkich podejrzanych osób.  
\- Wiesz, możliwe, że pogadam to z tym to z tamtym i uda mi się ciebie wkręcić. Kto wie?.. - Zaczął Zabini jeszcze bardziej ściszonym głosem - Ale nic nie obiecuje. Co to, to nie. Obietnice to złe są, człowiek w tedy marnieje. Ale spróbować mogę.  
\- Naprawdę? - W barmanie jakby odżyły wszystkie nadzieje, oczy mu zabłysnęły w mglistym blasku lamp. - Ja...ja zrobię wszystko, co panienka zechce. Proszę poczekać, w tym tygodniu dostawa była, nie jakieś pomyje a z wysokiej półki alkohole i trunki. Ogniska Whiskey, Biały rycerz, szampany, ja zapakuje. Tu i tak ludzi na to nie stać.  
Blaise pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem, obrzucając Rona satysfakcjonującym wzrokiem. Po chwili, gdy barman Spencer wrócił z siatkami trunków i przeróżnych innych alkoholi, Blais wcisnąć mu do kieszeni w fartuchu garstka galeonów.  
\- Miło się robi z tobą interesy. - Zagruchał wręczając przy tym kilka torb Ronowi.  
Wychodząc Ronald Weasley przerzucił wzrok na mężczyznę, który siedział przy ostatnim stoliku. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, za jednym zamachem opróżnił zawartość swojego kufra po czy dał znak barmanowi, aby ponownie mu polano. Kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi, te nagle się uchyliły i do pomieszczenie wbiła zakapturzona wysoka postać. Ronald opuścił nisko głowę, po czy dojrzał że wysoki mężczyzna trzyma w dłoni czarną, pozłoconą łaskę.  
\- Ojciec Malfoya? - Wyszeptał do siebie cicho czując narastający napięcie, źrenice mu się momentalnie rozszerzyły, przekręcił głowę szybko w bok i jedynie co mógł dostrzec to, to że Lucjusz Malfoy kieruje się w stronę mężczyzny z blizną pod okiem. Chwile później ujrzał jak coś potyka się o krzesło przy wejściu. Harry. Harry musiał zobaczyć jak Lucjusz Malfoy wchodzi do piwiarni. Teraz jest gdzieś tutaj pod peleryną niewidką i czai się gdzieś z boku. Co on ma zrobić? Jak ojciec Malfoya ich tu teraz przyłapie to wszystko się wyda i będą same kłopoty. Na dodatek Eliksir wielosokowy za chwile przestanie działać, co jeszcze bardziej pogarsza sytuacje. Nim jednak udało mu się wymyślić coś sensownego poczuł jak Blaise ciągnie go za rękaw do wyjścia.  
Chwile później oboje znaleźli się w alejce, w której wcześniej się zatrzymali.  
\- I co teraz? Hermiono wymyśl coś!  
Jako że Blaise Zabini w zupełności nie był, Hermioną Granger cicho syknął pod nosem jeszcze bardziej naciągając kaptur na głowę. Przeklęty Potter, czy on zawsze musi wtykać ten swój wścibski nos w nie swoje sprawy?

Harry Potter zrobił dokładnie tak jak przepowiedział to Ronaldo Weasley. Wpierw opierał się o murek knajpy, znudzony, senny a przede wszystkim zaniepokojony tym, co mu się kilka minut wcześniej przytrafiło. Czuł w powietrzu coś nieprzyjemnego jak się domyślał te zapachy musiały dochodzić z pomieszczenia knajpy. Stał tak, wpatrując się beznamiętnym wzrokiem w drzewo znajdujące się kilka kroków od niego. Przetarł zmęczone powieki zza szkiełek okularów. Chwile później poczuł jak nieprzyjemny chłód przeszywa jego ciało. Złapał się za ramiona, rozejrzał dookoła i dostrzegł zbliżającą się postać. W pierwszych sekundach nie potrafił rozpoznać osoby, która się zbliża, dopiero po chwili był już pewien, że jest to Lucjusz Malfoy. Co może sprowadzać ojca Malfoya o tej godzinie w takim miejscu? Harry Potter w pewnej chwili pomyślał, że to zasadzka, na niego Rona i Hermione. Złapał za różdżki przygotowany na obronę, kiedy jak Lucjusz Malfoy przeszedł obok niego obojętnie kierując się do wejścia. No tak, przecież miał na sobie peleryną niewidkę. Dłużej sie nie zastanawiając wpełzł szybko za Malfoyem do środka czując jak zżera go ciekawości. W pomieszczeniu od razu ujrzał swoich przyjaciół, kierowali się ku wyjścia to w tedy właśnie Harry potknął się o krzesło przy wejściu, aby dać im do zrozumienia, że on tu jest. Szybko odszukać wzrokiem Malfoya, po czym cichymi kroczkami zbliżył się do stolika, przy którym czekał na niego jakiś mężczyzna.  
\- Nie każdy mi więc czekać bo cię rozszarpię. - Warknął grubym głosem nieznany Harry'emu mężczyzna. Lucjusz Malfoy zupełnie go zignorował, po czym zaczął mówić oschłym i wysokim tonem.  
\- Miałem ważne sprawy, o których ty nie masz zielonego pojęcia także milcz z łaski swojej, bo mam dość wysłuchiwania hołoty.  
Barczysty mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią, a usta, które pokryły mu sie białą piana przetarg rękawem płaszcza.  
\- Masz to? - Zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy. Harry cicho przełknąć ślinę czując jak każdy centymetr jego ciała przeszywa ciekawość.  
Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział tylko poklepał się znacząco po piersi wielka dłonią.  
\- Dobrze, ale to nie tutaj. Chodźmy. - Wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby Malfoy, po czym odwrócił się z pełną gracją i bez słowa skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Wielki Włochaty mężczyzna, dokończył palić papierosa, po czym wstał z miejsca otrzepując swój skórzany płaszcz.  
\- Na tyłek trolla, rozszarpię tego bubka kiedyś. - Warknął cicho.  
Co takiego chciał Lucjusz Malfoy o tego wielkiego człeka? I co takiego chowa w płaszczu, że nie może tego wyjąć przy świadkach? Harry dłużej się nie zastanawiając wybiegł za nimi czując jak gorąca krew cała w nim pulsuje. Znał Malfoya i wiedział, że zapewne knuje coś złego. Bardziej zastanawiała go postać tego wielkiego potężnego mężczyzny. Harry nie tylko się go obawiał, ale czuł nawet strach przed nim.

Ulice były niemal puste, ludzie pochowali się w domach albo po prostu nie mieli ochoty pokazywać się o tej godzinie na zewnątrz. Mało tego lampy, które wcześniej, jako tako oświetlały Hogsmeade teraz powoli gasły. Harry poczuł chłód nocy na sobie, ręce mu powoli zaczynały drętwieć tak, że od czasu do czas zmuszony był nimi potrzeć. Szedł kilka kroków za Malfoyem i jego kompanem słysząc tylko głuchą ciszę i odgłosy kroków. Kiedy w końcu wędrowcy zatrzymali się, Harry stwierdził, że znajdują się tuż przy wrzeszczącej chacie.  
\- Wiesz, co masz zrobić? - Ledwo, co dosłyszał słowa Lucjusza Malfoya. Wielki mężczyzna zaśmiał się donośnie, naprężył swoje muskularne ciało, po czym powiedział grubym tonem głosu.

\- Wiem, ale pamiętaj, co mi obiecałeś w zamian.  
\- Pamiętam i to dostaniesz. - Lucjusz Malfoy pogładził się po swoich lśniących białych włosach, po czym rozejrzał się podejrzliwym wzrokiem po okolicy. - Czekaj, nałożę kilka zaklęć. Nie chcemy przecież mieć nieproszonych gości.  
I zniknęli. Harry już więcej nic nie usłyszał, bo i nie miał jak. Zdenerwowany, że tak naprawdę nie dowiedział się nic, co by mu, jako tako naprowadziło na sytuacje zaczął wracać w stronę knajpy. Co kombinuje ta podstępna szuja Malfoy. Co obiecał temu włochatemu facetowi w zamian za zrobienie czegoś? Właśnie, ale czego?  
Te pytania dręczyły go już całą drogę do Hogwartu, kiedy to opowiedział swoim przyjaciołom, czego się dowiedział. Zasnął dopiero nad ranem, czując, że zdecydowanie szykuje się coś wielkiego.


	6. Przyjęcie dla Dracona

**Rozdział szósty.**  
 **Przyjęcie dla Dracona.**

Nastał piękny, mroźny poranek. Mimo promieni słońca z dnia na dzień pogoda robiła się coraz bardziej chłodna. Draco przeciągnął się leniwie na swym królewskim łożu naprężając każdy ze swoich okazałych mięśni, po czym otworzył oczy wpatrując się chwilę w biel sufitu. Poczuł się nad wyraz dziwnie i nieswojo. Zrzucił z siebie czarną pościel i zwlekł się z łóżka czując lekkie zawroty w głowie. Miał wrażenie, że wczorajszy dzień był dziwną halucynacją, której nie bardzo może sobie przypomnieć. Przejechał dłonią po lekko falowanych długich włosach, dumając chwilę przed samym sobą. Czuł się jak po jednej z tych przesadzonych imprez, po której zostaje zawsze kac i pustka w głowie. Podszedł do wielkiego lustra tuż przy komodzie i dokładnie zilustrował swoje odbicie. Chwilę zawiesił wzrok na czarnym znaku znajdującym się na przedramieniu.  
\- Wyglądasz bosko, więc o co ci chodzi? - Parsknął do swojego odbicia.  
 _" Naprawdę nie wiesz? Przypomnij sobie kretynie, co nam zrobili!"_  
\- Sam jesteś kretynem! - Warknął znowu do tej samej pustki, marszcząc swoje blade brwi.  
 _" Przecież jestem tobą durniu"_  
\- Chciałbyś być mną. Co najwyżej możesz być marną imitacją tego, czym jestem. - Zadumał. Wpatrzył się w odbicie swoich szarych tęczówek. Draco Malfoy wyglądał bardzo okazale będąc w samej bieliźnie. Wyglądał jakby sam Michał Anioł wyrzeźbił go z najdroższego marmuru, a nieziemska moc tchnęła w ten posąg życie, aby dawać kobietą rozkosze z poza tego świata i ukazywać innym mężczyzną jak bardzo są niedoskonali w porównaniu do niego. Teraz jednak ten sam Draco Malfoy czuł się fatalnie. Bo inaczej nie potrafił określić stanu, w którym się znajdował. Przejechał dłonią po śniadych ustach starając się czegokolwiek doszukać. Dopiero w tedy dostrzegł jak jego opuszki palców są lekko zaczerwieniałe i podrażnione. Opuścił głowę w dół dokładnie przyglądając się swoim dłonią. I w tej właśnie chwili poczuł jak nawał wczorajszych wspomnień przelatuje przez jego mózg z szybkością światła.  
\- Nie. - Szepnął wpatrzony w ziemie. - Nie mówcie mi...Że ja i ten... Że… - Każde wspomnienie zaczynało przeszywać jego dusze. Wspomnienia, które ostro kuły jak igły wbijane prosto we wnętrzności. Czuł jak stado robaczków świętojańskich rozświetla wspomnienia w jego głowie, których tak naprawdę wolałby nie pamiętać. Każde po kolei. ON DRACO MALFOY DZIERGAŁ TEMU KRETYNOWI SWETER!  
\- Zabije. - Krzyknął na cały regulator wychodząc pewnym krokiem ze swojego dormitorium.

Hermiona wiedziała, że ten dzień będzie istną katastrofą, klęską społeczną, narodową plamą na tle historii całego Hogwartu. A to wszystko za sprawą Blaise Zabiniego. Wrednego, pyszałkowatego, bezmyślnego Ślizgona, który podstępnie ją zwodzi i znęca od kilku dni, aby pogrążyć cały jej dobytek życia w nicość. Poranek również utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że wszystko, co się na świecie dzieje to dla jej nieszczęścia i upokorzenia. Wyglądało na to, że cały wszechświat zmówił się, aby uprzykrzyć życie Hermionie Granger. A przynajmniej wszyscy Ślizgoni. Dlatego postanowiła nie poddawać się tak łatwo. Skoro Blaise pogrywa z nią w tak okrutny sposób to i ona postanowiła nie być mu dłużną. To się jeszcze zdziwi i przekona, że z kimś takim jak ona lepiej nie zadzierać. Owszem, może przez ostatni rok stała się samolubną, bezradną Hermioną, którą z łatwością można doprowadzić do łez, co nie zmienia faktu, że była nadal Hermioną Granger. Tą Hermioną Granger. Dziewczyną, którą walczyła z najciemniejszymi mocami tego świata, towarzyszką samego Harry'ego Pottera, chodzącą encyklopedią i rozsądkiem tej ziemi. Chociaż z tym ostatnim na pewno miała ostatnio problemy. Bo kto rozsądny godziłby się na takie życie, jakie zafundował jej Blaise Zabini? Energicznie zrzuciła z siebie atłasową pościel, wstając równo na nogi. Chcą mieć imprezę to będą ją mieli. Bojowym krokiem, mając na sobie jedynie czarne bokserki, skierowała się do łazienki czując jak każdy centymetr jej ciała wypełnia gniew. Oparła dłonie na umywalce i spojrzała twardym wzrokiem w swoje lustrzane odbicie. To nie są jej oczy, ani jej usta... Usta, które wciąż czuły na sobie Draco Malfoya. Przejechała, drżącymi palcami po wargach. Merlinie, przecież to Malfoy. Po co ona w ogóle o nim myśli? Zresztą nie całował jej, a Blaise. Gdyby wiedział, że to ona – Hermiona, kryje się za ciałem tego Ślizgona już dawno zamknąłby ją w lochach i używał jako worka treningowego. Szybko pokręciła głową na boki starając się pozbyć tych myśli. Nie, to nie pora na to by przejmować się teraz tym palantem Malfoyem. Mimo, że na samo jego wspomnienie serce waliło jej jak dzwony kościele. Teraz musi udowodnić sobie, a przede wszystkim temu...temu nicponiowi Zabiniemi, że ją też na coś stać. Uśmiechnęła się demonicznie, wpatrzona w swoją twarz. W końcu jakby nie patrzeć była teraz w połowie Ślizgonem. Więc nadeszła jej kolej na nieczyste zagrania. Zacisnęła mocno pięść, wnosząc ją ku rozgniewanej twarzy. Tak, pożałujesz tego Zabini, tego jak wykorzystałeś jej dobroć i niewinność. Tego jak odseparowałeś ją od przyjaciół, a wcisnąłeś w same objęcia węża. Stado wężów. Na dodatek śmiertelnie jadowitych. Jednak ona, Hermiona Granger jest niezniszczalna! I nic i nikt nie powstrzyma ją przed tym, aby upokorzyć Zabiniego. Nieświadomie zaczęła śmiać się przerażająco do siebie jak jedna wiedźm podczas sabatu. Czarna aura zaczęła emanować z jej ciała, wyglądała jak demon gotowy do walki, któremu nikt nie śmiałyby przeszkodzić w planach. Nikt poza Pansy Parkinson, która od kilku minut opierała się o framugę drzwi, beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrzona w Hermione.  
\- I co tak cieszysz japę? - Bąknęła wyjmując z ust szczoteczkę do mycia zębów. Piana lekko otoczyła jej wargi sprawiając, że wyglądała dość komiczne, przynajmniej dla Hermiony.  
\- Czego chcesz? - Warknęła. Czy nikt ze Ślizgonów nie wie, że istnieje coś takiego jak pukanie do drzwi? Pomyślała pełna irytacji, nie odchodząc myślami od swych złowieszczych planów. Pansy przejechała wzrokiem po ciele Hermiony zawieszając go chwilę na przyrodzeniu.  
\- Co, jakieś kłopoty w raju? - Zarechotała podchodząc do umywalki i uderzając Hermione łokciem by się przesunęła. - Granger daje ci popalić, co?  
Hermiona obserwowana jak Pansy bez żadnego zakłopotania opłukuje twarz z piany i sięga po ręcznik wiszący obok umywalki.  
\- Wiesz Blaise zawsze możesz romansować ze mną. W końcu sam jeden wiesz jak potrafię zaopiekować się facetem. - Pansy przejechała palcem po klatce piersiowej Hermiony zatrzymując go chwilę na mięśniu brzucha. Gryfonka wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl, że cokolwiek mogłoby ją łączyć w ten sposób z Parkinson. Co za niedorzeczność. Ślizgonka oblizała wargi nadal zalotnie przyglądając się niewinnej Hermionie.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie Pansy, Hermiona jest cudowna. W sumie spokojnie mogę stwierdzić, że jest najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą kobietą na całej kuli ziemskiej. Powinnaś brać z niej przykład. - Gryfonka złapała za jej nadgarstek i powoli oddaliła dłoń od swojego ciała.  
Pansy wpierw zamilkła z osłupienia, dopiero po krótkiej chwili wybuchła przeraźliwym rechotem.  
\- Ty, ciebie naprawdę nieźle wzięło Blaise. - Mówiła dławiąc się śmiechem. - Przecież się zgrywam kretynie, wiesz że cię uwielbiam, ale nic więcej, nie.  
Hermiona przenikliwym wzrokiem zmierzyła ją od stóp do głowy będąc nadal mało przekonaną, co do prawdomówności Pansy.  
Tą poranną wymianę zdań przerwał głośny trzask. Hermiona wyszła w pośpiechu z łazienki, a tuż za nią poczłapała Pansy. Na przeciw niej stał jak gdyby nigdy nic sam Draco Malfoy. Twarz miał opuszczoną w dół. Hermiona momentalnie poczerwieniała widząc, że chłopak jest jedynie w samych bokserkach a jego ciało jest tak bardzo napięte, że uwydatnił się każdy mięsień. Ta postura nie wróżyła nic dobrego.  
\- Draco. Co się stało? - Wyszeptała ochrypłym głosem starając się nie patrzeć na idealne ciało chłopaka.  
Draco uniósł dumnie twarz. Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w jego oczach tak wielkiej wściekłości. Przełknęła niepewnie ślinę czując dziwny niepokój a wraz z nim nadchodzące problemy.  
Blondyn bardzo wolnymi krokami podszedł bliżej Hermiony, a kiedy był już na tyle blisko, że dzielił ich zaledwie centymetry, popchnął ją gwałtownie w stronę ściany. Koniec różdżki przyłożył do jej podbródka i wybił w nią tak zimne spojrzenie, że Hermiona poczuła jak powoli zamienia się w figurkę lodową, która i tak zaraz ma się roztopić pod wpływem napierania chłopaka.  
\- A więc Blaise, - zaczął półszeptem. - Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem? Że do jasnej cholery nie będę niczego pamiętać? - Odezwał się szorstkich tonem nadal wpatrzony w przerażoną Gryfonkę. - Wiesz, że cię za to zabije.  
\- Ale ja naprawdę…  
\- Zamknij się, bo ubije już, teraz. Lubisz chłopców Zabini? To teraz ja się z tobą zabawie.  
I cała poranna buntowniczość zeszła z niej momentalnie. Mało tego ten wredny, wstrętny Ślizgon tak bardzo ją onieśmielał, że nie bardzo mogła pojąć powagę sytuacji. Policzka jej poczerwieniały a nos zaczął tak przeraźliwym swędzieć… Co tu zrobić, co tu zrobić? Rzeczywiście Malfoy ma prawo być złym, w końcu ona i on. Oni…  
\- Jeszcze masz czelność się rumienić przygłupie?! - Wrzasnął a kosmyk jego włosów opadł na twarz.  
\- TO naprawdę, ja przypadkiem te fiolki…  
\- Przypadkiem? - Pisnął przez zęby. - Jakoś nie wydawałeś się być tym faktem pokrzywdzony. Już nie wspomnę o tych wszystkich...tych...po...poca... - Nie dokończył, prychnął ze złości czując jak sam zaczyna robić się czerwony na twarzy nie wiadomo czy to z nerwów czy z zażenowania. Nie potrafił wypowiedzieć na głos tego, że całował się Zabinim. Litości. Coś takiego nawet nie mogło mieć miejsca.  
\- Przepraszam ja naprawdę nie chciałem. - Hermiona opuściła głowę w dół czując desperację. - Jak chcesz wiedzieć, to naprawdę nic takiego się między nami nie zdarzyło.  
\- Przepraszasz? - Powtórzył oschle, marszcząc nos. - Od kiedy się taka baba z ciebie zrobiła, że co chwile tylko jęczysz i przepraszasz.  
 _" Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć "_ \- pomyślała cierpko, szczerze wątpiąc w dzisiejszy dzień.

Pansy Parkinson stała kilka kroków od nich zamykając dłońmi usta i niemal dygocząc z emocji. Nie bardzo słyszała, co tam między sobą szeptali, ale wyglądali naprawdę okazale. I groźnie. Mózg pracował jej na pełnych obrotach. Owszem może i obiecała, że nikomu nie powie o tym, co wczoraj widziała... No, ale chyba mogła się z tym podzielić z Millicentą i z Goyle i z Malcolmem i z całą resztą Ślizgonów. A teraz jakimś sposobem Draco musiał dowiedzieć się o tym, że Zabini kocha się z Granger! A mówiła! Mówiła żeby mu nic nie mówić! Niech ona tylko dowie się, kto dał plamę, to nie ręczny za siebie. Kto by jednak pomyślał, że Draco wpadnie aż w taki szał z tego powodu? Może on i Zabini... Może ich łączy coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Pansy Parkinson poczuła, że właśnie ogłupiała, gubiąc się we własnych sprzecznych myślach. Mimo wielkiego podniecenia, jakie ją ogarnęło postanowiła zapanować nad sytuacją. W końcu, kto jak nie ona? Podbiegła do Dracona starając się go delikatnie odciągnąć od Hermiony.  
\- Draco to niech ich wina, zrozum oni się kochają. - Draco ze wzrokiem psychopaty na haju mechanicznymi ruchami odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
\- Co? - Na twarzy cały czas miał przeraźliwy uśmiech diabła. Pansy widząc tą twarz zdębiała. - Ty też w to jesteś zamieszania? - Odezwał się z niedowierzaniem, po czym ponownie wbił wzrok w Hermione. - Nie żyjesz.  
Granger mimo tego, że była niemal przygnieciona całkowicie ciałem Dracona tak że, z ledwością udawało jej się złapać oddech starała się myśleć racjonalnie. Draco Malfoy będąc jedynie w samych bokserskich chce ją zabić. Nie głupia wizja śmierci jakby nie patrzeć. Cóż się dziwić, że wpadł w szał po tym, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Na pocieszenie miała już pewność, że eliksir przestał działać. Co jednak nie uśmiechał jej się taki scenariusz jak teraz. A to wszystko wina oczywiście nie kogo innego jak Zabiniego. Jeśli jakimś cudem uda jej się przeżyć dzisiejszy dzień z pewności nie przeżyje go Blaise.  
\- Twój… twój znak. - Wydusiła wpatrując się zrozpaczonym wzrokiem w jego ramię. Draco przez chwilę wybił się z tropu, odskoczył od Hermiony i panicznie wzrokiem rozejrzał się dookoła. Na litość boską mu chyba na mózg padło żeby przyjść tu w takim negliżu. Chłopak złapał za czarny szlafrok wiszących na drzwiach szafy, po czym jednym ruchem okrył nim ciało. Stał chwile w miejscu gładząc wzrokiem po lekko zdezorientowanej Pansy.  
\- Dobra, na czym to ja - zadumał chwilę mocno napinając mięśnie twarz.- Ah tak mam cię zabić. - Skwitował spokojnie na powrót kierując się w stronę Hermiony. Jednak zanim dziewczyna znowu znalazła się w potrzasku Pansy wskoczyła miedzy nimi odpychając Dracona w tył tak, że poleciał prosto na łóżko. Blondyn potraktował ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
\- Wynocha Parkinson, albo zamknęła cię w schowku na miotły!  
\- Ludzie! Szybko, pomocy! - Zaczęła wrzeszczeć na cały regulator i o dziwo niemal po kilku sekundach do pokoju wparowała gromada Ślizgonów. Hermiona zadumała jak to możliwe, że tak szybko się tu zjawili? Może stali cały czas za drzwiami i czekali na znak od swojej królowej Parkinson? Paranoja. Wyglądali jak stado wariatów, którzy uciekli prosto ze Św. Munga. Goyle miał na sobie pidżamę- kombinezon z podobiznami Snape, Millicenta trzymała w dłoni wielki wał pokryty kolcami, zaś Crabb miał wielki sznur obowiązany wokół nadgarstka. Hermiony wzrok prześliznął się na dziewczynę ubraną w delikatną beżową tunikę. Długie jasne włosy miała zawiązana w wysoki kucyk. Oj tak Astoria była naprawdę prześliczną dziewczyną. Trudno było by temu faktowi zaprzeczyć. Nawet Hermionie.  
\- Plan b ludzie, biały smok dowiedział się o niedźwiedziu i chochliku. Powtarzam biały smok dowiedział się o niedźwiedziu i chochliku. Pelikan opuszcza dziuple! - Pansy odskoczyła zwinnie w bok kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Parkinson twoja schizofrenia się pogorszyła czy ja jestem w jakimś Disneylandzie? - Parsknął Draco obrzucając wszystkich zebranych zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. Chwile zawiesił spojrzenie na słodkiej Astori. Hermiona parsknęła w myślach widząc to. - Wynocha mi stąd, ja i Blaise mamy PEWNĄ sprawę do załatwienia. - Zwinnie puścił oczko w kierunku Hermiony, na co ta przełknęła tylko głośno ślinę.  
\- Ty, Pansy czekaj no. - Bąknął zmieszany Goyle zatrzymując ją przy drzwiach. - To znaczy, że MY mamy GO...  
-Tak, WY macie GO, nie psuj mi akcji jełopie. Powiedziałam chyba, że PELIKAN opuszcza dziuple! - Pisnęła, po czym ulotniła się z dormitorium cholera jedna wie gdzie. Draco Malfoy wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami, chwilę wpatrzył się w martwy punkt na ścianie, po czym westchnął sam do siebie i na powrót odwrócił głowę w stronę nieszczęsnej Hermiony nakładając na twarz demoniczny uśmiech. Hermiona pomyślała, że jest to najpiękniejszy zły uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek ujrzała. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że Draco naprawdę jest w istnej furii i zaraz prawdopodobnie ona, niczemu winna Gryfonka, umrze. Na dodatek w nie swoim ciele. Bajecznie.  
\- Ten… Ja tego nie zrobię. - Syknęła Millicenta do reszty Ślizgonów.  
\- Musimy, Draco nie jest sobą rozumiesz. Swoją drogą, kto by pomyślał, że będzie aż tak zazdrosny o Granger. - Mruknął Goyle poprawiając zacne okulary na nosie.  
\- Nie sądzę by był to jednak dobry pomysł. - Wyszeptała nieśmiało Astoria rzucając spojrzenie w stronę piekielnie złego Dracona.  
\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Na trzy cztery. - Oświadczył Goyle. Astoria westchnęła bezradnie do samej siebie nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Sam widok Dracona na dodatek w samym szlafroku strasznie ją onieśmielał. Na litość boską pewnie już dawno zrobiła się na twarzy czerwona jak burak. Mogła włożyć coś innego, wygląda pewnie jak idiotka. Co on sobie o niej pomyśli? Szybko przyklepała włosy, które już i tak były idealnie ułożone, po czym przejechała zgrabnie po tunice. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek uczynić można by powiedzieć, że wszystko już zostało zrobione. Draco Malfoy leżał na wznak przywiązany sznurem do poręczy łóżka.

 **Tymczasem w innej część Hogwartu.**

Pansy Parkinson będąc nadal w negliżu stała pod portretem Grubej Damy i głośno dyszała.  
\- Mówię ci tłusta prukwo, że to sprawa wagi państwowej jest! - Syczała łapiąc oddech. - Wołaj mi tu Granger.  
\- Młoda panno grzeczniej, wypraszam sobie. - Warknęła Gruba Dama pusząc się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Dobra już dobra, mogłabyś zawołać Granger? Zrobisz to? Bardzo ładnie proszę.  
Gruba Sama mlasnęła pod nosem mało przekonana.  
\- Też mi coś. Najpierw drze mordę a teraz prosi.  
Pansy warknęła zaciskając małe pięści z nerwów i wbijając rozwścieczony wzrok w obraz.  
\- Długo mam czekać?! Mówię chyba, że tu chodzi o czyjeś życie!  
\- A idź czorcie mały. - Obrzuciła ją spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy, po czym zniknęła.

Harry Potter wstał bardzo wcześnie tego dnia. Bynajmniej nie z powodu przyjęcia dla Dracona. Coś o wiele bardziej poważnego siedziało mu teraz w głowie. Wczorajszy wypad do Hogsmeade był naprawdę niepokojący. Nie tylko z powodu tego, co udało mu się podsłuchać, ale i od tamtego momentu jego blizna od czasu do czasu pobolewała. W jego sercu pojawiło się dziwne uczucie podniecenia, którego tak dawno nie czuł. Czy znowu przyjdzie mu stanąć twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem? I czy jest w stanie dać sobie z tym radę? Przecież już nie jest TYM samym Harrym, co kiedyś... Och litości, gdzie są te ciasteczka karmelowe, co wczoraj zostawił? Czemu to wszystko musi się tak komplikować?  
\- Potter. - Tuż przed nim stał sztywno Zabini, mając na sobie przedziwną różową pidżamę ze staroświeckimi, gustownymi koronkami.  
\- Hermiono, Ty… - zilustrował dokładnie strój dziewczyny.  
\- A, to.- Zabini wyszczerzył zęby wyraźnie podekscytowany spostrzegawczością Harry'ego. Wypiął dumnie klatkę recytując wysokim głosem. - Ekskluzywna pidżama, 100 procent bawełny, ręcznie tkana, najnowszy trend tej zimy. Spójrz na tą jakość. No dotknij i powiedz czy czułeś coś bardziej przyjemniejszego niż ten materiał?  
Harry przełknął powoli ślinę i niepewnie zbliżył dłoń do blado różowego materiału. Po chwili pełen zachwytu spojrzał na dumnego Zabiniego gładząc materiał między palcami.  
\- To... - Wydusił otwierając szeroko oczy. - To jest cudowne! - Nie potrafił opanować swojego zaskoczenia.  
\- Oczywiście, dzięki temu moje ciało ma pełen komfort całodobowy. Jestem wypoczęta i pełna życia. - Zabini sam przejechał dłonią po różowym materiale cicho mrucząc  
\- Naprawdę 100 procent bawełny?- Dopytywał się Potter.  
\- Dokładnie, a nawet 101.  
\- Jakie miękkie...  
\- Co wy robicie? - Wydukał z siebie Ronald Weasley spoglądając przenikliwym wzrokiem w stronę Zabiniego i Harry'ego. Mając na sobie wielkie sweter z literą "R" oraz spodnie od pidżamy zbliżył się w ich stronę ze spojrzeniem pełnym wątpliwości. Zmierzył Zabiniego od stóp do głowy następnie prześlizgnął wzrok na Harry'ego a raczej na jego dłoń znajdującą się w okolicach brzucha Blaise'a.  
\- Zachwycamy się moją superaśną pidżamą, chodź też to poczuj.  
\- Dokładnie Ron, dotknij. 100 procent bawełny. Bez ściemy.  
Ron spojrzał na nich zszokowanym i jeszcze trochę śpiącym wzrokiem, po czym zaczął kręcić głową, aby wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę.  
\- Wyglądasz jak jakaś hrabina. - Parsknął - Jak można w tym chodzić?  
\- I dlatego Weasley wyglądasz jak wyglądasz - prychnął Blais.  
\- Że co? Że niby jak wyglądam?- Ron przybrał buraczkowego koloru spoglądając wyzywająco w stronę pidżamowej księżniczki.  
\- Spójrz w lustro i sam sobie odpowiedz durniu. - Skwitowała Ginny pojawiające się ni stąd ni z owąd. - Mi się tam całkiem podoba.  
\- No widzisz, twoja siostra zna się na rzeczy.  
Ron poczerwieniał na twarzy, bąknął coś pod nosem i zaczął otwierać paczkę ciągutek.  
\- A czy ja też mógłbym...dotknąć? - Wyjąkała Neville czając się z boku.  
\- Jasne Longbottom, nie żałuje sobie. - Zabini wyszczerzył zębiska czując się jak młody syn samego Boga. Neville już wyciągał dłoń w stronę cudownej pidżamy Zabiniego, już dzieliły go zaledwie milimetry od niesamowitego materiału, aż nagle rozległ się gruby kobiecy głos i… .  
\- Panna Granger proszona tutaj.  
I przepadło. Neville stał chwilę z zawieszoną dłonią w powietrzu czując największy zawód, jaki udało mu się przeżyć.  
Zabini wraz z Harrym, Ronem i Ginny zbliżył się do wejścia, po czym, uchylił drzwi. Do pokoju wparowała z prędkością torpedy Pansy Parkinson.  
\- Problem Granger, problem! Malfoy dowiedział się o Tobie i Blaise. Teraz w akcie szału i poczuciu zdrady chce zabić biednego Blaise. Szybko, każda chwila się liczy.  
\- Że...że co? - Wydusił Ron czując, że zaraz oszaleje. - Ty, ty...i ten...głąb Zabini?! Herm nie mów mi...  
\- Głąb? - Zabini zakrztusił się mierząc wściekłym wzrokiem Rona. - Że niby, kto jest głąbem?  
\- Oj chodźmy - Warknęła Ginny, po czym wyruszyli.

Draco Malfoy leżał na wznak przywiązany sznurem do poręczy łóżka. Jego poziom irytacji już dawno przekroczył limit normalnego człowieka. Znowu... Znowu został unicestwiony. Tym razem przez własnych przyjaciół. Przyjaciół? Prychnął w myślach na samo to słowo. Co za zdrada z ich strony?! Zabini Blaise, wyczerpałeś już swój limit. Jesteś martwy. Wszyscy są!

\- Co wy robicie? - Wydzierała się Hermiona starając się wyrwać z objęć Goyle i Millicenty. - Oszaleliście? Zostawcie go!  
\- Wiemy, wiemy, nie martw się nic Zabini. Skoro jesteś z Granger my to zaakceptujemy. - Goyle mrugnął do niego zawadiacko oczkiem.  
\- Że co? - Hermiona zupełnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Czy wszyscy nagle oszaleli? Czy może to z nią jest coś nie tak? - Nie, nie, wy nie wiecie, o co chodzi. Rozwiążcie go.  
\- Zabije was, padliny, gnidy, ja rozkazuje w tym momencie mnie rozwiązać. Jak to jesteś z Granger? Od kiedy? - Krzyczał Draco szarpiąc się na łóżku.  
Hermiona znowu poczerwieniała. Co ona ma zrobić? Czemu takie sytuacje zawsze muszą jej się przytrafiać?  
\- Nie, to nie tak. Wy wszyscy... Proszę możecie nas zostawić samych?  
\- Żebyście się pozbijali? - Warknął Goyle. " Jak już co to Draco by zabijał mnie" pomyślała ponuro Hermiona. Teraz to ona już na pewno jest martwa. Musi jakoś rozwiązać Dracona. Tak. Musi to zrobić. A kiedy tylko zostaną sami wszystko mu powie. To, że nie jest tak naprawdę Zabninim, tylko Hermioną. I że to nie jej wina była. To ona jest tu najbardziej poszkodowana i to ona powinna zabijać. To Malfoy skradł jej pierwszy pocałunek i to jeszcze w ciele Blaise'a. Może to nie były fizycznie jej usta, ale psychicznie odczuwa to bardzo konkretnie. Czemu wszystko musi być takie denerwujące?  
\- Patrzcie Snape z McGonagall w bieliźnie! - Hermiona krzyknęła wskazując głową w okno. Wszyscy jak na zawołanie podbiegli do szyby przepychając się nawzajem jak stado psów czekających na kawałek steku. Hermiona korzystając z wolności podbiegła do Dracona starając się jak najszybciej uwolnić jego dłonie.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się ci radzę. - Mruknął szorstko.  
\- Draco... Proszę, to nie tak. Ta fiolka... To nieporozumienie.  
\- Nieporozumienie? Ty jesteś nieporozumieniem. - Warknął przez zęby.  
\- Przepraszam. Wiem, że możesz się czuć teraz dziwnie, ale to był tylko efekt eliksiru.  
\- DZIWNIE?  
\- Oszust! - Krzyknęła Millicenta, po czym zaczęła biec z resztą w ich stronę.  
Nim jednak Hermiona została ponownie unicestwiona do pokoju wparowała gwardia Gryfonów na czele z Parkinson. W jednym momencie Goyle chciał złapać Hermiona za ramię, ta jednak odskoczyła lekko w bok co efektem było stracenia równowagi. Jednym ruchem spadła prosto na Dracona a ściślej mówiąc na jego usta. Cały pokój zamarł. Pansy i kilka osób zatkało sobie oczy dłońmi wydając jedynie głuchy jęk. Zabini poczuł jak coś silnego przeszywa całe jego ciało skryte pod różową koronkowa pidżamą. Ginny otworzyła tak szeroko usta, że mogłaby zmieścić w nich kule ziemską. Zaś Ron ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się od zwrócenia karmelek.  
Hermiona jak i Draco bez ruchu wpatrywali się zaszokowanym wzrokiem w siebie nadal złączeni pocałunkiem. Co... Co się właśnie dzieje? Jak to... Ona... I ... Co... Hermiona już dłużej nie myślała, po prostu straciła przytomność uderzając sztywno głową w Dracona.

10 minut później.

\- Zadowolony jesteś? - Warknął Zabini i wpatrując się zimnym wzrokiem w nieporuszonego Dracona, który stał sztywno kilka kroków od łóżka z założonymi dłońmi na piersi.  
\- Granger powiedz ty mi, po co żeś tu przyszła z tą całą drużyną porażek życiowych? - Zaczął zaczepnie nadal wpatrzony w nieprzytomną twarz Hermiony.  
\- Przyszłam, bo jak mnie słuchy doszły chciałeś zabić mojego CHŁOPAKA! - Zabini był wściekły. Jak mogło do tego dość? Jaki prawem on i Granger... Na samą myśl gotowało się w nim. Mało tego, dlaczego Draco Malfoy ma na swoim obnażonym ciele jego szlafrok? Nadal przed oczami miał obraz pocałunku, jakiego przed chwilą miał okazję ujrzeć.  
Ron tymczasem na słowo chłopak zakrztusił się śliną.  
Draco prychnął wybuchając suchym śmiechem.  
\- Chłopaka? Granger litości.  
\- Co, zazdrościsz nam Malfoy?  
\- Zazdrościć czegoś? Wybujałej wyobraźni Granger ?  
\- Po prostu zaakceptuj fakt, że ja i Zabini jesteśmy ze sobą.  
\- Wykluczone. A teraz gdybyś była taka miła, to wracaj do swojej zapchlonej jaskini, bo jak się możesz domyśleć nie jesteś tu mile widziana.  
\- Odmawiam. - Zaprzeczył Zabini zaciskając mocno wargi. - Zostaje dopóki mój chłopak nie odzyska przytomności! Przypomnę Ci, że to przez ciebie znajduje się w takim stanie!  
\- Przeze mnie? No tak to ja siebie przywiązałem do łóżka, a później to ja zmusiłem Zabiniego żeby mnie obślinił.  
\- Dokładnie, dobrze, że jesteś świadomy swojej zbrodni.

Reszta stała z boku wsłuchując się w kłótnie. Wyglądali jak podczas seansu kinowego zupełnie pochłonięci sceną kulminacyjną rozgrywanej akcji.  
\- Zabini to ma powodzenie. - Westchnęła Pansy ściszając swój wokal.  
\- Ale, że oni tak na serio razem. Nie spodziewałem się tego po Hermi. - Zadumał Harry wpatrując się w rozwścieczonych Ślizgonów.  
\- Ja wiedziałam. - Odezwała się Ginny. - Już od dawna, sama mi powiedziała.  
\- I nie raczyłaś nas o tym poinformować? - Warknął Ron. Ginny wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.  
\- Draco jest słodki jak jest zazdrosny. - Zaśmiała się Millicenta.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że Zabini tyle dla niego znaczy. Jakie to melodramatyczne. - Otarł łzy wzruszenia Goyle.  
\- Ja tam czułam, że Draco coś "ten teges" do Zabiniego, wczoraj kleił się do niego cały dzień. - Skwitowała Mill.  
\- Tak było. - Potwierdziła Pansy. - Ale Dracuś... Nie, nie, nie. Nie zaakceptuję tego nigdy.  
Astoria pokiwała twierdząco głową czując wielki ból w klatce piersiowej.  
\- Hermiona i ten... - Ron wykrzywił twarz.  
\- Myślicie, że to coś poważnego? Wiecie Zabini ostatnio taki jakoś zamyślony chodzi. Nigdy taki nie był.- Odezwał się Crabbe.  
\- Hermiona też ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywała.  
Wszyscy wydali z siebie ciche westchnienie.

\- A wy, co? Nie macie, co robić? - Warknął Draco spoglądając na grupę widzów, która momentalnie drgnęła w miejscu. - Wynocha i to już.  
\- Ale Draco to wbijasz do nas później? - Zagadał swobodnie Harry kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Och wiesz nie musisz, ale Zabini na pewno przyjdzie, w końcu jestem jego DZIEWCZYNĄ, więc chce ze mną spędzać teraz jak najwięcej czasu. - Wtrącił niby od tak sobie Blaise obrzucając Dracona triumfalnym wzrokiem.  
Draco Malfoy z miłą chęcią nie poszedłby na to durne przyjęcie. Jednak widok Granger z miną królowej Hogwartu doprowadzała go do szału. Jakim prawem to czupiradło przywłaszcza sobie Zabiniego? To był jego przyjaciel, miał do niego większe prawa niż Granger. Owszem może i był na niego wściekły o ten eliksir... Co nie zmienia faktu, że Zabini należał bardziej do niego niż do jakiegokolwiek Gryfona. A w szczególności do Hermiony Granger.  
\- W końcu to moje przyjęcie, więc chyba oczywiste, że przyjdę. - Skwitował oschle, posyłając w stronę Zabiniego zaczepne spojrzenie.  
\- Jak tam chcesz. - Blais starał się z całych sił by to stwierdzenie zabrzmiało obojętnie. Z nieznanych mu przyczyn miał ochotę potraktować Malfoya kilkoma przezwiskami.  
Ginny Weasley stała z boku mając spory mętlik w głowie. Najpierw dowiaduje się, że Hermiona i Blaise raczą obwieścić całemu światu, że są parą, co groziło gorszą katastrofą niż gdyby Snape okazał się być kobietą. Później widzi jak Zabini i Malfoy... Nie potrafiła zaakceptować tego zdarzenia. Nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, co zobaczyła. Zmierzyła wzrokiem nadąsanego Malfoya. Kłócił się z Hermioną znowu o jakieś bzdury. Czemu mu tak zależy? Czyżby rzeczywiście jego i Zabiniego łączyły jakieś specjalne relacje? Pokręciła bezradnie głowa.  
\- My idziemy. - Skwitowała krótko.  
\- Dobry pomysł, my też się będziemy zbierać - Zakomunikowała nieciekawym głosem Pansy wiedząc, w jakich chwilach jest się najlepiej ulotnić. W końcu była w tych sprawach ekspertem. Draco rzucił w jej kierunku spojrzenie w stylu: później się z wami policzę, po czym gromada Gryfonów i Ślizgonów w końcu zniknęła z dormitorium Zabiniego.  
\- Granger, chyba powiedziałem żebyś się stąd ewakuowała.  
\- Malfoy, chyba powiedziałam, że zostaje, aby upewnić się, że z moim mężczyzną wszystko w porządku. - Draco prychnął z jawną kpiną. Może i Zabini rzeczywiście coś kręcił z Granger, ale na pewno robił to tylko po to by się zabawić, w końcu znał go dobrze, wiedział że Blaise lubi ryzyko, a Hermiona Granger była tym ryzykiem niezaprzeczalnie wielkim. Czy oni mogli ze sobą sypiać? Draco na samą tą myśl pokręcił panicznie głową.  
\- Skoro to konieczne. - Syknął. Blaise Zabini przysiadł na łóżku obok nieprzytomnej Hermiony i zaczął teatralne głaskać ją po głowie szepcąc oczywiście na tyle głośno by Draco go słyszał.  
\- Moje biedactwo. - Zaczął z czułością. - Cóż ten potwór ci zrobił.  
Draco posłał mu spojrzenie pełne furii. Tak, znowu wyszło na to, że on jest wszystkiemu winny. Niedoczekanie. Blondyn mechanicznym krokiem zbliżył się do Zabiniego i jednym ruchem odepchnęła dłoń od głowy Hermiony miotającym piorunami w jego stronę.  
\- Malfoy, twój pocałunek jest aż tak zabójczy, że ludzie po nim mdleją? - Zaśmiał się gorzko Blais rzucając mu jeszcze bardziej wzywające spojrzenie. Teraz będąc z perspektywy Granger rozumiał ciągłą irytację do osoby Malfoy'a.  
\- Co Granger, chcesz się przekonać? - Powiedział niskim tonem zaciskając szczękę tak mocno, że mięśnie żuchwy zaczęły mu lekko podrygiwać.  
\- Wole nie ryzykować.

Hermiona czuła jakby znajdowała się w jakimś ciemnym pustym tunelu. Do jej uszu dochodziły jedynie odległe odgłosy, które nie mogła wyraźnie dosłyszeć. Jak echo, które odbijało się o wszelkie możliwe materie gubiąc w tym jakikolwiek sens. Delikatnie otworzyła powieki czując niewytłumaczalny wstyd na sobie. Co sie stało? Czemu ona leży? Przed sobą dostrzegła Dracona i Blaise.  
\- Kochanie! - Zaświergotał Zabini rzucając się jej na szyję. Hermiona wykrzywiła usta posyłając mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie. Co on znowu wymyślił? - Dobrze się czujesz? Boli cię coś?  
\- Szyja. - Warknęła uwalniając się z jego uścisku. Powoli zaczęła sobie przypominać całą dzisiejszą historię. To jak Draco chciał ją zabić, jak rozszalałe stado Ślizgonów przywiązało go do łóżka, i to jak ona i on… . Po raz kolejny tego poranka jej twarz oblała się falą wstydu.  
\- Długo masz zamiar tak leżeć? - Odezwał się Dracon mierząc ją przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Jakże chciała uniknąć tego wzroku. Jak na zawołanie zwlekał się z łóżka stojąc teraz tuż przed blondynem.  
\- Słuchaj Malf... Draco. - Zaczęła starając się ułożyć w głowie jakąś sensowną wypowiedź. - To naprawdę nie było celowe.  
\- Mówisz o eliksirze miłosnym, zatajonym niby związku z Granger czy dzisiejszym obślinieniu moich ust? - Na te słowa poczuła się jeszcze bardziej osłabiona.  
\- O wszystkim. - Wyszeptała przelotnie rzucając mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Blaise. - A ty czego tu szukasz? - Warknęła. Miała ochotę rzucić się na niego i go zwyczajnie udusić. Że jeszcze ma czelność w ogóle pokazywać się jej na oczy.  
\- Martwiłam się o swojego chłopaka, to chyba normalne. - Odpowiedział z naciskiem posyłając jej dwuznaczne spojrzenie w stronę Dracona. Hermiona nie miała nawet ochoty doszukiwać się w tym jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.  
\- Oszalałaś? - Warknęła traktując go wściekłym spojrzeniem. - Co to ma być? - Wskazała głowa na różową pidżamę? - Znowu paradujesz po Hogwarcie w czymś takim?  
Draco Malfoy stał jak słup i z miną tak dziwną, że aż nie do opisania słuchał tej przerażającej wymianie zdań.  
\- Co ci się w niej nie podoba? - Warknął Blaise. No tak tylko Granger mogłaby się czepiać czegoś takiego jak pidżamy. Mogłaby, chociaż okazać, choć trochę solidarności i być dla niego bardziej czuła w obecności Malfoy'a. W tym tępię cały plan weźmie w dupę.  
\- Odpowiedz sobie sam na to pytanie.  
\- Nieważne, nieważne. - Zaczął interweniować Blaise uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. - Zostawię was. Widzimy się wieczorkiem, kochanie. - wychodząc puścił do niej znaczące oczko. Ten gest jeszcze bardziej ją zdenerwował. " Kochanie?" "widzimy się wieczorkiem?" Czy on już kompletnie postradał zmysły? Jak po tym wszystkim miałaby przekonać Dracona żeby szedł z nią na to całe przyjęcie? Przekonanie na wybaczenie jej czynów równało się z niemożliwym.  
\- Też idę. Jeśli tu dużej zostanę to albo oszaleje albo cię zabije. - Mówiąc to brzmiał naprawdę prawdziwie, co też Hermiona pokiwała tylko tępo głową.  
Opadła znowu na łóżko chcąc zapomnieć o istnieniu tych wszystkich problemów.

 **Wieczór.  
**  
Hermiona stała przed lustrem ciskając w swoje odbicie piorunami. Jakże nienawidziła tej twarzy. Miała już serdecznie dość siebie w roli Zabiniego. Wiedziała, że Blais nie jest winny ich przemiany. Nie czuła do niego żalu z tego powodu, bardziej martwił ją fakt jak to wszystko zdążyło się w tak krótkim czasie skomplikować. Ile to już dni spędziła w roli Ślizgona? Tydzień? Dwa? Miesiąc? Zacisnęła pieści pełna irytacji. Nim jednak zdołała wyładować swoją agresję rozległo się pukanie.  
\- Proszę - Rzuciła beznamiętnie spodziewając się wrzeszczącej Pansy, bądź marudzącego Goyle. Jakże się zdziwiła, kiedy w odbiciu lustra dostrzegła za sobą Dracona. Stał za nią spoglądając w odbicie jej twarzy. Wyglądał zwyczajnie. Miał na sobie czarną zwykłą koszulę i szare spodnie. Mimo tej zwyczajności dla Hermiony wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej niesamowity niż zazwyczaj.  
\- Ty i Granger. - zaczął prosto z mostu. Nadal stali w tej samej pozycji, co poprzednio, tyle, że teraz wzrok Dracona prześliznął się gdzieś w bok. - Naprawdę jesteście razem? - Hermiona miała wrażenie, że wymówienie tych wszystkich słów sprawiało mu niesamowity trud. Chłopak powrócił spojrzeniem, do jej oczu wyraźnie lekko zażenowany.  
\- A to - Hermiona uciekła od tego spojrzenia kierując się w stronę szafy, z której wyjęła brązowy sweter. Nadal miała przed oczami Dracona przywiązanego do łóżka i przyklejone swoje usta do jego ust. Starała się jednak o tym więcej nie myśleć. Ileż można się przecież tak rumienić dziennie? - Nasze relacje, nie są takie jak wszyscy uważają. Przyjaźnimy się.  
Draco powstrzymał się od wyśmiania jej w twarz. Zamiast tego postanowił ciągnąć temat dalej.  
\- Przyjaźnicie? - uniósł brwi robiąc zaskoczoną minę. – Czyli, że spotykacie się ze sobą, spędzacie wspólnie czas...pieprzycie?  
Hermiona zakrztusiła się śliną, otwierając szeroko oczy i automatycznie chcąc krzyknąć " jestem dziewica palancie!". Na szczęście w porę się powstrzymała. Czyli wychodzi na to, że Blaise Zabini właśnie to zazwyczaj robił ze swoimi przyjaciółkami? Pieprzy je?  
\- Co? - Wydukała nadal pełna sprzecznych myśli. - Skądże! Oczywiście, że nie robimy takich… rzeczy.  
\- To, co robicie? - Naciskał Draco rozbawiony reakcjami swojego przyjaciela.  
\- My... My w sumie to, - co oni robią prócz wyzwania się, krzyczenia i besztania? Przecież nie mogła powiedzieć tego Draconowi, bo by wyszło wszystko na jaw. - Chodzimy na spacery, rozmawiamy.  
\- Tego można się było spodziewać po Granger. - Zaczął szczerząc do niej swoje białe ząbki i wyglądając jak dziwnego rodzaju drapieżnik. - Zero przyjemności z tej waszej przyjaźni. - Stwierdził opierając łokcie o materac.  
Hermiona wzburzyła się rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie. A więc Draco Malfoy też uważa, że przyjaciele są tylko do...pieprzenia? Czy ci faceci już do reszty pogubili swoje rozumy i myślą tylko jednym organem?  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jej tak nienawidzisz. - Zaczęła zaczepie. Oczywiście że wiedziała, dlaczego jej nienawidzi, jest szlamą. W oczach Draco zawsze nią będzie i chociaż ten fakt jakoś nigdy wcześniej jej nie krzywdził teraz poczuła nieznany wyrzut, co do jego osoby.  
\- Nie nienawidzę. - Stwierdził krótko nadal tym samym, obojętnym głosem.  
\- Jak to nie?  
\- To znaczy... - Zaczął marszcząc brwi i chwile układając słowa w swojej głowie. - Tak, kiedyś jak byłem dzieciakiem to na pewno. Wiesz to całe wpajanie prarodzinne " tęp szlamy" nieźle namotało mi w głowie. Ale głównie dokuczałem jej, kiedy miałem zły humor.  
\- Żeby się wyżyć? - Drążyła temat. W końcu mogła się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Draco Malfoy przez całe życie znęcał się nad jej niewinną osobą. Przecież nie była jedyną jak to zwykł określać "szlamą" w Hogwarcie.  
\- Skądże, żeby sobie go poprawić. - Hermiona uniosła brwi w geście pytania. Blondyn, więc kontynuował dalej.  
\- Kiedyś uważałem, że to nawet śmieszne, bo łatwo ją sprowokować, " Malfoy spadają, Malfoy jeszcze jedno słowo a potraktuje cię klątwą, Malfoy ty wstrętny okropny trollu " - zaczął naśladować jej głos, na co Hermiona nie potrafiła się nie roześmiać. Robił to naprawdę w sposób przekomiczny. - Robiła się w tedy czerwona na twarzy, a ta jej szopa na głowie nastraszała się jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądała zabawnie.  
\- I tylko, dlatego to robiłeś? - Zapytała z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Pomijając fakt, że jest szlamą i zadaje się z gwardią Pottera? - Uniósł do góry prawą brew jak zwykł to robić według spostrzeżeń Hermiony, po czym uśmiechnął się w sposób niezwykle przyjacielski - To Tak. Chyba tak.  
\- Teraz jej nie dokuczasz bo...?  
\- Może mi się znudziła, a może po prostu wyrosłem z tego. Wiesz mało mam czasu żeby przejmować się teraz kimś takim jak Granger. Dzisiaj będę miał wiele okazji nadrobić te wszystkie lata nie dokuczania jej, zadowolony? Poza tym jeszcze ci nie wybaczyłem tego eliksiru.  
\- Ona...ona... - Zaczęła Hermiona zaciskając dłonie na stoliku. - Nie chowa do ciebie urazy i można by powiedzieć, że nawet ci trochę lubi na swój sposób. - Sama nie wiedziała, po co mu to mówi. Poczuła nagłą potrzebę zakomunikowania mu, że w cale nie uważa go za wroga numer jeden jak to kiedyś było.  
\- Powiedziała ci to? - Zapytał z lekkim zaskoczeniem.  
\- No tak... - Zaimprowizowała. - Czasem rozmawiamy o tobie.  
\- Wasze życie erotyczne naprawdę musi mieć się kiepsko skoro wasze rozmowy schodzą na mój temat. - Parsknął wstając z łóżka i wkładając dłonie do kieszeń w spodniach.  
\- Nie, to nie tak, chce po prostu żebyś to wiedział, bo... - Bo co Hermiono? Czemu chcesz żeby Malfoy wiedział, że nie uważasz go już za wstrętnego ohydnego trolla? - Bo teraz się z nią przyjaźnie, nie chce żeby było między wami niepotrzebnych...sporów. - Sporów? Sporów? Sporów! Ty idiotko.  
\- Aha. - Mruknął wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w jej zawstydzoną twarz. - Tak czy siak lepiej sie zbierajmy jak znam życiu Pansy i reszta nic nie wartych nicponi już rozkręcili tą całą imprezę.  
\- Oni już tam są?!  
\- Nie znasz ich, kiedy wyczują libacje alkoholową pierwsi są na miejscu. Chociaż... Znając Gryfrajerów pewnie z tym alkoholem będzie u nich ciężko. - Stała jeszcze chwile w miejscu mając zupełnie mętlik w głowie. A więc tak to jest być przyjacielem Dracona. I tak wygląda normalny przebieg rozmowy z nim. Co prawda, może nie aż tak normalny, ale wedle rozumowania Hermiony znośny. Uśmiechnęła się, po chwili wybiegając za nim z dormitorium. - Czekaj na mnie! Pójdziemy razem!

Impreza.

\- Harry ale ty nie wiesz, nie wiesz, że to właśnie Salazar Slytherin pierwszy wyrwał Growene. - Tłumaczyła Pansy Parkinson będąc jednym słowem już lekko wystawioną. Harry słuchał ją z jawnym przejęciem popijając Ognistą Whiskey i od czasu do czasu wpychając sobie do ust ciasteczko.  
\- A później zostawiła go dla Goldryka. - Skwitowała Ginny Weasley znajdując się także w stanie początkowego zalkoholizowania.  
\- No jasne, wiesz czemu Ginny Weasley? Wiesz?! - Snuła dalej Pansy gestykulując energicznie swoimi kościstymi dłońmi. - Bo miał większego, o!  
\- No coś ty, serio? - Nie powstrzymał zdziwienia Harry czując jak w połowie gardła stanęło mu konsumowane ciasteczko.  
\- A co, myślałeś, że była z nim dla dużych oczu? Growena puszczała się z wszystkim, taka była prawda. Historia chce to zatuszować zwalając całą winę na Salazara. Jaki to on zły był, jak to syczała językiem, bla bla. Guzik prawda! Prawda jest taka, że Growena dawała na prawo i lewo, a jak Salazar jej się znudził to go zostawiła. - Pansy niemal krzyczała starając się złapać porządny oddech.  
\- Dokładnie, jako, że nasz Salazar był może i mrocznym, ale za to uczuciowym mężczyzną załamał się po odejściu Groweny i zaczął tępić hołotę co by nie było. - Wtrąciła się Dafne polewając całemu towarzystwu po pełnym kieliszku.  
\- Widzisz Harry - Pansy zrobiła poważna minę. - Salazar i Goldryk byli przyjaciółmi, a poróżniła ich jakaś nimfomanka. Wężousty bóg seksu załamał się, stracił swą ukochaną a także najlepszego zwierzchnika.  
\- A ta czwarta, jak jej tam było? - Zamyśliła się Ginny, po czym za jednym zamachem wypiła cały kieliszek z alkoholem, marszcząc przy tym swój mały zadziorny nosek.  
\- Helga. - Dokończyła Pansy będąc obytą w całej historii Hogwartu. - Helga to inna historia. Nienawidziła Groweny. Wiesz, dlaczego Harry Potterze? A dlatego, że Helga od zawsze podkochiwała się w naszym Salazarze. Ale on nie był nią zainteresowany. Sam wiesz, kto by był zainteresowany kimś, kto należy do Hufflepuffu? - Zarechotała chwilę dławiąc się zawartością kieliszka, który właśnie opróżniała. - Po tym jak Growena zostawiła Salazara, Helga nie mogła patrzeć na jego cierpienie. Obwiniała ją za jego odejście.  
\- Jakie to tragiczne.- Zadumał Ron mając mętny pijany wzrok.  
\- Owszem Ronaldzie Weasley. - Potwierdziła Pansy kiwając głową. - I dlatego właśnie Salazar Slytherin był największym czarodziejem. Pogrążony w cierpieniu i rozpaczy posiadł największą, a także najmroczniejszą moc, jakiej świat nie widział.  
\- Przez Growene?  
\- Przez Growene. Istnieje legenda o medalionie Salazara. Podobno jest złoty jak blask słońca a wąż, który się na nim znajduje lśni bielą księżyca. Ten kto posiądzie medalion Slytherinu dosięgnie zaszczytu posiadania niewyobrażalnie wielkiej mocy. Tylko potomek Slytherinu potrafi otworzyć medalion. - Po tej wypowiedzi nastała chwila wymownej ciszy.  
\- Oczywiście to bujda, bo od stuleci nikt takiego medalionu nie widział. - Zaśmiała się nerwowo Dafne starając się rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę.  
\- Harry ja myślę, że to ty jesteś tym potomkiem, w końcu nawijasz po wężowemu. - Zabełkotał Ron.  
\- Coś Ty Ron. - Zmieszał się brunet wlepiając oczy w dno pustego kieliszka. - Już nawet zapomniałem tego całego języka wężów.  
\- Potter tego się nie zapomina, weź no coś zasycz.- Nalegała Pansy wlepiając w niego swoje wielki oczy.  
\- Czy ja wiem. - Zaczął niepewnie Harry, ale widząc maślane spojrzenie Pansy szybko się zdecydował. - No dobra. Znam jedną piosenkę. Nie to że coś, ale jest całkiem przyjemna. W sumie to kołysanka, ale jeden pieron, jak to szło… - zamknął na chwilę oczy szepcąc coś cicho po nosem. - Hasssa haas hasssa haas, hees nos uss as has as as. - Pansy klasnęła w dłonie wlepiając świecące oczy w Harry'ego. Jakże w tedy jej zaimponował.  
\- Potter ty naprawdę powinieneś dostać się do Slytherinu. I co to znaczy?  
\- Wężyku mały wężyku mały, zamknij swe słodkie oczka boś śpiący jest cały. - Wydymał usta Harry posyłając całemu towarzystwu rozbrajający uśmiech.  
\- O stary, miaaazga. Nie myślałeś żeby wiesz, założyć jakąś kapelę? - Odezwała się Dafne po raz kolejny polewając porcję alkoholu do pustych kieliszków.  
\- Kapelę?  
\- No wiesz zespół, na bank zrobiłbyś karierę. Nikt jeszcze nie śpiewał po wężowemu. - Stwierdziła Pansy nadal pełna podziwu. - Nazwalibyście się... Syk Pottera!  
\- Albo Zwinny Języczek Pottera. - Zarechotała Dafne.- Jej ale to zbereźnie brzmi.  
\- Nie jakoś tak, nie czuje się być dobrym w śpiewaniu. - Zarumienił się Harry. Towarzystwo Ślizgonek naprawdę mu odpowiadało, mało tego, dobrze się z nimi dogadywał. Bez wątpienia poczuł sympatię do tych rozgadanych dziewczyn. Wcześniej, mimo tego, że się nie wypowiadał znacząco, co do pomysłu przyjęcia z domem węża czuł pewne obawy. Teraz był jednak pewny, co do wspaniałości tego pomysłu. Poza tym, udało mu się zapomnieć o wczorajszym wypadzie do Hogsmade, już i tak miał dość ciągłego główkowania nad ojcem Malfoya i tym dziwnym typem, który z nim był.  
\- Parkinson znowu snujesz te brednie na temat Slytherinu i Groweny? - Przekręcił oczami Draco zjawiając się jak duch.  
\- Dracuś mój kochany się ukazał. - Zarechotała wręczanie mu w dłonie drinka. - Jakie znowu bzdury, sam wiesz, że to prawda wszystko jest. Zabini weź no potwierdź.  
Hermiona wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami będąc w poważnym szoku.  
Kiedy weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów impreza naprawdę trwała w dobre. Mimo tego, że Draco chwilę marudził nad hasłem do wierzy Gryfindoru. " Kretyni mogliby, chociaż je zmienić na czas tego przyjęcia" zirytowała się Hermiona, to atmosfera wydawała się być całkiem w porządku. Prześliznęła wzrok na tony butelek z alkoholem. " Skąd ten imbecyl tyle tego wziął?" Pomyślała szukając wzrokiem Zabiniego. Gdzie go znowu mogło wywiać? Miał panować nad całym przyjęciem, a tymczasem wszystko biegnie według własnego toru. Najbardziej jednak dziwił ją sam fakt, że Gryfoni świetnie dogadywali się ze Ślizgonami. Wchodząc tu spodziewała się prędzej kłótni i wrzasków niż czegoś takiego. Poza tym sam widok Harry'ego i Rona sprawił, że zrobiło jej się ciepło w jej obolałym sercu. Przez chwilę miała ochotę ich przytulić, ale widząc jak świetnie się bawią nie śmiała im przeszkadzać.  
\- Malfoy to prawda jest. - Ożywił się Harry stając w obronie Pansy.  
\- Potter, po ilości alkoholu, który w siebie wlałeś myliłbym Parkinson ze słupem radioaktywnym.  
\- Growena się puściła z Goldrykiem, i taka jest prawda nie próbuj zmydlić mi oczu Draco. Dlatego tak się nienawidzimy, znaczy nasze domy.  
\- Trafne spostrzeżenie, Potter. - Zironizował blondyn upijając łyk swojego drinka i obserwując właśnie tą nienawiść miedzy Ślizgonami a Gryfonami. - Widzę Pansy, że nie marnujesz czasu. - Uśmiechnął się wrednie w jej stronę. Dziewczyna lekko poczerwieniała posyłając mu spojrzenie " nie wiem, o czym mówisz"  
\- Siadaj. - Sunęła się na kanapie - Mam zamiar cię dzisiaj spić i wykorzystać. - Wyszczerzyła do niego zęby.  
\- Niekoniecznie trzeba mnie spić żeby to zrobić. - Malfoy wbił swoje dominujące i jakże pewne siebie spojrzenie w zapatrzoną w niego od dłużej chwili Ginny. Chwilę tak na siebie spoglądali do czasu aż rudowłosa wstała pod pretekstem toalety i ulotniła się gdzieś najdalej od Dracona. Rozbawiony jej zachowaniem zaczął śledzić oczami resztę zebranych. Neville wraz z Millicentą i Lavender Brown grali w jakąś dziwną, nieznaną a przede wszystkim zbyt mugolską dla Dracona, grę. Na ten widok tylko pokręcił głową obserwując jak noga Mill znajduje się niebezpiecznie między kroczem czerwonego Nevilla. Obok nich znajdowała się grupka kilku Gryfonów na przeciwko siedzących Ślizgonów gdzie trwał trudniej wymyślony przez samego sędzinę Crabbe. Grupki wystrojonych dziewczyn stało z boku w drinkami i rechotało, co chwilę zahaczając wzrokiem o swą nową zdobycz. Gdzieś pod stołem dostrzegł znaną mu otyłą postać, która leżała bez ruchu. Nie odrywając od nie wzroku zapytał się Pansy.  
\- To Goyle?  
\- Taa. - Dziewczyna machnęła ręka wyraźnie rozbawiona. - Tak strasznie się stresował przyjściem tutaj, że wcześniej wlał w siebie całą Ognistą na raz. Nie dziwię się, że tak skończył.  
Draco w końcu doszukał wzrokiem Hermionę. Wydawała się kogoś szukać. "Pewnie Granger" - Wydedukował blondyn. Bo jak sam zauważył to właśnie jej w całym towarzystwie brakowało. Może stwierdziła, że to zbyt upokarzające pić razem ze Ślizgonami i zamknęła się w swoim dormitorium? Draco na tą myśl prychnął pod nosem.

Gdzie ten kretyn się podziewa? - Płakała w duszy Hermiona wracając na powrót do Dracona, nadal wodząc wzrokiem po całym towarzystwie. W głowie jak zawsze ukazywały jej się najgorsze scenariusze. A jak ten degenerat schlał się i poszedł sprzedawać jej niewinne ciało jakiemuś napaleńcu? Zawyła w duszy. Nie, nie to niemożliwe, przecież Zabini jakby nie patrzeć to ciągle facet, może nie w sposób fizyczny, ale facet. Facet? Właśnie facet, facet, który jest uzależnionym od kobiet nimfomanem. A jak znalazł jakąś kobietę chętną do lesbijskich igraszek? Poczuła jak zimny pot oblewa jej czoło.  
\- Napij się lepiej. Twoja królewna zaraz się pewnie zjawi. w końcu to Ganger, nie przepuści czegoś takiego. - W ironiczny sposób zaakcentował słowo " królewna: ", wręczając rmiony drinka. Dziewczyna za jednym zamachem opróżniła jego zawartość, na co Malfoy tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Wyczuwam kłopoty. - Mruknęła Hermiona pijąc już trzeciego drinka i mając ochotę popełnienia, na kimś mordu z przyczyn jej niewiadomych.  
\- Ona jest piękna - westchnęła ni z tego Dafne spoglądając w stronę schodów do dormitorium dziewcząt. Harry Potter pokiwała tępo swoją rozmierzwioną czupryną.  
\- Czyż nie? - Cicho szepnął sam do siebie wpatrując się w Pansy Parkinson, która o dziwo właśnie wylała na siebie połowę zawartości swego kieliszka. Dziewczyna wykrzywiła usta spoglądając na swoją przemoczoną sukienkę.  
\- Cholera by to. - Warknęła. Harry Potter nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Podszedł do Pansy wręczając jej niebieską chusteczkę.  
\- Dzięki Potter. - Mruknęła z wdzięcznością, przykładając materiał do mokrego miejsca. - Wyglądam jak fleja.  
\- Wyglądasz ślicznie - Harry Potter sam nie wiedział, czemu to mówi. Może, dlatego że procenty zaczynały w znacznym stopniu działać i robił się zbyć zuchwały, a może...

\- Jest i Granger. - Zakomunikował Dracon zastygając ze szklanką przy ustach i wodząc wzrokiem po Hermione Granger. Czupryna, którą zazwyczaj miała na głowie jakby zmalała zmieniając się w delikatne przyjemne fale. Długie, zgrabne nogi miała okryte do kolan jasną obcisłą sukienką z niewielkim dekoltem. I chociaż Draco Malfoy spokojnie mógł stwierdzić, że znajdujące się obecnie dziewczyny miały na sobie bardziej wymyślne i skąpe stroje, to właśnie Hermiona Granger zachwycała najbardziej. Nie tylko z powodu swoich długich, zjawiskowych nóg, których Draco nie był świadomy wcześniej. Wyglądała jak jedna z tych bogatych dam na wydaniu. Pełna klasy, wdzięku i wyrafinowania.  
Szkoda, że odmienne zdanie miała na ten temat sama Hermiona. Obraz, jaki stanął przed jej oczami sprawił, że zakrztusiła się alkoholem, który właśnie spożywała i wypluła jego zawartość w pierwszą lepszą osobę, która przed nią stała. Jak się później okazało była to Hannah Abott.  
\- Co jest? Zabini to ty! Wszędzie cię szukałam! - Słodki głos dziewczyny rozległ się po sali, a ona sama rzuciła się na biedną, bladą Hermionę.  
\- Ha-Hannah?. - Hermiona czuła jakby właśnie została zmieszana z cementem i trocinami. Co do cholery jasnej ONA tu robi?! Draco widząc minę swojego przyjaciela wybuchł niekontrolowanym śmiechem.  
\- Blais tęskniłeś za mną? Powiedz, że tak. - Dziewczyna obwiązała dłońmi szyję Hermiony bawiąc się przy tym jej włosami. - Od kiedy masz takie włosy? Serio Zabini do twarzy Ci z tymi loczkami.  
\- E… Hannah wybacz, ale jestem teraz trochę zajęty i… - Ale Hermiona nie zdołała dokończyć, bo poczuła znajomy skurcz w żołądku, jaki już kiedyś doświadczyła. Dłoń Hanny powędrowała ku dołowi, niebezpiecznie drażniąc wrażliwe miejsce. Hermiona zatkała usta dłońmi by nie wydać z siebie krzyku. Dreszcze zaczęły przechodzić jej w okolicach podbrzusza i już była ku temu by paść jak kłoda i umrzeć śmiercią tragiczną, kiedy dłoń Hanny nagle zniknęła.  
\- Co ty robisz? - Usłyszała zimny głos Dracona. Przekrwionymi oczami dostrzegła, że blondyn trzymał Puchonkę mocno za nadgarstek.  
\- Draco, co ty. Ja i Zabini jesteśmy…  
\- Po pierwsze nie ma czegoś takiego jak TY i Zabini, więc przestań mnie irytować, bo już mnie to nie śmieszy. - Głos Draco brzmiał tak jak kiedyś, nie był już przyjazny i sympatyczny. Hermiona była pewna, że gdyby ten głos posiadał siłę fizyczną to połowa uczniów Hogwartu poszłaby teraz gryźć piach. Po drugie, to przyjęcie dla Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, więc wypierdalaj póki jestem dobry.  
Hannah stała chwilę w miejscu wpatrzona w zimny wzrok blondyna. Po chwili z oczu zaczęły napływać jej łzy. Ruszyła się z miejsca znikając gdzieś jak najdalej tego miejsca.  
\- Dzięki… - Szepnęła upokorzona Hermiona nadal czując wibrację w spodniach. Przeklęty Zabini, czy ten idiota reaguje na wszystko, co może wykorzystać? Chociaż w tym przypadku to raczej ona zostałaby wykorzystana. Zdecydowanie.  
Wzrok Dracona nadal był bez emocji, zimny i spokojny.  
\- A ty, co? - Warknął w końcu nie powstrzymując się od agresywnego tonu w głosie. - Nie masz języka? Stoisz jak ten cieć i dajesz się napastować jakiejś kretynce.  
\- Przepraszam. - Hermiona opuściła głowę czując się jeszcze bardziej upokorzoną niż chwilę temu. Miał rację, wiedziała o tym. Tyle, że ona jest dziewczyną. I to na dodatek bezradną, ulegającą i bezmyślną dziewczyną, która nie potrafi radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach jak te.  
\- I jeszcze mnie przepraszasz… - Draco uspokoił się w końcu, głośno wzdychając i przez dłuższą chwile milcząc. - Granger rzeczywiście musiała zakochać się w tobie. - Stwierdził po kilku minutach zgrabnie zmieniając temat Hanny.  
\- Zdziwiłbyś się. - Powiedziała niemal szeptem bardziej do siebie niż do Draco. Zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły jej się pod skórę. Zmrużyła powieki jeszcze wilgotnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w postać Zabiniego. Dlaczego? Dlaczego on się dobrze bawi, śmieje się z ludźmi, opowiada żarty, a ona musi tak cierpieć? Dlaczego ból upokorzenia przeszywa jej klatkę piersiową tak mocno, że ma ochotę zawyć żałośnie i zakończyć tą całą farsę? Dlaczego ona ma się na to godzić? Na coś, co ją niszczy jeszcze bardziej niż jej niegdyś nudna, szara codzienność, jaką doświadczała. Dzieje się za wiele, zbyt wiele i ona, zwykła, skromna Hermiona Granger nie jest w stanie dłużej tego znosić.  
\- Wybacz Draco, muszę coś załatwić. - Powiedziała chłodno nadal wpatrzona w jeden punkt. Zanim Draco zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć Hermiona żołnierskim krokiem pomaszerowała w stronę swojego wroga.  
\- Musimy… - zaczęła widząc jak dziewczyny, które stały przy Blaise mierzą ją zaciekawionym wzrokiem - porozmawiać. - Wydukała przez zaciśnięte zęby łapiąc go za nadgarstek i ciągnąć w jakiś ustronne miejsce.  
\- To boli wariatko. - Warknął Zabini uwalniając się z jej uścisku. Znajdowali się pod schodami gdzie, mimo iż słyszeli odgłosy imprezy można było spokojnie porozmawiać.  
\- Masz dziesięć sekund żeby wrócić do swojego dormitorium i się przebrać. - Zakomunikowała starając się kontrolować swój ton głosu. Zabini uniósł wymowie brwi posyłając jej wredny uśmiech.  
\- Bo co? - Odpowiedział zaczerpnie. - Co ci znowu nie pasuje Granger? Coś zrobiła z moimi włosami.  
Hermiona nie dowierzała własnym uszom. Co jej nie pasuje? Że jeszcze ma czelność się pytać! Otóż wszystko jej tu nie pasuje, to że jest nią, to że jest ta durna impreza, a przede wszystkim to co Blaise śmiał włożyć na jej ciało. Jakim prawem robi coś takiego?  
\- Bo cię zabije. - Głos Hermiony był zimny i opanowany, wyciągnęła jednym zdecydowanym ruchem różdżkę i wymierzyła nią w Zabiniego. - Co ty sobie myślisz? - Kontynuowała z wyrzutem czując lekkie skutki wypicia wcześniejszych drinków. - Ta sukienka, włosy... To nie jestem ja rozumiesz? Ja tak się nie ubieram. Nigdy.  
\- Granger chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz do mnie pretensje tylko, dlatego że sprawiłem, iż wyglądasz pięknie? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem kładąc dłonie na biodrach.- Ty jesteś nienormalna? Co jest w tym złego?  
\- Wszystko. - Odpowiedziała mechaniczne mierząc go wzrokiem. - Może nie chce wyglądać pięknie.  
\- Przestań. - Ton Zabiniego również zrobił się ostry i poważny. - Przestań zachowywać się jak wielce nieszczęśliwa, skromna dziewczyna, która jedynie, czego pragnie w życiu to biblioteki we własnym pokoju.  
\- Co wy tym złego, że taka jestem? - Warknęła. - Nie każda dziewczyna myśli tylko o tym, co włożyć na siebie by spodobać się innym. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co ja przeżywam? Codziennie jestem upokarzana, już nie jestem wstanie zmieścić tej ilości wstydu, która z każdym dniem się powiększa! - Hermiona z ledwością powstrzymywała łzy, które cisnęły się do jej oczu.  
\- A myślisz, że mi jest łatwo? Że się tym nie przejmuje?- Mówił twardym głosem nie spuszczając z niej przeszywającego wzroku. - Też się martwię, codziennie myślę, co mogę zrobić by ci było łatwiej w tym zasranym Sytherinie, którego przecież tak bardzo nienawidzisz. - Nie dało nie wyczuć się ironii w tym zdaniu. - Wiem Granger, że gardzisz nami i NIKT się nie równa z twoimi wspaniałymi Gryfonami, ale uwierz mi, że mi też nie jest łatwo tu siedzieć. Może cię zaskoczę, ale też mam przyjaciół i też mi ich brakuje.  
Hermiona opuściła powoli różdżkę ocierając łzy końcem rękawa. Czuła się żałośnie, znowu. Czy jest aż taka samolubna? Jak mogła myśleć tylko o sobie… przecież Zabini też w tym siedzi tak samo jak ona. Fala wstydu pokryła jej twarz.  
\- Przepraszam. - Szepnęła. - Nie myślałam.. że tobie też może być ciężko. Ja… - Poczuła jak dłoń Blaise dotyka jej czerwonego policzka  
\- Hermiono, obiecuję ci że wrócimy do swoich ciał. - Powiedział już spokojniejszym głosem. - Ale dzisiaj jesteś królewną tego wieczoru. Czy w sukience od Armaniego czy w zwykłych dżinsach, jesteś piękna, zrozum to w końcu dziewczyno, bo zaraz dostaniesz baty na goły tyłek. - Hermiona poczuła jak z serca spada jej twardy głaz, który od kilku godzin wadził jej w klatce piersiowej. Pokiwała niepewnie głową postanawiając mu zaufać. W końcu teraz mieli tylko siebie. Może rzeczywiście zrobiła aferę z niczego, wyładowując całą złość na Blaise. To tylko sukienka, co z tego że zbyt obcisła, zbyt krótka i zbyt wyzywająca. Zagryzła dolną wargę starając się przestać wszystkim martwić. Bo nic od tygodnia nie robiła prócz zaprzątania sobie głowy problemami.  
\- To twój tyłek. - Mruknęła.  
\- Ale za to jaki! - Wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Ja w cale nie uważam, że Ślizgoni są wstrętni. - Wyszeptała nadal czując wstyd.- Masz… masz naprawdę wspaniałych przyjaciół.  
\- Wiem Granger, wiem. - Uśmiechnął się łapiąc ją za ramie. Prawdę mówiąc chciał ją sprowokować tymi słowami. Wiedział, że Hermiona jest za dobrą i niewinną osobą żeby być wstanie kogoś znienawidzić. - Skoro już wszystko sobie wytłumaczyliśmy chodź się zabawić. W końcu mamy grać parę.  
\- Nie musimy tego robić. - Zaczęła obojętnie.- Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Draconem i mu wytłumaczyłam, że się jedynie przyjaźnimy.  
\- Że co zrobiłaś? - Zaskoczony wywalił na nią oczy. Od kiedy to Granger nazywa Malfoya - Draconem i jak to możliwe, że zdążyła mu już cokolwiek wytłumaczyć skoro jeszcze tego samego ranka blondyn chciał ją zabić? Zabini poczuł w gardle gula dziwnej substancji. Całe popołudnie zastanawiał się nad tym, czemu to Malfoy zrobił się nagle takim wielkim przyjacielem Granger. Może on wie? Szybko jednak zaprzeczył temu stwierdzeniu. Gdyby wiedział już dawno by ich zabił. Sam jej kazał trzymać się blisko Dracona, jednak w tej chwili nie był już taki pewien tej rady.

Godzinę później.

\- Harry czy… - zagadała w końcu Hermiona łapiąc okazję, - czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz? Ron jak sobie radzi? Odrabiacie prace domowe? Hermiona wam dokucza?  
Harry Potter, który z wielkim trudem utrzymał się na nogach, zachwiał się spoglądając zamglonym wzrokiem w stronę podnieconej Hermiony. Przechylił głowę w bok trwając chwilę w bezruchu.  
\- Mówiłeś coś hassa has? - Wybełkotał macając po stoliku dłonią w celu znalezienia drinka i dziwnie niepokojąco sycząc. Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się jej przyjaciel postanowiła nie męczyć go dalej.  
\- Nieważne. - Uśmiechnęła się nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Dbaj o siebie i Rona, dobrze. - Sama czuła jak w głowie zaczyna jej wirować. W końcu nigdy nie piła alkoholu aż w takich ilościach. - I przestań syczeń Harry.  
\- Jasne haszzzasss.- Pokiwał głową Harry, wręczając jej w dłoń szklankę z Whiskey. - Ty za to dbaj o Hermionę. Bo będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia.- Wyszczerzył zęby. Z ledwością powstrzymała się od tego by nie rzucić się mu w ramiona. Tak strasznie brakowało jej rozmów z Harrym, wrzasków Rona, plotek z Ginny.  
\- A teraz hop siup, bo procenty uciekają. - Zarechotał już do reszty spity Harry wyciągając kieliszek ku górze. - A jak uciekną to już nie wrócą. Zdróweczko.  
\- Powiedziałem ci Granger, zostaw mnie, wiem co knujesz w tym swoim małym móżdżku. - Usłyszała markotnego Draco, który podszedł do niej z naburmuszoną miną.  
\- Co Malle ee Mall.. MALFROY! - Krzyknął Zabini kierując się w ich stronę dziwnymi kosmicznymi krokami. - Juzssz odpadłeś? Cienias, cienias.  
\- Cienias? - Draco prychnął posyłając mu rozjarzone spojrzenie. - Dobra Granger, ale żebyś mi później nie ryczała.  
Tymczasem prawdziwa Hermiona nie mogła znieść widoku swojego ciała w takim stanie. Poszła żołnierskimi krokami do Blaise i zaczęła:  
\- Nie sądzisz… , że już ci wystarczy?! - Warknęła przez zęby łapiąc go za ramię.  
\- A gadzie tam, wiesz ile ja jestem w stanie alkoholu wlać w siebie?! Litry.  
\- No, nie wydaje mi się, przypominam ci tępy badylu, że już nie jesteś sobą – warknęła przez zęby.  
\- A to, dlatego tak dziwnie mi się wymawia nazwisku Malfff..  
\- Nie dlatego zmutowany latorośle! - Warknęła. - Sugerujesz, że mam wadę wymowy?  
\- O, no właśnie, tak to się nazywa. - Podskoczył zadowolony Blaise. - Wada wymowy, to miałem na myśli.  
\- Agrr ja cię chyba…

\- Moi drodzy. - Usłyszeli głos Pansy, która stała na jednym ze stolików i trzymała w górze dłoń z pełnym kieliszkiem. Wszyscy zebrani umilkli spoglądając na to zjawisko. - Wznieśmy toast za ten piękny wieczór. Za naszych zamożnych braci i wyuzdane siostry. Niech im się czyni i wiedzie z godnością, niech się połączą w całość, aby spory, które do tej pory nas różniły poszły w niepamięć... - Głos Pansy był dumny i donośny, co też wzrok Harry'ego wyrażał pełen podziw do tej małej osóbki. - Bierzcie przykład z niedźwiedzia i chochlika! Nie bójcie się pokazywać swych uczuć! Bądźcie odważni, a akceptacja sama do was przyjdzie! Kumulujcie, rozmnażajcie się, zapładniajcie wasze kobieciny ażeby ród nasz się mieszał i rozrastał w sile! BY NIC NIE BYŁO W STANIE POKONAĆ NASZEJ WSPÓLNOTY. Zdrowie! Pijcie, biesiadujcie!  
\- Ale się nakręciła - Stwierdziła Draco nie będąc choćby trochę zdziwionym zachowaniem Pansy. W końcu nie pierwszy i jak znając życie, nie ostatni raz, tak się zachowuje.  
\- Przerażające. - Wyszeptała do siebie Hermiona.  
Pansy jednym łykiem wypiła zawartość kieliszka, po czym zaczęła chwiać się niebezpiecznie na nogach. Nie potrafiąc złapać równowagi zaczęła lecieć prosto w dół. I zapewne skończyłaby ze sporym guzem na głowie lub innymi uszkodzeniami gdyby nie miękkie ciepłe ramiona, w których się zatopiła. Przesunęła wzrok na swojego wybawcę nadal będąc w mocnym szoku.  
\- Potter - wydusiła czując jak ciało sztywnieje jej z każdą sekundą. Brunet zaszokowany własną reakcją posłała jej równie przerażone spojrzenie mając lekki rumieniec na twarzy. Dziewczyna wstała dopiero po kilku sekundach łapiąc głośno oddech.  
\- Dzięki… Harry. - Wyszeptała rzucając mu zmieszane spojrzenie.  
\- N...nie ma sprawy.

*

Hermiona szła chwiejącym krokiem mając u swego boku Dracona. Korytarz był pusty i słychać było jedynie jej niezrozumiały bełkot Gryfonki i wzniosły śmiech blondyna. Przyjęcie bez wątpienia okazało się sukcesem. Mimo licznych zgonów i substancji, jaki zaczęły wylewać się z gości, było naprawdę przyjemnie. Sama Hermiona bawiła się świetnie, choć trudno było jej to przed samą sobą przyznać. Cieszyła się, że mogła spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a także przekonać się, że u Harry'ego i Rona wszystko w porządku. Przymknęła powieki czując nadal zawroty w głowie. Jeszcze nigdy nie wlała w siebie takiej ilości alkoholu jak dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nawet jak na takie mięśnie, jakimi był Zabini, to było zdecydowanie za wiele. Otworzyła wielkie okno korytarzowe i oparła się plecami o zimny parapet głośno wdychając powietrze.  
\- Masz zamiar zaliczyć tu zgona? Bo jak tak to wiedz, że nie mam zamiaru taszczyć cię aż do dormitorium. - Zakomunikował Draco stojąc jej na przeciw. Hermiona lekko zamglonymi oczami wpatrzyła się w jego twarz. Przyjemną, spokojną twarz, która budziła w niej ciepło. Wiatr, który łagodnie gilgotał jej kark delikatnie drażnił twarz blondynowi. Zapach nocy sprawiał, że czuła się orzeźwiona i dziwnie spokojna.  
\- Malf... Draco. - Zaczęła trochę nieśmiało. - Dziękuję.  
Draco jak zwykł to robić w chwilach, gdy czegoś nie bardzo rozumie, uniósł wymownie prawą bladą brew.  
\- Za to, że obroniłeś mnie przed Hanną. Wiesz, jest mi teraz naprawdę trudno. - Zaczęła bełkotać zupełnie zapominając, że ma do czynienia z prawdziwym Ślizgonem, a ona jest jedynie chodzący ciałem Zabiniego. Pijanym ciałem. - Jesteś w tej chwili jedyną osobą, z którą czuję się tu dobrze. Czasami jestem taka… samotna w tym wszystkim. Nie wiem już, co mam robić. - Wyszeptała. Draco Malfoy nic nie odpowiedział. Sam był pijany, może nie aż tak jak reszta uczestników przyjęcia, ale wyraźnie poczuł procenty w swojej głowie. Stali tak w głuchej ciszy, gdzie słychać było jedynie szelest wiatru.  
Wpatrzona w jego pustkę w oczach chwyciła go za dłoń podwijając rękaw czarnej koszuli. Spokojnym wzrokiem zaczęła spoglądać na czarny znak widniejący na jago przedramieniu. Opuszkami palców jeździła po przyjemnej skórze chłopaka. Draco Malfoy był Śmiercożercą, wiedziała o tym bardzo dobrze. Pamiętała noc, kiedy wrócił ledwo żywy do Hogwartu. Czy Draco mógł kogoś zabić? Co się w tedy wydarzyło? Tak bardzo chciała znać prawdę. Prawdę o Draco Malfoy'u. Pomóc mu uporać się z tym bólem, jakim ktoś na niego nałożył. Przecież on jest tylko uczniem… tak jak ona, młodzieńcem, który powinien żyć beztrosko razem z rówieśnikami.  
\- Jest wstrętny. - Odezwał się blondyn, nadal czując dotyk Hermiony na swojej dłoni.  
\- Tak. - Potwierdziła wpatrzona w Czarny Znak. Draco westchnął bezradnie, wyrwał delikatnie dłoń z jej uścisku, po czym odwrócił się do Hermiony plecami nie racząc nawet podwinąć na powrót rękawa w dół. Znowu chwila ciszy i taniec wiatru okalający ich rozpalone twarze. Wtopiła wzrok w jego napięte mięśnie na plecach. Czy on miał jakiś wybór? O czym teraz myślisz Draco, co siedzi w tym obolałym, ledwo co bijącym sercu? Jak bardzo mrok, który w sobie trzymasz cię dręczy?  
\- Ale ty nie jesteś, Draco. - Powiedziała to szeptem. Ale ten szept był dla Dracona jak krzyk miliona syren. Nie myśląc, nie zastanawiając się a nawet nie wiedząc, dlaczego zrobi zaraz coś, co zrobił odwrócił się w jej stronę. Wystarczył ułamek sekundy, kiedy gwałtownie przycisnął ją swoim ciałem opierając dłonie o zimny parapet. Usta Draco przywarły do jej ust z tak wielką siłą, że sama nie wiedziała, co się właśnie stało. Pocałunek Dracona był jak idealne dopełnienie tego wieczoru. Delikatny, a jednocześnie przepełniony gniewem i tajemniczą namiętnością, jakiej Hermiona nigdy nie doznała. Poczuła jak sypie się od środka, a jej dusza wychodzi z ciała spokojnie odlatując w inną, nieznaną wcześniej przestrzeń. Nie myślała, kim teraz jest i że to, co się dzieje jest niewłaściwe. Ciężar ciała Draco był tak przyjemny, że zupełnie zapomniała o całym świecie, był jak jesienna kołdra, która bije ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem. Jego zapach wchodził w każdą szczelinę jej napiętego ciała zostawiając po sobie niedosyt. Zaplotła bezsilnie palce na jego nadgarstkach czując przyjemny chłód jego skóry. Księżyc rzucał na nich mglistą poświatę na przekór pokazując scenerie, której właśnie jest świadkiem. Wiatr z lekka się uspokoił delikatnie bawiąc się miedzy ich włosami. To wszystko wyglądało zbyt magicznie i zbyt pięknie by naprawdę się działo. Draco odsunął się od niej powoli, nadal mając spokojną twarz, jedynie przerażone spojrzenie zdradzało, co właściwie czuł. Spojrzenie, które przeszywało ją na wylot i pytało, " Czemu to zrobiłem? ". Spokojnie odsunął się od jej napiętego ciała. Odwracając się w milczeniu zaczął oddalać się sztywnymi i szybkimi krokami. Po paru sekundach dostrzegła już tylko czarny cień, który powoli zaczął zamazywać się w jej szklących oczach. Przejechała zimną dłonią po rozpalonych ustach. Ustach, które przed chwila należały do Dracona. Ustach, które nie były przecież jej.


	7. Bystry Harry

**Bystry Harry**

Draco Malfoy. 

We własnej osobie: ten Draco Malfoy, czarodziej czystej nieskazitelnej krwi, uczeń magicznej szkoły Hogwart, mieszkaniec Slytherinu, Casanova wśród kobiecych serc, blondyn - rzecz jasna naturalny, ambitny chłopak z czarnym znakiem na przedramieniu, syn samego Lucjusza Malfoya, dumny i pewny siebie młodzieniec - pocałował.  
Zrobił to.  
Chłopaka.  
Przyjaciela.  
Co gorsza, tym chłopakiem był, Blaise Zabini.  
Ten Blaise Zabini.  
Przerośnięty dryblas, o wilczym, przeszywającym duszę, spojrzeniu.  
Pocałował go.  
Nie z powodu eliksiru, nie przypadkiem.  
Zrobił to, bo chciał to zbić.  
Pocałował.  
Czemu?  
Draco Malfoy zadawał sobie to pytanie co sekundę, leżąc na łóżku i wpatrując się przerażonym spojrzeniem, w pustkę sufitu. Przecież nie mógł poczuć nagle coś do Zabiniego. Niby, z jakiego powodu miałby go całować?  
Bo jest jego przyjacielem.  
Przyjacielem?

\- Przyjaciele się całują, to normalne – skwitował głośno przekonując samego siebie.  
Ale czy to normalne, że przyjaciele całują się w taki sposób? Na dodatek, kiedy w grę wchodzi dwóch, sporych rozmiarów facetów? Z ledwością przełknął ślinę, kręcąc głową na boki. Czemu, czemu tak ni z tego postanowił zrobić z siebie kompletnego kretyna i rzucił się na Blaise'a, jak wariat pozbawiony wszelkich zmysłów? Alkohol, to na pewno przez alkohol. Gryfoni coś mu dosypali i...  
\- Oszalałem - podskoczył nerwowo na łóżku. Myśli coraz bardziej się nasilały, dręcząc go pytaniami, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. A nawet gdyby je znał, nie przyznałby się przed samym sobą do tego. Od zawsze łączyła go dość silna więź z Blaise, ale na cudownego Merlina, nigdy nie całował go w taki sposób. Owszem, ostatnio czuł, że miedzy nimi jest inaczej. Rozmawiali, co było rzadkością, bo zazwyczaj łączyły ich libacje alkoholowe i podboje kobiet. Co jednak nie tłumaczy go z tego, co zrobił. Może to był tylko sen? Albo jakaś dziwna halucynacja? Przecież nie mógł tego zrobić, nie mógł pocałować Zabiniego, do jasnej cholery!  
\- Lubię chłopaków? - wyszeptał do siebie, z jeszcze większym przerażeniem. Nie, nie, szybko postanowił odrzucić tę myśl, przecież nie mógł od tak zmienić orientacji, to niedorzeczne.  
Draco Malfoy lubił kobiety!  
Lubił kobiety!  
Lubił kobiety...  
Ko.. bie.. ty...  
Gdyby Blaise, mógł być kobietą, w tedy to by nabrało sensu.  
\- Niedorzeczność - prychnął na samą tę myśl.  
A więc, co to jest za dziwne uczucie, które rozrywa mu klatkę piersiową? Zakrył twarz poduszką, wydając z siebie ciche, żałosne westchnienie. Nie chciał tego poranka. Nie chciał wczorajszych wspomnień. Draco Malfoy chciał po prostu stać się poprzednim Draconem, jakiego znał. Bo ten obecny Malfoy, zdecydowanie go przerażał.

*

Poranek dla Hermiony był czymś, co można nazwać koszmarem na jawie. Nie tylko z powodu kaca wielkości skały, w którą rąbną Titanic, ale także psychicznej udręki, która nie dawała jej spokoju od samego przebudzenia się. Poczucie wstrętnego smaku w ustach, zamazanego nieostrego obrazu i bólu głowy- wręcz nieludzkiego, zmusił ją do wstania z łóżka. A był to zabieg nie łatwy, zważając na wczorajszą ilość alkoholu, jaką zdołała w siebie wlać. Wspomnienia również męczyły ją zawadzając bardziej niż kac. Stojąc przy łazienkowym lustrze, z przymrużonymi oczami, zaczęła swoją od niedawna, codzienną udrękę bycia Zabinim Blaise.  
\- Może oni rzeczywiście byli kochankami? - powiedziała na głos spoglądając w odbicie swoich ciemnych oczu. Bo jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć? Dlaczego Draco Malfoy ją pocałował? Nie był pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego, ani nie przypadkiem upadł prosto na jej usta, tak jak ona to zrobiła poprzedniego ranka. A więc co? Pokręciła czarną czupryną, oblewając twarz strumieniem zimnej wody. A może, za bardzo się wczoraj spiła i w cale tego nie było? Szybko odrzuciła tę myśl, przecież nie bez powodu serce waliło jej jak dzwony kościelne, na samo wspomnienie o blondynie.  
Po długim prysznicu, podczas którego wymyśliła milion powodów, dlaczego to Malfoy raczył zaszczycić ją pocałunkiem, dosłyszała pukanie.  
\- Pst, Granger! - słysząc ten półszept dobrze wiedziała, kogo zastanie za drzwiami.  
\- Czego chcesz? - warknęła, wodząc wzrokiem po stojącym przed nią Blaise. Bezproblemowo przecisnął się przez jej ramię, wchodząc do środka pokoju.  
 _" O jasne, nie krępuj się"_ \- zakpiła w myślach.  
\- Znowu latasz w samej pidżamie po Hogwarcie? - zmierzyła go zimnym wzrokiem. - A może, w co wątpię, wymyśliłeś już, czemu muszę męczyć się w twoim cielsku?  
\- Prawdę mówiąc - zaczął posyłając w jej stronę przepraszający uśmiech, - przyszedłem, bo pamiętam, że miałem gdzieś tu eliksir na kaca. Sama rozumiesz.  
Hermiona parsknęła mu w twarz, widząc jak wlewa do usta kilka kropli upragnionej cieczy. No tak, teraz Zabini nie posiadał tak masywnego ciała jak kiedyś i skutki wczorajszego picia, musiały nieźle dać mu się we znaki. Wodząc wzrokiem, po wielkim kołtunie, jaki miał na głowie zaczęła się zastanawiać jak to możliwe, że jej włosy wyglądają aż tak wstrętnie. Co też, ten badyl zrobił z jej niewinną osobą? Niestety, Hermiona Granger dożyła czasów, kiedy widzi siebie samą w stanie nędznym i gorzkim politowania. Na dodatek doprowadził ją do tego Zabini Blaise. Ślizgon westchnął z ulgą kończąc fiolkę, po czym rzucił ją na powrót do szafki, napotykając po drodze jej przeszywający wzrok.  
\- Znam to spojrzenie Granger - wykrzywił twarz, czując ulgę po wypiciu eliksiru. - Coś znowu wymyśliła?  
\- Słuchaj Zabini - zaczęła z myślą, że powinna się jednak upewnić w pewnej sprawie, skoro ma ku temu okazję. Co prawda, nie łatwo będzie bez podejrzeń zagadać Zabinego o Malfoya, ale wyboru dużego w tej kwestii nie miała.  
\- Czy ty i Malfoy, czy wy może.. - zaczęła wymownie gestykulować dłońmi, na co Zabini rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Co my?  
\- No wiesz, nie chce was osądzać, absolutnie, ale czy wy może kiedyś "ten teges" - przymrużyła oczy, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenia, w których miała nadzieje, że domyśli się, o co chodzi i oszczędzi jej wstydu rozpoczyna tej rozmowy. Niekoniecznie tak się jednak stało, wnioskując po jego dalszych wywodach.  
\- "Ten teges"?  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi - _"Albo udajesz, że nie wiesz"_. - Czy coś was łączyło?  
\- W jakim sensie? - kontynuował litanię pytań, przy których zadawaniu, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił.  
\- W sensie - właściwie, jak ona ma go zapytać dyskretnie, czy nie miał romansu z Malfoyem? Beznadziejna sytuacja. - W sensie męsko- męskim.  
\- Pytasz się mnie właśnie czy bzykam się z Draconem? - wypowiedział to zdanie ze stoickim spokojem, co jeszcze bardziej wyprowadziło ją z równowagi.  
Chwilę stała w bezruchu, mrugając tępo powiekami.  
\- Cóż, nie tak chciałam to określić, ale skoro już…  
\- No, no Mionka - mlasnął wyraźnie rozbawiony jej reakcją. - Widzisz, mnie i Draco rzeczywiście łączą "specjalne" relacje. Jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię…  
Skąd ona ma wiedzieć, o czym on mówi? Specjalne relacje? Czyli jakie? Dobrze wiedziała, że ma dość opóźniony refleks, jeśli chodzi o "te" sprawy. Ale mógłby przestać się z nią drażnić i w końcu wytłumaczyć konkretnie, co go łączy z Draconem. Przecież nie ma szóstego zmysłu, ani daru czytania w myślach. A szkoda, w takich sytuacjach bardzo by się to przydało.  
\- Co to znaczy? Czyli, że wy razem…?- zaczęła chodzić po pokoju szukając w głowie odpowiednich słów. Co okazało się być trudniejsze niż myślała, nawet jak dla kogoś takiego, kim była Hermiona Granger. Jak delikatnie wypytać go o tą sytuację? Przecież, nie mogła od tak wywali z pytaniem czy stwierdzenie "specjalne relacje" oznacza to samo, co sypianie z Malfoyem? Mało tego, jej wyobraźnia zaczęła wychylać się poza barierkę przyzwoitości. A to znaczyło jedno : zniesmaczenie.  
\- Blaise, wiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
\- Hermiono, nie mam czasu na twoje pierdoły. Muszę się wykąpać, uczesać to coś, co mam na głowie, wymalować, znaleźć coś sensownego w twojej szafie, co wygląda znośnie, na wypad do Hogsmeade - mówiąc to, zakrył usta, widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze.  
No tak, dzisiaj był organizowany wypad do Hogsmeade, zupełnie wyleciało jej to z głowy.  
\- No proszę, teraz udajemy tutaj poszkodowanego? Nie za bardzo wczułeś się w rolę kobiety? - wymamrotała, rzucając w jego stronę wyzywające, wręcz mordujące spojrzenie. - Dla twojej świadomości, też mam dość życia, z tym dyndającym między nogami …  
\- Rozumiem, rozumiem, nie musisz kończyć - wykrzywił twarz, niemal dławiąc się śmiechem. - Teraz widzisz, że nie łatwo żyć z takim hojnym wyposażeniem. Za to ja nie narzekam, całkiem miło popatrzeć na twoje…  
\- ZABINI, OSTRZEGAM CIĘ!  
Co za palant z tego Zabiniego! Ślizgoni, wstrętni, okropni erotomani. Sami nie wiedzą, czego chcą. I to wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Też coś! Że też jej ciało, wpadło w łapska, takiego pasożyta.  
Nie, nie to nie jest jednak ważne. Znowu dała się łatwo sprowokować i zupełnie zapomniała, jaki był sens rozmowy. Mianowicie: Malfoy. Ale zanim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, zobaczyła tył pleców Blaise, ulatniającego się z dormitorium.  
\- A ty gdzie! Czekaj, ty pozbawiony godności bubku! - wybiegła za nim. Owszem, Blaise zatrzymał się, ale zupełnie nie z jej powodu. Jak na ironie losu, naprzeciw niego stał Draco z miną człowieka, który zaraz ma przejąć władze nad całym światem, a jeśli ktokolwiek ma czelność mu się przeciwstawić, skończy marnie.  
\- Granger - dosłyszała twardy głos blondyna.  
\- Malfoy - warknął przez zęby Blaise, zakładając dłonie na piersi. Stali tak na przeciw siebie dobre kilka minut, ciskając piorunami, jakby właśnie sam Zeus zaszczycił ich swoją mocną. Aury wokół nich, niemal emanowały krwią i nienawiścią. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę, czekając na najgorsze.  
\- Postanowiłaś tu zamieszkać? - rzucił na początek blondyn, podnosząc brwi jak pierwszy dyktator Hogwarcki . - Bo, coś mi się wydaje, że pod zły adres trafiłaś.  
\- Masz z tym problem, Malfoy? - odpowiedział pytaniem Blaise, odrzucając pasma włosów w tył. Ten nawyk zagościł w nim na dobre. - A może jesteśmy ZAZDROŚNI, co? Przyznaj po prostu, że ci tam w spodniach już twardnieje na mój widok.  
Draco parsknął śmiechem, ilustrując Zabiniego od stóp po sam czubek głowy. Hermiona przejechała dłonią po twarzy, czując zażenowanie większe niż głowa samego Hagrida. Co też, ten Blaise sobie myśli, mówiąc coś takiego i wyglądając tak, a niestety nie inaczej.  
\- Twardnieje to mi mózg od samego patrzenia na ciebie - zakomunikował Draco unosząc brwi. - Powiedz no Granger, bo się ostatnio zastanawiałem, jaki gatunek sobą reprezentujesz? Jesteś mieszanką gumochłona z goblinem? Czy może bazyliszka z olbrzymem? Bo zważając na twój wzrost i urodę, to obstawiam to drugie.  
Hermiona Granger właśnie poczuła wielką ochotę potraktować Malfoy'a kilkoma klątwami, za to jakże uwłaszczające jej godność, stwierdzenie.  
\- Oj Draco, Draco - zarechotał Blaise, zbliżając się kilka kroków w stronę blondyna. - Może teraz tego nie zrozumiesz, ale jakże będziesz żałować tych gorzkich słów. - Zabini szepnął mu do ucha, na co Draco parsknął gorzkim śmiechem. Hermiona poczuła tymczasem zawroty w głowie. Czy Blaise już zupełnie oszalał?  
\- Zdecydowanie w to wątpię. A nawet, jeśli to raczej nie wpłynie to znacząco na moją dalszą drogę egzystencjalną.  
\- Jak uważasz, oboje wiemy, że będziesz żałować.  
\- To żeś mnie nawet rozbawiła.  
\- Chyba rozpaliła?  
\- Skończycie?! - wtrąciła się, w końcu Hermiona, mordując wzrokiem Blaise. Po jaką cholerę on prowokuje ciągle tego Malfoy'a? A niby tacy z nich przyjaciele. - Hermiona przyszła po eliksir. Właśnie miała wychodzić.  
\- Jakby mnie to interesowało - zakomunikował przez zęby, mocno zaciskając mięśnie żuchwy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, Draco dostrzegł obecność Hermiony, odwrócił w jej stronę wzrok i zamarł, z wybałuszonymi oczami. Gryfonka momentalnie poczerwieniała, przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Sam Draco jakby się zmieszał, to coś chrząknął, to lekko zarumienił się, to znowu pokręcił nosem.  
\- A wy, co?! - Zabini zilustrował ich podejrzanym wzrokiem. - CZEMU SIĘ TAK NA SIEBIE GAPICIE? O co chodzi, z waszymi twarzami? - Kiwał głową, to na Hermione, to na blondyna, czekając na ich reakcję.  
Draco, w końcu powoli dochodząc do siebie, uniósł podbródek i nadal mając zmieszany wzrok, zakomunikował.  
\- Wychodzę - zrobił kilka sztywnych kroków w przód. - Mnie tu nie ma, nie było i nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.  
Blaise doszczętnie wyprowadzony z równowagi, odprowadził wzrokiem Malfoy'a, po czym spojrzał podejrzliwie w stronę Hermiony.  
\- Ja ten… też idę. Muszę coś… zrobić - wyjąkała zbyt zażenowana, aby nadal uczestniczyć w tym cyrku. Czując jak miękną jej kolana, szybkim krokiem zabarykadowała się w pokoju.  
\- Co, tu do cholery się dzieje? - zapiszczał pełen frustracji, Blaise. - Czemu jesteście czerwoni? Coś wydarzyło się miedzy wami?! - Krzyknął, ale niestety nie miał, kto mu na te pytania odpowiedzieć.

*  
Draco Malfoy nie wiedział gdzie idzie, po prostu szedł przez korytarz, uderzając niesfornie ludzi po drodze. Czuł , że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej i zacznie wykonywać taniec godowy. Co się z nim właśnie dziej? Czemu się tak zachowuje? Przecież to do niego, nie podobne. Odpiął guzik kołnierza, starając się pohamować swoje rozpalenie. Jak duszno... Jak dziwnie gorąco. Dotknął spoconymi dłońmi, rozpalane policzka. Czy zachowuje się tak tylko, dlatego że spotkał Zabiniego? Czemu w ogóle uciekł? Mógł przecież wytłumaczyć spokojnie...że co? Sam przecież nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę to wszystko ma znaczyć. Na dodatek jeszcze ta wścibska Granger. Jak ona śmie od tak sobie paradować po ich terenie? Już on ją wychowa, w swoim czasie. Myśli, że jak nosi się z Zabinim, to wszystko jej wolno. Niedoczekanie jej.  
Właśnie...  
Blaise….  
Krew się w nim zagotowała na samo wspomnienie, o wczorajszym pocałunku.  
Pocałunku?  
Zatrzymał się w bezruchu, miotając przerażonym spojrzeniem gdzieś przed siebie. Stał tak chwilę, nie słysząc odgłosów, ani rozmów innych ludzi. Do uszu dobiegało mu jedynie głośne bicie serca, jakby zaraz miało wybuchnąć i rozwalić cały Hogwart w drobny mak. Te reakcje go przerażały, były tak obce i nieprzyswojone, że absolutnie nie mógł ich w sobie zaakceptować.  
Blaise to chłopak.  
Blaise to chłopak.  
Blaise to chłopak.  
Ty nie możesz go lubić, w ten sposób.  
Ani całować.  
Najlepiej w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiać.  
\- Zwariowałem? - wyjąkał czując jak płonie. Jakby smok ział prosto w niego przeraźliwie rozpalonym, płomieniem ognia, a on - Draco, mimo tego gorąca, za nic w świecie nie może zamienić się w czarny popiół. Czuł się jak wrząca stal, którą ktoś wrzucił do pieca, i zapomniał wyjąć, a on wbrew sobie, nie może się po prostu roztopić, tylko musi trwać w tych torturach.  
W akcje desperacji, wyrwał jakiejś pierwszorocznej uczennicy, butelkę z wodą i jednym ruchem, wylał jej zawartość prosto na głowę, starając się opanować swój niespokojny oddech. Po krótkiej chwili, oddał pustą butelkę właścicielce, bez słowa wytłumaczenia, ruszył przed siebie.  
Kilku widzów zaczęło szeptać między sobą, spoglądając na oddalającego się blondyna.  
\- Czy... Czy to nie był, Draco Malfoy? - pisnęła jakaś dziewczyna, stojąca obok.  
\- Chyba tak - odpowiedziała Krukonka, nadal trzymając pusta butelkę w dłoniach, zastanawiając się, co się właśnie stało. Draco Malfoy też chciałby to wiedzieć. 

*

\- Harry, myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, aby Hermiona zadawala się z kimś takim jak Zabini? - Ginny siedziała obok czterookiego i Rona, na betonowym murku, bawiąc się końcem swojego swetra. Wczorajsza impreza była naprawdę sporym wydarzeniem. Cały Hogwart huczał o zawarciu przymierza Ślizgonów z Gryfonami. Mało tego, sama Ginny, mimo potwornego kaca, miała dobre wspomnienia.  
\- Sami się wczoraj z nimi zadawaliśmy i jak widzisz było całkiem przyjemnie - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Aby Teraz Zostać Zbawcą Ślizgonów, uśmiechnął się w stronę Rudej.  
\- Chodzi mi o to...- Ginny sama nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi. Dobra, może i trochę była zazdrosna, że taki Blaise ugania się za zwykłą Hermioną. Ale głównie, martwiło ją coś innego. Dlaczego Blaise, tak nagle zaczął interesować się jej przyjaciółką? Znała go trochę lepiej niż się innym zdawało i coś jej tu mocno nie pasowało. Owszem, Hermiona była ładna, zgrabna, mądra, no ale... Ale jakim cudem z nieśmiałej, prostej dziewczyny, zrobiła się z niej taka Femme Fatale?  
\- Oh no, martwię się, picie ze Ślizgonami, a umawianie się z nimi, to dwie rożne rzeczy. Nie chcę, żeby Hermiona cierpiała - bała się, że jej przyjaciółka zostanie zraniona. Tak jak ona kiedyś.  
\- Też tego nie chcę - Harry przełknął ostatnie cynamonowe ciastko. - Wydaje mi się, że Hermiona wie, co robi. Ufam jej i bez względu na to, z kim jest, zawsze będę po jej stronie.  
\- Chyba masz rację - potwierdziła ściszonym głosem, trochę zawstydzona. Przecież Hermiona to także i jej przyjaciółka i życzy jej jak najlepiej.  
\- Oszaleliście? - zaprotestował Ron. - Nie macie racji, oboje nie macie racji! Zabini to skończony frajer i palant, nie rozumiem, co Herm w nim widzi! - Ronald mimo tego, że owszem może i dobrze się wczoraj bawił, to nie miał zamiaru zmieniać swojego dotychczasowego stosunku do Ślizgonów. - Zbaini, Malfoy: oni wszyscy, nie są warci nawet złamanego galeona.  
\- Ron nie przesadzaj, nie są tacy źli. Ja ich nawet polubiłem - Harry przetarł swoje okulary, kopiąc murek podeszwami butów.  
\- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, Parkinson polubiłem - zachichotała Ginny, przywołując wczorajsze wspomnienia.  
\- Właśnie Harry, nie jesteś lepszy od Hermi, latałeś wczoraj za tą Parkinson, jak Hagrid za Madame Maxime - wtrącił swoje cztery grosze, Ronald.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym do mnie mówcie - mruknął zaczerwieniony czterooki, odwracając wzrok w przeciwną stronę i szukając w głowie jakiegoś innego tematu.  
\- Czy to nie Malfoy? - jak na zawołanie, dostrzegł w oddali postać blondyna, który wyglądał jak zombie - chodząca śmierć.  
\- Rzeczywiście - na słowo Malfoy, Ginny zareagowała natychmiastowo. Odszukała go wzrokiem, czując uścisk w brzuchu.  
\- Nie wydaje się wam, że wygląda jakoś dziwnie - wymamrotał Harry, przekręcając głowę w bok.  
\- To Malfoy, jak ma wyglądać?  
\- Ron daj spokój, wiem, że chciałbyś tak wyglądać.  
\- Prędzej pocałuje Krzywołapa w tyłek. 

*  
\- Czego? - warknął Draco, widząc jak trójka Gryfonów zagradza mu drogę. Nadal będąc w stanie rozpalenia i dziwnego odurzenia, przeklął w myślach swoje szczęście. Akurat w tej chwili, najmniej miał ochotę na przekomarzanie się z Potterem i Weasley'ami.  
\- Coś taki mokry? - zapiał donośnie Harry, przyglądając się jak z przemoczonych długich, pasm włosów, skapuje woda.  
\- Na twój widok cały się pocę, Potter. I nie tylko na głowie. Wystarczy? - posłał towarzystwu rozbrajający uśmiech, nawet jak na kogoś kto ma zaraz paść trupem. Ród Malfoy'ów był zobowiązany do tego, by choćby w najgorszej, najbardziej desperackiej sytuacji, zachować, choć odrobinę twarzy.  
\- Daruj sobie Mlafoy i mów, co ci się stało, bo wyglądasz, co najmniej niepokojąco - zarechotał brunet, mierząc Ślizgona od stóp, do samego czubka głowy.  
\- Gorąco mi.  
\- Gorąco? Jest przecież listopad - oburzyła się Ginny nie omieszkując zauważyć, że mokry Malfoy wygląda naprawdę smakowicie.  
Draco wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Listopad listopadem, on i tak wiedział, że byłby rozpalony nawet gdyby, znajdował się teraz w samym środku Antarktydy. Ruda mlasnęła zniecierpliwiona, kładąc mu dłoń na czole.  
\- Jesteś cały rozpalony.  
\- Widzisz Potter, co ze mną robisz - wymamrotał, czując że zaraz umrze śmiercią tragiczną, pośród Gryfonów. A zdaniem Dracona, taka wizja śmierci była tą jedną z najgorszych. - Chyba, że może to i twoja zasługa, Weasley. Ta bluzeczka idealnie na tobie leży, tylko ten dekolt bym trochę powiększył, bo z doświadczenia wiem, że fajne tam masz wyposaże... - ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż Ginny niemal podskoczyła z nerwów, nastraszając włosy jakby właśnie doświadczyła, ciężkiego porażenia prądem.  
\- Możesz przestać się wydurniać? - poczerwieniała, czując jak serce podchodzi jej do samego gardła i bije z prędkością skrzydeł kolibra. - Widzę, że nawet będąc w takim stanie, musisz pokazać całemu światu, jak to Draco Malfoy potrafi być błyskotliwym.  
\- Cóż zrobić, to cecha, która dominuje nade mną.  
\- Co racja to racja, skąd ty to bierzesz Malfoy? - Harry od zawsze mimo wcześniejszych starć ze swoim rywalem, czuł do niego pewnego rodzaju respekt. W końcu Malfoy, był tego rodzaju chłopakiem, którego nazywa się przywódcą w stadzie. Najbardziej popularny (no dobra Harry, na swój fejm też nie narzekał), zbyt pewny siebie, rażący błyskotliwością i kryjący w sobie jakąś trudną traumę, o której zapewne, nie dowie się nikt w ich obecnych wcieleniach. Poza tym, Harry zawsze przyglądał się z boku, z jaką łatwością Ślizgon zagaduje do kobiet. Sam starał się szkolić poznaną taktykę "Błyskotliwego Malfoy'a" i przekształcić ją na własną technikę, Błyskotliwego Harry'ego. Niestety, nie wychodziło mu to na dobre. Zazwyczaj, jeśli chodzi o kobiety, Harry był zbyt wstydliwy, by wziąć porządny oddech, a co dopiero zabłysnąć intelektem.  
\- Szósty zmysł, z tym trzeba się urodzić, Potter. Ale co Ten, Który Przeżył, Aby Wprawiać Mnie, W Codzienny Kryzys Egzystencjalny, ma o ty wiedzieć?  
\- Nie przestaniesz? - to właśnie najbardziej ją denerwowało, a jednocześnie pociągało w Draconie. Nigdy nie wiedziała, czy Draco jest poważny, czy może sobie z niej głupio żartuje.  
\- Zazwyczaj jęczałaś żebym nie przestawał - opanowany i zbyt lekki głos Dracona był tak naturalny i onieśmielający, że Ginny poczuła jak po całym ciele przechodzą jej niekontrolowane dreszcze emocji, a zarazem gniewu.  
\- Ginny, co on gada? - w końcu wybadał sprawę Ronald, kiedy załapał stwierdzenie " jęczałaś żebym nie przestawał" i już zaciskał swoją zaczerwienioną dłoń, w pięść.  
\- Ma gorączkę i bredzi. Wiecie, jaki jest Malfoy. Nawet go nie słuchajcie - Ginny, to i zawstydzona, to i wyprowadzona zupełnie z równowagi, rzuciła jedno z najgroźniejszych spojrzeń w stronę blondyna. Co za palant! Czy on naprawdę, chcę ją zupełnie wykończyć psychicznie w tej chwili? Czy zawsze, musi zachowywać się w taki arogancki sposób? A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że mu wolno. Bo kto zabroni Draco Malfoy'owi mówić to, na co ma żywnie ochotę? Nikt, zupełnie nikt.  
\- Ostrzegam cię, Draco - wysyczała przez zęby.  
\- Ja ciebie też Weasley, zejdź mi z drogi albo ja zaraz tu ... - ale nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo po chwili Draco Malfoy padł jak kłoda prosto na ziemie.  
\- Pięknie - westchnęła Ruda. - Musimy go zataszczyć do Madame Pomfrey  
\- Czy może mnie ktoś oświecić, dlaczego przejmujecie się Malfoy'em? - jej brat stał poirytowany, kręcąc na boki, swoją czerwoną jak rozpalone węgielki, czupryną.

Kilka minut później

\- Wypij to Malfoy - warknęła Ginny, nadal czując na policzkach zażenowanie. Draco siedział przy stoliku Madame Pomfrey, która właśnie kilka minut temu skończyła się nim zajmować i poszła na ratunek kolejnym, śmiertelnie zagrożonym, nastolatką.  
\- Nie - blondyn przymknął powieki, dumnie się naprężając. - Nie i nie. Mówiłem już, że nie? Nie jestem chory.  
\- Jak to nie jesteś, jak jesteś - mruknął Harry, przybliżając rozbawioną twarz w stronę blondyna i spoglądał na jego włosy, które po wysuszeniu pokręciły się w puszyste fale. Zdaniem Harry'ego, wyglądał jak jeden z archaniołów widniejących na tych starodawnych, cennych obrazach, które wiedział jeszcze w tedy, gdy chodził do mugolskiej szkoły. Zafascynowany tym widokiem, przez dłużą chwilę zastanawiał się, nad zapuszczeniem włosów.  
\- Jest mi tylko gorąco - Ginny słysząc to stwierdzenie po raz dziesiąty dzisiejszego dnia, sama zaczęła się gotować z nerwów.  
\- Masz prawie 40 stopni Malfoy, uwierz mi jesteś chory - nalegała, będąc mimo wszystko, zmartwioną stanem Ślizgona. Cóż on wyczyniał, że teraz tak wygląda? Gdzieś w głębi duszy, nie chciała znać odpowiedzi, na to pytanie. - Słyszałeś, co mówiła Madame Pomfrey, masz to wypić.  
\- Czego nie zrozumiałaś w zdaniu " nie jestem chory"? - Draco nie dawał za wygraną. - Czy do was to nie dociera? Aa rozumiem, znowu się na mnie napaliliście i szykujecie kolejne unicestwienie. Nie mam zamiaru, nabierać się na to po raz kolejny.  
\- To, co? - pisnęła, pełna irytacji Ginny. - Co ci jest?! Od tak chodzisz z mokrą głową i mdlejesz sobie?!  
\- Po prostu jest mi gorąco. Nie widzę w tym zagrożenie śmiertelnego.  
\- Nikomu normalnemu nie jest od tak gorąco, przy takiej paskudnej pogodzie - potwierdził Ronald.  
\- Mama od dziecka powtarzała mi, że jestem wyjątkowy.  
\- A może się zakochałeś, co Malfoy? - zażartował Harry, na co Draco pierw zakrztusił się śliną tak, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to może właśnie nie nadchodzi jego koniec i skona tu, w męczarni, przy stoliku Madame Pomfrey, mając u bogu tych obrzydliwie miłych Gryfonów.  
\- Długo myślałeś nad tym niedorzecznym stwierdzeniem Potter?- wystękał, łapiąc oddech jakby właśnie wyszedł, po kilkuminutowym nurkowaniu w stawie. - Dajcie już tę butelkę, rzeczywiście, prawdopodobnie mogę być jednak chory.  
\- O Malfoy, zobacz, jaka nagła zmiana zdania?! Nie mów mi, żeś serio się zakochał?! - Harry wydawał się dobrze bawić z irytacji Dracona.  
\- Powiedziałem, przestań bredzić Potter, bo od tego jestem tutaj ja - warknął przez zęby, rzucając w jego stronę ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
\- On ma racje Harry, to niemożliwe - ton Ginny wyrażał więcej, niż można się było spodziewać.  
\- Śmiesz sugerować coś, Weasley? - Draco zatrzymał flakonik przy ustach, rzucając jej rozjuszane spojrzenie. Czymże on zawinił, by być od samego ranka skazanym na towarzystwo Gryfonów? Już wystarczająco, męczył go, kac moralny po wczorajszych wydarzeniach.  
\- Nic, zupełnie nic, po prostu ludzie bez serca nie są w stanie się zakochać, czyż to nie oczywiste? A nawet jak je masz, to jest to serce z kamienia - niby to wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, jakby ją to wszystko wcale nie obchodziło, zaczęła podrygiwać tanecznie jedną nogą, nucąc pod nosem pieśń zwycięzcy. Draco jednym ruchem wypił eliksir, z trzaskiem odstawił go na stoliku obok i rozbawiony młodą rudowłosą, wyszczerzył w jej stronę swoje śnieżno białe zęby.  
\- Akurat, nie narzekam na to, kamień to dość twardy materiał - uśmiechnął się jak dzieciak, który jest dumny, bo właśnie dostał swoją pierwszą naganną ocenę do dziennika. - Jaka okrutna się zrobiłaś.  
\- Udzieliło mi się od Ciebie.  
\- Ginny, ja okrutny jestem tylko w łóżku, tak to spokojna ze mnie osóbka.  
\- Spokojny, to ty jesteś, kiedy śpisz i o jeść nie wołasz - Draco nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że Ruda jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo seksowna, nawet jak na nią.  
\- Z wami serio dzisiaj coś mocno nie tak jest - przerwał wcześniejszą wymianę zdań Harry, spoglądając, to na zmieszaną rudowłosą, to na niby znudzonego Malfoya. - Ty idź już lepiej i pamiętaj, co powiedziała Madame Pomfrey, masz leżeć i się nie ruszać z dormitorium.  
\- I tak przekroczyłem dzisiejszy limit przebywania z Gryfcieciami - dumnie się napręży.  
\- Uratowaliśmy ci życie Malfoy, okazałbyś swoją wdzięczność - krzyknął za nim, urażony Ron.  
\- Nie dziękuję, Weasley. Tymczasem, Adieu Arrivederci.  
\- Cały Malfoy - skwitował krótko Harry.

*

Hermiona nałożyła wiosenną, brązową kurtkę z bawełnianego, przyjemnego materiału, chwilę zatapiając w niej policzka. Zapach Zabiniego, który znała już bardzo dobrze, zdawał się być bardziej intensywny na ubraniu. Przyjemny, łagodny i uspakajający. Wiedziała, że ten zapach to oczywiście złudne pozory, jeśli chodzi o prawdziwy charakter właściciela. Tego prawdziwego właściciela. Przed wyjściem, rzuciła ostatni raz spojrzenie do lustra, uśmiechając się radośnie.  
\- Za jakiś czas, naprawdę stanę się facetem…  
Uświadomiła sobie jedno, od teraz już do końca, będzie ją coś łączyć, z tym Ślizgonem. Te wszystkie kłótnie i wyzwiska, były mało istotne. Zabini był pierwszą osobą, przed którą nie czuła już takiego wstydu. Znał ją dobrze i ona jego. Może nawet, za dobrze. Westchnęła żałośnie.  
Wypad do Hogsmeade ma zamiar spędzić z Ronem i Harry, nie ma jeszcze planu jak ma im wytłumaczyć chęć przebywania z nimi, ale jak stwierdziła, jest to mało istotne. Skoro Blaise, może sobie paradować w jej ciele po Slytherinie to, czemu ona ma się ograniczać? W końcu będzie mogła zapomnieć o nim i Malfoy'u. Loki, które jeszcze bardziej się uwidoczniły, pod napływem wilgotnego powietrza, sprawiły że Hermiona wyglądała jak niesforny szczeniaczek, przerośnięty ale szczeniaczek. Co prawda Blaise nalegał by włosy były proste i dokładnie zaczesane, no ale kto by się tym przejmował? Ona waliła loki, te włosy bardziej pasowały do jej łagodnego charakteru. Przymknęła okno w dormitorium i wyszła.  
\- Draco? - blondyn wchodził właśnie do Pokoju Wspólnego. Hermiona powstrzymała się z całych sił, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, na widok jego fryzury. Blond włosy delikatnie pokręciły się na wszystkie strony.  
\- Czego? - zatrzymał się na przeciwko niej. Draco Malfoy czuł, że nadchodzą czasy, kiedy w końcu przestanie się powstrzymywać i zacznie rzucać Avadami, we wszystkie napotkane osoby, na jego drodze egzystencjalnej udręki.  
\- Co ci jest?  
\- Nic.  
"Cóż za złożona wypowiedź, Malfoy" - pomyślała, spoglądając na chłopaka, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie wstał z grobu i wracał powoli do świata żywych.  
\- Słuchaj- zaczęła, przez chwilę kontemplując, jak ma wydusić z siebie coś, w miarę na poziomie przeciętnego człowieka, ale jakoś nic, co mogłoby brzmieć normalnie, nie przychodzi jej do głowy. Postanowiła jednak zapytać, w końcu może Malfoy ma do powiedzenia więcej w pewnej sprawie. - Czy ty uważasz, że mamy "specjalne relacje"?  
Draco mrugnął tępo powiekami, otworzył usta, po chwili znów je zamknął, wydając z siebie ciche mrukniecie kota, który właśnie został złajany przez pana.  
\- Co mamy specjalne? - wymamrotał, wyobrażając sobie że znajduje się w czeluściach piekieł.  
\- Wiesz teraz może nie, ale kiedyś bardziej nas "to" coś specjalnego łączyło, czy o to chodzi?  
Draco Malfoy poczuł, jakby właśnie ktoś, przywalił mu z liścia prosto w policzek i to nie jeden, a kilka razy pod rząd. Czy ten palant, właśnie się z niego nabija? Specjalne relacje? Kiedyś? Wywalił oczy jak pies, gdy widzi zbliżającego się listonosza do bramki, mimo osłabionego samopoczucie, postanowił postawić się do pionu.  
\- Specjalne, to powinno być pomieszczenie, dla wykolejeńców takich jak ty - skwitował zbulwersowany. - Poza tym, precz mi z przed twarzy, natychmiast.  
\- Ale Hogsmeade, myślałem że pójdziemy razem i...  
\- Razem to możemy pójść, wykopać ci dół w lesie.  
" A tego, co znowu ugryzło?" pomyślała Hermiona. Wydymała usta, rzucając w jego stronę urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Nawet się na mnie nie patrz tymi ślepiami, bo jeszcze bardziej mnie….rozzłościsz.  
\- Dobrze już dobrze, kupić ci coś?  
\- Sznurek, młotek i gwoździe.  
\- A coś poza tym?  
\- Płyn do pukania ust, rano mi się skończył - Hermiona przewróciła oczami.  
\- Jak to mówią, jedni bronią się mieczem, inni językiem- warknęła.  
\- Mi wystarczy nazwisko i różdżka, a nawet dwie. Język pożytkuje w inny sposób.  
Hermiona wykrzywiła twarz, czując się zniesmaczoną do najwyższego stopnia.  
\- Widzę, że bycie miłym dla ciebie, działa w odwrotną stronę.  
\- Widzę, że bycie niemiłym dla ciebie, działa w odwrotną stronę – spojrzeli sobie prosto w twarz. Ta bitwa na spojrzenia nie była łatwą, ale jednak to on pierwszy odwrócił się i zniknął w dormitorium. Co ten Malfoy? Najpierw ją całuje, a później sprawia wrażenie wielce obrażonego. Jakby to była jej wina, niedoczekanie. O co mu w ogóle chodziło? Przecież zapytała tylko o… właśnie, o co tak naprawdę zapytała? Specjalne relacje. Co takiego było w tym terminie? Nadmuchała policzka ze złości. Jak to możliwe, że Malfoy w kilka sekund, potrafi popsuć jej humor?

*  
Blaise w czerwonym płaszczyku, skórzanych traperach i ciepłym wełnianym szaliczku, stał przy bramie Hogwartu, wraz z tłumem uczniów. Policzka zarumieniły mu się od już, mroźnego chłodu. Od czasu, do czasu, brał głęboki wdech i nabierał powietrze, wypuszczając parę z ust. Trochę obawiał się, że jego, już i tak, zbyt wielka czupryna, zakręci się jeszcze bardziej, od tego wilgotnego powietrza, dlatego co chwile gładził dłonią włosy, dla upewnienia czy wszystko z nimi w porządku.  
\- Co się tak wychylasz, Potter? Parkinson ci po głowie chodzi? - zarechotał.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym do mnie mówisz - mruknął Harry. Po chwili szkiełka okularów zaparowały mu, na co Blaise parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Patrz! Pansy idzie!  
\- Gdzie?! - Harry zaczął przecierać okulary końcem kurtki, rozglądając się energicznie na boki.  
\- Żałosne Harry - mruknęła pod nosem Ginny. Zabini znowu zawył ze śmiechu.  
\- Dajcie mu spokój, co - warknął Ron. - Sama nie jesteś lepsza, Hermiono.  
\- A cóż ja uczyniłam takiego złego, Ronaldzie? - Zabini uwielbiał towarzystwo Gryfonów, byli to ludzie, których najprościej dało się sprowokować byle zaczepką.  
\- Uganiasz się za tym gumochłonem Zabinim i już zupełnie straciłaś głowę - Ron postanowił wyłożyć kawę na ławę.  
Gumochłonem? Ten Weasley, naprawdę za bardzo sobie ostatnio poczyna.  
\- Miłość to się nazywa. Jak dorośniesz to zrozumiesz.  
\- Dorosła się znalazła - Ginny posłała przyjaciółce wredny uśmieszek, wystawiając przy tym język.  
\- Wiesz Ginny, moja kochana przyjaciółko, Ślizgoni to tak jakby ziemscy bogowie mitologiczni. Jeśli troszkę się postarasz, potrafią zaspokoić cię w każdy, możliwy sposób.  
\- Ale zawsze musi być jakaś ofiara, aby na to zaspokojenie zasłużyć, czyż nie?  
\- W rzeczy samej, jak to mówią, nic nie jest za darmo.  
Ginny spojrzała wymownie w stronę Blaise'a. Zanim cokolwiek skomentowała, na horyzoncie pojawiła się kolejna, jakże charyzmatyczna postać.  
\- Cześć wszystkim! - Hermiona podeszła do grupki Gryfonów, posyłając im rozbrajający uśmiech. Zabini z piorunował ją wzrokiem.  
 **Spojrzenie Blaise, mówiące:** Ślizgon, który mówi "cześć" Gryfoną, tego jeszcze nie było. Brawo Granger, żeś teraz zabłysnęła. Co to za FRYZURA?!  
 **Spojrzenie Hermiony:** Też mi coś, lepiej powiedz skąd bierzesz te wszystkie ciuchy, które masz na sobie? Bo na pewno nie należą do mnie.  
 **Blaise:** Proszę, proszę, stawiamy się? Może od razu powiedzmy, że Ty to Ja, a Ja to Ty?  
 **Hermiona:** Proszę bardzo, mów.  
 **Blaise:** Myślisz, że nie powiem?  
 **Hermiona:** Mów, mów, nie rusza mnie to w ogóle.  
 **Blaise:** Oczywiście, że powiem. Tylko później mi nie rycz, jaki to ze mnie cham i drań.  
 **Hermiona:** Określenia " cham i drań" akurat adekwatnie do Ciebie pasują. Dodałabym jeszcze, zakochany w sobie erotoman…  
 **Blais:** Że... że, co? Erotoman?!  
\- Eee wszystko z wami w porządku? - dosłyszeli głos Harry'ego, na co oboje zaczęli głośno chrząkać.  
\- Co? Tak oczywiście - nałożyła na twarz wielki, zbyt sztuczny uśmiech. - Pomyślałem, że się przywitam, fajnie byłoby spędzić ten czas razem.  
\- Bez wzajemności - parsknął Zabini, szurając noga po ziemi.  
\- Blaise a ty, co? Postanowiłeś opuścić nasze zacne Ślizgońskie szeregi, na rzecz Wszechwidzącej Panny Granger? - Pojawiła się Pansy, radośnie klaskają w dłonie, na widok Hermiony.  
\- Parkinson, nie wybiegaj w przyszłość i lepiej powiedz, po co żeś i ty tu przylazła? - Blaise czuł coraz większą frustrację z niewiadomych mu przyczyn.  
\- Bo co, Granger? Kto bogatemu zabroni?  
\- Cześć Pansy - wydukał Harry, wychylając się z boku.  
\- Cześć Potter - powiedziała półszeptem, czując mrowienie w brzuchu.  
Po tej błyskotliwie wymianie zdań, Blaise stwierdził, że właśnie znajduje się w samym środku cmentarza intelektualnego.  
\- Blaise, a gdzie zgubiłeś Draco Walecznego? - zagadała Pansy, żeby to zmienić temat i pozbyć się rumieńców, które z niewiadomych przyczyn, zawitały na jej twarzy. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, czując powracając złość z ich wcześniejszego spotkania. Malfoy, niech on jej się tylko na oczy pokaże. Przyjaciel? Pff szczerze w tym momencie współczuła Zabiniemu, za takiego przyjaciela, co w sekundzie potrafi zaburzyć całe dotychczasowe ego. Sami zboczeńcy i degeneraci. Pokręciła mętnie głową. Tak nie będzie.  
\- Jak to gdzie? - zdziwiła się Ginny. - Pewnie leży i zdycha.  
\- Że, co?  
\- Spotkaliśmy go wcześniej. Frajer ledwo, co oddychał, błagał żebyśmy mu pomogli - wymamrotał triumfalnym głosem, Ron.  
\- Cóż, znam trochę inną wersję tego zdarzenia.  
Hermiona z przejęciem wysłuchała historii Ginny o tym, w jakim stanie znaleźli Malfoy'a. Winiła się z całego serca, że się nie domyśliła, widząc go przed wyjściem, do Hogsmeade. Głupi Malfoy, nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest chory? Tylko zgrywał jak zawsze „fajnego"?  
\- Dziękuję Ginny, że się nim zaopiekowałaś - Hermiona położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu, posyłając uśmiech pełen wdzięczności.  
\- Nie, daj spokój. Przecież to nic takiego, serio... Nie ma sprawy - speszyła się rudowłosa.  
\- Jak to nic takiego? Oczywiście, że to wiele, mogliście go zostawić i nie wiadomo jak by skończył, a dzięki wam odpoczywa teraz. Szkoda tylko, że o tym nie wiedziałem, to bym z nim został.  
Ginny popatrzyła na Zabiniego, jak na przybysz z innej planety. Ten osobnik, który za każdym razem doprowadzał ją do stanu nerwicowego, teraz wydawał się być ciepłą i miłą osobą. Od kiedy taki jest? Czy zawsze taki był? Serce lekko jej drgnęło, czując ciężką, ale przyjemna dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- A tobie, co znowu? - Spojrzała spod przymrożonych powiek. W końcu rzadko miała okazję rozmawiać z Blaise sam na sam, a jak już to zazwyczaj te rozmowy kończyły się wyzwiskami.  
\- Nie rozumiem - Hermiona nadal miała ciepły i spokojny wzrok.  
\- Żartujesz sobie teraz ze mnie?  
\- Czemu miałbym? - Zapytała nie bardzo wiedząc, o co chodzi jej przyjaciółce.  
\- Bogowie, kto za wami wszystkimi nadąży - Ginny zdawała się mówić bardziej do siebie, niż do osoby idącej obok.

*

Blaise jako, że ostatnio mocno naruszył stan psychiczny Hermiony postanowił nie wchodzić jej dzisiaj zanadto w drogę. Dlatego też, wraz z Harrym i Ronem, ruszył do Trzech Mioteł, aby trochę pospiskować.  
\- Ojciec Malfoy'a i ten typ mają się jeszcze spotkać - Harry, dla potwierdzenia powagi sytuacji, upił łyk piwa karmelowego, po czym z impetem odłożył kufel na stoliku. - Dobrze by było wiedzieć, co oni kombinują.  
\- Ta sprawa śmierdzi mi na kilometr - Ron pokiwał głową, rzucają despotyczne spojrzenie.  
\- I co macie zamiar WY z tym zrobić, co? - Blaise nie potrafił powstrzymać się od ironii - Lepiej dajcie spokój, bo sami kopiecie pod sobą dołek.  
\- Chyba nie masz zamiaru, tak tego zostawić Hermi? - oburzył się Ron. - No tak, od kiedy jesteś z tym przerośniętym, owłosionym niedźwiedziem, zaczęłaś wszystko olewać.  
\- Mniemam się domyśleć, że ten przerośnięty, owłosiony niedźwiedź, to Zabini? - Blaise zrobił dwuznaczną minę, powoli przyzwyczajając się do tych wyzwisk.  
\- Bo nim jest - stwierdził rzeczowo Rudy.  
\- Już ty Weasley jeszcze pożałujesz tych słów - szepnął do siebie, zaciskając palce na siedzeniu krzesła.  
\- Mówiłaś coś?  
\- Mówię, że błyskotliwie umiesz określać ludzi - posłał mu wymuszony uśmieszek.  
\- Ten szemrany typ, co był w tedy z Malfoy'em coś dla niego przechowywał - przerwał tą wymianę zdań brunet. - Pytanie tylko, co to może być?  
\- I dlaczego wybrali sobie za miejsce spotkań Wrzeszczącą Chatę?  
\- Może lubią zabawiać się z nutką grozy? - zarechotał Zabini, ale widząc spojrzenia swoich towarzyszy szybko zrzedła mu mina.  
\- Teraz na pewno ich nie spotkamy, jest za dużo ludzi.  
\- Oszaleje z wami, na siłę szukacie kłopotów - mruknął Blaise, wpychając sobie do ust wielką garść czekoladek.  
A więc, tak wygląda bycie jednym z trójki wspaniałych wybawców świata. Zabini stwierdził, że to całkiem fajne uczucie. Być tym dobrym. Spiskowanie z Potter'em i Weasley'em to naprawdę ciekawe doświadczenie. Nie uśmiechało mu się jednak, mieszać w sprawy ojca Malfoy'a. W końcu, nie bez powodu nazwisko Lucjusz Malfoy, budziło w ludziach grozę i strach.  
\- Ten włochaty facet nie daje mi spokoju, już go kiedyś widziałem - Ron starał się skupić z całych sił, ale niestety skończyło się to skurczem brzucha. - Muszę do łazienki. - pośpiesznie wstał, mrucząc jeszcze coś pod nosem.  
\- Pott... Harry wydaje mi się, że nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać - Zabini chciał za wszelką cenę odsunąć Harrego od tej sprawy. Zanurzył dłoń w misce z czekoladkami i ponownie wypchał sobie nimi policzka.  
\- Kim jesteś? - Harry dokończył, ze stoickim spokojem, pić piwo. Zabini napotkał z pod okularów, przeszywającego go, zielone oczy. Zamarł w miejscu, czując jak w gardle, utkwił mu kawałek czekolady i szczypta strachu.

*  
\- Chodźmy do Trzech Mioteł, no! - Pansy kończyła pić już trzecie piwo. Cała grupka Ślizgonów wybrała się do Gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, a tylko dlatego, że odwieczną tradycją, było omijanie miejsc, gdzie znajduje się Potter ze swoją gwardią. Rzecz jasna, tę tradycję zapoczątkował Draco Malfoy, który wówczas dusił się od samej myśl, że oddycha tym samym powietrzem, co Harry.  
\- Pansy, po co chcesz tam iść? - Goyle zsunął okulary, rzucając zawadiackie spojrzenie. - Czy to, dlatego że przed chwilą Potter tam wlazł?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tam poszedł - skłamała, robiąc napuszoną minę.  
\- Jasne. A ja jestem Gilderoy Lockhart - zarechotał, dławiąc się piwem, tak, że po chwili struga cieczy, spłynęła mu po brodzie.  
\- Blaise, ty na pewno chcesz się spotkać z Hermioną - zrobiła maślane oczy.  
\- Nie bardzo - odpowiedziała automatycznie, siorbiąc przez słomkę, koktajl. _"Jeszcze czego "_ \- pomyślała cierpko, przygryzając z nerwów, plastik.  
Pansy wykrzywiła usta.  
\- Na was naprawdę można liczyć - prychnęła.  
\- Daj spokój Pansy myślisz, że taki Potter na ciebie spojrzy? - Millicenta od pewnego czasu rzucała kuszące spojrzenie w stronę nieznajomego młodzieńca, który odpowiadał na jej zaloty, czarującym uśmiechem. - Przecież go laski nie odstępują na krok.  
\- Nie prawda. Harry raczej jest wstydliwy, jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny - stwierdziła Hermiona, jako że wiedziała o Harrym Potterze wszytko, co jest możliwe, a nawet więcej. Dopiero po chwili, zorientowała się, że palnęła gafę.  
\- A ty skąd to wiesz?  
\- No ostatnio spędzam, trochę czasu z Hermioną i zauważyłem to i owo - mówiła, co jej ślina na język naniesie. - Większość dziewczyn odprawia z kwitkiem.  
\- Widzisz - pokiwała głową Mill. - Pewnie interesuje się starszymi.  
Hermiona na to stwierdzenia zapiała w duszy ze śmiechu. Czy to możliwe, aby właśnie tak było? Harry interesował się starszymi kobietami? Przypomniała sobie, jak dobrze dogadywał się z Tonks czy też Panią Weasley, czy możliwe, że on… ?  
NIE!  
 **Diagnoza na dzisiaj: Zbyt długie przebywanie w towarzystwie Ślizgonów cofa człowieka w rozwoju! Kropka!**  
\- Co mi niby brakuje? - zamachnęła się Pansy. - Jestem czystej krwi, zostałam prefektem, byłam pierwszą dziewczyną Malfoy'a.  
\- Same sukcesy życiowe, Pansy - zarechotała Mill.  
Granger uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Pansy Parkinson naprawdę potrafiła być zabawną osobą. Poza tym, była ładna, dopiero teraz to dostrzegła.  
Chociaż, do tej pory zastanawiała się, czym dokładnie kierował się Doumbledore, wybierając poszczególnych prefektów.  
\- Ja cię lubię.  
\- Widzicie, nawet Blaise mnie lubi.  
\- On wszystkich ostatnio lubi.  
\- Nie prawda - oburzyła się Hermiona, kiwając swoją ciemną czupryną.  
\- Jak tam wasz trójkąt miłosny?  
Trójką miłosny? Co to niby ma znaczyć? Czemu ludzie, muszą używać takich dziwnych, niejasnych sformułowań? " Specjalne relacje", "trójkąty miłosne", w co jeszcze zostanie wplątana?  
\- Nie ma nic takiego - burknęła, czując, że to ten moment, kiedy trzeba się ulotnić, bo zaraz padnie masa pytań, na które nie będzie potrafiła odpowiedzieć.  
\- Mówże prosto z mostu, co was łączy, a nie owijasz w bawełnę - Goyle wymierzył w nią palcem wskazującym, jakby właśnie odkrył coś, co ma zmienić cały świat czarodziejów.  
\- Bzykanko to wy chyba udane macie, skoro taki ostatnio spokojny chodzisz .  
Hermiona nie wytrzymała. W stała z miejsca, z hukiem waląc dłońmi w stolik i zmierzyła wzrokiem wszystkich po kolei.  
\- Za kogo wy mnie macie? - jej sopran rozbrzmiał po sali, jak echo odbijające się po pustym pomieszczeniu - Hermiona to szanująca się, inteligenta, bystra osoba. Myślicie, że… że co? Że pójdzie do łóżka z byle lepszym? - Wszyscy Ślizgoni zamarli, z kamiennymi twarzami. Narzuciła szalik i zrobiła kilka sztywnych kroków w stronę wyjścia. Chwilę tak stała, czując jak emocje powoli się z niej ulatniają. Wróciła do stolika, dokończyła z szybkością lamparta, pić koktajl, po czym wyszła z miną Pierwszej Damy Hogwartu.  
\- Znalazł się wrażliwiec - warknęła, jako pierwsza Mill. - Od kiedy to on taki wielki panicz się zrobił? Obrońca Dumy Granger.  
\- Daj mu spokój, nie wiesz, że miłość zmienia ludzi? - westchnęła melancholijnie Pansy, myśląc nie wiadomo, o czym, bo na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec.  
\- Ale Zabiniego? - nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. - Myślałam, że to jest niemożliwe.  
\- A jednak, nasz męski i brutalny Blais, pokazał swoją drugą stronę, delikatnego i wrażliwego romantyka - rozmarzona, podparła głowę na dłoni, robiąc maślane oczy. - Zazdroszczę im.  
\- Gran…Blaise! - do gospody wpadł niczym szaleniec, we własnej osobie Zabini, dysząc jak troll górski staczający się z samego szczytu skały. Czupryna, na jego głowie wyglądała, jakby właśnie przeszło przez nią stado chochlików.  
\- Co Granger tak się wydzierasz, jakbyś zaraz rodzić miała? - mruknęła Pansy, spoglądając jak Blaise miota wściekłym spojrzeniem po wszystkich twarzach, zaciskając dłonie w pieści.  
\- Gdzie ona jest?  
\- Bo co?  
Blaise wywalił oczy na Mill, jakby zaraz miał rzucić się jej na szyję i przegryźć tętnice.  
\- Zapomnij - warknął uświadamiając sobie, że ze Ślizgonami, z perspektywy Gryfona, nie idzie się dogadać.  
\- Siadaj Granger i się lepiej napij, bo ci zaraz żyłka pęknie.  
\- Już mi pękła! - warknął Zabini, ocierając pot z czoła. Obrócił się jeszcze kilka razy, lekko zdezorientowany, rozejrzał się po gospodzie.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem - bąknęła zazdrosna Pansy.  
\- Nieważne, poczekam tu po prostu na nią. NIEGO! - pokręcił nerwowo głową, wciskając swoje cztery litery między Pansy i Goyle.  
\- Proszę, nie krępuj się - prychnęła Mill. - Może ciasteczko?

*  
Świerzy wiatr dmuchał w twarz Hermiony tak, że powoli zaczynała nieprzyjemne szczypać. Co prawda plan miała taki, by zaczaić się jakoś przy Harrym i Ronem, ale czując zimno, oraz zważając na jej paskudny humor, postanowiła sobie dzisiaj to spotkanie darować.  
Malfoy jest chory. Do tej pory wydawało jej się, że takie osoby jak Draco, czy też Zabini, po prostu nie chorują. W ogóle nie są ludźmi, tylko jakimiś chodzącymi manekinami, o pięknym wyglądzie i pustych wnętrznościach. Westchnęła, wypuszczając ciepłą parę z ust. Szła przed siebie i nim się zorientowała, nogi poprowadziły ją pod Wrzeszczącą Chatę.  
\- Co ja tu robię… - mruknęła, szurając stopami po wilgotnej trawie. Rozejrzała się po pustej okolicy, zatrzymując wzrok ponownie na chacie. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, na same wspomnienia, jakie w niej przeżyła. Pierwsze spotkanie Syriusza, odkrycie prawdziwej tożsamości Parszywka, wydawało się jej jakby to wszystko zdarzyło się wczoraj. Spojrzała w niebo, godzina wydawała się być jeszcze wczesna, dlatego miała czas, aby chwile się tutaj rozglądnąć. Postanowiła odświeżyć wspomnienia i ruszyła prosto do wejścia Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wbrew opinią innych ludzi, to miejsce nie budziło w niej strachu. Wręcz miała do niego pewnego rodzaju sentyment. Zapach, który ją powitał, był przepełniony stęchlizną i kurzem. Kichnęła kilka razy, czując mrowienie w nosie.  
\- Kto tu jest? - mocny, gruby głos, wyrwał ją z przemyśleń, wprawiając ciało w lekkie drgawki. Odwróciła się i ku jej oczom stał wielki, włochaty mężczyzna, odziany w gruby, brudny płaszcz.  
\- Coś za jeden? - warknął łapiąc ją za kurtkę i podnosząc ku wysokości swojej twarzy. Hermiona poczuła w gardle gula niezidentyfikowanej substancji.  
\- Przeklęty, arystokratyczny bubek, znowu zapomniał nałożyć zaklęcia ochronne - zaklną. - No mów, co języka nie masz w tych swoich ślicznych usteczkach? A może, mam ci go wyrwać?  
Hermiona wlepiła w oblepioną brudem twarz, swoje szklące się oczy, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie nic, prócz cichego sapnięcia.  
\- Ruszaj się - odstawił ją na powrót na ziemie, popychając w plecy. - No już smarkaczu, ruszaj się.  
Weszli w głąb chaty gdzie, mężczyzna przypominający wikinga z książek, otworzył jedne ze spróchniałych drzwi i popchnął ją ku wejścia.  
\- Jakiś młody szczur nam się tu przypałętał.  
" O rany", pomyślała Hermiona, wpatrzona szklącymi oczami w Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który właśnie odwrócił się w jej stronę, rzucając zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
\- Zabini? - nie ukrywał zdziwienia. " No tak jestem Zabinim" pomyślała starając się pocieszyć w duchu, że może uda jej się jakoś z tego wszystkiego wyplątać.  
\- Pan Malfoy - wychrypiała, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Jednak Lucjusz zanim cokolwiek powiedział w jej stronę, obrzucił swojego włochatego kompana wzrokiem godnym politowania.  
\- Nie miałeś przypadkiem pilnować wejścia? - wysyczał, zaciskając usta w białą linię. - A może z tobą trzeba komunikować się kaligrafami, bo widzę, że słownie do ciebie nic nie dociera?  
\- Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na mnie- odszczekał mu z wzajemną wrogością.  
Lucjusz Malfoy przymknął powieki, trwając tak chwilę bez słowa. Hermiona, nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Draco jest idealną jego kopią, tyle, że o wiele młodszą i mniej przerażającą. Ten sam idealnie prosty nos, to samo spojrzenie, mówiące więcej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa i ten cyniczny ton głosu. Jedynie włosy miał gdzieniegdzie siwe, ale ten defekt, nadrabiał idealną postawą i wyrafinowaniem. Wzdrygnęła się, widząc jak oczy mu się otworzyły, spoglądając teraz prosto na nią.  
\- Chłopcze, mógłbyś mnie oświecić, co ty tu do cholery robisz? - głos Malfoy'a nie był jakoś specjalnie groźny, ale Hermiona wyraźnie wyczuła w nim irytację.  
\- Ja… - zaczęła z trudem, przezwyciężając strach, jaki ją ogarnął. - Był wypad do Hogsmeade i…  
Lucjusz Malfoy spiorunował spojrzeniem, to ją, to włochatego mężczyznę.  
\- Czy przypadkiem żeś nie mówił, że ten wypad ma być za tydzień?! - trzasnął swoją laską w podłogę tak, że jeszcze chwila, a cała chatka mogłaby zamienić się w popiół. - A może masz mnie za wariata, tak? - Głos Lucjusza właśnie dochodził do fazy punktu krytycznego. Włochaty mężczyzna, wyszczerzył zęby w jego stronę na znak, że go to wcale nie rusza i on bynajmniej bać się kogoś takiego, jak Lucjusza Malfoy'a, nie będzie.  
\- Twój syn tak mówił - zarechotał, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie.  
\- I ty słuchasz mojego syna? - Lucjusz przewrócił oczami, na co Hermiona z ledwością powstrzymała się od śmiechu, gdyż zrobił to w identyczny sposób jak Draco.  
\- Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to taka wierna kopia tatusia? - zarechotał Włochaty.  
\- To szatańskie nasienie, nosi moje nazwisko, siłą rzeczy powinieneś się domyśleć.  
"Co racja, to racja" - przyznała w myślach Hermiona.  
\- Prawda, wszyscy jesteście potomkami Lucyfera, jedynie twoja żoneczka trzyma poziom - Włochaty pokiwał głową. - Że też taka laseczka, poleciała na takiego…  
\- Kundel jak ty, nie powinien tyle szczekać - przerwał mu Lucjusz.  
\- Nieważne, idziemy stąd. Mieliśmy szczęście, że to Blaise tutaj przyszedł, a nie, kto inny.  
Hermiona przełknęła ślinę, rzeczywiście miała szczęście, że była teraz Zabinim. Kto wie, jakby to wszystko się skończyło?  
\- Przepraszam, a co pan tu właściwie robi? - czemu by nie wykorzystać sytuacji i nie wybadać, co ojciec Malfoy'a znowu knuje. Lucjusz rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, szybkim ruchem owinął w szmatkę coś srebrnego, co znajdowało się na stoliku, i schował pakunek do płaszcza.  
\- Interesy chłopcze - mruknął. - Jakby twoja matka, nie była taka nadopiekuńcza, to może byś wiedział. Ale jako, że jest tak, a nie inaczej, mam zamiar traktować cię tylko, jako dobrego kolegę mojego syna. W te sprawy lepiej się nie mieszaj.  
Hermiona tępo pokiwała głową. No tak, w przeciwieństwie do Dracona, ona nie posiadała czarnego znaku na przedramieniu.  
\- Tak przy okazji, gdzie ten degenerat, potocznie zwany moim synem, polazł?  
\- Został w Hogwarcie - wolała pominąć, że jego pierworodny, jest chory. Uprzedzając jego kolejne pytanie, mówiła dalej. - Miał coś do zrobienia, nie wiem dokładnie, o co chodzi.  
Starszy Malfoy otworzył szeroko oczy, ściszając swój głos, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Hermiony.  
\- Powiedz no, Blasie - zaczął ostrożnie, tak, by przypadkiem jego kompan go nie dosłyszał - Bez owijania w bawełnę, czy on ćpa? Grzybki? Hera, a może w nos?  
Zamrugała tępo oczami, wpatrzona w wyczekującą, dostojną, twarz arystokraty.  
\- Co pan też - wymamrotała, zaskoczona że Lucjusz Malfoy może podejrzewać swojego syna, o coś takiego. - Ja nie wiem, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Pije dużo kawy, ale..  
\- A więc kofeina! Wiedziałem!  
Lucjusz pokręcił głową, głośno wzdychając.  
\- To dziecko mnie do grobu pośle, prędzej niż Czary Pan - powiedział do siebie. Zacisnął dłoń na swojej lasce i kiwnął głowa ku wyjściu.  
\- No młody, ruszaj się - warknął Włochaty. - Chyba, że chcesz abym ci pomógł?  
\- Nie… - przełknęła ślinę. - Dam sobie radę.  
Stali przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą. Lucjusz Malfoy, z miną człowieka, to i zmęczonego życiem, to i zniesmaczonego całą tą sytuacją, zaczął otrzepywać czarny płaszcz, jakby pobyt w tym miejscu, narażał go na wszelkiego rodzaju bród i smród.  
\- Chyba nie musze mówić, że to spotkanie ma zostać między nami? - rzucił jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Hermiona tępo pokiwała głową, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do Hogwartu.  
\- Dobrze, w takim razie żegnam. A my widzimy się za trzy doby.  
Hermiona stała chwilę w miejscu, słysząc jeszcze w oddali, jak Lucjusz Malfoy mamrocze pod nosem _" Kofeina! Gówniarzowi kofeina w krwioobieg weszła, kofeina! Ja mu dam kofeinę!"._ Nie zważając już na zimny wiatr i chmury, zapowiadające dreszcz, zastanawiała się, czym było to srebrne coś, co Lucjusz Malfoy miał ze sobą?

Wracając do Gospody Pod Świńskim, nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić. Co ma zrobić? Musi porozmawiać z Harrym i Ronem, to na pewno. Ale jak? Ma udawać, że ze złego Zabiniego stała się nagle tym dobrym? Absurd. To może wyznać prawdę? Blaise ją zabije. Wszystkie warianty nie pasowały, a jedynie, co jej zostało, to po prostu wrócić do swojego ciała. Tylko jak to zrobić? Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? Załkała cicho w duszy.  
W Gospodzie, towarzystwo nadal bawiło się dobrze, tyle że wśród Ślizgonów, dostrzegła znana jej osobę.  
\- No wreszcie jesteś! - pisnęła Pansy, uwieszając jej się na szyi.  
Hermiona zdawała się być zupełnie wypompowana z życia. Spojrzała zmęczonym wzrokiem na Blaise, którego mina nie zwiastowała nic dobrego.  
\- Musimy pogadać - zakomunikował, kiedy wracali wraz z innymi w stronę Hogwartu.  
\- Koniecznie - potwierdziła.  
\- Przyjdę do Ciebie zaraz po kolacji.  
Pokiwała bez słowa głową, na znak zgody. Czuła, że to nie będzie miła rozmowa…

*

Hermiona nie poszła na kolację, wiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie nic przełknąć. Od dwóch godzin siedziała w miejscu i dziergała na drutach, byle by przestać miotać się po całym dormitorium. Było już późne południe, niebo powoli ciemniało a powietrze robiło się jeszcze bardziej chłodne.  
Malfoy.  
Powinna iść do niego, chociaż zobaczyć jak się czuje. Od dłuższego czasu zbierała się na to spotkanie, a jednak coś ją nadal trzymało w miejscu.  
Jego ojciec.  
Lucjusz.  
Lucjusz Mlafoy, którego dzisiaj spotkała, może nie był aż tak przerażający, ale z pewności wzbudził w niej niepokój. Poza tym, jak się okazało, zachowywał się jeszcze dziwaczniej, niż jeżeli Dracon. " Ta rodzina jest naprawdę bardziej pokręcona niż sam Moody" - pomyślała cierpko. I ten włochaty facet, była pewna, że już widziała tę twarz. Dość tego, nie będzie tutaj siedziała i się dłużej zadręczała. Wieczorem to wszystko wyjaśni, a tymczasem, ma zamiar odegrać swoją rolę do końca.  
Kiedy zapukała do drzwi Dracona, odpowiedziała jej cisza. Weszła, bez zaproszenia, niosąc ze sobą tace. Widząc jak blondyn śpi, odłożyła ją cicho na stoliku i przysiadła delikatnie na krańcu łóżka. Oddech Dracona był spokojny, chłopak od czasu, do czas przekręcał się na boki, cicho mrucząc. Najwyraźniej śniło mu się coś przyjemnego. Może, właśnie miał miłą fantazję o prawdziwym Blaise? W końcu się całowali, znaczy to on- Malfoy, pocałował ją. Kilka razy. Zaczynając tym sposobem, ciężką, irytującą, kłótnie sprzeczności, w głowię Gryfonki. Hermiona przyjrzała się dokładnie tej twarzy. Draco, jego ojciec, zamiana z Blaise, jak to wszystko mogło się jej zdarzyć w tak krótkim czasie? Takie sytuacje, w jakich ona miała okazję ostatnio uczestniczyć, powinny być karane.  
Zbliżyła swoją twarz, przyglądając się bladym ustom. Matulu kochana, ona się z nim całowała. I to wczoraj. Te usta i jej usta, znaczy w sumie nie jej, a Zabiniego… JAKIE TO POKRĘCONE!  
Westchnęła , spoglądając teraz, na idealnie prosty nos chłopaka.  
\- Identyczne! - wyszeptała z zachwytem.  
\- Co robisz? - podskoczyła w miejscu, szybko oddalając głowę.  
\- Słyszałem, że jesteś chory - mruknęła, czując lekkie zażenowanie. - Jak się czujesz?  
Draco nie odpowiedział, podparł się na łokciach i obrzucił ją spojrzeniem, człowieka, który posiadł technikę mordowania wzrokiem i zaraz zacznie jej używać.  
Leżąc tak od kilku godzin, udało mu się w końcu opanować rozpalenie, jednak mając przed sobą ponownie twarz Blaise Zabiniego, obawiał się, że objawy wrócą znowu. Dlatego postanowił wykorzystać, w każdym aspekcie, swój urok Malfoy'ów i wyrzucić go w sam środek piekła.  
\- Wyjdź.  
\- Przyniosłem ci kaszkę i lekarstwo.  
\- Czy wyglądam ci na kogoś, kto jada kaszki lub lekarstwa? Wynocha.  
Hermiona wypełniła policzka powietrzem, trwając tak chwilę w bezruchu.  
\- Nie chcę, zostanę – mruknęła odwracając głowę w bok.  
Draco przymrużył oczy.  
\- Nie chcesz? - niemal krzyknął. - Wynoś się, to nie jest prośba Zabini.  
\- Czemu tak się zachowujesz? - warknęła. - Ginny mówiła, że zemdlałeś, więc jak to nie jesteś chory, jak jesteś? Musi się ktoś tobą zaopiekować.  
\- Że niby tą osobą, masz być TY?  
\- Co, w tym złego?  
\- Mówiąc w skrócie: Wszystko.  
\- Malfoy, jesteś chory, ciesz się, że w ogóle, chce się tobą zająć.  
\- Nie jestem chory - warknął, przymykając powieki. On naprawdę musi w końcu kogoś zabić, by dać im pretekst, do nazywania go chorym. Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Jasne, Malfoy, jasne, udawaj ważniaka nawet w takiej sytuacji…  
\- Dobrze powiedzmy, że nie jesteś - przechyliła się, kładąc na kolana miseczkę, z jakąś dziwnie wyglądającą papką. - Ale jeść mimo wszystko musisz, masz - posunęła miskę w jego stronę. Draco założył dłonie na piersi, odwracając głowę w bok. Zacisnął mocno wargi, wyglądając jak obrażone dziecko, któremu rodzice nie chcą kupić wymarzonej zabawki.  
\- Masz zamiar tak się zachowywać? - pisnęła z niedowierzeniem.- Niech będzie, idę!  
\- I dobrze idź so… - ale Hermiona nie ruszyła się z miejsca, złapała za jego policzka i zanim Draco dokończył mówić, wsadziła mu do ust łyżeczkę z kaszką.  
\- Oszalałe… - z jawną premedytacją wpakowała mu kolejną porcję papki.  
\- Widzisz, to nie jest takie trudne - zaśmiała się widząc, to zaszokowaną, to do reszty wyprowadzoną z równowagi, twarz blondyna. Wykrzywił usta, przełykając jedzenie, po czym bez ostrzeżenia, wyrwał jej z dłoni łyżkę i urażony na dumie, zaczął dla świętego spokoju, degustować się jej potrawą.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że to jest jadalne?  
\- Oczywiście! Jest pyszna.  
\- Raczej: wątpliwa.  
\- Jedz i przestań marudzić.  
\- Podobno choremu wolno marudzić.  
\- Podobno nie jesteś chory? - wyszczerzyła do niego zęby, na co Draco westchnął żałośnie.  
\- Podobno... – westchnął bezradnie, wkładając do wykrzywionych ust, kolejną porcję popki.  
Kiedy odstawił pustą miskę, z miną już o wiele milszą niż wcześniej. Hermiona zaśmiała się w duchu. Może, Malfoy nie jest jednak taki zły. Czy nikt, wcześniej, się nim nie opiekował? Wyglądał, na naprawdę zaskoczonego, kiedy przyniosła mu jedzenie i lekarstwa. Może, Malfoy jest taki, bo brakuje mu opieki, schronienia...  
E tam Hermiono , Malfoy to pyszałkowaty bogacz, rozpieszczony bachor i arogancki drań. Drań?  
\- Dobra, teraz zamknij oczy - zakomunikowała, wyraźnie podekscytowana.  
\- Co? - wycedził, jakby właśnie ktoś, poprosił go, o zdjęcie ubrań.  
\- No zamknij.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziała melodyjnym głosem, co w wyniku końcowym poskutkowało, bo Draco w końcu przymknął powieki, mając nadal podejrzliwy wyraz twarzy.  
\- Ale jak to kolejny twój głupi plan, jak mnie wykończyć, to wiedz…  
\- Otwórz - powiedziała, po kilku sekundach. Draco z wielką czujnością i wrodzonym instynktem człowieka, dla którego słowo "niespodzianka", niekoniecznie znaczy coś miłego, otworzył powieki. Na szyi poczuł bijące ciepło i przyjemne łaskotanie.  
\- Co to ma być… - wyszeptał zupełnie zaskoczony prezentem, jaki otrzymał.  
\- Szalik, żebyś więcej nie chorował. Lepiej go noś, sam go robiłem - wyrecytowała, wyraźnie z siebie dumna.  
\- Sam? - Draco przejechał dłonią po przyjemnym, wełnianym materiale, czując jak serce zaczyna mu niebezpiecznie kołatać. On sam zrobił dla niego szalik? Po co miałby to robić? Czemu? Dlaczego? Znowu to uczucie, Draco, ogarnij się. Uspokój, bo z takimi dolegliwościami nie dożyjesz nawet dwudziestki.  
\- W końcu muszę zrekompensować się jakoś za ten… sweter - powstrzymała się od śmiechu, co Draco skwitował krótkim, ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem.  
\- Podoba ci się?  
Wzruszył, niby to obojętnie, ramionami. No jasne , że mu się podobał, ale prędzej zgoli się na łyso i oświadczy Potterowi, niż mu to powie.  
\- Cóż, jakoś wybitnie piękny to on nie jest, ale ujdzie.  
" Jasne" mruknęła w myślach, Hermiona.  
\- A teraz idź spać - powiedziała spokojnym głosem, podnosząc swoje cztery litery. - Musze się jeszcze spotkać z Bla…. Lalala, znaczy Hermioną.  
Draco przeszył go spojrzeniem.  
\- Chcesz przelecieć Granger? - słysząc to, Hermiona zakrztusiła się własną śliną.  
\- Co?  
\- Przyznaj się, latasz za nią jak Potter za Snapem - kontynuował.  
\- Wcale nie..  
\- To, po co za nią łazisz?  
\- To …. Przyjaciółka.  
\- Z fajnymi cyckami.  
\- Można się przyjaźnić z osobą płci przeciwnej. To całkiem normalne - podtrzymywała tę teorię, jako że od dawna, sama była przykładem dziewczyny, która przyjaźni się z chłopakiem. A nawet dwoma.  
\- To Granger posiada jakakolwiek płeć?  
\- Tak, spałem z nią! - warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby czując, że zaraz udusi Malfoy tym szalikiem, który właśnie mu dała.  
\- Co? Serio?  
\- Nie.  
\- Spałeś - wymruczał spod przymrużonych powiek.  
\- Tak.  
\- Serio?  
\- Nie! Odwala ci Malfoy. Wychodzę - trzasnęła drzwiami, zostawiając zaszokowanego Malfoy'a w stanie krytycznym.

Kiedy Hermiona wróciła do swojego dormitorium, w środku zastała Blaise'a z miną osoby, która czeka na kogoś, kogo ma zaraz uśmiercić.  
\- Gdzie byłaś? - Wstał z łóżka mierząc ją wzrokiem.  
\- U Malfoy'a. O czym chciałeś pogadać?  
Zabini miał wielką ochotę, wszcząć kolejną awanturę, na temat jej zbyt dobrych relacji z blondynem, ale postanowił odsunąć ten temat na bardziej odpowiednią chwilę. Westchnął, ponownie siadając na materacu.  
\- Co robisz? - zilustrowała go, podchodząc swobodnie do szafki i wyciągając z niej szarą bluzę, którą zaraz na siebie wcisnęła.  
\- Myślę Ganger, myślę.  
\- A to ciekawe Zabini, myślałam, że zostałeś pozbawiony tej zdolności wraz z narodzinami.  
\- Nie powinno ci być do śmiechu - mruknął posępnie. - Sprawy się tak jakby, skomplikowały.  
Hermiona mimo tego, że nie wiedziała, co Blaise miał na myśli pokręciła potwierdzająco głową. Owszem, skomplikowały się i to za bardzo. Jak ma mu powiedzieć o ojcu Malfoy'a?  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Po tym pytaniu nastała długa chwila ciszy. Blais, to wstał z znowu z lóżka, to podszedł do lustra, rzucając dziwne niepokojące spojrzenie, to na powrót usiadł, tym razem w fotelu, opierając łokcie o kolana.  
\- Potter wie - powiedział półszeptem, jakby właśnie miał jej przekazać wiadomość o czyjejś śmierci.  
\- Co takiego wie Harry?  
\- Wie "o nas".  
\- O nas? - Hermiona przymrużyła oczy. O nas? O nas… co takiego może wiedzieć… - O NAS?! - podskoczyła w miejscu, czując jak dreszcze, rozeszły się po jej całym ciele.  
\- Jak? Co? Kiedy? Jak to mogło się stać? - pisnęła podbiegając do Blaise.  
Zabini zaczął jej, więc opowiadać o zdarzeniu w Trzech Miotłach.

 _\- Kim jesteś? - Harry dokończył ze stoickim spokojem pić piwo. Zabini napotkał ,spod okularów, przeszywającego go, zielone oczy. Zamarł w miejscu, czując jak w gardle, utkwił mu kawałek czekolady i szczypta strachu._ _  
\- Co ty bredzisz, ee Harryr? - starał się, aby głos był nadal tak pewny jak chwilę temu, niestety, coś powodowało, że ta pewność siebie powoli się ulatniała._ _  
\- Pytam się, kim jesteś, bo na pewno nie Hermioną._ _  
\- Masz rację - zarechotał Blaise. - Jestem trollem górskim w przebraniu Hermiony. Dajże spokój Po…  
\- Mów, kim jesteś - Harry wyciągnął w sekundzie swoją różdżkę i w wycelował ją prosto, w twarz Blaise'a._ _  
\- Ja.. - Blaise uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym._ _  
\- Po pierwsze, już wcześniej zaintrygowało mnie, dlaczego mówisz do większość po nazwisku - twardy półszept Harry'ego zdawał się wbijać gwoździe prosto w uszy zdezorientowanego Blaise. - W tedy jednak pomyślałem, że to może hormony ci szaleją. Później jednak to przyjęcie dla Malfoy'a, ta sukienka… To już zupełniej było dla mnie podejrzane - mówiąc to mocniej zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. Blaise przekręcił się na krześle czując jak pot oblewa jego twarz. - Pomyślałem jednak, że każdy się zmienia, może chciałaś poczuć się bardziej seksownie czy coś… teraz jednak jestem przekonany, że nie jesteś Hermioną._ _  
Zabini założył dłonie na piersi mając już pewniejszy wyraz twarzy. W końcu to tylko Potter, co mu może zrobić? Sam fakt, że jako pierwszy zauważył coś podejrzanego było dla Zabiniego zaskoczeniem. W końcu Harry bądź, co bądź do najbystrzejszych nie należał._ _Tak myślał, jak się okazało był bystrzejszy od niejednego._ _  
\- Skąd ta pewność?_ _  
\- Hermiona nienawidzi czekoladek z fasolkami. Ty za to, pochłaniasz je, w niemożliwych ilościach._ _  
Blaise wykrzywił usta. Zdradziły go fasolki? Czy mogłoby być coś bardziej durnego? Prychnął pod nosem, czując się zażenowany bardziej, niż gdy obudził się kiedyś w łóżku Goyla, w samych gatkach._ _  
\- No dobra - zaczął, dając mu znak, aby opuścił różdżkę. - Masz rację nie jestem Hermioną._ _  
\- W takim razie, kim?_ _  
\- Blaise Zabini, melduje się, w pełnej, dziewiczej okazałości!_ _  
_  
Hermiona siedziała z otwartymi ustami, nie potrafiąc dowierzyć w nic, co Blaise powiedział. Drgnęła w miejscu, jakby ktoś wbił w jej cztery litery szpilkę.  
\- Tak to mniej więcej wyglądało - rozłożył ramiona w niewinnym geście.  
\- Fasolki? - prychnęła, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Raczysz żartować Zabini?  
\- Granger, nie moja wina - wymruczał. - Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że akurat nie jadasz fasolek?  
\- Mogłeś nie żreć wszystkiego, co pod nosem masz - pisnęła, starając się opanować nerwy. Był to zabieg jednak zbyt trudny, zważając na sytuację. - A Harry… był bardzo zły? Krzyczał? Powiedział komuś? - mówiła na jednym tchu, miotając się po pokoju.  
\- Jak mogłeś być taki lekkomyślny? - kontynuowała, łapiąc się za głowę i mierzwiąc nerwowo swoje włosy. - Ciągle mnie strefujesz, żebym siedziała cicho, a sam przy lepszej okazji, dajesz ciała.  
\- Granger…  
\- Co my teraz zrobimy? Co my zrobimy?! - krzyknęła. - Harry mnie już na pewno nienawidzi… To przez ciebie, mówiłam, że to zły pomysł… ale zamiast tego Ty, postanowiłeś bawić się w to wszystko…  
\- Uspokój się, Potter tutaj jest.  
\- Właśnie jeszcze Harry tutaj jest i … - sama nie wiedziała, co mówi. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, robiąc przerażone spojrzenie. - Jak to Harry tutaj jest?!  
Po kilku sekundach, spod peleryny niewidki, wyłoniła się dobrze znana jej czupryna. Harry Potter uśmiechnął się blado w jej stronę.  
\- Harry… - wyszeptała, czując się jakby właśnie została skazywana przez Ministerstwo, na dożywotni Azkaban. - Wiem, co teraz myślisz, "jak mogła w ogóle do tego dopuścić?". - Hermiona oddychała z ledwością robiąc się czerwona ze złości.  
\- Ale jaja - wycedził otępiony Harry, spoglądając z podziwem, to na Hermione, to na Blaise'a.  
\- Uderz mnie… uderz Harry, to ciało niestety, ale jest wstanie znieść wiele. Zrób to, należy mi się..  
\- Blais… znaczy Herm, co ty bredzisz?  
\- Wiem, że jesteś zły!  
\- Nie jestem… - zaświergotał podniecony całą sytuacją. - Oczywiście nie ukrywam, że mnie trochę zaskoczyliście.  
\- Chyba bardziej niż trochę, co? - zarechotał Blaise, ale szybko opuścił głowę w dół, napotykając mordercze spojrzenie Granger.  
\- Nie jestem zły Herm…- jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało złości czy też urazy.  
\- Och Harry - westchnęła z ulgą, rzucając mu się w objęcia. - Tak bardzo tęsknię, tak bardzo mi was brakuje. Ciebie i Rona.  
\- Damy radę - Harry odwzajemnił uścisk, mimo dziwnego uczucia, które mu towarzyszyło. W końcu, to było nadal męskie ciało, jakby nie patrzeć. Hermiona w męskim ciele. Hermiona w ciele Blaise. Hermiona mając 190 centymetrów wzrostu, Hermiona z wielkimi, potężnymi ramionami, Hermiona z wielkimi męskimi dłońmi, z lekki zarostem, z mrocznymi oczami… Hermiona, mając te same narządy, co każdy mężczyzna. Harry Potter poczuł, jak robi się czerwony z zażenowania. Delikatnie odskoczył od niej, czując jak dreszczyk emocji, przeszywa jego ciało.  
\- Wybacz - rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie. - Mimo wszystko, nadal jest to trochę dziwne..  
Pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. W końcu, nie dziwiła jej reakcja Harry'ego, mógł poczuć się trochę zdegustowany tą sytuacją. Kto by się nie czuł? Uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, teraz liczyło się to, że nie był na nią zły, nie rzucał wyzwiskami i nie rozpowiedział wszystkim o ich zamianie ciał.  
\- Zabini mówił, że już trochę to trwa.  
\- Pamiętasz dzień uprowadzenie Malfoy'a? - zaczęła Hermiona, opierając się o półkę i bawiąc się w dłoniach breloczkiem, który napotkała po drodze. Oczywiście, że Harry pamiętał ten dzień bardzo dobrze. W końcu, nie na co dzień zdarza się Gryfonom torturować Dracona. - Następnego poranka, obudziłam się wyglądając tak.  
\- Ale czemu?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia - wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami, odstawiając breloczek na półkę i wzdychając zaczęła opowiadać. - Mieliśmy zajęcia eliksirów, dziwnym trafem wpadłam z Blaise do okropnie ciasnego pomieszczenia. Później, kiedy nie wiem nawet jak, to pomieszczenie znikło, obudziłam się na korytarzu i spotkałam was.  
\- Wróciłaś z nami do wierzy, pamiętam to dobrze - pokiwał głową Harry, mocno przywołując w głowie te zdarzenia.  
\- No więc, Potter może ty będziesz wiedział co się z nami stało? W końcu dzisiaj dowiodłeś, że plotki na temat lotności twojego umysłu są mocno przereklamowane.  
\- To pomieszczeni, opowiedzcie coś o nim.  
\- Bardzo, bardzo ciasny schowek…  
\- Nazwałbym, to dziurą na myszy - mruknął Blaise, przywołując dalekie wspomnienia. Uroczą, zawstydzoną Hermionę, leżącą wprost na nim. Szczery uśmiech pojawił mu się na twarzy. Gdyby, w tedy wiedział, że następnego ranka, będzie miał to ciało na wyłączność, w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa, nigdy by temu nie dowierzył.  
\- Więc to musi chodzić o to.  
\- Tylko, że tego schowka nie mogę znaleźć… - Hermiona dobrze pamięta bezsensowne godziny chodzenia w kółko wokół sali eliksirów.  
\- Szukałaś go? - Blasie uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi.  
\- Oczywiście. Myślisz, że siedzę bezczynnie jak ty i czekam, aż to wszystko samo się rozwiąże?  
\- Jasne, już się przyzwyczaiłem do ciągłego obwiniania mnie.  
\- Kłótnie w niczym wam nie pomogą - odezwał się Harry. Schowek, zamiana ciał… Czy rzeczywiście, może mieć to ze sobą, coś wspólnego?  
\- Chciałam to zgłosić komuś, ale oczywiście ten dryblas, zwany potocznie Blaise, postanowił wykorzystać moje nieszczęście i trochę spożytkować moje niewinne ciało.  
Harry wyszczerzył znacząco zęby, w stronę Ślizgona. Ta sprawa była naprawdę zabawna, sam chciałby kiedyś przez kilka dni pochodzić sobie w ciele, którejś z koleżanek. Pokiwał szybko głową, zawstydzony własnymi myślami. Tak czy inaczej bezsensu będzie zgłaszać to nauczycielom. Teraz, po fakcie, kiedy oni sami zdecydowali rozwiązać się ten problem. Zresztą Harry Potter pomoże. Zawsze pomagał, ratował i chronił. Teraz nie będzie inaczej.  
\- Jest coś jeszcze - Hermiona chwilę zatrzymała, wpatrzona w czubek sowich butów. - Dzisiaj, przez przypadek, trafiłam do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i spotkałam… ojca Malfoy'a…  
Harry zareagował na te słowa, jak pies na kota.  
\- Dzisiaj? - wychrypiał, łapiąc ją za ramiona. - Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że coś szykują.  
\- Na szczęście wzięli mnie za Blaise… - wyszeptała, obejmując się ramionami.  
\- Mówił coś?  
\- Nic szczególnego… miał coś ze sobą, coś srebrnego.  
Blaise Zabini zmarł w sekundzie. Nie wiedział czy to strach, czy po prostu właśnie coś obcego, brutalnie rozerwało mu klatkę, weszło do środka i zaczęło dudnić, dudnić i jeszcze raz dudnić. Wstał z fotela.  
\- Masz się w to nie mieszać - twardy głos, rozbrzmiał się po dormitorium. - Obiecaj mi, Hermiono. Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się mieszała, w tę sprawę.  
\- Blaise… Czy ty coś wiesz?


	8. Niebezpieczny lot

Niebezpieczny Lot

Siedząc przy nocnym stoliku Hermiona wertowała kolejną książkę, czując powoli nadchodzące znużenie. Palce zdrętwiały jej od przekładania stron, dlatego odłożyła gruby przedmiot na bok chowając twarz w ramionach.  
\- Nic – wymruczała. Blaise dosłyszał w jej głosie zmęczenie. Wychylił twarz z nad lektury, którą przeglądał od kilku godzin. Za oknem panował mrok, pół nocy spędzili na szukaniu wzmianek o zamianach ciał, urokach i informacjach na temat magicznych pomieszczeń. Niestety, nic pomocnego nie udało im się wyszukać.  
\- Może źle się do tego zabieramy - od momentu, gdy dowiedział się, że Hermiona napotkała ojca Malfoy'a, za wszelką cenę robił wszystko by wrócić na powrót do swojego ciała. Czuł, jak otępia go paraliż strachu na samą myśl, że Hermiona była w niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Może rozwiązanie jest prostsze niż nam się wydaje, tylko szukamy tam gdzie nie trzeba - powrócił do wertowania kolejnych stron, śledząc oczami od zdania, do zdania. Przecież musi coś być.  
Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad jego stwierdzeniem. "Rozwiązanie jest prostsze niż się wydaje". Podniosła głowę ze stolika, wychyliła się w stronę Ślizgona zatrzaskując mu książkę przed twarzą. Wstała z miejsca i przez chwilę chodziła w tą i z powrotem głośno myśląc.  
\- Może to tego typu zaklęcie, którego rozwiązaniem, nie jest koniecznie czar!- Zaczęła zaciskając palce na oparciu krzesła. - W mugolskim świecie jest wiele takich legend i baśni.  
\- Na przykład, jakie?  
\- Może musimy rzucić się z klifu, albo czekać aż trafi w nas piorun- Blaise na te słowa, gorzko zaśmiał się.  
\- Granger, ja jeszcze chciałbym pożyć.  
Faktycznie. Może i czar tym sposobem przestał by działać, ale tylko dlatego, że oboje z Blaise poszliby gryźć piach. A siłą rzeczy, też by chciała jeszcze trochę pochodzi po tym świecie. Nawet jako mężczyzna.  
\- To, może to - złapała go za ramię zmuszając żeby wstał. Poszła na drugą stronę pokoju opierając plecy o ścianę.  
\- Na trzy biegnij wprost na mnie - zakomunikowała przesuwając jedną nogę w tył.  
\- Oszalałaś?  
\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować.  
\- Raz - dosłyszał jej pewny głos, czując narastającą irytację.  
\- Granger, nie podoba mi się to - wybełkotał słysząc kolejne odliczanie.  
\- Dwa…  
\- Bezsensu, przecież ty mnie staranujesz. Przestań odliczać…  
\- Trzy! - krzyknęła, po czym oboje zamachnęli się biegnąc ku siebie. Mimo, że Blaise wystartował z kilku sekundowym opóźnieniem, wpadli na siebie z taką siłą, że upadli na cztery litery jednocześnie. Blaise złapał się za głowę czując pulsujący ból po zderzeniu się czołami.  
\- Masz jeszcze jakieś inne pomysły narażające nasze życie?! - Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem, wykrzywił usta w bólu wstając niezgrabnie z ziemi. Hermiona westchnęła żałośnie rozmasowując swoje tyły.  
\- Pocałunek - bezceremonialnie opadła na kanapę, podkurczając na niej nogi tak, by móc objąć je ramionami.  
\- Co? - Ożywił się po tych słowach na chwilę zapominając o bólu, który rozrywał mu czaszkę od środka. Zabawnie wyglądali, Hermiona w ciele Zabiniego - z podkurczonymi nogami i Blasie'a w roli Gryfonki, rozwalony jak potężny męski samiec.  
\- Śnieżka, Śpiąc królewna - wymieniała kładąc podbródek na kolanach. - Złe Zaklęcie przestało na nie działać po pocałunku ukochanego.  
Perspektywa pocałunku o wiele bardziej mu odpowiadała, niż jeżeli rzucanie się z klifu, czy też zderzanie się czołami. Siedząc na drugim końcu kanapy robiąc minę niby to obojętną, zakomunikował:  
\- Niech będzie - wymamrotał, rozwalając się nonszalancko na kanapie, jak typowy facet. Hermiona w milczeniu pokiwała głową, rozplotła dłonie z kolan, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Blaise'a. Powoli przysunęła się do niego, prostując jedną dłoń na kanapie, a drugą opierając o jej siedzenie. Kiedy twarz, znalazła się przy jego twarzy, przełknęła ślinę i z szybkością jaguara cmoknęła go w usta.  
\- Co to miało być? - Fuknął widząc na jej policzkach pojawiające się rumieńce.  
\- Nie działa...  
\- Jak ma działać, Granger? Ty to nazywasz pocałunkiem? - Nadal mając jej twarz przed sobą, złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Chwilę stykali się nosami, po czym Blaise uniósł jej podbródek, ostrożnie wtapiając się w usta Hermiony. Oddech znacznie jej przyspieszył, przymknęła powieki czując jak język Zabiniego wsuwa się do jej podniebienia zataczając wolne kółeczka. Było to przyjemne, ale i dziwne uczucie. W końcu nie byli, sobą. Dłonią delikatnie pogładził jej rozpalony policzek, po czym chwilę zamarli bez słowa, wyczekując. Serce zaczęło mu bić mocniej, jakby chciało podkręcić napięcie atmosfery. Blase chciał pocałować Hermionę, chciał to zrobić będąc w stu procentach sobą, w końcu był mężczyzną w ciele kobiety. Wskazówki zegara powoli się przesuwały stukając w przerwaniu ciszy. Oboje westchnęli, Hermiona na powrót objęła dłońmi kolana chowając to i zawstydzoną, to i pełną wątpliwości twarz. Dziwnie się czuła będąc całowana przez samą siebie.  
\- Cóż, przynajmniej będziemy mieć ciekawe doświadczenie - wymamrotał wstając z kanapy na równe nogi. - Prześpij się, za niedługo mamy pierwsze zajęcia.  
Hermiona wydala z siebie niezrozumiałe mruknięcie. Blaise uśmiechnął się blado, złapał za bluzę leżącą przy fotelu, po czym wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Zatrzymał się przed wejściem, zwracając wzrok w stronę pomieszczenia, znajdującego się kilka kroków dalej. Może powinien iść do Dracona i wyjawić mu prawdę? Może, on by coś wiedział? Westchnął, zarzucając bluzę na ramiona.  
Może.  
Jeśli powie mu, że osobą, którą nazywał przyjacielem, to Hermiona Granger, jeszcze bardziej zacznie uprzykrzać jej życie. A tego Zabini nie chciał. Już i tak, było jej zbyt trudno z tym wszystkim.

Draco nie spał, na stoliku leżała pusta Butelka po Ognistej Whiskey, a tuż obok niej popielniczka, przepełniona opałkami papierosów. Stojąc przy oknie, znudzonym spojrzeniem śledził jakieś zwierzę, które nie potrafił rozpoznać w mroku.  
Draco Malfoy- w stanie agonii, rozterki i ponad fizycznego bólu, który wypalał mu wszystkie narządy, - upił ze szklanki ostatni łyk trunku. Jak na najmłodszego potomka rodu Malfoy'ów przystało, zrobił to z pełną gracją.  
\- Jesteś szalony - wymamrotał, a w jego głosie, doszukać się można było rozgoryczania i żalu. Przejechał dłonią, po długich włosach, które zgrabnie opadały mu na ramiona. Zębami ściągnął z nadgarstka gumkę i związał je w niezgrabny kucyk. Odstawił szkło na parapet, po czym czując lekkie zawroty po alkoholu, złapał za czarną bluzę i założył ją na siebie.  
Draco Malfoy wyglądał zwyczajnie, a ktoś taki jak on rzadko wyglądał zwyczajnie. Zwykła bluza, spodenki dresowe, w których zazwyczaj albo szedł spać, albo biegać. Stwierdził więc rzeczowo, że gdyby jakimś – sprzeczającym się z Hogwarckim systemem – prawem, spotkał kogoś na korytarzu, to go zamorduje z premedytacją i zakopie w Zakazanym Lesie.  
Poza tym, wypicie całej butelki whiskey przyśpieszało mu poziom agresji w jego układzie procentowym. Butelka była pusta, a Draco, jako uzależniony, łiskaczowy potwór, musiał uzupełnić płyny w swoim organizmie. Zatrzymał chwilę wzrok na bordowy szalik, który dostał od Blaise. Czemu tak właściwie go dostał? I dlaczego do cholery jest czerwony? Westchnął i tym też sposobem wyszedł z dormitorium.  
Chwilę zatrzymał się przy drzwiach Blaise. Zastygł z dłonią na klamce.  
Pewnie już śpi...  
Albo w ogóle go nie ma, bo przesiaduje u Granger. Nie, to też równa się z niemożliwym, Gryfonka to zbyt cnotliwa dziewuszka, żeby o tej godzinie zajmować się Ślizgonami. Chociaż, ostatnimi czasy sam zauważył, że jej zuchwałość i agresja wzrosły o przynajmniej kilka poziomów w górę. Tak czy inaczej, Draco Malfoy musi się upewnić, czy przypadkiem napalona Hermiona Granger nie czai się pod łóżkiem Blaise z całym arsenałem przyborów sado-maso. Oczywiście, ale to naprawdę oczywiście, robił to tylko ze względu na bezpieczeństwo jego przyjaciela. Delikatnie nacisnął na klamkę i cicho wszedł do środka. Łóżko Zabiniego było puste. Dla całkowitego upewnienia pochylił się - kątem oka widząc, że pod łóżkiem, o dziwo, nikt się nie czai z biczami i dildo. Już bardziej uspokojony, odnalazł przyjaciela śpiącego na kanapie. Dla jeszcze większego upewnienia, bo jak się okazało Draco Malfoy odkrył w sobie nową misję życiową pod tytułem: " tępienie wszelkich śladów Granger z obrzeży Slytherinu", otworzył szafę.  
Brak Granger, przyjęte.  
Otworzył drzwi od łazienki, szepcąc cicho "Lumos".  
Pusto.  
Ale to mu nie wystarczyło, z narastającym napięciem podszedł pod kotarę prysznicu i za jednym zamachem odsunął ją.  
Brak obecności Granger, przyjęte.  
Mission completed.  
Złapał za kocyk i ostrożnie okrył nim swojego przyjaciela. W podziękowaniu, dosłyszał ciche mruknięcie.  
Westchnął głęboko nabierając powietrze przez nos, po czym omotał wzrokiem cały pokój.  
\- W cale cię nie lubię w ten sposób - wymamrotał blondyn, przysiadając na materacu łóżka. Draco Malfoy jako, że po alkoholu zaczyna robić rzeczy, których zazwyczaj nie zrobiłby nigdy o trzeźwym umyśle, zaczął bełkotać dalej - czuje to coś… coś… naprawdę dziwnego, tylko dlatego, że ostatnio byłeś i robiłeś różne rzeczy – dla mnie.

Oparł łokcie na kolanach wpatrując się w śpiącą twarzyczkę. Zaplótł palce dłoni, czując jak robią się powoli wilgotne od potu. Trudno mu było przyjąć do wiadomości, że stresuje się podczas rozmowy ze śpiącym Blaise. Przecież, ktoś taki jak Malfoy się nie stresuje. Nigdy. Słowa: stres, miłość, były zastąpione w kodeksie Malfoy'ów przymiotnikami jak "duma, nienawiść i zimna krew". Jako, że w aktualnym stanie Draco nie myślał, ani o kodeksie Malfoy'ów, ani tym bardziej o swojej dumie, zawzięcie zaczął kontynuować swój monolog.  
\- W końcu ty i... - zagryzł zęby jakby to, co ma zaraz posiedzieć sprawiało mu niewyobrażalnie wielki trud równający się z cierpieniem Crucio. - Ty i Ganger - wystękał.  
Blaise i Granger, ta para zrobiła ostatnio dużo zamieszania wokół siebie. A Malfoy jako, że nigdy nie przyznał by się publicznie, że jest zazdrosny o tak nieszczęsną istotę, jaką była Granger – która nawiasem mówiąc, wedle jego przypuszczeń z premedytacja chce przejąć władzę nad Slytherinem, Blaise i prawdopodobnie nad całym światem – nie miał zamiaru wylewać swoje gorzkie żale. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak jego rzekomy przyjaciel tak łatwo dał się omotać tej kujonce. Poziom irytacji w sekundzie w nim wzrósł. Złapał za koc, którym wcześniej okrył Blaise'a i wypełniając policzka powietrzem ściągnął go z niego.  
\- Żebyś sobie nie pomyślał nie wiadomo, co. Niech Granger o ciebie dba - mruknął. Mięśnie żuchwy delikatnie mu podskoczyły. Ostatni raz rzucił spojrzenie w stronę kanapy, po czym ruszył ku drzwi. Coś jednak go powstrzymywało przed wyjściem. Odwrócił głowę przez ramię, zastygając w bezruchu.  
Noce są teraz chłodne...  
Co ten idiota sobie myśli śpiąc na kanapie? Draco fuknął cicho. Zniecierpliwiony i lekko zażenowany, złapał ponownie za kocyk i nakrył na powrót śpiącą Hermione. Powoli zbliżył się do jej twarzy. Śledząc świecącymi oczami, pełne, lekko rozwarte usta. Pochylił głowę, za blisko, za niebezpiecznie, za...  
Tylko jeden niewinny pocałunek, za to wszystko, co dla niego zrobił. Za opiekę, kiedy był ranny, za wstrętną kaszkę, za szalik, który sam dla niego zrobił, za...  
\- Oszalałem - wymamrotał stawiając się do pionu. Wychodząc z dormitorium wyszeptał: Za niedługo będę chciał przelecieć Pottera.  
 _Co ja sobie myślę..._ _  
Ja w ogóle nie myślę..._  
Kręcił głową czując się jak skończony kretyn. Draco Malfoy nie troszczy się o innych! Draco Malfoy nie przejmuje się kimś takim jak... jego przyjaciele? Draco Malfoy zwariował. Tak, musiał, bo innego wytłumaczenia znaleźć nie umiał. Przecisnął się przez ciasnawy korytarz, skręcił w stronę lochów, gdzie tam za zasłoniętą kotarą znajdowały się grube, stalowe drzwi. Pokój, do którego wszedł przypominał bardziej opuszczony loch, niż przytulny salonik. Na jego środku znajdowała się kanapa, okryta niebieską, lekko już spłowiałą, kotarą, kilka pustych butelek po alkoholu, ułożonych rządkiem pod ścianą. W powietrzu unosiły się pyłki kurzu, które przy blasku księżyca uwidaczniały się jeszcze bardziej. Jak się zdziwił, gdy jego oczom ukazała się malutka postać stojąca przy stoliku z dymiącym kotłem.  
\- Weasley, co ty tu robisz? - Na jego słowad robna postura rudowłose delikatnie drgnęła.  
\- Szykuje ci śniadanie Malfoy, a jak myślisz? - Warknęła. Draco jako, że po butelce alkoholu i niskich morałów nocnych, nie miał sił wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę poczucia humoru, zignorował jej nadmierną zuchwałość.  
\- Kobieto litości, czy ja nie mogę mieć choć chwilę spokoju w tej szkole? To miejsce nie jest przedszkolem dla Gryfonów - westchnął żałośnie, po czym poszedł w stronę szafki i wyjął z niej butelkę Ognistej.  
\- Sam mi je pokazałeś - odpowiedziała mu dziecięcym, słodkim uśmieszkiem. Ginny rzadko przychodziła do sekretnego miejsca libacji Ślizgonów. Robiła to, kiedy chciała podszkolić się w eliksirach, a Gryfoni niestety nie mieli takiego miejsca, jakim było to. Draco zabrał ją tu po raz pierwszy rok temu, kiedy jeszcze znaczyła dla niego więcej niż siostra Wieprzleja.  
\- Stare czasy nie obejmują teraźniejszego - rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie seksownego drania.  
\- Mogłam tu tylko przychodzić, kiedy mogłeś macać mnie po tyłku? - Uniosła brew, krzyżując dłonie na piersi.  
\- Coś w tym sensie - upił łyk whiskey, robiąc w jej stronę gest zdrowia. - Jaki z tego morał maleńka? Zawsze dawaj macać się po tyłku.  
Ginny parsknęła śmiechem. To pomieszczenie niosło ze sobą wiele wspomnień związanych ze Ślizgonami, a przede wszystkim z tym blondynem, który właśnie wyłożył się na kanapie zawieszając nogi na bocznym oparciu. Przymknął powieki trzymając na brzuchu butelkę whiskey.  
\- Nie słyszę żebyś wychodziła - wymruczał mając wciąż zamknięte oczy. Ginny podeszła do kanapy, przykucnęła przy jego twarzy i zaczęła świdrować go wzrokiem.  
Malfoy.  
Draco.  
Draco Malfoy.  
W zwyklej czarnej bluzie, w spodenkach dresowych, z butelka w dłoniach.  
Tutaj.  
Z nią.  
W tym samym pomieszczeniu, tylko we dwoje.  
Razem.  
\- Nie gap się tak - wymamrotał przekręcając głowę na bok. Po krótkiej chwili uniósł zamglone powieki widząc twarz rudowłosej przed sobą. Ginny milczała, delikatnie się uniosła pochylając głowę ku niemu musnęła ustami podbródek blondyna. Zamruczał, to trochę ze zdziwienia, to trochę z przyjemności jaką mu dostarczyła swoimi miękkimi ustami. Ruda przejechała palcem wskazującym po jego klatce piersiowej napotykając po drodze butelkę alkoholu, którą od razu odstawiła na ziemię.  
Pocałowała go.  
Tym razem w usta, delikatnie. Był przesiąknięty zapachem słodkiego tytoniu, whiskey i męskiej wody po goleniu. Zapach, och tak rozkoszny i zmysłowy. Zapach samego Dracona.  
Lekko drgnął, ale nie raczył oddać jej pocałunku. Albo był zbyt zmęczony by to zrobić, albo zbyt zaintrygowany jej wywodami.  
\- Może jednak pozwolę ci zostać dłużej - wyszeptał świdrując ją spokojnym wzrokiem.  
\- Chciałbyś - zachichotała chcąc wstać i uciec, ale niespodziewanie blondyn pociągnął ją za nadgarstki usadzając wygodnie na sobie. Poczuła jak jego smukłe dłonie przejechały po jej udach by zaraz zacisnęły się brutalnie – nawet jak na Malfoya – na jej pośladkach. Uniósł lekko głowę by dosięgnąć do jej szyi. Ginny cicho westchnęła, czując jak usta Dracona przyssały się do jej wrażliwej skóry. Siłą rzeczy wtuliła się do niego pozwalając by robił ten przyjemny zabieg bardziej swobodnie. Jedna dłoń blondyna zgrabnie wślizgnęła się pod jej koszulkę dosięgając do zapięcie stanika. Przez chwilę, bawił się klamerką, jakby to i był znudzony, to mało zainteresowany tym, co się znajduje za biustonoszem. W końcu, gdy usłyszał jak Ginny wydaje z siebie zniecierpliwione mruknięcie odhaczył zapięcie zjeżdżając dłońmi na powrót do jej bioder. By mieć lepszy dostęp do pieszczot, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, czując jak ruda automatycznie zaplata uda na jego biodrach.  
Ginny nie chciała Malfoy'a, nie chciała też żeby pozbywał się jej koszulki, która teraz znajdowała się na podłodze, nie chciała by wtulił ją mocno do siebie przyssany do jej ciałka niczym pijawka . Nie chciała wplatać swoich dłoni w jego cudownie miękkie włosy, nie chciała czuć na sobie ten mglisty zapach rozkoszy jaki roznosił za sobą.  
Ona naprawdę nie chciała.  
\- Draco - wyszeptała w jękach, czując jak blondyn sięga dłonią do rozporka w jej spodniach.  
Ginny rozpalona niczym węgielek żarzący się w piecu, objęła w swoich malutkich dłoniach jego twarzy z żalem odrywając go od dotychczasowych pieszczot.  
Pocałowała go. Namiętnie, ostrożnie. Blondyn drgnął, ale powoli odsunął ją od siebie, wtulając twarz między zgłębieniem szyi a obojczyka.  
Zawsze taki był.  
Nigdy nie był zbytnio skłonny do pocałunków, a ona tyle raz chciała pokazać mu, że też potrafi być namiętna. Poczuć, że nie zależy mu tylko na jednym. Draco Malfoy ograniczał niepotrzebne kontakty fizyczne do poziomu minimalnego.  
Kiedy chciał ją całować, robił to. Kiedy chciał by ona go całowała, pozwalał jej na to. Kiedy chciał okładać się z kimś pięściami… robił to. Robił to, na co żywnie miał ochotę i żadna siła ludzka nie potrafiła w tej sprawie nic zmienić.  
Zacisnęła dłonie na jego czarnej bluzie oddając się tym słodkim rozkoszom jakie fundował jej Ślizgon. Klatka piersiowa zaczęła niebezpiecznie podnosić się i opadać, coraz bardziej rozregulowując jej oddech. Szerokie ramiona Draco jeszcze mocniej objęły jej kruche ciałko. Ginny czuła się w tym bliskim uścisku jak sztabka czekolady, którą ktoś bezlitośnie wyłożył na słonce, skazując tym samym na to, by się powolutku rozpływała, w tych oparach nieprzyzwoitego pożądania. Pewniej zacisnęła palce na jego plecach czując jak mięśnie blondyna z sekundy, na sekundę napinają się coraz okazalej. W jej głowie tańczyło tylko jedno słowo, odbijając się od płata czołowego czaszki aż po część płatu potylicznego: Draco. Wplotła palce w jego długie pasma włosów, które wylegiwały się spokojnie na plecach - ich to zdarzenie nie dotyczyło, jakby one w cale nie odpowiadały za swojego właściciela, który za chwilę pozbędzie się jej spodni, a co gorsza dumy.  
 _"Draco, przestań. Wiem, że i tak to nic między nami nie zmieni - niestety"_ , ale nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie nic prócz jęków.  
 _" Draco, chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej poniżyć? Chcesz żebym wyglądała żałośniej niż wcześniej?"._  
Ginny nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że dla Dracona jest to chwila pod napływem emocji. Stan uniesienia, którego pozbędzie się wychodząc z tego pomieszczenia. Nie chciała, by tak to wyglądało, nie chciała być czyimś momentem, który rozpłynie się następnego poranka.  
\- Czekaj - wyszeptała z całych sił. - Ja… nie mogę, nie chcę.  
Malfoy nie przerywając swojej dotychczasowej czynności jaką było całowanie jej ciała, mruknął coś niezrozumiałego dla ludzkiego ucha, w odpowiedzi. W końcu czynność, którą wykonywał wymagała, choć cień skupienia.  
\- Draco, przestać. Ja nie jestem twoją zabawką - Drążyła. Może jest jeszcze nadzieja, że to nieziemskie ciało Dracona posiada choć odrobinę duszy i to „odrobinę" teraz zabłyśnie, otworzy się, wypłynie, ujawniając prawdziwą, twarz chłopaka.  
\- Ty naprawdę masz zamiar zaczynać tą rozmowę w takiej chwili? - No i się skończyło. Zamiast wypływającej duszy wypłynął z Dracona głos wyrzutu. Co gorsza, przestał swoje pieszczoty, na co Ginny zawyła z żalu, że w ogóle zaczynała drążyć temat. Trzeba było nie myśleć o niczym, niż o nieziemskim rozkoszowaniu się w ramionach tego seksownego szatana. A teraz, to wszystko jakby zaczyna iść w przeciwną stronę, podążając innymi torami.  
\- Nie potrafię być z tobą wiedząc, że po wszystkim znów wrócimy do punktu wyjścia. Chce wiedzieć, że też ci zależy.  
Zależy nie zależy, co to ma wspólnego z seksem? Draco, choć trochę chciał zachować powagę w tym wszystkim, ale i wcześniejszy wypity alkohol, a także kilku dniowe zadręczanie się co mu dolega sprawiło, że chłopak postanowiła odpuścić.  
\- Nie jestem wystarczająco wkurzający byś mnie w końcu znienawidziła? - Rzucił jej przeciągłe spojrzenie.  
\- Jesteś i nie jesteś. - Objęła go ramionami mocno się wtulając w jego przyjemne ciało. Draco nie odsunął jej od siebie od razu, najpierw westchnął, pochylił się znajdując na podłodze bluzkę, po czym nałożył ją na powrót, zakrywając kobiece kształty Ginny. Chyba czas się ulotnić.  
\- To właśnie to twoje zachowanie - załkała opierając swoje czoło o jego. Draco westchnął jak zmęczony smok po nieudanych łowach i delikatnie zdjął z siebie Ginny, wstając z kanapy.  
\- Naprawdę masz zamiar mnie teraz zostawić? - szepnęła. Chciał odejść, ale poczuł jak jej dłoń zaciska się na jego bluzie.  
\- Co ty we mnie lubisz dziewczyno? - Jego twardy głos wyrażał irytacje. - Podaj mi choć jeden powód to się zastanowię.

\- Nie mogę cię tak po prostu lubić? Być przy tobie? Wiem, że tego potrzebujesz.  
Ginny nie była mu całkiem obojętna, na początku naprawdę coś go do niej ciągnęło. Może to, że zawsze go odpychała i jawnie wyrażała jak to go nienawidzi, a może to, że czasami potrafiła być naprawdę słodka. Końcem końców, tak wylądowała z nim w łóżku. A teraz, kiedy nie czuł już ani chemii, ani uczucia bycia z kimś, po prostu nie mógł dalej tego wszystkiego ciągnąć. Lubił ją na tyle, że kiedy dostrzegł jak się bardzo zaczęła angażować, nie mógł ją przy sobie trzymać. I tak za długo to trwało. Zazwyczaj był czarujący dla kobiet do czasu aż nie wyklonowały z nim w łóżku, a długo to nie trwało.  
\- Pomyliłaś scenariusz, ja nie jestem tym złym bohaterem, który pod napływem tym waszych miłosnych głupot zmieni się w dobrego, walecznego Pottera. Kiedy wy to wszystkie zrozumiecie? - Draco miał dość, naprawdę miał dość kobiet, którym po pokazaniu kawałka siebie od razu chciały go zmieniać, zrozumieć, a przede wszystkim wymagać.  
\- Zawsze musisz być takim egoistą?  
\- W łóżku potrafię być całkiem romantyczny. Nazywam to Jasną Stroną Malfoya - zakpił.  
\- Nie możesz po prostu pozwolić sobie na bycie sobą? Naprawdę nic do mnie nie czujesz?  
Nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, na żadne, które mu dzisiaj zadała. Tylko, że on taki właśnie jest. A nawet jeśli jest w nim cząstka miłości, to jest ona schowana gdzieś w lochach swojego serca, związana łańcuchami i linami, tak by nie była w stanie się uwolnić i pozwolić na głupie, dziecinne zabawy w miłość.  
Czy coś czuł? Nie, nie czuł nigdy motylków w brzuchu, nie czuł szybkiego bicia serca, nie czuł jak tętno przyspiesza mu na tyle, by wywołać zawroty w głowie... To znaczy czuł, ale od niedawna i jeszcze dokładnie nie potrafił wyjaśnić, co jest przyczyną tych paranormalnych zjawisk, jakie fundowało mu ciało.  
Ginny była kimś, dzięki komu czuł przez pewien czas podniecenie, lekki dreszczyk emocji... ale czy coś więcej?  
\- Nie odpowiesz prawda? - Gorzko się uśmiechnęła. - W takim razie błagam cię Draco, pozwól m zapomnieć, raz na zawsze o sobie. Odejdź i się do mnie więcej nie zbliżaj. – jej głos był twardy, pewny a jednocześnie przepełniony skrajnymi emocjami,  
Wiec odszedł.  
Naprawdę poszedł.  
Poszedł i już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wróci...  
Ginny poczuła jak platynowy mur, który budowała od jakiegoś czasu w jednej sekundzie uległ w gruzach zdrapując na powrót wszystkie rany, jakie za nim chowała.

*  
\- Potter - Zabini stał od kilku dobrych minut za kotarą w żeńskim dormitorium, mając na oczach zawiązaną czarną przepaskę. - Naprawdę masz zamiar się tak zachowywać? - Wykonywał właśnie trudny zabieg jakim było nałożenie biustonosza bez podglądania.  
\- Obiecałem Hermionie - stał na baczności, plecami do swojego towarzysza. Niczym żołnierz na nocnej warcie czujny, pełny precyzji, nieznający litości. Harry Potter miał misję, nowe powołanie, jako że kompleks _" bohatera świata"_ przywarł do niego na stałe, każdy pretekst do ochrony innych sprawiał mu radość i poczucie, że jest potrzebny.  
\- I tak widziałem już wszystko, myślisz, że jak biorę prysznic to zamykam oczy? - Oczywiście, że tego nie robił, żadna siła nadprzyrodzona nie byłaby w stanie kazać mu zamknąć powieki, kiedy ma okazję być kobietą biorącą prysznic. Mentalnie był tylko facetem, a który facet nie chciałby wykorzystać takiej sytuacji jak darmowe omacywanko...  
Ach zresztą, Potter nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć, Hermiona tym bardziej.  
\- A nie zamykasz? - Zbulwersował się Harry. - Radzę ci zacząć chyba, że chcesz bym brał prysznic z tobą.  
\- Dziękuje, postoję - po jego trupie. Wystarczy, że on widział za dużo, brakowało mu jeszcze Pottera wartującego na brodziku w czepku, z mieczem Goldryka przywiązanym na plecach, walczącego w sprawie ochrony intymności Hermiony Granger. Takie były realia, niestety lub dla niego - stety.  
 _"Przynajmniej się dziewczyna trochę do edukuje "_ pomyślał cierpko wyobrażając sobie co musi przeżywać Hermiona dokładnie poznając jego anatomię.  
\- Jak jesteś taki chętny na wspólną kąpiel to poczekaj, aż wrócę do własnego ciała.  
\- Mało ciekawa perspektywa zważając na to, że nie wiemy jak mamy to zrobić.  
\- A jak lubisz? Nigdy, co prawda nie robiłem tego z facetem, ale jak wyrażasz takie chęci, to aż trudno odmówić Złotemu Chłopcu. Styl na pieska ci pasuje?  
\- MOWIŁEM O ZAMIANIE – Harry poczerwieniał stąpając z nogi na nogę. A niby, jak miałby w ogóle o czymś takim pomyśleć? Harry Potter nie myślał o takich sprawach (nie za często) a jak już, to na pewno w jego fantazjach nie występował Blaise Zabini biorący prysznic.  
Powrócił myślami do wczorajszego zdarzenia. Nadal nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do końca, że to Zabini jest w ciele jego przyjaciółki. Mało tego nasuwały mu się różne obiekcje, co to prawdomówności Blaise Zabiniego.  
\- Naprawdę nic nie wiesz o ojcu Malfoy'a? - Nie potrafił wyczuć czy Ślizgon go okłamał, czy rzeczywiście mówił prawdę. Hermiona wierzyła tej osobie, Harry miał wciąż podejrzliwości. Prawda, Blaise zarzekał się, że nie wie nic, ale... ale to Ślizgon. Z nimi nigdy nie wiadomo.  
\- Nie - odpowiedział krótko. Dla Harrego ta odpowiedź zdecydowanie nie był wystarczająca.  
\- To naprawdę ważne. Jeśli wiesz cokolwiek, co by pomogło...  
\- Potter - zaczął zawieszając głos w powietrzu. - Zrozum, nawet jeśli bym coś wiedział, myślisz, że mógłbym ci to powiedzieć?  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś - opowiedział Harry zagryzając mocno wargi.  
Nastała chwila krępującej ciszy. Blaise przestał zmagać się z zapięciem, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia.  
Nie wiedział wiele o ojcu Malfoy'a. Nie mieszał się w te podejrzane, szemrane sprawy. On był tylko przyjacielem jego syna.  
\- Wiem tyle, że ten włochaty facet… - zaczął, wzdychając żałośnie - to Greyback.  
\- Greyback? - Bliznowaty podskoczył w miejscu na dźwięk tego imienia. Rzeczywiście pamiętał, że widział kilka razy jego wizerunek w gazetach. Ale co ten facet ma wspólnego z Malfoy'em?  
\- Dlatego radzę ci z dobroci mej nie zadzieraj z nimi.  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że będę stał w miejscu i przyglądał się jak Malfoy spiskuje za plecami?  
\- Znając ciebie, nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło - warknął ponuro. Nie musiał dobrze znać Harry'ego by wiedzieć, że żadne siły nadprzyrodzone nie są wstanie powstrzymać go od ratowania świata. - Chodzi mi o Hermione - zakomunikował twardym akcentem.  
\- O Hermione? – Harry Nie ukrywał zdziwienia.  
\- Nie chce żeby coś jej zagrażało.  
Blaise Zabini przejmuje się Hermioną Granger. Świat zdecydowania dobiega ku końcu - pomyślał. Wiedział jedno, Ślizgon nie znał na tyle dobrze dziewczyny by wiedzieć, że nie łatwo ją odciągnąć od spraw, które zagrażają życiu. To samo tyczyło się Rona. Harry, mimo że nigdy nie chciał narażać przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo, czuł ulgę i wsparcie, kiedy miał swojego najlepszego kumpla i sprytną kasztanowłosą u swego boku. Byli jak wierni kompani, jak paczka tych samych papierosów.  
\- Hermiona już jest w to wmieszana.  
\- Mam zamiar ją chronić - Harry otworzył szeroko oczy słyszą nieznaną determinację w jego głosie.  
\- Co Greyback ma wspólnego z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em?  
\- Może się umawiają?  
\- To nie czas na żarty.  
\- Ani na takie rozmowy, Potter.  
Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Musi wyciągnąć od Ślizgona coś więcej, był pewien, że coś jeszcze ukrywa. Ale to później...  
\- No dobra, streszczaj się z tym ubieraniem… dla ciebie odpuściłem sobie śniadanie.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić. Ty zapinałeś kiedykolwiek stanik? - Zabini mocno naciągnął końce materiału tak, że po chwili wyślizgnęły mu się przez palce, a stanik wylądował na podłodze. Przeklął głośno.  
\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... ale nie waż się powtórzyć tego Hermionie, jak piśniesz choć słówko, to cię wypatroszę, wypcham miodem z uszu Shlongbottona i powieszę twoje zwłoki na drzwiach Slytherinu...  
Harry zamrugał tępo oczkami. Byłby w stanie właśnie to mu zrobić?  
\- Lubię Granger  
\- Lubisz Granger?  
\- Lubię Hermione  
\- Lubisz Hermione?  
\- Tak, Potter. Lubię Hermione, największą kujonice Hogwartu, jaśniej wytłumaczyć tego nie potrafię.  
Dopiero po chwili jakby te słowa do niego dotarły.  
\- Oszalałeś? Lubisz dziewczynę, której opętałeś ciało? Poza tym, Hermiona nienawidzi ciebie i Malfoy'a - zapiszczał z niedowierzeniem.  
\- Więcej uczucia okaż. Co ja demon żeby opętywać jej ciało? - Zabini schylił się starając się wymacać na podłodze stanik. - Co mi brakuje? Przystojny, zadbany, wysportowany, błyskotliwy, zabawny, romantyczny, inteligentny, czarujący i tak zaczyna się parabola cudownych cech do samej nieskończoności.  
\- Skromny.  
\- A dziękuję. Zaspokoiłbym Hermione w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.  
\- Jak możesz myśleć o TAKICH rzeczach, w TAKIEJ sytuacji?  
\- W jakiej sytuacji? Czuje, że wrócimy do swoich ciał na dniach, a ja mam zawsze sprawdzone przeczucie. No i całowaliśmy się.  
\- Że…, że co robiliście?  
\- Normalnie, Potter. Pocałunek jest w tedy, kiedy dwoje ludzi dotyka się ustami, wkładając sobie języki po sam koniec gardła.  
\- Całowaliście się widząc swoje twarze na przeciw? Nie uważasz, że to jest dość dziwne?  
\- Z twoich ust rzeczywiście zaczyna brzmieć to dziwnie.  
Blaise przez chwile stękał, na co Harry zaczął wywracać oczami.  
\- Potter ,ramiączko. - wykrztusił, czując lekkie zażenowanie, że nie potrafi poradzić sobie z jednym, głupim stanikiem.  
\- Coś ty, Hermiona się wkurzy - wyjąkał czterooki.  
\- Masz zamiar lecieć jej o tym powiedzieć? Bo ja nie. - Harry poczerwieniały na twarzy, odwrócił się w jego stronę widząc jak na całe szczęście Blais trzymał w dłoni stanik zakrywając "kobiece" miejsca.  
\- Co mam robić? - wystękał żałośnie czując, że zaraz zemdleje i padnie jak kłoda prosto do stóp Zabiniego.  
\- Zapnij to - nakazał. Brunet niezgrabnie złapał za końce stanika. Przełknął głośno ślinę czując jak ciało zaczyna mu drżeć.  
\- C…co wy robicie? - dosłyszeli cichy, zmęczony głos. Harry drgnął w miejscu, wypuścił stanik z dłoni, obnażając Blaise Zabiniego w najlepszej jego okazałości.

\- Ginny?

\- Cóż, ja…

\- Zapomnijcie – westchnęła zmęczona.- Nawet nie chce tego wiedzieć.

Wyszła na co Harry zawył w duchu.

 **Po lekcjach**

Draco szedł w stronę wierzy Gryfindoru to i czując upadek moralny, to i potwornego kaca, który pewnie zaraz zacznie się nasilać. Poczuł także napływ mocy. Postanowił więc zrobić coś, co mu nie dawało spokojnie żyć od pewnego czasu. Mianowicie Blaise Zabini i Hermiona Granger. Ogłoszeni nową parą Hogwartu.  
 _Jeszcze, czego..._  
On im da romanse. Bawił się w dobrego Malfoy'a, godzącego się na wspólną zabawę z tymi śmieciami, ale teraz wyczerpała się w nim cała tolerancja związana z tym przeklętym domem. Ślizgon łażący jak wierny pies za Granger?  
Rozmasował sobie kark mijając po drodze niewielką grupkę Gyfonów, którzy nie omieszkali go zaczepić.  
\- A, ty tu, czego? - Seamus Finnigan zaczął z półobrotu zastawiając mu drogę. Draco wywrócił oczami. O panie, istoto pozaziemska, – czy czymkolwiek jesteś – która sprawuje władzę na tym świecie, czymże go tak każesz?  
\- Tak bardzo mi się spodobały wasze gościnne progi, że poczułem chęć popatrzenia na tą BIEDĘ jeszcze raz. Widok PLEBSU mnie rozczula.  
\- Malfoy radzę ci panować nad językiem, nie jesteś u siebie.  
Draco nie miał ochoty na pogaduszki z takim "nic", dlatego przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.  
\- Gdzie Granger, nic nie warty człowieku?  
\- Ty zostaw Hermione w spokoju. - Zagroził mu palcem, co blondyn skwitował przeciągłym, zmęczonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Gdzie Potter, wstrętna kreaturo? - Jeśli Granger nie jest do zdobycia, w takim razie nic nie zaszkodzi poznęcać się trochę na Fujaropotterze.  
\- Wynoś się, chyba że chcesz znowu posiedzieć przywiązany do krzesła.  
Draco posłał czarujący uśmiech, a Levander Brown i Katie Bell westchnęły rumieniąc się. Czas zastosować swój niezastąpiony urok, ta technika nigdy go nie zawodziła.  
\- Lubisz takie zabawy, co Finnigsram? Trochę erotyzmu, trochę sadomasochistycznych zabaw? Z chęcią bym cię nauczył jak posługiwać się biczem, ale jestem ociupinkę zajęty. Gdzie ta Granger?  
Seamus zagotował się wyglądając jak piszczący czajnik z wrzącą wodą. Draco zagryzł wargę oczarowując zebraną płeć piękną.  
\- Może wy mi pomożecie, ślicznotki?  
\- Z Blaise siedzą w pokoju, postanowiliśmy ich zostawić samych w końcu to taka słodka parka - wygadała się Lavender onieśmielona tym mistycznym zjawiskiem jakim był najmłodszy z rodu Malfoy'ów.  
Kilka sekund później ten czar oczywiście prysną, odlatując gdzieś w zapomnianą przestrzeń. Draco prychnął. Ślizgon i Gryfonka ładną parką? Och nigdy! Zdecydowanie! Puścił oczko dziewczyną, po czym powędrował dumnie w stronę portretu Grubej Damy. Hasło wymówił z jawną dezaprobatą, mając w planach zrzucenie bomby do wierzy Gryfocieciów. Pokój wspólny był pusty. No tak, pewnie wszyscy polecieli na trening. Wszyscy prócz kujonicy Granger. Wykrzywił usta, jak ten pokój był obrzydliwie przytulny, ciepły. Kominek, kanapa, przyjemne kolory, kwiaty, figurki stojące na pułkach i obrazy, dyplomy wiszące na ścianach. Blech, szybko musi znaleźć Granger, bo się zarazi Gryfonukleozą, a chodzą pogłoski, że to choroba ciężkostrawna.  
\- Ostatni raz tutaj przychodzę w takim stanie. - stanął w bezruchu, gdy jego czujne ucho wyłapało głos Blaise. Draco przyczaił się za rogiem, gdzie w zakamarku pod schodami prowadzącymi do dormitorium dostrzegł dwa cienie.  
\- Spokojnie, przecież niby jesteśmy parą, więc nikt się nie zorientuje - Draco starał się oddychać jak najciszej by przypadkiem nie zdradzić swojej obecności. " _Niby są parą?_ " ," _Nikt się nie zorientuje_ "? Co to do licha ma znaczyć? Czemu ta dwójka zachowuje się tak obrzydliwo-podejrzanie, dziwnie?  
\- Nieistotne to jest, ja ci powiedziałam, że dłużej nie mogę być tobą. - Halo, halo... Coś tutaj nie gra...  
Dracon zrobił mimowolnie krok w tył czując jak serce zaczyna powoli się rozkręcać robiąc to głośniejsze „dubu dubu". CO ONI U LICHA MÓWIĄ? To jakiś czarodziejski program " Oszukaj Malfoy'a?"  
\- Granger, możesz zostawić jęczenie i skamlenie na później?  
\- Mów, o co chodzi, Zabini. Naprawdę mam serdecznie dość tej całej chorej sytuacji. A szczególnie mam dość oglądania twojej twarzy, co każdy poranek.  
\- Po pierwsze: Potter.  
\- Zapomnij - nie pozwoliła mu na dalszą dyskusję. - Harry sam się zadeklarował na pilnowanie Ciebie.  
\- To może ja powinienem poprosić Dracona żeby stał na warcie jak idziesz do kibla?!  
Draco Malfoy poczuł, że oszalał. Dosłownie.  
Niemożliwe.  
Niemożliwe.  
Oni sobie żartują, prawda?  
To jest sen, prawda?  
Nie słyszał tego, co usłyszał, prawda?  
-Jak możesz... Wiesz, że Malfoy mnie nienawidzi jeszcze bardziej, od kiedy to TY jesteś mną? Możesz mi wytłumaczyć jak do tego doprowadziłeś?  
\- Odwołaj Pottera, albo naślę na Ciebie Malfoy'a.  
\- Zapomnij. To ty zawaliłeś z Harrym - nie ja. Poza tym, osobiście winszuję, że mam go po swojej stronie.  
\- Co? - Wybełkotał. - Granger sama prosisz się o klapsa na tyłek.  
\- Nie chce nikogo więcej oszukiwać. Powiedzmy Malfoy'owi jeśli tego chcesz. Ron, Ginny, a nawet ktoś taki… ktoś taki jak Malfoy, oni wszyscy zasługują na prawdę.  
" _Ktoś taki jak Malfoy?_ " - Powtórzył w myślach Draco. A co on, drewno jakieś?  
\- Oszalałaś?  
\- Tak! Oszalałam! - Niemal krzyknęła, na co Zabini skarcił ją ostrzegawczym wzrokiem.  
\- Granger, błagam cię kobieto ja na serce zejdę przez ciebie - ale jedyną osobą, która miała oznaki śmiertelnej choroby był blondyn, który czuł jakby właśnie został spetryfikowany, spoliczkowany, rozebrany, wykorzystany a później pogrzebany pod chatką Hagrida.  
\- Więc przestać mnie prowokować - wymamrotała nadal twardym głosem. - Idę do biblioteki.  
\- Poczekaj. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć...  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Ja myślę... To znaczy my... Razem... w sensie jak wrócimy do swoich ciał, pomyślałem, że możemy...  
Draco wywalił oczy. Więc to tak? Najpierw go się oszukuje, a teraz ta żmija Zabini właśnie chce wyznać miłość Granger, która nawiasem mówiąc, jak się okazało, jest w ciele Ślizgona? O nie. Nie, nie, nie. Wyciągnął różdżkę, wychylił dłoń ze swojej kryjówki dotykając końcem drewna jeden z obrazów. Wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie. Po chwili kobieta widniejąca na obrazie zawyła głośno, jakby właśnie doświadczyła czegoś nieprzyjemnego.  
\- Później mi powiesz - rzekła pośpiesznie Hermiona wychodząc szybko z pod schodów  
\- Jasne...- wyszeptał sam do siebie stojąc chwilę w samotności.

Draco Malfoy olał system. Zdecydowanie to zrobił. Dokładniej mówiąc, nie miał zamiaru długo myśleć o tym, jak rudowłosa, 160 centymetrowa wiewiórka, wyłożyła mu nocny wykład na temat jego draństwa. Słowa: " _nic dla ciebie nie znaczę?_ " były rzeczywiście niczym, w porównaniu do słów : Granger to Zabini! Za dużo myśli zaprzątał mu Potter, Blaise, a i od teraz Granger, która jak się okazało, przez lata ukrywała się w ciele szopa pracza, aby pod koniec ujawnić swoją lucyferską postać. Nie zaprzeczał - to go zaskoczyło, ale on Draco Malfoy, do którego należy druga część piekła, zawsze ma na tyłach swojego bagażu plan b. Plan samego belzebuba, plan, który doprowadzi Hermionę Granger ku całkowitej destrukcji, zmiatając jej szatańskie, nieczyste ciało, z powierzchni tego świata. A kiedy pozbędzie się Panny Szlamczuchy, to zajmie się Panem Krętaczem. Blaise Zabini? To imię wywoływało w nim zupełnie przeciwne reakcji niż wcześniej. Z trudem powstrzymywał się by nie zwymiotować wszystkich wnętrzności, które topiły się w kwasach zemsty. A zemsta była dla Dracona jak okład na zdeptaną dumę. Zemsta, była od wieków wpisywana w każdy jego rodowity kodeks, zemsta to jego drugie imię, które przybrał, aby przeistoczyć się w nową formę życia. Zemsta...  
\- Matko kochana - zawył opadając na kanapę. - Całowałem Granger... Całowałem Granger w ciele Zabinego... O Lucjuszu, o Voldemorcie. O wszyscy źli, potępieni bogowie mordu! Jashinie cudowny, złoże ci ofiarę z samego Snape'a, tylko oszczędź mi tego wstrętnego smaku porażki.  
Słowo zemsta odeszło jakby o kilka kilometrów dalej, chowając się w tylnej półce mózgu Dracona.  
No tak, nie dziwił się, że nagle zaczął wariować na punkcie Blaise... To kobieta. Granger.  
Kobieta? Te dwa słowa, jakby wykluczają się wzajemnie.  
Fizycznie całował Blaise, mentalnie Granger?  
\- Jakie to popierdolone - wymamrotał.  
To wszystko było teraz tak oczywiste, że Draco od dłuższej chwili, zastanawiał się gdzie podziała się jego ulubiona kochanka, panienka inteligencja. W tych trudnych czasach, jakich mu przyszło doświadczać, postanowiła spakować manatki i wybrać się na długo obiecywany urlop.  
Chwila, chwila... Więc dostawał gorączki, miał trudności z oddechem, powoli popadał w szaleńczy obłęd, a nawet raz zemdlał, z powodu... Granger?  
Wstał.  
Usiadł.  
Znowu wstał.  
Kopnął kanapę, stolik.  
Poczuł ból w nodze, ale ten ból ani na chwilę nie pozwolił mu zapomnieć o tym, co miażdżyło mu czaszkę od środka, wysysało mózg i drapał pazurami po nerwach.  
Czemu świat postanowił tak bardzo się na nim wyżywać? Owszem, może był wcieleniem samego zła, chciał w przyszłości przejąć władzę nad światem i zostać morderczym Królem Malfoy'em, ale nawet ktoś taki jak ON nie zasłużył sobie na Granger.  
\- Cześć Draco.  
NIE!  
Tylko nie on!  
Ona!  
Oni!  
Uspokój się Malfoy, to tylko szlama w ciele Ślizgona, którą kilka razy pocałowałeś, nic wielkiego, każdemu się czasem zdarza zamienić ciałami. Bez nerwów.  
\- Coś ci się stało?  
" _Och nic wielkiego, dowiedziałem się właśnie, że mój najlepszy kumpel, z którym nawiasem mówiąc chciałem uciec na koniec świata i dla którego chciałem zmienić orientację, okazał się być dziewczyną, ale tak poza tym, to czuje się FANTASTYCZNIE_!"  
\- Nie, nie podchodź. - Złapał za swój srebrny medalik węża, unosząc go na wysokość ramion. Tak Draco, wypędź tego diabła z ciała Blaise.  
Egzorcyzmy Blaisa Zabiniego, w rolach głównych:  
 **Blaise Zabini** \- zdradziecki, przebiegły, przeklęty Ślizgon, który zasługuje na los Prometeusza, opętany dobrowolnie, przez najgorsze Demony zła,  Spoiler: oczywiście żyje długo i szczęśliwie.  
 **Hermiona Granger:** wcielenia wszystkich szatanów, prawa noga Amaimona, lewa ręka Lucyfera, ciało meduzy- jedno jej spojrzenie a przemienisz się w kruchy kamień, który później zamyka w swojej jaskini, dołączając cię do swojej kolekcji kamiennych ofiar.  Spoiler: żyje jeszcze dłużej i jest jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwiej.  
 **reżyseria: Draco Malfoy** , poszkodowany, zdesperowany i pogwałcony psychicznie - młody, niewinny chłopiec. Spoiler: prawdopodobnie, jako jedyny umierający w męczarniach i bólu.  
Premiera: w przyszłym roku w kinach!  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?  
Ona? Meduza? Hermiona? Nie, nie tylko nie przyzwyczajaj się do imienia. Draco, przestań, chłooopie! To szlama, szlama, szlamcia, szlamusia, szlapusia, pusia? Hermionusia?! STOP!  
\- Przyniosła, babeczki czekoladowe od Zgredka.  
Może to Blaise? Nie on z pewnością nie przyniósłby babeczek od Zgredka, on kazałby Zgredkowi przynosić mu babeczki. O matko, to rzeczywiście Granger, dla potwierdzenia brakuje jej jedynie zawieszki WESZ na piersi.  
Uspokój się... Zimna krew Malfoy'ów!  
Paragraf10, akt 20 Kodeksu Prawnego Zemsty Malfoy'ów - zachowaj zimną krew, nawet, jeśli twój przyjaciel okaż się być kobietą.  
\- Siadaj - nakazał, a Hermiona z wdzięcznością opadła na kanapę.  
 **Mózg:** Teraz, przegryź jej aortę! Niech ten cały szlam z niej wypłynie.  
 **Serce:** Dbaj o nią Draco, to biedna Hermiona, unicestwiona w locha Slytherinu, bez ciebie sobie nie poradzi.  
 **Mózg:** Bla bla bla, no już, na co czekasz? Oberżnij ją ze skóry i daj Goylowi nową pidżamę pod choinkę.  
 **Serce:** Przytul ją, chociaż raz, wiem, że tego chcesz bardziej niż widok Pottera po przegranej w Quidditcha, a później… zrób to, co mózg powiedział, mam słabość do kina akcji z domieszką grozy.  
\- Dziwnie się zachowujesz - swobodnie położyła dłoń na jego czole, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie ma znowu gorączki. Ale skóra Dracona była chłodna, niemal zimna.  
Draco, zemsta, pamiętaj, nie nabieraj się na jej słodkie słówka.  
Nie, nie teraz, niech mu serce przestanie skakać jak szalone, bo zaraz rozetnie sobie klatkę piersiową i wrzuci je Potterowi do kotła.  
Dobra, koniec z tym, ta suka robi go w maliny, bawi się nim, oszukuje z jawną premedytacją, a on, daje się bez słowa sprzeciwu wykorzystywać.  
\- Zabini - zaczął zbyt miękkim i zbyt łagodnym głosem, na co Hermiona poczuła, jakby w uszy wbijano jej gwoździe wielkości nosa Snape. - Wiesz, że dzisiaj mamy mecz.  
\- Jaki mecz?  
\- Znicz, trybuny, miotła, Potter – mówi ci to coś?  
\- Chodzi ci o mecz Quidditcha?  
\- Jak zdołałeś odgadnąć? - Wychrypiał przez zaciśnięte zęby mając na twarzy uśmiech tak sztuczny, że Hermiona przez chwile myślała, że Dracona coś ugryzło w twarz i dostał ciężkiego paraliżu.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, twoja twarz...  
Dobra, przyznajmy się, Draco Malfoy nie był najlepszy w uśmiechaniu się, raz nawet próbował nauczyć się szeroko uśmiechać, nigdy nie zapomni kilkugodzinnych praktyk przed lustrem. Niestety, jak widać efekt tych ćwiczeń był porażający.  
\- To się nazywa uśmiech Blaise, serdeczny, pełen wdzięczności... Uśmiech.  
Dla Hermiony to, co Draco nazywał uśmiechem, zupełnie go nie przypominało. Wyglądał jak psychopatyczny uciekinier z izolatki, który zębami przegryzł obwiązane na nim sznury, głową rozwalił dziurę w ścianie i siedzi teraz tutaj, a ona ma być jego pierwszą ofiarą.  
\- Wracając do dzisiejszego meczu, bardzo na ciebie liczę, Blaise. Jako kapitan drużyny pokładam w tobie wielkie nadzieje.  
\- We mnie?  
No, a więc Granger załatwiona, nie przetrwa dłużej na boisku niż kilka pierwszych sekund.  
\- Sama nie wiem, nie czuje się zbytnio na siłach.  
\- Nie masz wyboru, Bletchley złamał rękę - " _nie wymigasz się Granger, a Bletchleyowi, rękę się za chwilę złamie"_.  
On już się postara by ten męcz zapamiętała na zawsze, kto wie może to będzie jej ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi na tym świecie. Spojrzał w jej szklące, wystraszone oczy. Granger, Granger, mała słodka Granger wpadła w tarapaty lalala. Jak miło na to… OCH DOBRA WCALE NIE BYŁO MU MIŁO. Czemu?!  
Draco nie potrafił wytrzymać tego starcia dłużej. Wyczerpał z siebie wszelakie pokłady pewności, które gromadził przez całe życie, a które za jednym razem wyssała z niego Granger. Wstał, zmusił się do poklepania ją w ramię jak to na Malfoy'a przystało…, chociaż nie, to zupełnie nie było w stylu Dracona. Bo jego ucieczka trwała sekundę, w sekundzie poklepał ją po ramieniu, w sekundzie zabarykadował się w dormitorium, w sekundzie wypił szklankę wody, w sekundzie dostał ataku paniki. W sekundzie stwierdził, że nienawidzi Gryfonki jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, w drugiej sekundzie przewidywał jej tragiczną śmierć na boisku.

Czy Blaise Zabini jest naprawdę tak dobrym graczem? Główkowała Hermiona wpychając do usta kolejną porcję babeczek.  
Jeśli tak, to powinna ruszyć dupsko, wziąć łopatę i zacząć kopać dół w zakazanym lesie. Albo przez jakiś czas zamieszkać u Hagrida i nie pokazywać się nikomu na oczy.  
Prychnęła sama do siebie, na tyle gwałtownie by kilka okruszków wypadło jej z ust.  
Harry, Zabini, Malfoy, a nawet Ron dawali sobie radę z Quidditchem, więc czemu i ona ma nie spróbować? Co za filozofia polatać na miotle i odbijać piłkami w powietrzu? Żadna. Czytała sporo o tym sporcie, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy miał wstąpić w szeregi drużyny, co też wiedzę książkową jak najbardziej posiadała.  
Raz się żyje. Co tam, że ma lęk wysokości, co tam, że podchodzą jej do gardła wszystkie wnętrzności, gdy nie widzi pod nogami gruntu. Co tam, że miała trudności z utrzymaniem równowagi na miotle!  
\- Zabije się. - Wymamrotała, zsuwając się jeszcze bardziej w dół kanapy.

Pansy wleciała do dormitorium Dracona bez wcześniejszej zapowiedzi. Była zbyt podniecona wiadomością, jaką dane jej było usłyszeć i chciała jak najszybciej poinformować o najnowszych newsach blondyna. Przeżyła szok, kiedy natknęła się na jego zwłoki leżące na środku podłogi- Dr..Dracuś ?- Ostrożnie szturchnęła go nogą. Zero reakcji. - Smoku? - Przykucnęła, mocniej dźgając go palcem wskazującym między łopatkami. Ciało blondyna niepewnie podskoczyło. Pansy dosłyszała jak spod blond czupryny wydobywa się niewyraźne mruknięcie.  
\- Ale mnie wystraszyłeś - odetchnęła. - Co to ma być? Czemu leżysz na podłodze? Nie powinieneś szykować się na mecz? Piłeś coś?  
Draco przewrócił się na plecy obrzucając poirytowanym spojrzeniem Pasy.  
\- Parkinson, lubię czasem od stresować się od tego psychiatryka i pomarzyć, że leże gdzieś z dala od was, na cudownej wysepce, ciepłym piasku, w otoczeniu głuchoniemych nimfomanek, kłócących się o zrobienie mi… masażu. - Podniósł się z miejsca wyciągając wysoko dłonie ku górze by się przeciągnąć jak wyspany kocur.  
\- Co ci jest? - Pansy Parkinson znała Draco Malfoy'a lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie tylko, dlatego że wcześniej miała na jego punkcie poważną obsesję, teraz była jego przyjaciółką. W jej mniemaniu oczywiście. Widząc jak blondyn jest w takim stanie czuła, że dzieje się coś poważnego. Odepchnęła na dalszy plan wiadomość, którą chciała się podzielić i postanowiła dowiedzieć się, co dręczy tego młodego boga rozkoszy.  
\- Co się dzieje? - Powtórzyła z naciskiem.  
Draco Malfoy normalnie to by olał Pansy, kopnął ją w te kościste cztery litery i wywalił za drzwi, ale jako że Draco Malfoy od pewnego czasu zdecydowanie nie był poczytalny, postanowił skorzystać z propozycji Pansy i co nieco się jej poradzić. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i posadził na krańcu łóżka, zaś on sam zaczął chodzić po pokoju zniecierpliwionym krokiem.  
\- Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ktoś kogo myślisz, że znasz okazałby się być tak naprawdę zupełnie inną osobą... - czekał chwilę aż wybitny mózg Parkinson przeanalizuje jego słowa.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Załóżmy, że wynika taka sytuacja... - przejechał dłonią po zmarszczce na czole. - Potter zamienia się w Goyle.  
Pansy podskoczyła w miejscu na jego słowa.  
\- Potter udaje Goyle, mieszka w Slytherinie. Udaje osobę, którą nie jest... A ty.. Ty  
\- Draco wybacz, ale naćpałeś się?  
\- Dobra Potter i Goyle to zły przykład, który... Och nieważne, Powidzy, że Potter i Dafne.  
\- Że co?  
\- Potter i Dafne zamieniają się ciałami, ona mieszka w Gryfindorze, Potter tutaj. Ty zaczynasz dostrzegać w niej coś innego, jakiś obłęd, bo chyba tak naprawdę zwariowałaś na jej punkcie. I coś dziwnego się z tobą dzieje, nagle wiesz, że twoje serce naprawdę tam chyba w środku jest i chce się wydostać na zewnątrz. I bije szybko... Jak podczas dwu godzinnego sprintu albo…  
\- …albo jak podczas spotkania osoby, którą się kocha?  
Kocha? Czy on...  
Nie, on nie kocha. On po prostu zwariował...  
Zwariował.  
Nie kocha.  
Raz kochał swojego psa Dudusia, ale odką pies uciekł od niego pewnego, feralnego dnia, miłość dla Dracona przestała istnieć.  
\- Powiedzmy, a później okazuje się, że to z Potter a nie Dafne...  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, mówisz mi właśnie, że Bliznowaty jest Dafne i że zwariowałeś na jego punkcie?  
Czy ta kobieta naprawdę nie potrafi choć trochę korzystać z mózgu?  
\- Pansy, uwierz mi nie chciałbym puszczać pawia przed meczem, a dzięki twoim mało inteligentnym wypowiedziom jestem ku temu coraz bardziej skłonny... - Zniecierpliwił się. - Mówiłem Teoretycznie, abstrakcyjnie, na twój ograniczony umysł – PRZYPUSZCZALNIE, gdyby tak było, dowiedziałabyś się prawdy. Co byś zrobiła?  
\- Cóż, czułabym się oszukana - zaczęła, masując palcem wskazującym brodę. - Pragnęłabym zemsty. O tak! - Draco odetchnął z ulgą. A więc, dobrze zrobił posyłając Granger na boisko. Niech cierpi. Niech wie, że z kimś takim jak on nie wolno sobie pogrywać. Co ta głupia dziewczyna sobie wyobrażała traktując go w taki sposób? Pozwolił sobie na chwilę własnego triumfu, wydobywając z czeluści gardła demoniczny śmiech.  
\- Z drugiej strony… - NIE, nie, nie, Parkinson zamilcz! - Gdyby ta osoba tyle dla mnie znaczyła to chciałabym ją mieć nadal przy sobie - Draco zastygł w miejscu na jej słowa. - Wiem, że Harry zrobiłby to nie bez powodu. To Gryfon.  
Przy sobie?  
Chcesz mieć nadal Granger przy sobie?  
 _Tak._  
Nie! Nie chcesz mieć jej przy sobie.  
Dobra, może trochę chciałby żeby nadal szyła mu szaliki, opatrzyła jego rany, wysłuchała go i od czasu do czasu naćpała eliksirem miłosnym.  
Eliksir już dawno byłby zbędny, w końcu Dracon Malfoy wpadł po raz pierwszy w życiu, po same uszy do cudownie ciepłej rzeki zwanej Hermiona Granger

 **Quiddtch**

Hermiona skradała się w stronę szatni Ślizgonów słysząc w oddali wrzaski z trybun. Odgłos trąbek, oklasków i haseł, dudnił w uszach głośniej niż pisk Płaczącej Marty. Poczuła jak robi jej się słabo już na samą myśl o spoconych, nagich chłopakach znajdujących się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co ona, a co dopiero o graniu w Quidditcha. Mocniej ścisnęła torbę, od kilku minut zbierając się, aby wejść do środka samczej jaskini. Przełknęła ślinę, a kilka kropli potu pojawiło się na jej czole.  
 _" Zrób to "_ przymknęła powieki przyciskając sportową torbę do piersi.  
Weszła, powoli otworzyła jedną powiekę, aby zobaczyć czy przypadkiem zaraz nie staranuje ją jakiś goryl. Po prawej: Goyle i Crabbe. Ten pierwszy w ciasnych, czerwonych slipkach, szukający coś w głębi szafki. Vincent zaś w za luźnych bokserkach, jeździł po włosach pod pachami kulką zapachową. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się uciekając na lewą stronę, tam niemal nie wpadła na Vaiseya, który właśnie naciągał na pośladki spodenki. Zapłakała w duszy czując, że zaraz umrze wśród tych rozebranych Ślizgonów. Ruszyła dalej mocniej zamykając powieki. Wpadła prosto na Dracona, który stał przed nią, z uśmiechem diabła.  
\- Już zaczynałem wątpić, że się pojawisz - zaczął. Zrobiła odruchowo krok w tył. Blondyn zgrabnie zdjął podkoszulek rzucając go prosto na głowę Hermiony.  
\- Nie stój tak. Zaraz gramy - klepnął ją w głowę przez materiał. Pomyślała, że Draco Malfoy naprawdę wyświadczył jej przysługę oglądania tych wszystkich nagich, młodych ogierów. Drętwym, ruchem zdjęła z głowy koszulę, oddychając z ulgą, że nie dostrzegła na horyzoncie żadnego nagiego delikwenta. Lepiej się pośpieszy i przebierze w ten cały strój.

\- Serdecznie witam na kolejnym niosącym wiele emocji meczu Quidditcha! - Głos Deana Thomasa rozbrzmiał się po całym boisku wywołując falę okrzyków i wiwatów. - W dzisiejszym dniu zmierzą się niepokonani tytani, władcy boiska, nasi magiczni gladiatorzy, synowie Spartakusa, wielcy Gryyyyyyyyyyyyy - zawył przeciągle na co McGonagall szturchnęła go w ramię.  
\- Bez przesady Dean.  
\- …foooooooooooni! Pod dowództwem Chłopca, który Przeżył aby dać wycisk na boisku, Harry'ego Pottera! - Gryfoni zaczęli wymachać energicznie szalikami dmuchając w trąbki i wiwatując na cześc swojej dróżyny. - Ich przeciwnikami są podstępni, nieobliczalni, wstręt... ,och Profesor McGonagall to bolało! Proszę zabrać tę rękę! Dzisiejszymi przeciwnikami niepokonanego Gryfindoru jest od dawna starający się przejąć władzę nad boiskiem ( i nie tylko) - Slytherin, ( krótki smirk) wiadomo tej władzy nie przejmą gdyż ich poziom... Och rozumiem, rozumiem, pełen profesjonalizm od teraz, pani profesor. Kapitanowie podali sobie dłonie. Kafel poleciał w górę, och tak! Zaczęło się!

Hermiona wzbiła się w górę mamrocząc pod nosem mowę pogrzebową. Właśnie nadchodzi jej koniec i to wielkimi krokami.  
 _" Dasz sobie radę, dasz sobie radę_ " szeptała. Podmuch wiatru uderzył ją w twarz o mały włos nie strącają z miotły. Jest teraz Blaise Zabinim, może przejęła jego zdolności latania, może nie będzie tak źle? W końcu to tylko mecz, przecież nie może stać się jej nic groźnego, prawda? Mocno nabrała powietrza do płuc.  
Byle nie patrzeć w dół, nie patrz w dół.  
 _"O Marlinie, nie dam sobie rady"_ \- zapłakała widząc przepaść, jaka ją dzieli od ziemi.  
\- Hermiono, co się dzieje? Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! - Przed oczami zobaczyła znaną twarz. Złapała mocniej za kijek miotły, utrzymując równowagę.  
\- Jasny gwint, Harry! - Załkała, czując jak ciało łapie lekkie drgawki. - Malfoy chciał żebym weszła na boisko. Wiesz jak u mnie z lataniem. Umrę prawda?  
Harry Potter nie chciał wprawiać przyjaciółkę w jeszcze większą rozpacz, ale tak, boisko nie jest miejscem dla osób, które nie czując się dobrze powyżej kilkunastu metrów nad ziemią. Wiedział, że Hermiona nie tylko jest podatna na ból, ale i panicznie bała się wysokości. To będzie bardzo ciężki mecz.  
\- Nie pozwolę żeby coś ci się stało - popatrzył prosto w jej oczy. - Unikaj wszystkiego, co leci w twoją stronę. Będę cię pilnować. Dasz sobie radę, Hermi, zawsze sobie dajesz.  
Pokiwała tępo głową na jego słowa. Harry miał rację, musi zachować zimną krew, z gorszych opresji wychodziła. Chłopak oddalił się kilka metrów powracając na swoje stanowisko. Rzucił jej kilka spojrzeń, aby uspokoić przerażoną Gryfonkę. Musi złapać jak najszybciej znicz, w tedy mecz się zakończy, a Hermiona będzie bezpieczna. Niestety Malfoy był dobrym przeciwnikiem, którego nie da się łatwo pozbyć. Nieważne, on wygra to starcie. Jest Harrym Potterem, zawsze wygrywa, a dzisiaj musi potwierdzić to w kolejnym zwycięstwie. Zaczęło się.  
\- Co to, co to! Tłuczek leci prosto w Draco Malfoy'a, który od początku tego meczu ma zuchwałą minę i typowo wstrętny - dla jego osoby, uśmiech. Tłuczek dolatuje i… Och, cóż za szkoda, że zrobił unik! Obiecuję profesor McGonagall to był ostatni raz! Ale co to znikąd pojawia się szybka Weasleyówna, zwinnie omija pałkarzy, robi unik iiiii…GOL! Cóż za profesjonalizm. 10 - 0 dla niezawodnych Gryfonów. Chwała Ginny Weasley, naszego Czerwonego Diabła!  
Ginny rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie do Malfoy'a, pokazując na ustach szyderczy uśmieszek. Draco odwzajemnił go z tą samą wrogością. Dobrze więc, wynik meczu po raz pierwszy nie był w cale dla niego tak ważny. Trzeba utrzeć nosa tej Granger.

\- Ale co to, Warrington zjawia się znikąd, podaje kafel w stronę Vaisey bierze zamach...NIE! Nie ma bramki! McLaggen odbija kafel. Szybka kontra, Ginny Weasley pędzi jak torpeda, Crabbe i Goyle atakują ją tłuczkiem – na marne, przeciska się między obrońcę Zabiniego, który… Och, czy on śpi proszę państwa? I czy ten tłuczek ma zamiar zaraz uderzyć go prosto w łepetę?  
Hermiona nie spała, modliła się od pierwszych minut meczu, aby przeżyć. Kiedy dosłyszała głos Deana otworzyła oczy widząc jak tłuczek zmierza w jej stronę. O nie. Jeszcze kilka centymetrów i zaraz będzie miała złamany nos.  
 _No rusz się! Nie bądź taką dupą wołową, rusz się!_  
\- Niestety dzisiaj Ślizgoni są naprawdę dobrzy w unikaniu tłuczków. Blaise Zabini zsuwa się z miotły, ale daje radę, wdrapuje się na nią ponownie i ... Och znowu idzie spać? Może to medytacja? To nie koniec! Ginny Weasley pędzi dalej, podaje kafel Katie Bell... O nie, co za okropny faul ze strony Ślizgonów. Szanowny Dumbledore chce wstrzymać mecz? Mój błąd, macha tylko ręką, aby ktoś doniósł kiełbaski. Pierwsze ostrzeżenie dla Crabbe. Bell wspina się na miotłę, kiwa głową, że w porządku, lecimy z nimi dalej!  
Żyję - zapłakała w duszy Hermiona, sztywno siedząc na miotle i ani na sekundę nie puszczając dłoni z kijka. Jest obrońcą, więc powinna teoretycznie więcej się ruszać i chociaż próbować bronić należycie bramki. Ale jak ma to zrobić skoro ma trudności z samym oddychaniem, a co dopiero z lataniem po boisku?  
Minęło już 10 minut meczu, tablica z wynikami wskazywał 40 do 30 dla Gryfonów.  
\- Niesłychane, Blaise Zabini się ruszył! Jednak to tylko ziewanie, mój błąd. - Gwar pisków i gwizdów rozniósł się po trybunach, tylko jednej osobie nie było do śmiechu. Blaise Zabini siedział jak na szpilkach, spocony, zdenerwowany nie mające bladego pojęcia co do cholery Granger robi na boisku!  
\- Buhaha patrzcie no, nie wierze, ale z tego frajera gracz jest - zarechotał mu Ron nad uchem na pocieszenie. - Widzisz Hermiono, widzisz to? Kopni tego głupka w tyłek, o! Haha.  
Nawet głupie stwierdzenia Rona Weasley'a go nie ruszały. Blaise Zabini po raz pierwszy bał się bardziej o kogoś życie, niż o swoje własne.

Draco leciał tuż za Harry Potterem. Szli łeb w łeb, czasem tylko pozwalali sobie na chamskie odzywki, ale nie za często, obaj byli zbyt skupieni wygraną niż rozmownymi porachunkami. Ale znicz uciekał, jak na złość nie chciał oddać się w dłonie Harry'ego. Pogada również zaczęła stroić fochy, wiatr robił się coraz bardziej gwałtowny, a niebo nachmurzyło się zapowiadając ulewę.  
Hermiona zdobyła się na krótki lot, ale zaraz tego żałowała. Przecież nie może w jednej chwili zmienić się w mistrzyni boiska. Zawsze była kiepska w sportach, a szczególnie tych ekstremalnych. Vaisey krzyknął w jej stronę informując o kolejnym przyłożeniu. Złapię to, złapię - ale nie złapała zachwiała się niebezpiecznie przechylając się to raz na prawo, to na lewo. Na przekór wszystkiego Gryfoni wykorzystali sytuację i Coote który czaił się w prawej stronie boiska zamachnął dłonią uderzając tłuczkiem. Piłka zaczęła lecieć w jej kierunku z taką mocą, że z góry wiedziała jak to się skończy. Wszyscy zamarli.  
\- Rusz się Hermiono - wyszeptał zrozpaczony Blaise podnosząc się z ławki. Deszcz runą z nieba niczym spadający wodospad z Niagary. Ciężkie krople spadały na jej twarz uniemożliwiając skupienie się. Włosy zaczęły robić się coraz bardziej wilgotne, a dłonie trzęsły się nie tylko z zimna, ale i z panicznego lęku, który ją ogarną w pewnej chwili.  
\- Hermiona - wydyszał Harry zmieniając kierunek swojego lotu w jednej sekundzie. Co z tego, że znicz był na wyciągnięcie ręki, co z tego, że nie wygra tego meczu? Musi ratować swoich przyjaciół, musi ratować swoją Hermione.  
Harry zakrył swoim ciałem na półprzytomną Hermionę, czując jak uderzenie tłuczka mocno dotknęło jego klatki piersiowej. Deszcz, który od kilku minut zalał stadion zamazał szkiełka okularów, tak, że nie widział nic prócz mokrych plam. Uderzenia było tak mocne, że Harry odskoczył w tył prosto na Hermionę, która jak się okazało była od jakiegoś czasu nieprzytomna. Ten upadek spowodował, że dziewczyna zsunęła się z miotły lecąc prosto na murawę boiska.  
\- Co się dzieje, co się dzieje Harry Potter ratuje Blaise Zabiniego przed uderzeniem! Kochany Merlinie, to będzie zdecydowanie boleć.

Draco zastygł z dłonią w powietrzu. Jeszcze kilka centymetrów i znicz będzie jego. Wygrana będzie jego. Zwycięstwo. Krzyk rozwiał wszystkie jego obecne myśli. Potter ratuje Granger?  
 **Mózg:** Weź złap tego znicza, o to ci właśnie chodziło. A Granger niech sobie tam umiera razem z Potterem. Dwie pieczenie na jednym **ogniu.** **  
Serce :** Draco nie chcesz żeby stała jej się krzywda.( och oczywiście, że chcesz i będzie z tego czerpał nieskończenie wielką satysfakcje). Przyznaj się. Już ją wystarczająco ukarałeś. ( Błąd, ta mała zostanie ukarana i to nie w postaci klapsa na tyłku).  
Draco Malfoy przeklął siebie w myślach. Po raz pierwszy postanowił posłuchać swojego wstrętnego serca.

Harry widział tylko lecące bezwładnie zwłoki. Przetarł okulary, ale na nic to się nie zdało. Zanurkował w dół, poręcz miotły była śliska, sam zaczął tracić równowagę. Ból w klatce piersiowej coraz bardziej się nasilał. Wiatr pchał go w przeciwną stronę, lot był ciężki i poczuł jak z dłoni wpuszcza miotłę, a obraz powoli pokrywa ciemność.  
Draco wpadł na Harry'ego jak lecąca torpeda, złapał go za szaty i pomógł mu się wczołgać na tył miotły, zanurkował głębiej. Nieprzytomną Hermionę dzieliły sekundy od upadku. Draco stanął na miotle i skoczył prosto na ziemię, kilka sekund później upadła na niego Hermiona. Chciał zamortyzować jej upadek. Harry Potter też nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, przód nimbusa wbił się w ziemię, a on sam odskoczył z rozmachem, wpadając prosto na wcześniejszą dwójkę poszkodowanych.  
Trybuny zamarły, wszyscy wydali z siebie ciche westchnienie, a sam Blaise zatrzymał oddech, czując jak deszcz skapuję po kąciku jego ust. Dziwne zawroty zaczęły trząść jego ciałem.  
\- A co to czyż to nie kapitan Ślizgonów, wcielenia zła Malfoy? Cóż za niespotykany przebieg akcji... Och profesor Dumbledore macha dłonią, tym razem jestem pewny, że chodzi o przerwanie meczu. Mecz zostaje przerwany! Dziękuję za uwagę.


	9. Selena

Dziękuję za miłe słowa, każda wasza opinia motywuje mnie do dalszego pisania. Szczerzę mówiąc, mam spory dylemat jak zakończyć to opowiadanie, ale postanowiłam dobrnąć do końca.

Ps: Przygarnę betę!

 **Rozdział 9**

 **Selena**

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu Hermiona też zemdlała – Ron mówiąc to, ścisną w dłoni paczkę lukrowanych landrynek, które przyniosła jedna z wielbicielek Harry'ego. Półka znajdująca się obok łóżka pękała w łakociach, upominkach i laurkach, co też Ron korzystał do woli z tego mini bufetu, zaczynając od paczki landrynek, a kończąc na czekoladowych żabach. Harry przejechał smukłymi palcami po bandażu, którym owinęła mu głowę Pani Pomfrey. Ból był odczuwalny, ale potrafił sobie z nim poradzić, upadek zneutralizował Draco, który w ostatniej chwili okazał swoją dobroć i ruszył na ratunek Hermionie. Harry, widział to wszystko, jak przez mgłę, wspomnienie na przemian mieszało się z deszczem i wiatrem, który ich nie oszczędzał. Westchnął opierając łokcie na materacu.

\- Dziwne – wyszeptał bardziej do siebie, niż do przyjaciela.

\- Podejrzane – stwierdził Ron.

\- Dziwne i podejrzane – skwitował Harry spoglądając to na nieprzytomnego Blaise'a, to na śpiącą Gryfonkę. Gdyby tyko wcześniej wiedział, że Malfoy będzie miał czelność posłać Hermionę na boisko, zainterweniowałby. Teraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego ta dwójka jeszcze nie oprzytomniała.

* * *

 _Hermiona dziwnie się czuła, niby spała, ale przez jej głowę przelatywały różne historie i obrazy, mieszając się wzajemnie. Jakby wpadła w huragan wspomnień, w którym lewitowała przeciwna rzeczywistość. Nieprawdziwa, a jednak dobrze znana._

 _\- Blaise Zabini? – Widziała tył swoich włosów. – Określić go można krótko i zwięźle, bogaty chłopak, który codziennie sprowadza do łóżka nową dziewczynę. Jego zła reputacja mówi sama za siebie. Zranił tyle kobiet, że nie jest wart ani jednej - A zwłaszcza mnie._

„Nie prawda, ja nie mogłam czegoś takiego powiedzieć". Chciała krzyknąć do swojego sobowtóra, ale nie potrafiła wydobyć żadnego dźwięku. Jakby osoba, stojąca przed nią, była złym wytworem wyobraźni. Z drugiej strony czuła, jakby jakaś część jej samej utożsamiała się z własnym sobowtórem.

 _\- Malfoy? Oczywiście ma kompleks Harry'ego, zazdrości mu sławy i odwagi. Sam zaś jest zwykłym cieniem, który nie potrafi osiągnąć nic gdyby nie rodzice. Ma gorszą reputację od Blaise'a NO i jest ŚMIERCIOŻERCĄ – ostatnie słowo odbijało się w jej głowie, jakby wymawiała je w zwolnionym tempie. – Nigdy nie mogłabym być ze ŚMIERCIOŻERCĄ._

„ _Przestań! Przestań tak mówić!"._ To nie ja, to nie jestem ja – powtarzała w myślach, czują nasilającą się paranoję.

 _\- Trzeba Cię rozdziewiczyć, Granger - kolejne głosy dudniły bez końca, nakładając się na siebie, jakby wymawiane były przez tłum ludzi, którego nie mogła zobaczyć._

 _\- Szlamaaa, Granger to zwykła szlama…_

 _\- Łączą nas „specjalne relacje"_

 _\- Hermiona i ten parszywiec Zabini?! Po moim trupie!_

 _\- Rusz się! Tłuczek leci w twoją stronę! - Nagle przeniosła się na boisko. Dostrzegła jak piłka leci prosto na nią, nie potrafiła się jednak ruszyć z miejsca. Głosy nie cichły, a tłuczek wcale nie zwalniał. Ale co ona tutaj tak właściwie robi? Trwa mecz Quidditch'a. Tak, Malfoy kazał jej grać, pamięta. Tylko… czy to wszystko już się nie wydarzyło? Dlaczego lewituje na boisku, widząc całą rozgrywkę z prospektywny ducha? Żałosne – westchnęła, widząc swojego sobowtóra lecącego z miotły prosto na zimną ziemię. A więc musiała umrzeć. Zatrzymać się w tym wydarzeniu i tkwić w nim aż po kres kolejnego etapu przejścia w zaświaty. Duszek Hermiona. Pechowy Duszek Hermiona – poprawiła w myślach. Starała się usłyszeć bicie własnego serca, ale w jego miejscu nie dosłyszała żadnego ruchu, jakby nigdy go tam nie było._

Nagle potężna siła targnęła jej ciałem i otworzyła oczy usadzając się do pozycji siedzącej. Znajdowała się w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Złapała głęboko oddech rozglądając się na boki. Powoli zdjęła kołdrę i podeszła do okna. Panowała noc. Cicha i spokojna. Spojrzała na księżyc. Jego szary, stalowy blask coś jej przypominał, ale w tej chwili nie potrafiła odgadnąć co.

\- Pełnia – wyszeptała i dostrzegła swoje niewyraźne odbicie w szybie. Przejechała po niej dłonią, czując jak dreszcze opanowują całe ciało. Długą chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje oczy i w odbicie strachu jakie w w nich było. Stała tępo wpatrzona w pół obcą, pół swoją twarz. Dosłyszała niespokojny oddech i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do jednego z łóżek znajdujących się w skrzydle.

\- Blaise – usiadła na materacu, gdzie znajdowało się ciało chłopaka. Nie wyglądał za dobrze, pod kręconą grzywką miał kilka zadrapań, tak samo jak na policzku i podbródku. Na piersi znajdował się bandaż, miejscami przesiąknięty krwią.

\- Przepraszam, że oddaję ci twoje ciało w takim opłakanym stanie – powiedziała półszeptem. – Nie tak, to powinno wyglądać.

Zacisnęła swoją małą dłoń na jego przedramieniu i przesunęła ją bliżej swoich kolan. Do końca, nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć czy to, co się dzieje, to sen, czy prawda. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem znowu jest dawną Hermioną, ale nie potrafiła się teraz z tego cieszyć. Bardziej martwił ją widok Blaise'a. Dziwnie było znowu patrzeć na tę twarz ze starej perspektywy. Już się przyzwyczaiła do tego, że to on, jest tak naprawdę lepszą wersją jej samej. Wersją, która więcej się śmieje, rozmawia z ludźmi i żartuje. Hermioną, która chodzi pewnym krokiem, ma uniesioną dumnie twarz i nie boi się żadnych wyzwań. Poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Czyli teraz wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie musi już zadawać się ze Ślizgonami. Plotkować z Pansy, rozwiązywać krzyżówki z Goyle'm i być nierozłączona częścią Draco. Na dźwięk tego imienia zadrżała.

\- Mionka – wychrypiał nadal mając zaspaną twarz. Hermiona ocknęła się z rozmyślań i pochyliła się nad brunetem. – To sen czy zdarzył się cud?

\- Cud – odpowiedziała. Wrócili. W końcu, po tylu nieudanych próbach, bez uprzedzenia, los postanowił odłączyć ich od siebie. Zrobił to zbyt byt gwałtownie, ale kto powiedział, że los do miłych osób należy?

\- Całe szczęście – wysapał, a jego twarz jakby odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Co? – tępo wyrwało jej się to słowo z ust. No tak, Blaise pewnie miał dość siedzenia w ciele kogoś takiego, jakim była Hermiona Granger. Kto normalny chciałby być nią? Ona sama nie wiedziała czy chce być sobą.

Zabini zmusił się do delikatnego uśmiechu i z trudem podparł plecy o ścianę. Spojrzał na roztrzęsioną Hermionę, a jego wzrok znów był wzrokiem Zabini'ego, to samo spojrzenie, które wierciło jej dziury w twarzy podczas feralnego spotkania w schowku. Pewne siebie, zuchwałe i przede wszystkim męskie.

\- Kobieta nie powinna kończyć w tak opłakanym stanie – stwierdził bestrosko. – Myślisz, że mógłbym na Ciebie patrzeć bez wyrzutów sumienia? Zresztą, to wszystko moja…

\- Przepraszam – przerwała wypowiedź, zaciskając pięści na kolanach. – To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina, gdybym nie była taką głupią i bezużyteczną osobą, nigdy nie skończyłbyś w takim stanie. Nie leżałbyś tutaj cały w bandażach. Powinnam umieć grać w Quidditcha. Powinnam… – Łzy zaczęły jej skapywać w większych ilościach, a ciało skurczyło się w sobie wyglądając naprawdę żałośnie. Odwróciła głowę w bok, przysłaniając twarz włosami, i zagryzła mocno zęby marszcząc brwi. Czemu, czemu akurat teraz wrócili do swoich ciał? To ona powinna leżeć na tym łóżku, z tymi ranami! To ona powinna dostać za swoje, przecież Zabini niczemu w tym przypadku nie zawinił.

\- Mówiłem już żebyś nie płakała, Granger – powiedziawszy to złapał ją za ramiona i wtulił do piersi. Hermiona była tak zaskoczona, że całe ciało zesztywniało jej odmawiając posłuszeństwa. Blaise schylił się do niej kładąc dłoń na mokrym od łez policzku. Spojrzał w jej wilgotne oczy, głęboko zatapiając się w czekoladowe tęczówki. Przybliżył twarz czując jej cichy oddech.

Nieświadomie rozchyliła usta. „Pocałuj mnie" – nie wiedziała, czy o tym pomyślała, czy powiedziała na głos. W tym momencie zapragnęła być blisko Blaise'a. Bezwstydnie chciała pocałować go, wchłaniać jego zapach i ciepło. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślała o Blaise'u, jak o chłopaku dla niej. Od pewnego czasu byli na siebie skazani i z byt mocno się do niego przyzwyczaiła, aby teraz to wszystko miało odejść w niepamięć. I kiedy powoli zdobywała odwagę by samej zrobić pierwszy krok, Blaise oddalił się, na powrót opierając plecy o ścianę. Cała magia ulotniła się pozostawiają napięcie.

\- To nie jest niczyja wina – westchnął starając się więcej nie spoglądać w oczy dziewczyny. Serce za mocno mu zaczęło kołatać i zdecydowanie nie był to dobry pomysł, by zbliżać się do Hermiony na tę chwilę. – Idź spać, jest późno.

\- Wrócę lepiej do dormitorium – szepnęła speszona, wstając z miejsca.

\- Tak, tak będzie lepiej – potwierdził niepewnie Blaise rzucając jej krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Odpoczywaj i nie waż się wstawać z łóżka – zagrodziła siląc się ostatkiem sił na uśmiech. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej od kilku sekund nie pozwalało na trzeźwe myślenie. Już wiedziała, na czym poległ fenomen tej osoby. Potrafił rozbudzić w niej tak mocne i nieznane emocje, że przestała sobie samej na chwilę ufać. Odwróciła głowę spoglądając na niego ostatni raz przez ramię. Zniknęła.

\- Dobranoc, Hermiono– opadł na poduszkę zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

* * *

Hermiona zanim jednak wróciła do dormitorium, postanowiła sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Harry! Jedynie, co pamięta z przed upadku, to plecy Harry'ego, zasłaniające ją przed tłuczkiem. Musi zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Westchnęła żałośnie. Znowu, znowu przez nią wszyscy mają problemy. Kiedy doszła do dormitorium chłopców, wspięła się cicho na palce i powoli ruszyła w stronę dormitorium Rona i Harry'ego. Uchyliła delikatnie drzwiczki szybko wślizgując się do środka.

\- Ron? – Zawołała półszeptem. – Harry?

Po chwili dosłyszała ciche sapnięcie. Podreptała w stronę łóżka Bliznowatego siadając na jego brzegu. Włosy, które zazwyczaj były w nieładzie teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony jeszcze bardziej niż za dnia.

\- Obudziłeś się? Co z Hermioną? – wyszeptał Harry sięgając dłonią po okulary leżące na półce.

\- To ja – wyszeptała. Ron spał tak twardym snem, że nie miała serca go budzić.

\- Hermiona? – wyszeptał, na co ona pokiwała twierdząco głową.

\- Ale jak?

\- Sama nie wiem, po prostu się obudziłam i wszystko wróciło do normy.

\- Och, Hermiono – objął ją czule.

\- Harry, w porządku z tobą? Wiem, że… że mocno oberwałeś – spojrzała na niego uważnie, gdy uwolnił ją z uścisku.

\- W porządku, Madame Pomfrey mnie wyleczyła, zostało mi tylko kilka siniaków, gdyby nie Malfoy skończylibyśmy gorzej.

\- Malfoy?!

Kiedy Harry w skrócie opowiedział całą historię, Hermiona otworzyła usta, długą chwilę trwając w milczeniu. Draco ich uratował? Jak to możliwe?

\- Co z nim? – zapytała. Czemu ten głupek zrobił coś takiego? Dlaczego narażał dla niej życie? No tak, myślał, że jest Blaise'm. Łączyło ich "to coś". Do serca wślizgnęło jej się nowe uczucie, jakim było rozczarowanie.

\- Mocno oberwał, ale się wyliże. Wrócił do domu.

\- Rozumiem – odparła żałośnie. Poczuła jak Harry świdruje ją oczami posyłając delikatny uśmiech.

\- Wszystko w porządku Hermiono? Dobrze cię widzieć z powrotem, ale wydaje mi się, że coś cię gryzie…

\- Chodzi o Blaise – zarumieniła się, na co Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. W duchu zapytał siebie, czy to możliwe, aby chłopak zdołał wyjawić jej swoje uczucia? Jeśli tak, to naprawdę szybka z niego bestia, aż sam nie mógł się nadziwić.

\- To naprawdę fajny facet – odezwał się pierwszy, na co Hermiona również wywaliła w jego stronę oczy podnosząc górną wargę do góry i rumieniąc się przy tym na twarzy.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Eee, nie chodziło Ci o to, że wy razem, „ten teges" ?

ZNOWU to „ten teges?" Czy te zagadki nigdy się nie skończą? Co temu Harry'emu w tej głowie siedzi, że takie rzeczy wygaduje? Niby, czemu Zabini chciałby z nią…

\- Harry! No wiesz, co! – mruknęła opuszczając głowę w dół. – Chodzi o tę nagłą zamianę. Nie jestem pewna, co się stało. Spadłam na ziemię i nagle budzę się znowu w swoim ciele. To trochę podejrzane.

\- Hermiono – Harry spalił buraka. Znowu za bardzo poniosła go zdradziecka wyobraźnia. – Ważne jest, że wróciliście, a nie to jak do tego doszło.

\- No tak, ale – sama dobrze nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi. Owszem, powinna cieszyć się, że już jest Hermioną, ale dziwne uczucie w żołądku jej na to nie pozwalało. Poczuła ciepło i zorientowała się, że to Harry przyjacielsko obejmuje ją ramionami.

\- Herm – wyszeptał czule. – Nie przejmuj się tak tym wszystkim. Nie daj sobie wejść na głowę. Pamiętaj, że jesteś sławną Hermioną Granger. Najmądrzejszą i najbystrzejsza dziewczyną w Hogwarcie. A ja jestem Twoim Harrym Potterem, który zawszę będzie w pogotowi, żeby cię uratować.

Potrzebowała tych słów, jak człowiek płonący- wody. Miał rację. On tutaj jest, cały czas. Zawsze będzie. I cokolwiek by się nie zdarzyło, jest w stanie to wytrzymać dzięki niemu. Czym ona się przejmuje? Zawsze wyszukuje nowe problemy, a tak naprawdę nic nie musi być tak skomplikowane. Właśnie, Granger! Wróciłaś! Cała i zdrowa! Ciesz się zamiast pogrążać się w jakiś dziwnych myślach o Ślizgonach. Dość się już przez niech wycierpiałaś i namęczyłaś.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała wtulona w jego ciepłe ciało.

* * *

Skowronki śpiewały za oknem, rześki wiatr tańczył po pokoju, a Hermiona wciąż leżała na łóżku rozwalona na cztery strony świata. Obudziło ją własne chrapnięcie.

„Dziwne" – pomyślała wciąż mając zamknięte powieki.

Ta noc była naprawdę okropna, jakim prawem łóżko potrafi być tak niewygodne? No i te krzyki z rana, do jasnej cholery, czy człowiek nie może mieć, choć trochę prywatności? No i co się stało z cudownym zapachem Blaise'a na pościeli? Czemu ulotnił się tak szybko?

\- Pansy, wynoś się - mruknęła, ale w odpowiedzi została szturchnięta w ramię.

\- Hermiono – dosłyszała głośny szept. – Spóźniasz się na zajęcia.

„ Jestem Blaise" miała powiedzieć, ale dopiero w tedy uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę jest Hermioną. Przecież wróciła do swojego ciała i już nie musi nikogo udawać.

"Prywatnego dormitorium będzie mi brakować najbardziej" – westchnęła wstając powoli z łóżka.

Naprawdę poczuła się bezwstydnie tęskniąc za tymi wszystkimi wygodami, jakie fundowało bycie Zabinim.

Draco nadal nie było. Co gorsza Blaise'a również. Zaraz po śniadaniu wybrała się do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale nie zastała tam nikogo prócz Hanny Abott skarżącej się Madame Pomfrey na bóle menstruacyjne. Serce stanęło jej w gardle. To chyba niemożliwe, żeby on przypadkiem…

\- Przepraszam – przerwała tą interesującą konwersację. – Czy Blaise, czy on… - zaczęła bojąc się kończyć zdanie.

\- Przykro mi, ale tu go nie ma.

Tymczasem Hannah wstała rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– Już wcześniej miałam ci to powiedzieć, odwal się od mojego faceta, rozumiesz?

Jej faceta? Echem… No tak, Hannah - nigdy nie zapomni ile jej wstydu przysporzyła na zajęciach i imprezie urodzinowej Malfoy'a. Ale nie tym razem, nie pozwoli sobie wejść tej dziewczynie na głowę. Draco już ją raz ratował z jej szponów, czas pokazać, że odrobiła lekcje z tego przedmiotu. W końcu była Ślizgonem, a który Ślizgon pozwoliłby sobie na taką gadkę do jego osoby?

\- Śmiem stwierdzić, że daleko Zabini'emu do bycia Twoim FACETEM – powiedziała unosząc podbródek do góry. – I powiem to raz, to TY nie zbliżaj się do Blaise'a, ROZUMIESZ? - ściszyła groźnie głos wyszeptując ostatni wyraz do ucha. Odwróciła się dumnie na pięcie i dystyngowanym krokiem wyszła zostawiając Puchonkę w szoku.

No dobra, pokazała klasę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że po Blaise ani śladu. Rozmasowała kark. Dziwnie było dostosować się znowu do swojego ciała. Było słabsze i o wiele drobniejsze. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu przypominając pierwszy dzień w ciele Blaise'a. Cóż to był za dramat! Tak bardzo chciałaś wrócić do swojego ciała, a teraz marudzisz!

Po zajęciach Hermiona ruszyła w poszukiwaniu swoich starych kompanów ze Slytherinu. Jako, że była w połowie rasowym Ślizgonem wiedziała, do jakich miejsc ma się udać, aby napotkać na swojej drodze takiego osobnika. Poszła do sekretnego pokoju, ale tam spotkała tylko śpiącego Crabbe, który nie wiedział nic o zniknięciu Blaise'a. Za to podzielił się wiadomością, że Pansy Parkinson od rana siedzi w Wieży Astronomicznej i użala się na swoją egzystencją. To też Hermiona skierowała się w tamtą stronę, szybko wbiegła na sam szczyt wieży i łapiąc oddech, dostrzegła skuloną postać chowającą twarz w dłoniach.

\- Pansy! – podbiegła do niej, po chwili przykucając.

\- Granger, nie strasz ludzi o tak nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej porze – mruknęła pokazując twarz. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i niewyspaną. Trochę się zmartwiła dostrzegając jej cienie pod oczami.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Co się miało stać – burknęła pod nosem.- Przez tego kretyna Malfoy'a, spać nie mogę po nocach. – powiedziała jeszcze ciszej. Hermiona poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Pansy, ona się martwiła o blondyna? Czemu się dziwić, jest jej kolegą. Wyrzuty sumienia ponownie powróciły wprawiając ją w dziwne zakłopotanie.

\- Nie wiadomo, co z nim?

\- Pisałam, ale nie raczył mi nic odpisać – westchnęła. – Martwię się, że ten drań może mieć kłopoty.

Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała co ma na myśli Pansy, ale postanowiła nie zadawać jej więcej pytać związanych z Draco. Wiedziała, że kiedyś ten chłopak był dla niej najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Poznała Slytherin i wiedziała, że to była jedna wielka i zabawna rodzina. Zupełnie jakby Gryfindor i Slytherin byli odwrotnymi stronami tego samego medalu. .

\- Nie wiesz może co się dzieje z Blaise? Nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć…

\- Kolejny gnojek – warknęła, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie. – Spotkałam go dzisiaj rano, zakomunikował, że musi coś załatwić i po prostu wyjechał.

\- WYJECHAŁ? – Hermiona usiadła obok niej tępo w wpatrzona w skruszoną twarz Pansy.

\- Daj mi spokój Granger, co ciebie to niby obchodzi? Co ty wiesz o Draco? Albo o Blaise? Guzik wiesz – warknęła. Racja – pomyślała gorzko. Tak naprawdę. to nie wie nic o tych dwóch Ślizgonach, ale jednego była pewna, obaj mają ciężkie i mocne charaktery, a to im może przysporzyć kłopoty.

\- Przepraszam – odezwała się unosząc twarz i posyłając delikatny uśmiech czarnowłosej.

\- Trochę mi go przypominasz – odezwała się Pansy już nie tak nerwowym tonem. – Blaise, on też od jakiegoś czasu miał to spokojne spojrzenie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

\- Przed meczem, Draco naprawdę dziwnie się zachowywał – mówiła, a jej ton głosu był coraz bardziej mroczniejszy. – Wygadywał różne rzeczy. Wiem, że nie wydaję się zbyt mądrą osobą, ale… myślę, że masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Granger?

* * *

Blaise Zabini stał na przeciwko siedzącego na skórzanym fotelu Dracon'a. Wparował do jego domu od tak, a teraz od pięciu minut wpatruję się jak w dziecię szatana. Draco prychnął pod nosem. Kiedy jego matka zakomunikowała mu, ze ma gościa, nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że przyjdzie Granger – w jego mniemaniu. Wzrok Ślizgona był obłudny, kryła się za nim urażona duma, którą nikt wcześniej nie ośmieszył tak, jak ta "dwójka".

\- Smoku – brunet odezwał się jako pierwszy. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, jego ciało wciąż było słabe i miejscami obolałe. Bandaż zakrył pod ciemnym swetrem, który okazale opinał jego mięśnie. Draco zaciekawiony uniósł jedną z brwi i posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy wyjął zgrabnym ruchem różdżkę i podszedł do Blaise'a przykładając mu ją to podbródka. Usta Draco wykrzywiły się w szyderczy uśmiech, a oczy zabłysnęły stalowym blaskiem, jakby ukryty był w nich świecący metal, zdolny do zabicia. Sam nie czuł się najlepiej po feralnym upadku, ale medykom udało się wyleczyć najcięższe rany. Poza tym nie chciał żadnych gości w jego świątyni spokoju - czyli własnym pokoju. Szare ściany zapełnione były obrazami, które przedstawiały sceny tortur. Wielkie metalowe łóżko, z czarną satynowa pościelą było gigantyczne i okazałe, mogło pomieścić co najmniej cztery osoby. Wiktoriańskie, wielkie okno zakończone było łukiem, a wokół niego znajdowały się wyrzeźbione ozdoby. Blaise za każdy razem, gdy przebywał w Malfoy Manor czuł dreszcze podniecenia. Ten dom naprawdę ukrywał wiele tajemnic, które nie bardzo miał ochotę odkrywać. W dzieciństwie często spędzał czas w domu przyjaciela, z czasem to miejsce stało się przerażające. Piękne, lecz pachnące zbrodnią.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – blondyn wysyczał przez zęby, a jego oczy płonęły szarością . – Za kogo się masz przychodząc do mojego domu?

\- Wysłuchaj mnie – Blaise przymknął na chwilę powieki spokojnie stojąc na baczności. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie należeć do tych najtrudniejszych w jego życiu. – Nie wiem, jak się dowiedziałeś, ale wiem, że należy ci się wytłumaczenie.

Draco założył dłonie na piersi trochę zdezorientowany, odstawiając wcześniej różdżkę od jego twarzy. W poważaniu miał to wszystko, nienawidził "tej" dwójkę bardziej niż Potter'a. Nie chce żadnych wytłumaczeń, chce położyć się na łóżku i porzucać poduszką o ścianie.

\- Jestem Blaise – wyszeptał z trudem konfrontując się z jego przerażająco zimnym wzrokiem.

\- Blaise, Granger, możesz być nawet Longbottom'em – mówił chłodnym tonem, wyraźnie akcentując każdy wyraz. - Wynoś się.

\- Malfoy do cholery! – Blaise złapał go za ramiona. – Wiem, że to wygląda jak wygląda, ale TY chciałeś ją zabić?!

\- Nie będę udawał, że nie – odpowiedział obojętnie i czując, że zaraz oszaleje, strącił jego dłonie z ramion. Raz Granger, teraz Zabini, czy to są jakieś żarty? Kto śmie tak zważać jego majestatyczną osobę? Blaise przez dłuższy czas nie potrafił nic powiedzieć. Stał i ze wzrokiem mordercy rzucał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie blondynowi.

\- Wpadliśmy do jakiegoś schowka w tedy, co zaginęliśmy. Na drugi dzień…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Na drugi dzień już tacy byliśmy – kontynuował nie zważając na słowa blondyna. - Na początku to było zabawne, ale dni mijały, a my nadal tkwiliśmy w nie swoich ciałach.

\- Czego nie zrozumiałeś w zdaniu „nie obchodzi mnie to?" Skąd mam mieć pewność, kim teraz jesteś? – warknął. – Zresztą kimkolwiek byś nie był, precz.

\- Czwarty rok, wycieczka do Nowego Orleanu…

To wystarczyło. Draco zmrużył oczy uspokajając wyraz twarzy. Usiadł z powrotem na fotel, założył nogę na nogę, z miną grabarza, który właśnie ma zamiar zakopać kogoś żywcem i opowiadać tę historię swoim wnukom.

\- Co to zmienia? – wykrzywił usta. – Od teraz jesteś dla mnie na poziome Granger, czyli upadłeś naprawdę nisko.

\- Wiem, że chciałeś się zemścić wysyłając Hermionę na boisko. Dlaczego więc uratowałeś ją i Pottera?

No właśnie, sam zadawał sobie to pytanie od jakiegoś czasu. Czemu uratował Granger i Potter'a? Nie musiał zgadywać, że tą całą zamianę postanowił kontynuować Blaise. Granger poleciałaby do pierwszego lepszego profesora... Więc czemu tego nie zrobiła? Czemu zgodziła się na to wszystko? I od kiedy jego kumpel ma takie zboczenie, aby popalać sobie w ciele Gryfonki? To wszystko było zbyt pokręcone na jego już dawno skrzywioną psychikę. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, tego że Granger potrafiła obudzić w nim tak silne uczucia, będąc zaledwie w ciele Blaise'a. Nadal bił się z myślami, co tak naprawdę czuje. Zwyczajnie to by ich zabił, albo olał do końca życia, teraz jednak nie potrafił czuć zbyt mocnej urazy. I to go najbardziej w tym wszystkim irytowało. Charakter, który kształtował od tylu lat, naglę został zachwiany przez Gryfonkę i to na dodatek Hermionę Granger. Czuł się żałośnie z tego powodu, za wszelką cenę starał się pozbyć uczuć, czy czymkolwiek to było w jego przypadku.

\- Ranisz mnie, Zabini – powiedział lakonicznie, robiąc długą pauzę przed kolejnym zdaniem. - Myślisz, że wasza śmierć wystarczająco mnie usatysfakcjonuje? Oświecę cię z góry, że absolutnie nie, nie i NIE. Rzucę was na pożarcie trollowi, obserwując to zabawne przedstawienie z popcornem na kolanach.

\- Zostanę u Ciebie na dłużej.

\- Czy ty, masz czelność, mnie nie słuchać? Wynoś się! – poważny ton w jego głośnie sprowadził Blaise'a do pionu. Dawno go takiego nie widział. A wiedział, że jego przyjaciel potrafi się naprawdę zezłościć. W końcu śpiącego smoka się nie budzi ze snu, prawda? Spojrzał na mroczną posturę Malfoy'a, był jak władca piekieł zasiadający tron. Czuł, jakby za chwilę miała wyłonić się z pod podłogi gorąca lawina, w której się zatopi na dobre. Z drugiej strony znał Draco najlepiej i łudził się, że uda mu się wydobyć z niego choć krztę współczucia i miłosierdzia.

\- Draco- zaczął ponownie. – Wiem jak to wygląda. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale co byś w tedy zrobił? Nie dałbyś jej żyć w Slytherinie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie dałbym jej żyć! Granger i Slytherin wykluczają się wzajemnie.

\- To, czemu ją uratowałeś?

Draco Malfoy zamilkł. Jego twarz przybrała groźny wyraz, a mięśnie żuchwy zaczęły podskakiwać nerwowo. Ten widok mówił tylko jedno, by więcej nie drażnić tego człowieka, bo skończy się to bardzo źle.

\- Nie mów mi, że sumienie cię gryzło – zaczął Blaise. - A może ty ją… lubisz? –niemal krzyknął, pewien był, że Draco z prędkością światła zaprzeczy, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. – O słodki dementorze! Czy to są pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącej zagłady? Apokalipsy? Autodestrukcje tego szatańskiego, blond podmiotu, które przybłąkało się z fredkowego piekła siejąc mrok po tej nieszczęsnej szkole? - Draco drgnął w miejscu na jego słowa, rzucając urażone spojrzenie. - Czyś TY oszalał, Malfoy?

\- Ja nie oszalałem, dopiero mam zamiar oszaleć. W stawie hoduje stado harpii na ciebie, które nie były karmione od miesięcy. Dla Granger mam przygotowany specjalny pokoik z całym arsenałem zabawek, które dosięgną zaszczytu kaleczenia jej małego ciałka. Teoretycznie jesteście już martwi - powiedział na jednym wdechu, co Blaise zrozumiał z tej wypowiedzi zaledwie słowo „specjalny pokój dla Granger".

\- Pokój? - wyszeptał zdenerwowany. - Lubisz Granger, masz zamiar szykować jej pokoik, a mnie chcesz rzucić na pożarcie harpii? Tyle dla ciebie znaczę?

\- Przestań ECHEM, - zrobił przerwę starając się przybrać poważna mimikę - rozpowiadać takie herezje " lubisz Granger bla bla", bo wystąpię do Ministerstwa o powrót kary palenia na stosie, a ty będziesz pierwszym ochotnikiem. NIE - nie lubię Granger. TAK - nienawidzę Granger. OCZYWISTE - zniszczę was oboje. ZDECYDOWANIE - dorzucę wam do wspólnego cierpienia Potter'a.

\- To dobrze, nie lub jej – uspokoił się Blaise. – Za nic w świecie nie pozwól sobie by ją polubić, Malfoy.

Draco uniósł brwi trochę zdegustowany tą wypowiedzią.

\- Słuchaj, ja już sam o tym zdecyduję.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? Ja rozumiem, że łatwo się nią zauroczyć, ale myślałem, że Ciebie NIE DA się zauroczyć

\- Gnojku, jeszcze nie zdążyłem łaskawie przebaczyć twoich zbrodni, a już starasz się mnie sprowokować? Kto tu kogo zauroczył?

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się z pełną powagę. Wiedział, że aby przeprosić Malfoy'a trzeba odbyć drogę pokuty i upokorzenia. Bić pokłony i całować podeszwy jego butów. - Nie każ mi klęczeć, wiesz, że tego nie zrobię. Nie mówiłem ci o całej sprawie, bo stwierdziłem, że robię słusznie. Nadal tak uważam. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mi nie jest źle z tym, że cię okłamywałem.

\- Kiepskie przeprosiny – warknął Draco ukazując dumnie swój arystokratyczny profil.

\- Jest jeszcze jedno.

Draco niechętnie spojrzał na bruneta. Wyczuwał dziwne kłopoty w jego tonie głosu.

\- Selena.

* * *

\- Selena? – Hermiona z prędkością światła wkładała do ust eklerki malinowe, a tuż obok niej siedziała Pansy z Harry'm, jawnie przyglądając się temu widowisku. – Nie znam.

Od czasu, gdy wróciła do swojego ciała jej apetyt wzrósł do tego stopnia, że powoli martwiła się o to, czy Zabini rzeczywiście nie zrobił jakiegoś głupstwa i nie zbezcześcił jej niewinności. Siedzieli w dormitorium Pansy, było równie wielkie i piękne jak wszystkie pozostałe prywatne dormitoria. Ściany pokryte były pastelowym różem, zaś łóżko, schowane było pod białym wielkim baldachimem. Harry był tak zachwycony, że od razu wskoczył na materac rozkładając na nim swoje ciało.

Snoby – pomyślała Hermiona odbierając zwitek od Pansy. Nadal czuła porażkę, którą przeżyła w Wieży Astronomicznej. Jedną ręką otworzyła zwitek, w drugiej zaś trzymała ciastko. Harry wychylił głowę przez jej ramię również spoglądając na treść.

 _Pansy!_

 _Z przyjemnością chciałam Cię zawiadomić o moim przeniesieniu do waszej Szanowanej Szkoły. Pisze do Ciebie za sprawą załatwienia mi odpowiedniego dormitorium. Pozdrawiam i z tęsknotą wyczekuję naszego spotkania._

 _Sel._

Hermiona nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co jest na rzeczy, wzruszyła ramionami, Harry zaś mruknął mówiąc:

\- Co za Sel?

\- Selena - moja, Draco i Blaise'a stara przyjaciółka. – Mina jej zrzedła, a na twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju przygnębienia. Jakby ktoś perfidnie zdrapał stare rany, które powinny się dawno zagoić. - Razem się wychowywaliśmy. Do tego czasu chodziła do Akademii Beauxbatons. Nie rozumiem, czemu tak nagle…

\- Co to ma z nami wspólnego? – Harry schylił się kradnąc eklerka od Hermiony.

\- Nie bagatelizujcie Seleny! – krzyknęła Pansy, na co oboje zwrócili oczy w jej stronę. - Mówię wam to, bo ostatnio trzymamy się razem. Hermiono, jako kobieta Blaise'a nie możesz pozmusiał zacząć klepać ją w plecy. Czyja kobieta? Że niby ona? Dobre sobie, właśnie wróciła z paszczy węża do ciepłej jaskini lwa i ma zamiar odpocząć od Ślizgonów. Dość już się wydarzyło.

-Wolałbym, żeby nasza Hermi nie była już wplątywała w intrygi – odezwał się niepewnie Harry.

\- Raz wasza, raz nasza – Hermiona prychnęła pod nosem, a Pansy zrobiła dwuznaczną minę. Pansy jak się okazało w cale nie była mądra, a to Hermiona zawaliła po całości utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że jej inteligencja i spostrzegawczość już dawno zawodzą. Co prawda wszystko wyszło przypadkiem. Hermiona pochopnie wywnioskowała, że zdanie „Wiem, że nie wydaję się zbyt mądrą osobą, ale… myślę, że masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Granger?" tyczyło się jej zamiany ciał. Jak się później okazało, Pansy chodziło o to, czy przypadkiem Harry nie ma romansu, z Malfoy'em, bo tamten nie sprowadza żadnych dziewczyn do pokoju. Pięknie. Dać się złapać na coś tak głupiego. Mimo wszystko, cieszyła się, że Pansy nie czuje do niej urazy, Zresztą jej przyjaciel wydawał się tym faktem wniebowzięty, bo kiedy oznajmiła, że „Pansy wie", zagruchali do siebie wzajemnie śmiejąc się jak osoby upośledzone. Teraz siedzieli jak starzy przyjaciele i Hermiona skwitowała to podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Pasny była zjawiskową osobą, przyciągała uwagę, potrafiła rozbawić towarzystwo, ale Hermiona nadal wola być przyczajona w pogotowiu. Długi język Pansy robił swoje.

\- Słuchaj Granger, prawda jest taka, że jesteś teraz kobietą. Jakkolwiek by to nie zabrzmiało – zaczęła Pansy. – Wiem, że łączy cię coś z Blaise, wiem też, że Draco o was wie. Zresztą, jego też trzeba chronić!

Malfoy wie o zamianie. Na chwilę o tym zapomniała. Hermiona poczuła, jak zimny pot wzbiera się na jej karku. To dlatego, tak dziwnie zachowywał się przed meczem, wiedział, że nie jest dobra w Quidditcha, chciał ją upokorzyć, zemścić się… Zabić? Ciekawe jak się domyślił o ich zamianie? Może to Blaise wyjawił mu ten sekret? Ta sytuacja nie dawała jej spokoju. Boże! Teraz już wie, że to ona, Hermiona, przez przypadek opiła go eliksirem miłosnym i, że to ją pocałował po imprezie urodzinowej. Pobladła.

\- To, że Malfoy wie, nie jest na naszą korzyść. Jak wróci będzie chciał mnie poćwiartować i rzucić Puszkowi na śniadanie.

\- Granger, myślisz, że takim chuchrem ktoś by się najadł? – Pansy mlasnęła kręcąc głową. – Nie poćwiartuje cię, uwierz mi. Z własnych źródeł śmiem coś podejrzewać, ale to tajemnica.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, ona i tak wiedziała swoje. Te eklerki, które zajada, są jej ostatnią przyjemnością w tym wcieleniu.

\- Nie będzie tak źle, Hermi. Malfoy ostatnio otworzył się na świat, może to przeboleje? – Harry starał się pocieszyć kasztanowłosą, ale na nic się to nie zdało, bo Hermiona od dłuższej chwili siedziała z opuszczoną głową, a z jej ciała emanowała posępna aura.

\- Nie pękaj, Granger. To skomplikowana sfera ciemnej i zakazanej miłości, przeznaczanie losu. Romantyzm i cierpienie. Ach! Że ja wcześniej nie zorientowałam się, że Ty to Blaise! Przecież, jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to było oczywiste!

\- No nie? – przyznał Harry i oboje zaczęli na powrót gruchać miedzy sobą, co Hermiona skomentowała głośnych kaszlnięciem.

\- Co z tą Syreną? – zmieniła temat. – Czemu mamy chronić Blaise'a i Malfoy'a? Wątpię, że ktoś taki, jak ja, da radę kogokolwiek ochronić, a co dopiero ich.

\- Seleną – poprawiła Pansy ściszając głos. – Była jednocześnie dziewczyną Blaise'a i Draco. To przez nią swego czasu obaj prowadzili wojnę między sobą. To było piekło.

Hermiona odstawiła eklerki ze skupieniem słuchając słów Pansy.


	10. Gorący lód

Ten rozdział trochę chaotyczny, ale kolejny jest już lepszy.

Rozdział 10

 **Gorący lód**

Wspomnienie Pansy  
 _Ogród rodziny Parkinsonów słynął z bogactwa roślin i niebanalnego charakteru. Od lat wydawane były w nim uczty dla sław, wysoko postawionych ludzi i najlepszych czarodziejów. Poza tym, że był naprawdę ogromny to kilkanaście metrów za nim rozpościerał się niewielki lasek z ogromnymi drzewami. Tego dnia miała odbyć się impreza wielkanocna i na przyjęcie zostało zaproszonych wiele znaczących osób. Pani Parkinson była wysoką, postawną kobietą, o mocnych rysach twarzy. Stała na werandzie popijając brandy. Czarne włosy upięte miała w mocny kok, który napinał jej skórę głowy dając twarzy wyraz zaskoczenia. Wyglądała szykownie i nie sposób było przejść obok niej obojętnie. Tuż obok siedziała mała dziewczynka ubrana w białą, falbaniastą sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Jej włosy, tak samo czarne, upięte zostały złotymi spinkami. W dłoniach trzymała porcelanową lalkę, której śnieżne włosy nawijała na chudziutki palec.  
\- Pansy - odezwała się Pani Parkinson swoim ostrym głosem. - Nie siedź jak ciele i rusz się z miejsca - rozkazała, na co dziewczynka niechętnie, ale posłusznie wstała kierując się w stronę huśtawek. Było to jej ulubione miejsce, gdzie dorośli rzadko zaglądali, a ona mogła spokojnie posiedzieć z dala od rozkazów (powt. może zamiast tego: komend) matki. Czubkami butów zaczęła szurać po ziemi, aby rozbujać delikatnie huśtawkę.  
\- Cześć - zobaczyła przed sobą postać dziewczyny, mniej więcej w jej wieku. Kręcone włosy świeciły promieniami słońca i Pansy poczuła lekkie uczucie zazdrości widząc tak anielski kolor. - Jestem Selena a ty Pansy Parkinson, zgadza się? - Głos dziewczynki emanował pewnością siebie i Pansy nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że została niemal zahipnotyzowana przez nią. Jej niebieskie oczy przeszywały każdą cześć ciała. Pansy zatrzymała huśtawkę.  
\- Masz piękny ogród, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego miejsca - kontynuowała Selena. Pansy dostrzegła jej śliczne, długie rzęsy i pomyślała, że wyglądają dokładnie tak jak u jej lalki.  
\- Podobno rosną tu bardzo rzadkie i piękne kwiaty.  
\- Owszem - Pansy poczuła jak na jej bladych policzkach pojawiają się wypieki. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała tak pięknej, a zarazem miłej dziewczynki. Jej mały zadarty nosek idealnie pasował do pełnych, malinowych ust.  
\- Zostańmy przyjaciółkami - ta wypowiedź brzmiała jak stwierdzenie, ale Pansy nie potrafiła oprzeć się pokusie poznania bliżej nieznajomej dziewczynki. Słyszała o rodzinnie White'ów, byli to zamożni czarodzieje słynący z tego, że zajmowali wysoko postawione stanowiska w Ministerstwie. Ojciec Seleny był zastępcą Ministra Magii zaś jej matka była najsławniejszą projektantką modową w świecie czarodziejów. Pansy pomyślała, że musiało to być prawdą, ponieważ Selena była ubrana w piękną, błękitną suknię, z granatowym wykończeniem w kształcie falbanki. Była schludna, lecz awangardowa jak dla tak młodej osoby. Na jej piersi świeciła złota brożka z kwiatem otoczonym różowymi diamencikami.  
\- Oleander - skomentowała Pansy.  
\- Zgadza się. Podoba ci się? - Pansy pokiwała twierdząco głową, a po krótkiej chwili poczuła, jak dziewczynka przypina broszkę do jej sukienki. Czarnowłosa przejechała dłonią po złoto-różowym oleandrze.  
\- Przecież to twoje.  
\- Już nie. To prezent dla Ciebie.  
Na twarzy pokazał się promienny uśmiech, wstała z huśtawki i złapała Selenę za rękę.  
\- Chodź, Seleno! Musisz poznać moich przyjaciół - powiedziała dostrzegając w oddali blondyna i szatyna, którzy dumnie prezentowali swoje młodzieńcze postury, ukazując się w ogrodzie Parkinsonów.  
_

* * *

Hermiona długo nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Już od godziny siedziała nad esejem dla Snape'a, a napisała zaledwie początek zdania. Mętnym wzrokiem śledziła muchę wspinającą się po ścianie. Opowieść Pansy o Selenie, oraz o tym, jak głębokie relacje miała z całą trójką Ślizgonów nie dawała jej spokoju. Draco i Zabini zakochani w tej samej dziewczynie, czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Malfoy zakochany? Pokiwała głową z niedowierzeniem. Wydawało jej się, że Pansy trochę dramatyzowała, jednak nie wolno było bagatelizować jej słów. Hermionę zaciekawiła osoba Seleny. Musiała być naprawdę przepiękną i interesującą dziewczyną. Westchnęła widząc swoje zmęczone oczy w lustrze. Nie czuła się pięknie. Przyklepując sterczące włosy, pomyślała o tym, jak bardzo jej wygląd może odbiegać wyglądu od Seleny. Na dodatek ta dziewczyna miała uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Odchyliła głowę, kładąc ją na oparciu krzesła, i zaczęła śledzić tę samą muchę znajdującą się teraz na suficie.  
Późny wieczór:  
Harry uparł się by iść wieczorem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie miało odbyć się spotkanie Lucjusza Malfoy'a z Greyback'iem. Wiedziała, że nie mogą tak tego zostawić, jednak bała się, że przez jej rozkojarzenie narobi sobie i przyjaciołom kłopotów.  
Za oknem było ciemno, a Hermiona wraz z Harrym i Ronem szli przez korytarz schowani pod Peleryną Niewidką. Podróż przebyli w ciszy dochodząc aż do Wierzby Bijącej. Gdy Hermiona szepnęła zaklęcie odważyli się wejść do sekretnego tunelu prowadzącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz, Herm? - Ron wytrącił ją z rozmyślań o Ślizgonach.  
\- Tak, jest ok - odparła przywołując samą siebie do porządku.  
\- Ciekawe co z Malfoyem?  
\- Co w tym ciekawego? Szczerze łudzę się, że tutaj nie wróci. –Te słowa wypowiedział Ronald.  
\- Uratował Hermi… Znaczy się Blaise'a i mnie. Mamy dług wdzięczności.  
\- Ostatnio co robimy to zbieramy długi u Malfoya – mruknął Ron przeczesując swoją rudą grzywę.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się pod nosem. Mimo, że bała się co Draco będzie w stanie jej zrobić gdy powróci, w głębi duszy tęskniła za jego twarzą. Poczuła się żałośnie. Głupio było jej przed samą sobą, jak łatwo potrafiła przyzwyczajać się do ludzi. Najpierw Blaise, teraz Draco. Do jej głowy znowu wparowała Selena i Hermiona uderzyła twarzą w plecy Harry'ego łapiąc się za nos. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie nie ukrywali zdziwienia widząc przed oczami Lucjusza Malfoya wraz z jego włochatym towarzyszem.

* * *

Lucjusz był facetem, który od początku miał wyznaczoną drogę, nie przez siebie, ale przez swoje nazwisko i rodzinę. Zupełnie jak Draco, który został ukształtowany na honorowego i dumnego potomka rodu Malfoyów, wpajano mu od dziecka co dobre, a co złe. Z początku młody Draco, starał się, jak najbardziej upodobnić do ojca, dumnie reprezentując czystą krew rodu, a tępiąc mugolaków. Dążył do tego skrupulatnie, okazując śmiało swoją wrogość do wszystkiego co biedne, brudne i słabe. Z czasem jednak zaczął się zmieniać, a jego poglądy ewoluowały w nieznaną wcześniej Lucjuszowi stronę. Lucjusz wątpił, czy aby na pewno Draco, był w pełni zdrowym człowiekiem. Jego potomek często bezkarnie ośmieszał nazwisko swoimi wygłupami, zawstydzającymi tekstami i wybrykami, które wprawiały ojca o zawrót głowy. Mówił rzeczy których albo nie rozumiał, albo które rozumiał aż za dobrze. Z czasem, Draco był postrzegany przez własną rodzinę jako drań bez zahamowań, który w głowie ma nie więcej, jak dziewczyny i własne zachcianki. Często kpił sobie z Lucjusza, ale on jako ojciec rozumiał, że dorastanie nie jest łatwe i jego syn przeżywa je w „szczególnie dziwny" sposób. W ostatnie Święta Bożonarodzeniowe, ciotka Antonia, otworzyła prezent, w którym znajdowały się urządzenia do zaspakajania seksualnego. Jakże mu było wstyd, kiedy Draco powiedział „ miłej zabawy, cioteczko". Chociaż sama ciotka wydawała się być tym prezentem zafascynowana, musiała na głos zaprzeczyć, jawnie pokazując swoje oburzenie i obrazę jej osoby. Lucjusz nigdy nie zapomniał jak Draco, podczas kolacji z Ministrem Magii, zaczął flirtować z jego żoną, która została oczarowana do tego stopnia, że zaprosiła go na swój jacht w Dubaju. Lucjusz godzinami musiał przepraszać ministra twierdząc, że jego syn ma „nietaktowne poczucie humoru", i z pewnością nie przyjąłby tego zaproszenia. Och tak, zdecydowanie Draco nie miał łatwego charakteru. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się kryje pod zachowaniem syna, ale mimo jego twardej ręki, Draco był już dorosły i mógł coraz mniej sprawować nad nim kontrolę. Przypomniał sobie nieszczęsną Lillian, córkę jednego z jego przyjaciół, która podkochiwała się w tym szatańskim podmiocie. Kiedy zostali umówieni na spotkanie, Draco stwierdził, że z chęcią może się umówić, ale z jej bratem Andersem, który jak najbardziej jest w jego typie. Cóż za wstyd! Podczas kłótni z Narcyzą oboje obarczali się, kto ponosi winę za tak absurdalne zachowanie ich syna. Lucjusz twierdził, że Narcyza za bardzo go rozpieszczała, ona zaś, że to przez jego staroświeckie poglądy, Draco stał się tak obłudny. To błędne koło trwało już prawie osiemnaście lat.  
Lucjusz westchnął bezradnie, po czym zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza, aby podał mu pakunek, który chował wewnątrz płaszcza. Odwinął go zwinnie, a w jego dłoni zaświeciła srebrna kołatka. Harry, Ron i Hermiona schowani pod peleryną Niewidką obserwowali jak Lucjusz przykłada kołatkę do jednej z wywieszek na ścianie, które wyglądały jak zwykłe ozdoby. Przekręcił ją kilka razy wypowiadając niedosłyszalne dla nich słowa, a po chwili, w starej zakurzonej podłodze zaczęły tworzyć się schody prowadzące w głąb. Hermionę skręciło w żołądku, kiedy zauważyła kolejne nieznane pomieszczenie. Powędrowali za Lucjuszem i Greybackiem kilka chwil później, by nie zdradzić swoich kroków. Schodząc coraz niżej, czuli na ciele mocniejszy chłód, jakby pod ziemią był ukryty lód. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, nieświadomie łapiąc Rona za przedramię. Gdy doszli do końca korytarza zobaczyli kolejne trzy wejścia. Upewniwszy się, że znajdują się sami, zdjęli pelerynę, a na ich skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka spowodowana niską temperaturą.  
\- Rozdzielmy się – odezwała się pierwsza Hermiona obejmując dłońmi chłodne ramiona.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się by był to dobry pomysł – stwierdził Ron, a Harry musiał przyznać, że po części się z nim zgadza.  
\- Osobno jesteśmy słabsi – rzekł Harry, chociaż wiedział, że gdyby rozdzielili się szybciej udałoby się im sprawdzić wszystkie trzy tunele.  
\- Jeśli wybierzemy złe przejście, nie zdążymy dowiedzieć się co knuje ojciec Malfoya. Jeśli jednak każdy z nas pójdzie osobno, mamy szanse, że któryś z nas ich napotka.  
Harry niechętnie, ale przyznał jej rację. Westchnął łapiąc Hermionę za nadgarstek.  
\- Weź pelerynę.  
\- Nie – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Tobie jest bardziej potrzebna, nie mogą cię zobaczyć.  
\- Hermiona ma rację – wtrącił Ron. – Jeśli któreś z was będzie miało kłopoty, uciekajcie w stronę szkoły.  
Hermiona zrobiła pierwszy krok w stronę środkowego tunelu, nie do końca będąc pewna czy robią słusznie rozdzielając się. Wtuliła się w swój bawełniany sweter koloru purpury i zacisnęła w dłoni mocno różdżkę ginąc w ciemnościach.  
Wchodząc głębiej, kroki dochodzące z pomieszczeń obok cichły, a zostały zastąpione przez jej niespokojny oddech. Było ciemno, dlatego poruszała się powoli, jedną ręką macała zimną ścianę by nie tracić panowania nad ciałem. Z każdym krokiem robiło się coraz chłodniej, palcami wyczuła, że ściana zaczyna być pokryta szorstkim szronem i czując szczypiące zimno pod opuszkami, musiała ją chwile potrzeć o sweter. Zagryzła wargi kiedy dostrzegła w końcu tunelu nikłe, blade światło.  
Zbliżając się powoli w jego stronę czuła narastający strach a zarazem podniecenie. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o pomieszczeniu w Wrzeszczącej Chacie innym niż przejście do Hogwartu. Ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę słysząc kroki dobiegające z końca. Wchodząc w obszar błękitnej poświaty stwierdziła, że w jaskini nikogo nie było z wyjątkiem lodu okalającego ściany i podłogę. W centrum znajdował się wielki, lodowy kryształ. Z początku myślała że to zwykła rzeźba, kiedy jednak zbliżyła się dostrzegła twarz ukrytą w krysztale. Zatrzymała się przy niej, błądząc wzrokiem. Męska twarz w krysztale była biała, nie posiadała ludzkiego koloru skóry. Wzdrygnęła się na ten widok o mało nie tracąc równowagi. To wszystko wyglądało pięknie a jednocześnie budziło strach, który Hermiona poczuła aż w koniuszkach uszu. Z ust wydobyła się para kiedy zrobiła głębszy wydech. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy a jego szare, długie włosy jakby pływały nieruchomo w zamarzniętym lodzie.  
\- Podoba Ci się? – podskoczyła w miejscu, złapała za różdżkę i na ślepo skierowała ją przed siebie, szukając wzrokiem miejsca, z którego dochodził głos.  
\- Kim jesteś? – Hermiona dopiero po chwili potrafiła zmusić się do wypowiedzenia tych słów, wciąż błądząc wzrokiem po lodowym pomieszczeniu. Po chwili sala zapełniła się głośnym i ekscentrycznym śmiechem. Poczuła, że dziwny mrok chce ją dopaść, ale nie potrafiła odnaleźć jego źródła. Nieznana, okropna siła emanowała prosto z lodu. Czuła zagrożenie, niepożądaną obecność osoby krążącej wokół niej.

\- Szukasz mnie? – głos zdecydowanie należał do mężczyzny. Był niski i tajemniczy, nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wręcz intrygujący. – Rzadko miewam gości, chociaż ostatnio częściej.  
\- Malfoy i Greyback?  
\- To twoi przyjaciele? – słysząc to pytanie stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie zatrzymać odpowiedź dla siebie.  
\- Gdzie jesteś? – rozejrzała się wokół, ale nikogo nie było prócz lodu i kryształu. Zatrzymała wzrok na szklanej grubej szybie marszcząc brwi. – Czyżbyś to był ty? – skierowała różdżkę w znieruchomiałą twarz zamrożoną w błękicie lodu.  
\- Znalazłaś mnie. Mądra dziewczynka.  
\- Niemożliwe – szepnęła do siebie zbliżając twarz do chłodnego kryształu, był on zakończony ostrymi szpicami, jakby miały ostrzegać przed osobą znajdującą się w jego środku.  
\- Aż tak cię to dziwi?  
\- Ciebie by nie dziwiło? – Ugryzła się w język. Chyba nie powinna wdawać się w dyskusję z głosem, który prawdopodobnie jest w jej głowie.  
\- Może troszkę – odpowiedział lekko rozbawiony. – Dawno nie spotkałem kobiety.  
\- Długo znajdujesz się w tym krysztale?  
\- Wystarczająco – Hermiona podeszła jeszcze bliżej i dopiero teraz dostrzegła srebrny medalion z niemal białym półksiężycem, który był otoczony złotym wężem.  
\- Jak masz na imię? I jaki cudem mówisz do mnie będąc zamrożonym w lodzie? – nie potrafiła opanować potoku pytań, które zaczęły kłębić się w jej głowie, zapominając przy tym o celu przybycia.  
\- Może to tylko głos w twojej głowie, który wytworzyłaś?  
\- Masz mnie za niepoczytalną? - nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dosłyszała głęboki cichy chichot.  
\- Skądże – głos na powrót był opanowany. Hermiona za każdym razem czuła łaskotanie na karku kiedy go słyszała. Mocno akcentowane sylaby, pełzające po jej ciele, jak ogon węża zacieśniający się na szyi. Nie potrafiła przestać wpatrywać się w śnieżną cerę mężczyzny, nieznana siła kazała jej oczom patrzeć i patrzeć. Przymykając na wpół świadomie powieki poczuła, jak obce dłonie błądzą po jej ciele, zaczynając od tali i idąc w górę, zahaczając o piersi a skupiając się na uścisku ramion i szyi. Westchnęła wypuszczając z rozchylonych ust parę. Odchyliła głowę, kiedy poczuła ocierające się ramiona i twardą klatkę piersiową opierające się o jej plecy. Poczuła jak nieznana siła wdziera się do jej mózgu wertując wspomnienia jak kartki w książce. Na przemian czuła zapach to Draco, to Blaise'a, który oplatał jej zmysły kołdrą niepewności. Mimo wzrastającego niepokoju jej wyobraźnia zaczęła tworzyć obrazy, które wymykały się spod kontroli. Głos ponownie przemówił półszeptem, starając się nie wybić jej z transu.  
\- Faceci nie lubią czekać – zaczął na co Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Zwłaszcza Ślizgoni. Albo się pośpieszysz i któregoś wybierzesz albo stracisz obu.  
\- Wybrać? – jej głos zaczął wibrować w powietrzu.  
\- Z kim rozmawiałaś? – otworzyła szeroko oczy, cała magia zniknęła zostawiając na ciele gorycz rozczarowania i zażenowania. Odwróciła głowę widząc wielkiego mężczyznę zbliżającego się ku niej. Napięła mięśnie ciała, zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce i mierząc w niego przeklęła w duchu. Z trudem powstrzymywała strach, który chciał opętać jej ciało. Przez chwile nie mogła poruszyć nogami jakby zostały przywarte do nieruchomej części lodu.  
\- Z kim rozmawiałaś? – powtórzył a jego oczy spowiła wściekłość. – Niemożliwe, że z nim. – Zagryzł wargi robiąc krok w przód, Hermiona cofnęła się uderzając plecami o zimny kryształ. Syknęła pod nosem czując, że sweter zaczyna przesiąkać zimną wodą.  
\- Rozmawiałaś z nim? Odpowiedz mała szlamo.  
\- Czemu miałabym? – odwarknęła robiąc okrężne kroki w bok tak aby mieć lepszy dostęp do wyjścia.  
\- Ciekawe – mruknął. – Co chcesz mi zrobić tym patyczkiem?  
Zacisnęła mocniej pięści.  
\- Drętwota – krzyknęła a jej głos odbił się o twarde mury lodu wypełniając jaskinię echem. Greyback wyciągnął różdżkę odskakując w bok. Usta wykrzywił mu pogardliwy uśmiech ukazujący pożółkłe ostre zęby.  
\- Expulso – zawołała Hermiona odpychając na krótką chwilę mężczyznę a przy tym oczyszczając sobie wyjście z jaskini. Greyback upadł na lód a z jego gardła wydobyła się fala głośnego śmiechu. Nie odwracając się zaczęła biec przed siebie, jej płuca wypełniały się zimnym powietrzem, które spowalniało szybkie oddychanie. Na plecach poczuła zimny pot szczypiący ciało. Widząc światło przy końcu tunelu przyspieszyła tempa, pozwalając sobie odwrócić głowę za siebie. Nikogo się nie doszukała. Wspinając się na schody prowadzące do Wrzeszczącej Chaty o mało nie upadła na kolana. O stary dach zaczęły odbijać się krople deszczu zagłuszając jej szybkie bicie serca. Szybko spojrzała przez okno, a w jej tęczówkach odbił się wielki, srebrny księżyc uderzający mglistą poświatą. Pełnia.  
\- Właśnie tak – chrapliwy głos wtargnął do jej głowy, stając się głośniejszy z każdą kolejną sylabą. – Uciekaj mała jeśli umiesz – mówiąc to, spod ubrań zaczęły się u Greybacka formować wielkie fałdy, które przesuwały kości wydłużając je w niesymetryczne kształty. Twarz, która i tak pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, zaczęła zamieniać się w wielki pysk bestii. Nim jednak zobaczyła całą przemianę wybiegła z Wrzeszczącej Chaty słysząc za plecami głośne wycie. Nie patrząc gdzie biegnie, złapała się za brzuch opanowując ból spowodowany kolką. Zmęczenie zaczęło dawać o sobie znać spowalniając tempo dlatego zatrzymała się na chwilę. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić jak daleko znajdowała się od Hogsmeade. Deszcz zacierał jej obraz powodując niewyraźne plamy przed oczami. Okręciła się wokół siebie widząc pustkę. Drzewa zaczęły ją przytłaczać, wyglądając jak otaczający mur.  
\- Mam cię! – wyskoczył z ciemności. Różdżka wyślizgnęła się Hermionie z dłoni, a ona sama upadła, czując na twarzy mokrą ziemię.

* * *

Draco chodził po pokoju ze splecionymi dłońmi na plecach. Od dłuższej chwili czytał pergamin, który raz za razem to kładł, to podnosił ze stolika. Oczy miał zamyślone a nad nimi marszczyły się jasne brwi. Z jego ciała wydobywała się mroczna i przygnębiająca aura, która opanowała całe Malfoy Manor. Blaise zauważył przez okno, że nawet gołębie spadały z nieba.  
\- Jak to możliwe… - odezwał się spoglądając na przyjaciela, który przysiadł na łóżku. Nie czuł się najlepiej, rany nadal się nie zagoiły, ale wiedział, że musi porozmawiać z Zabinim o wielu sprawach.  
\- Wiem tylko, że nie wróży to nic dobrego - westchnął Blaise. Przywołał w myślach obraz Seleny i nie ukrywał, że od wspomnień zrobiło mu się ciężko na piersi. Nie tylko myśli o Selenie go dręczyły, bo i Hermiona często się w nich pojawiała również wprawiając go w rozkojarzenie. Nie zdążył nacieszyć się powrotem do własnego ciała, kiedy na jego barki ponownie spadła kolejna komplikacja. Zastanawiał się, co teraz może robić kasztanowłosa z resztą Gryfonów. Zapewne świętuje opuszczenie Slytherinu. Będzie musiał przełożyć poważną rozmowę, która chciał z nią przeprowadzić. Poczuł jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić, kiedy powrócił myślami do ich wspólnej rozmowy w skrzydle szpitalnym. O mały włos, a by jej nie pocałował, a kto wie, kiedy nadarzy się kolejna okazja by to zrobić. Posmak żalu zaczął ciążyć mu na wargach.  
Draco podszedł do barku, wyjął dwie szklanki, nalał do nich whisky i bez słowa podał jedną Zabiniemu. Czysta nienawiść zaczęła pulsować w jego żyłach. Upił porządny łyk wracając do nerwowego chodzenia. Trudno było mu zebrać myśli do kupy. Nic przyjemnego nie było w powracaniu do wspólnej przeszłości z Seleną. Był piątek i w planach miał powrót do Hogwartu dopiero po weekendzie. Nie spodziewał się, że Blaise wprosi się w tak bezczelny sposób w jego progi, ale widząc go w tak kiepskim stanie, nie miał siły (ani serca) go wygonić.  
\- Jaki masz plan? - Odważył się zapytać Zabini upijając ostatni łyk trunku. Alkohol trochę znieczulił jego rany, pozwalając na chwilę odpoczynku od bólu. Kroki Draco ucichły, kiedy zatrzymał się w miejscu obejmując zamyślonym wzrokiem twarz przyjaciela.  
\- Świetnie - odezwał się, a na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Dla Blaise'a nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Każdy rodzaj uśmiechu Malfoya krył ze sobą coś nieprzyjemnego. - Musimy przyjąć naszą dawną przyjaciółkę z otwartymi ramionami.  
\- Chyba żartujesz - wtrącił Zabini przyznając w duchu, że Malfoy to syn szatana, a jego bezwzględność nie zna granic. - Od prawie półtora roku nie mieliśmy z nią kontaktu.  
\- Co z tego? Nie mów mi, że nadal „to" przeżywasz – Draco nie szczędził pogardy w głosie.  
\- Nie lubię być czyjąś zabawką - wyjaśnił Zabini. W przeciwieństwie do Draco, on nadal czuł ukłucie w serca na dźwięk imienia "Selena", i nie łatwo było mu skonfrontować się z nią, z taką lekkością jak mówił blondyn. Sam też był pewien, że Draco również ma specjalne miejsce dla Seleny i za maską sadystycznego, bezdusznego młodzieńca kryje się ktoś zraniony i czuły. No z tym „czułym" to może przesadził.  
\- Ona będzie naszą - Draco ponownie napełnił szklankę bursztynową whisky, zatrzymując ją przy ustach. Oczy, przerażające niemal jak u Bazyliszka, błądziły po dnie szklanki doszukując się potwierdzenia jego słów.  
\- Malfoy, widzę, że masz braki u swojego terapeuty. Może czas się do niego wybrać.  
\- Mój terapeuta ma braki u mnie.  
\- Wątpliwe.  
Blaise chciał to skomentować, ale nagle poczuł uścisk w klatce piersiowej, złapał się za brzuch i syknął:  
\- Cholera.  
\- Co ci jest? - Draco podszedł do niego spokojnym, ale szybkim krokiem.  
\- Nie wiem, boli mnie wszystko przez ten upadek - stęknął łapiąc głęboki oddech i łypiąc na niego urażonym wzrokiem. Draco przymrużył oczy, ale starł się odsunąć poczucie winy na później. Blaise nagle poczuł jak w głowie zaczyna mu się kręcić, położył dłoń na skroni czując pulsowanie:  
\- Granger - wyszeptał.  
\- Co do cholery, Granger? - Draco przypomniał sobie w jednej chwili, jak ta dwójka, a zwłaszcza Gryfonka, pogrywała sobie z nim, i ponownie wróciła do niego chęć zemsty.  
\- Boi się, ma jakieś kłopoty.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie pytaj się mnie, nie mam pojęcia skąd to wiem - mruknął zaskoczony Zabini. - Może to przez tę zamianę…  
\- Fantastycznie - klasnął w dłonie Draco mając obłęd w oczach. - Teraz czytacie sobie w myślach? Urocze.  
\- Malfoy to nie jest śmieszne - odezwał się Blaise.  
\- Mnie to bardzo śmieszy - powiedział z jawnym przekąsem. - Powiedz, Granger musi mieć zboczone myśli. Chodzi o Snape'a, prawda? To dlatego ma u niego same wybitne, czy oni…  
\- Daruj sobie – warknął Zabini. – Ona jest przerażona. I jest cholernie zimno.  
\- Zimno? – Draco zmarszczył brwi widząc jak na skórze jego przyjaciela pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
\- Musimy wrócić do Hogwartu – Blaise wstał ledwo co trzymając się na nogach i skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Natychmiast.  
\- Ja nic nie muszę.  
Kiedy Blaise sięgnął za klamkę poczuł jak ciało przeszywa mu ból i odrętwienie. Zsunął się na ziemię uderzając głową o twardą posadzkę.  
\- Wyśmienicie – skomentował drętwo Draco i będąc oparty o stolik dokończył pić whisky.

* * *

Harry szedł pierwszym tunelem. Nie chciał mówić nic Hermionie i Ronowi, ale jego intuicja podpowiadała mu, że to właśnie tam znajduje się Lucjusz Malfoy. Postanowił sam zmierzyć się z najgorszym złem. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że Malfoy knuje coś nowego i niebezpiecznego. Klaustrofobiczny tunel z każdym krokiem wydawał się być węższy i Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne zawroty w głowie. Trzymając w pogotowiu dłoń na różdżce, dostrzegł czerwony płomień w oddali. Przyśpieszył kroku, kiedy natchnął się na pomieszczenie oświetlone blaskiem dochodzącym z nafty. Zapach był mdły a w powietrzu unosił się kurz, dlatego przysunął do twarzy rękaw bluzy i z trudem powstrzymywał się od kichnięcia. Robił ciche kroki mając na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, aż natknął się na odwrócone plecy. Wiedział kto był ich właścicielem. Malfoy. Intuicja znowu go nie myliła.  
\- Musi udać nam się przerwać to zaklęcie – głos nie należał do Lucjusza i Harry dopiero teraz dostrzegł wyłaniającą się z cienia postać.  
\- Glizdogonie, gdyby to było tak proste nie ślęczałbym godzinami na tymi runami – warknął rozdrażniony Lucjusz.  
Harry poczuł jak przyśpiesza mu krew w żyłach ogłupiając zmysły i doprowadzając do szaleństwa. To uczucie pojawiało się za każdym razem gdy widział Glizdogona. Bezwartościowego człowieka, który zdradził jego rodziców. Człowieka, przez którego Harry został sierotą. Musiał go zabić, tak, musiał go w tej chwili zabić… Przymknął na chwilę powieki, kłócąc się z własnymi myślami. Nie czuł strachu, ta gula która zawadzała mu w gardle to była bezradność. Nie mógł cofnąć czasu, przywrócić rodziców i żyć z nimi zapominając o losie, który wybrał mu tak ciężkie przeznaczenie. Uczucie samotności nadal będzie mu towarzyszyć, cokolwiek by nie zrobił i tak nic nie wypełni pustki po utracie bliskich. Nie dozna rodzicielskiej miłości, ale wiedział na czym polegała. Nie on pierwszy i ostatni został sierotą. Pomyślał o pani Weasley, która na pewno skarciłaby go za takie myśli. Od dawna udawało mu się przezwyciężać strach i rozpacz skrywając je w specjalnej szufladzie, jednak chwile słabości powracały w najgorszych sytuacjach.  
\- Musimy dostać drugą część medalionu – słysząc to, Harry pozwolił sobie podejść bliżej. Prześlizgnął wzrokiem po książce, w którą zapatrzony był Lucjusz Malfoy. Zmarszczył brwi szukając choćby jednego słowa, które potrafiłby zrozumieć. Zdążył tylko odgadnąć, że nieznany język to prawdopodobnie łacina, zanim dosłyszał krzyk odbijający się echem za jego plecami. Długie wycie zagłuszyło myśli.  
\- Greyback musiał coś lub, co gorsza, kogoś wywęszyć. Idź to sprawdzić.  
\- Zawsze ja…  
\- Mówiłeś coś? – Lucjusz uniósł głowę znad księgi.  
\- Już idę.  
Harry niechętnie zostawił Lucjusza Malfoya, kierując swoje kroki za Glizdogonem. Kiedy dostrzegł dwa ciała niesione przez dwumetrowego faceta, na długą chwilę wstrzymał oddech.


	11. Nie do końca Ślizgon

Witam wszystkich czytelniku! Wiem, że nawaliłam z tym opowiadaniem, ale spora grupa osób nadal pyta się czy będzie kontynuacja. Oczywiście, problem taki, że mam dużo nauki i pisanie tego opowiadania sprawia mi trudność. Trochę już wyrosłam z tego ficka...trochę pozapominała. Ale często za nim tęsknię i uważam, że zasługuje aby go dokończyć :) Dziękuje Wam za wsparcie i tak miłe słowa! Zawsze mnie zmotywujecie żeby do niego powrócić!

* * *

Leżała twarzą w dół, a każda następna sekunda uświadamiała, jak bardzo ma obolałe ciało. Jeżeli czuła ból, to musiała żyć. A jeżeli żyje, to ostatnie zdarzenia nie były koszmarem, a prawdą. Jeżeli, więc były prawdą, to została schwytana przez wilkołaka Greybacka. W takim razem, nie mogła żyć, chyba że to rozszarpane części ciała myślały za nią. Po uświadomieniu sobie, jak bardzo absurdalnie brzmi ta myśl nabrała powietrza, by upewnić się, czy nadal może oddychać. Może. W takim razie została schwytana i jest przetrzymywana w jakimś obskurnym lochu, aby zostać poddana torturom. Do innego logicznego wyjaśnienia nie doszła. Poczuła słoną ślinę na ustach. Jeszcze jeden wdech i wydech, już spokojniejszy. Kiedy nozdrza zaczęły funkcjonować poczuła zapach, który przypominał jej chłodny jesienny wiatr. Cicho jęknęła w poduszkę przewracają się na drugi bok. Może trafiła do nieba? Albo co gorsze do piekła… Ale czy w piekle może istnieć tak przyjemny zapach? Pewnie to rodzaj jakiś tortur. Ta druga opcja była całkiem prawdopodobna, w końcu ostatnio dużo kłamała. Odważyła się otworzyć oczy i widząc obraz powoli rozjaśniający się stwierdziła, że to miejsce zdecydowanie nie można zaliczyć do miana lochem. Chociaż… Łapiąc dłonią za podbrzusze, a drugą podciągając się do pozycji siedzącej, owładnęła wzrokiem miejsce, w którym przebywała. Nie należało do najcieplejszych, jednak po wystroju wskazywało, że właściciel jest kimś bogatym. Stwierdziłaby, że nawet gustownym, gdyby nie przerażające obrazy, z których wydobywały się krzyki i jęki. Zaczęła śledzić wzrokiem obraz, który przedstawiał dzieci wkładające sobie głowy w gilotynę. Zdecydowanym ruchem zdjęła kołdrę usadzając stopy na zimnej posadce. Opanowując zawroty głowy zmusiła się do wyprostowania nóg, z których rozległo się głośne strzelanie kości. Coś jej nie pasowało. Zdecydowanie to miejsce budziło podejrzenia. Spojrzała w dół na swoje stopy i na powrót otępiałym wzrokiem wpatrzyła w postać dziewczynki z obrazu, która tym razem uważnie obserwowała jej osobę. Zrobiła to raz kolejny i z trudem stłumiła krzyk w gardle zamieniając go na cichy lecz długi jęk. Jeżeli jakimś cudem nie zamieniła się w Hobbita, bo rozmiar stóp na to wskazywał, to musiała…

– Nie – szeptała szukając coś, co ukazałoby jej odbicie, ale niczego nie mogła się doszukać. Żołądek skręcił się w bólu powodując głośnie burczenie. Znała ten żołądek na wylot. Potykając się o stopy, starała stłumić panikę, która zaczęła napierać na jej ciało pełną siłą.

– Nie – powtórzyła raz kolejny, kiedy do pokoju weszła kobieta. - To się nie może dziać naprawdę.

– Lepiej się czujesz?

„Nie" – pomyślała w odpowiedzi, bezwładnie opadając na fotel za sobą. Zaraz zemdleje – pomyślała. Chwilę przyglądała się zadbanym dłonią, które drżały przed jej piersią. Długie, zgrabne palce wiły się w powietrzu, po czym zacisnęły się na twarzy tłumiąc wydobywający krzyk z gardła.

– Oszalał, mówiłem, żeby posłać go do Munga – na wydźwięk tego głosu powoli zjechała dłońmi w dół naciągając skórę pod oczami. Serce stanęło na kilka dłuższych chwil na powrót powodując zawroty w głowie. Opierając łokcie o nagie kolana, obrzuciła otępiałym wzrokiem osoby stojące na drugim końcu pokoju.

„ Tylko nie on" – wnętrzności zaczęły bulgotać, jak gotujące się opary w kotle. Musiała zostać przeklęta.

\- Draco, nie wygaduj bzdur – kobieta zrobiła krok w przód, na co Hermiona wbiła się w oparcie fotela obejmując kolana ramionami. – Rany nie powinny już cię tak boleć, medycy długo nad tobą siedzieli.

Starała się przełknąć ślinę, która od jakiegoś czasu zawadzała w gardle, ale wywołało to tylko suchy kaszel. Złapała mocno za poręcze fotela i mocnym ruchem wstała na nogi. Zachwiała się w miejscu zaciskając dłonie na skórze głowy.

\- Łazienka – wychrypiała z ledwością, a głos zapiał nienaturalnym sopranem. Kilka gwiazdek zleciało z nieba powodując kolejne zawroty. – Muszę do ła-ła-łazienki. – Białe plamki zaczęły pojawiać się przed oczami migocąc, jak rozwścieczone świetliki.

\- Do-dobrze, przy-przyj-przyjęliśmy tą ważną wiadomość – przedrzeźniał Draco, z miną tak kwaśną jakby wcześniej najadł się soku z cytryny. Hermionia, jako że nie było jej do śmiechu, drętwymi krokami ominęła osoby znajdujące się przy drzwiach.

Malfoy zaczął wirować palcem przy skroni wymieniając się z matką wymownym spojrzeniem.

Idąc przed siebie, szczypiąc się za policzki i jako tako utrzymując równowagę, otwierała kolejno drzwi w poszukiwaniu łazienki. A było ich sporo. Chłód najwidoczniej panował nie tylko w poprzednim pokoju, a w całym domu, jakby jego mieszkańcy gustowali w przeciwieństwie tego, czym było ogrzewanie. Czując drgawki, uświadomiła sobie, że ma na sobie tylko spodenki i podkoszulek. Otworzywszy, kolejne drzwi z ulgą stwierdziła, że to łazienka. Wpatrzona w lustrzane odbicie, raz za razem stękała, opuszczając i na powrót unosząc głowę.  
CZEMU, DO CHOLERY, ZNOWU JEST ZABINIM?!  
Z trudem powstrzymywała się, by nie wykrzyknąć tych słów, w zamian tego wykrzywiła dłonie w powietrzu w sposób przypominający gest duszenia. Mierzwiąc włosy (był to nawyk, który wytworzyła w tym ciele) i dając upust frustracji, zaczęła chaotycznie porządkować zdarzenie minionej nocy. Zdecydowanie była Hermioną. Z niechęcią musiała przyznać, że urok, który został rzucony na nią i Zabini'ego wcale nie został przerwany, coś znowu go aktywowało. Więc co poprzednio go dezaktywowało? Pokręciła głową, zjeżdżając plecami po kafelkach usiadła na szarym, łazienkowym dywaniku z napisem „Go TO HELL" i na powrót zaczęła wszystko analizować. Chłód bijący z kafelków przywrócił obraz lodowej jaskini i znajdującego się tam kryształu. Na myśl o tajemniczym mężczyźnie przygryzła wargę, a oczy zmrużyła w wąskie linie. Na domiar złego przemiana między nią a Blaise zawsze dochodzi w nieodpowiednim momencie (jakby w ogóle istniał odpowiedni). Co się stało z chłopakami? Do kogo należy ta twarz w lodzie ? I czy Zabini jeszcze żyje w jej ciele? A jeśli nie... czy to znaczy, że utknęła w nim na zawsze? Nie, nie, musiał żyć, czuła to. Jego obecność drażniła jej podświadomość.  
\- Utonąłeś? Chcesz popełnić samobójstwo w muszli klozetowej? – głos Draco, uświadomił jej, że musi podjąć jakąś decyzję. Wprawdzie Malfoy wiedział o ich zamianie, ale nie mogła stwierdzić czy mądrym wyborem będzie informowanie go, że Hermiona Granger znowu wcieliła się w Blaise'a. Z drugiej strony, musiała wrócić do Hogwartu sprawdzić, czy z Harrym i Ronem w porządku. Teraz dotarło do niej, co tak naprawdę się zdarzyło. Blaise! Blaise jest teraz w jej ciele, czyli w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie miała jeszcze okazji porozmawiać z Malfoy'em o tym, co między nimi zaszło, ale teraz nie było na to czasu.  
\- Nie rób zbyt dużego bałaganu – kontynuował zza drzwi. – Wiesz, że nie będę po tobie płakał. Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś, JAK WIELKIM błędem było oszukiwanie mojej osoby.  
Lament Draco zdawał się nie mieć końca. Ta decyzja nie należała do łatwych, ale już wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Otworzyła drzwi i szybkim ruchem złapała za koszulę Dracona wciągając go do łazienki. Bicie serca zagłuszało myśli wirujące w jej głowie.

*  
Blaise'a obudziły drgawki. Miał wrażenie jakby szron przywarł do jego skóry powoli przenikając do wnętrzności. Otworzył ciężkie powieki . Spojrzał na swoje chuderlawe nogi gdzie z dziury w spodniach odkrywającej kawałek uda, sączyła się rana. Na ustach poczuł smak słodkawo gorzkiej krwi i kiedy uniósł dłoń do wargi wymacał zeschniętą ranę. Co się do cholery dzieje? Czyżby Malfoy na szprycował go jakimiś narkotykami i teraz ma odlot?

\- Jesteś pewien, że z nim rozmawiała? - znany głos odbił się od ścian z daleka.

\- Jestem - odpowiedział drugi niski głos.

\- Jakim cudem komunikuje się ze szlamą a z nami nie?

Blaise drgnął. Spojrzał na swoje drobne dłonie. Znowu jest Hermioną. Tego był już pewien. Na brodę Merlina w co ta dziewczyna znowu się wpakowała? Tym razem sprawa wydawała się być poważna skoro uwikłaną w nią był Lucjusz Malfoy i Greyback.

Blaise próbował stanąć na nogi. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego Hermiona skończyła w takim miejscu. Pewien był, że jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, dlatego musieli na powrót zamienić się ciałami. Zrobił ostrożnie kilka kroków docierając do wielkiego lodowego kryształu. Dostrzegł w nim bladą twarz.

\- Nie jesteś tą samą osobą. Tą dziewczyną.

Blaise wzdrygnął się nie będąc pewnym, czy głos pojawił się w jego głowie, czy rzeczywiście go dosłyszał.

\- Nie jestem - odparł sam do siebie wpatrując się w postać schowaną w lodzie. Kulejąc na nogę podszedł bliżej lodowej figury.

\- Ciekawe - obcy głos był spokojny i przyjemny. Blaise nie był pewien czy przypadkiem go sobie nie wymyślił. - Jesteś mężczyzną zamknięty w ciele tej kobiety.

Coś jest nie tak, jakim cudem obcy truposz wie o jego zamianie z Hermioną, a przede wszystkim czemu do niego mówi?

\- Kim jesteś? - Blaise ściszył głos nie będąc pewnym gdzie znajduje się Lucjusz ze swoją załogą. Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał mroczny śmiech. Znowu dostał drgawek. Czy ciałko Granger musi się tak wszystkiego bać i obawiać? Przez chwilę pomyślał o twardych sutkach Gryfonki, które czuł przez koszulkę, ale szybko się skarcił przywołując czujność.

\- Jeśli chciałeś przestraszyć mnie tym śmiechem, to ci się udało - mruknął Blaise rozglądając się na boki.

\- To akurat był ten śmiech z rodzajów przyjaznych.

\- Musisz go dopracować.

Blaise objął ciało ramionami. Z kulawą nogą raczej nie uda mu się uciec daleko.

\- A więc jesteś jednym "z nich"? -Blaise powoli tracił cierpliwość. Nie miał czasu na rozmowy z lodową figurką, a z drugiej strony coś nie pozwalało mu odejść.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Rywali

Blaise pozwolił sobie na cierpki uśmiech.

\- Wiesz kto jest drugim?

\- Jeszcze nie - głos wydawał się być rozbawiony. - Ale wiem kogo wybierze - dodał.

Blaise westchnął a z ust wydobyła się para dymu. Dotknął czoła dłonią. Rana była na tyle głęboka by mogło wdać się zakażenie. Ciało zaczynało powoli się rozpalać mimo panującego chłodu. Miał gorączkę.

\- Jaki masz plan?

\- Liczyłem na twoją pomoc - mruknął Blaise. - Zważywszy jednak, że jesteś zakuty w lodzie, wyglądasz podejrzanie i czytasz ludziom w głowie. Nie jestem pewien czy miałbyś, jak mi pomóc.

\- Może wymyślisz coś z kolegą?

\- Kim? - mówiąc to dosłyszał cichy pomruk dochodzący z ciemności. Wyostrzył wzrok i ujrzał leżące ciało z płomienistymi włosami.

\- Weasley?

 **MALFOY MANOR**

\- Obiecaj, że mi pomożesz – wysapała na jednych wdechu, nie dopuszczając w myślach, jakie będą tego skutki. Zapewne tragiczne.  
\- Myślałem, że spuszczę twoje zwłoki w kiblu. Jakie rozczarowanie – powiedział Draco i łapiąc za jej nadgarstek, oderwał dłoń ze swojej koszuli. – Jak śmiesz mnie szarpać?  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – zaczęła pocierać o spodenki przepoconymi dłońmi – Obiecaj, że mi pomożesz – powtórzyła z naciskiem.  
\- Nie zachowuj się jak Granger, to irytujące… - obrzucił ją ostrzegawczym wzrokiem. Wpatrując się z bliska na twarz blondyna zastygła w bezruchu. Draco otworzył usta, ale to, co chciał powiedzieć, jakby utknęło mu w gardle. Cisza zaczęła robić się gęściejsza. W tak nietaktownej chwili pomyślała, że Draco naprawdę podobny jest do swoich rodziców, posiada chłodną urodę ojca, szerokie ramiona i wąską talię, ale usta i to namiętne, niespokojne spojrzenie zdecydowanie odziedziczył po matce.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie – twardy głos zaczął wibrować w głowie Hermiony zmuszając ją do polemizowania nad tym, czy słuszną decyzją było prosić Malfoy'a o cokolwiek. Po jego minie, była skłonna stwierdzić, że nie.  
\- Chciałabym, żeby to był żart – wyszeptała odchodząc kilka kroków dalej, by nie spoglądać w stalowe oczy blondyna. Ogarnęła ją fala wstydu za to, że tak długo okłamywała, nie tylko Draco, ale wszystkich, o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości.  
\- Co ty mi teraz mówisz? – warknął, łapiąc ją za podkoszulek i zmuszając do uniesienia głowy. Oczy Dracona przypomniały burzliwe niebo i Hermiona dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, jak to spojrzenie potrafi przerazić.  
\- Przepraszam, to też jest dla mnie krępujące – zaczerwieniła się, co Draco utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z prawdziwą Granger. Był wściekły, czuła jak jego dłoń zaciska się mocniej na jej koszuli, a następnie ponownie uderza jej ciałem o ścianę. Syknęła cicho z bólu. Umrze w kiblu Draco Malfoy'a. Fantastycznie.  
\- Krępujące? To jest dla ciebie, krępujące? Ty mała szla...– oczy zaświeciły mu białym ogniem, kiedy w ostatniej chwili przerwał zdanie. Czuł, jak fala furii powoli z niego opada.  
\- Dokończ – tym razem ona uruchomiła swoje bezpieczniki, które powoli zaczęły przyspieszać swoje obroty. – Dokończ! Szlama, tak? Zawsze będę dla ciebie szlamą. Wiesz, co Malfoy, twoje słowa na mnie nie działają.  
\- Nie powiedziałem tego, przestać odwracać sytuację na swoją korzyść – powiedział to tym swoim niskim głosem, jakby wypowiadał zdanie „Mała, przestań się wydzierać i wskakuj do mojej sypialni". Hermiona szybko skarciła się za to porównanie.  
\- Ale chciałeś!  
\- To mi nie dawaj do tego powodów – Hermiona wyrwała się z jego uścisku, patrząc lekko z góry. Chociaż Draco był wyższy prawie o dwie głowy, gdy była w swoim prawdziwym ciele, to Blaise był od niego o kilka calców wyższy i to jej dawało w jakiś sposób satysfakcję. Zmrużyła powieki. Już zapomniała, jak Malfoy potrafi być wkurzający, i jak mocno potrafi grać na nerwach. To wciąż ten sam Malfoy, ten furiat, który ją nienawidzi i w każdej chwili z jego ust może wyrwać się słowo „szlama". Musiała teraz sobie uświadomić, że już nie będzie traktował ją w ten sam sposób co wcześniej, gdy mieszkała w Slytherinie. Teraz Draco znał prawdę i sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy, nie był z tego zadowolony.  
\- Ty... ty zakłamana, dwulicowa wiedźmo. Co tu do cholery robisz? Ostrzegam cię, lepiej otwieraj dobrze usta, bo spożytkujesz je w inny sposób. – Powiedział na jednym tchu, a jego blada twarz poczerwieniała. Na jego słowa Hermiona oburzyła się jeszcze bardziej, przypominając sobie, jak to z Malfoya potrafi być drań, seksista i wymoczek. I co jej do głowy przyszło, żeby przyznawać się, że jest Hermioną. Teraz to na pewno nie puści jej tego płazem.  
\- Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Byliśmy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, śledziliśmy twojego ojca, nagle ten kryształ no i pełnia…  
\- Granger widzę, że chcesz jednak spożytkować usta inaczej – położył palce dłoni na guziku od spodni.  
Hermiona westchnęła głęboko.  
\- Draco … - zaczęła, starając się wziąć go na sumienie.  
\- Nie Draconuj mi nawet.  
\- Ja naprawdę…  
\- …nie chciałaś, zapewne?  
\- Bo nie chciałam.  
\- Śledziłaś mojego ojca? – warknął. – Idiotko, czemu? – Postanowiła przemilczeć jego komentarz, chociaż z ledwością powstrzymywała obelgi wiercące się na końcu języka.  
Nastała cisza.  
Hermiona długo się zastanawiała, o czym myśli blondyn, kiedy stał z zamkniętymi oczami. Na wyprofilowanych kościach twarzy, zaczęły podskakiwać mięśnie i pomyślała, że na pewno musi zabijać ją w myślach niejednokrotnie. Dystyngowanym ruchem złapał ją za fraki i bezdusznym spojrzeniem zaczął napierać na jej oczy. To uczucie… znowu zaczyna się pojawiać. Wspomnienia i wspólne chwile, które spędził z Hermioną jako Blaise. A teraz ona jest tutaj, w jego domu. A dokładnie w kiblu  
\- Pomożesz mi? – napierała. – Nie umiesz ze mną rozmawiać w inny sposób niż targanie mnie za koszulę? To boli…  
\- Zamknij się – zignorował jej słowa. - O co chodzi z tym śledzeniem mojego ojca i jakim sposobem znowu jesteś Blaise?  
Hermiona przymrużyła oczy wyprostowując się. Zacisnęła mocno wargi, na co Draco, wzdychając, wypuścił ją z uścisku.  
\- Powiedziałam, nie wiem, czemu znów, to się dzieje! Myślisz, że szczytem moich marzeń jest siedzenia w cielsku Blaise'a?  
\- Wcześniej zdawałaś się świetnie bawić.  
Hermiona poczerwieniała.  
\- Walczyłam o przetrwanie. Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, ale...  
\- Nienawiść wydaje się w tej sytuacji pozytywną emocją – oschły głos blondyna zmaterializował się w młotek wbijając gwoździe w ciało Hermiony. - Czuje coś o wiele gorszego.  
\- Uratowałeś mi wcześniej życie.  
Draco uniósł brew.  
\- Które chciałem odebrać – na te słowa poczuła odrętwienie. Cóż, dobre w tym wszystkim, że jednak zmienił zdanie i postanowił ją uratować.  
\- Domyśliłam się. Teraz chodzi o życie Zabini'ego.  
Wykrzywił usta w szyderczy uśmiech.  
\- Może to znowu wasza głupia gra? Wynoś się Granger. Wasze życia mnie nie obchodzą. Z tego, co widzę do tej pory całkiem dobrze sobie radziliście z ich utrzymywaniem.  
Hermiona złapała go za przedramię.  
\- Zrobię co zechcesz – odparła żałośnie. – Wiem, jak to brzmi. Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale teraz musimy działać! Wszyscy mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie i to przeze mnie! Nie mogłabym żyć z myślą...  
Draco otworzył szerzej oczy, które zabłysły czerwonymi ognikami.  
\- Wszystko? – powtórzył niższym głosem. Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę.  
\- Przecież mówię! – krzyknęła, zamykając oczy. „Będę tego żałować" – pomyślała w duchu.  
\- Okej.  
\- Tyle? Okej? – otworzyła jedną powiekę widząc zbyt opanowaną twarz Draco.  
\- Przecież powiedziałem. Wszystko to „Wszystko", Granger – oblizał dolna wargę. - Dosłownie wszystko – ściszył głos.  
\- Oczywiście w humanitarny sposób „wszystko"- zaczęła szybko analizować, że przecież Draco nie jest kimś normalnym, komu mogłaby powierzyć swoje „wszystko". -  
\- Humanitarny? – zaśmiał się sucho. - Akurat mój słownik nie posiada tego epitetu. Przykro mi Granger, jestem chyba bardzo niehumanitarny.  
\- To co, mamy umowę – posłał w jej kierunku dłoń, Hermiona długą chwilę zapatrzyła się w długie, blade. Niepewnie uścisnęła tę dłoń czując jakby właśnie zawierała pakt z diabłem. Nie, to zdecydowanie był pakt z demonem, który za jakiś czas wróci chcąc zabrać jej biedną duszę do swoich czeluści. Gdy dotknęła jego skóry usta Dracona wykrzywiły się w przerażającym uśmiechu, zaś przez jej ciało przeszły fale dreszczy.  
\- Musimy wrócić do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.  
\- Masz zamiar wybrać się do niej w gaciach? - Draco uniósł prawą brew.

\- Racja - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową- Ubierz mnie... to znaczy pożycz mi ubrania.

Draco westchnął żałośnie.

* * *

Hermiona szła wpatrując się mętnym wzrokiem w tył pleców Dracona. Pogładziła dłońmi niesforne loczki, które zawsze pojawiały się kiedy nawiedzała ciało Blaise'a. Głupio było przyznać, że tęskniła za nimi. Tak mało czasu udało jej się spędzić z Blaise, kiedy powrócili do własnych ciał. Miło było by spotkać się z nim "normalnie". Oby tylko był bezpieczny. Nie wybaczy sobie, że zamienili się ciałami w tak złej sytuacji. Znowu go naraża. Nagle poczuła delikatny smark w czoło. Oderwała się od myśli spoglądając w szare tęczówki Draco'na.

\- Skup się - warknął Draco wiercąc ją spojrzeniem. - Schodzimy do lochów.

\- Lochów? Macie lochy?

\- Oczywiście - prychnął Draco schodząc schodami w głąb wąskiego korytarza. - Tutaj właśnie kończą tacy oszuści jak ty, Granger. Lumos - z jego różdżki wydobył się blady blask oświetlający surowe cegły.

\- Przeprosiłam Cię już, Malfoy.

\- Nie wybaczyłem.

Hermiona złapała go za przedramię. Draco sfrustrowany odwrócił się nie ukrywając zdenerwowania.

\- Okej, załóżmy że bym ci powiedziała od samego początku. Myślisz, że co byś zrobił? - powiedziała ostro. Usta Draco drgnęły ukazując jeden z najbardziej podłych uśmiechów jakie było Hermionie zobaczyć.

\- Tego się już nie dowiemy, Granger

w Lochach Malfoy'ów było jeszcze zimniej i straszniej niż w sferze mieszkalnej.

\- Greyback prawdopodobnie więzi Zabiniego, to znaczy mnie.

Draco uniósł brwi. Ta sytuacja coraz bardziej doprowadzała go do szaleństwa, Granger doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi - kontynuowała Hermiona. - Nie wiem co z Ronem i Harry'm.

\- Pewnie zostali pokarmem Greybacka

\- Nie żartuj sobie z tego Malfoy. Musimy mieć jakiś plan.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem Granger? - prychnął. - Co myślisz, że się stanie kiedy mój ojciec spotka ciebie jako Zabiniego i mnie?

\- Zabije nas?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - warknął. - Będzie chciał wiedzieć, co my do cholery robimy z tymi pustakami, czyli wami.

\- Masz jakiś plan? - wzdrygnęła się widząc dziwne urządzenia, domyśliła się że do tortur.

\- A jak myślisz? - warknął.

Zanim jednak zaczął ją wdrążać w szczegóły Hermiona skuliła się łapiąc za podbrzusze. – Coś się dzieje z Blaise – wyszeptała. – Musimy się spieszyć.

\- Granger, nie myśl sobie…  
\- Błagam – przerwała. – Teraz tylko ty mi możesz pomóc. Musimy dostać się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.  
Draco uniósł głowę do góry i westchnął.  
\- Na trzy złap za świecznik. - Hermiona spojrzała na stary srebrny świecznik znajdujący się tuż przed ich twarzami.

\- To świstoklik?

Draco przytaknął bez słowa.

\- Gdzie nas przeniesie?

\- Blisko Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Dalej pomyślimy co zrobić z moim ojcem.

\- Jest dość przerażający. - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Dobrze o tym wiem - szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do niej, po czym razem złapali na świecznik znikając z lochów Malfoy Manor.

* * *

\- Harry - delikatny głos rozbrzmiał w jego głowie. Poczuł na policzku ciepłą i delikatną dłoń. Chciał trwać w tym stanie jak najdłużej. - Musisz się obudzić, Harry. - wcale nie chciał. Jeśli to był tylko sen mógł w nim trać, jak najdłużej. Nie widział dokładnie twarzy, która znajdowała się przy nim, ale wiedział kto to jest. Długie czarne włosy, mały zadarty nosek i malinowe usta.

\- Pansy... - mruknął.

\- Potter, wstawaj! - na ten krzyk podskoczył w miejscu czując, że blizna pali go jakby ktoś położył mu na czole rozpalony węgielek.

\- Malfoy? - Harry zachrypł rozglądając się na boki. Znajdowali się przy bijącej wierzbie. - Co się stało?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie fantazję o Parkinson.

\- BO NIE MAM! - zaprzeczył bliznowaty.

\- Zgredek cieszy się, że Harrey'emu Potter'owi nic nie zagraża.

\- Zgredek? Co ty tu robisz? - Harry zobaczył zakrzywioną postać Zgredka stojącą przy nim.

\- Zgredek znalazł cię we Wrzeszczącej Chacie nieprzytomnego. Musiałeś zemdleć, bardzo cię boli? - Hermiona pogładziła go po policzku na co Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Draco prychnął pod nosem.

\- Hermiona i Ron zostali zabrani przez twojego ojca...

\- Cóż, nie do końca zostałam zabrana. To znaczy, moje ciało zostało.

\- Co? Znowu jesteś Zabinim?

\- Nie wiem, jak to się stało.

\- Nie mamy czasu na wasze ploteczki - warknął Draco i spojrzał na Zgredka wyciągając pergamin zza szaty. - Zanieś to Snape'owi.

\- Co my z tym wspólnego Snape? Nie ma opcji. - krzyknął Harry.

\- Nie pyskuj Potter, uwierz mi on jest w stanie nam teraz pomóc bardziej niż ty.

Harry zagryzł wargi spoglądając na Hermionę.

\- Młody Panicz Malfoy nie może już rozkazywać Zgredkowi.

\- Do cholery! Ty mały, szatański podmiocie, myślisz, że możesz mi ...

\- Malfoy! - Przerwała Hermiona wyczuwając, że z ust Draco zaraz wyfrunie całe stado obelg. - Mógłbyś to zrobić? Bardzo cię prosimy Zgredku.

\- Oczywiście, Zgredek pomaga swoim przyjaciołom - ukłonił się i zniknął.

\- Musimy się pospieszyć.

\- Ty zostajesz - stwierdził stanowczo Draco, pomagając wstać na nogi Harry'emu.

\- Co? Jakim prawem Ty o tym decydujesz?

\- Zgadzam się z Malfoy'em - przytaknął Harry. - To zbyt niebezpiecznie żebyś szła tam w ciele Blaise'a.

\- Ale Harry..!

\- Ktoś musi zaczekać na Snape. Poza tym, twoje ciało jest w tym momencie osłabione i nieużyteczne.

\- Czemu ja?

Draco złapał Hermione za nadgarstek i pociągnął kilka kroków od Harry'ego.

\- Możesz mi raz zaufać? - wycedził oschle wbijając swoje stalowe spojrzenie w jej zaskoczoną twarz. - Znam dobrze swojego ojca, wiem do czego jest zdolny.

Hermiona westchnęła i przytaknęła głową czując dziwną bliskość między sobą.

\- Zostanę. Ale

\- Zawsze musisz mieć swoje "ale", prawda Granger?

\- Ale nie możesz pozwolić by cokolwiek im się stało. Proszę.

\- Będziecie się całować, czy możemy iść? - dosłyszeli krzyk Harry'ego.

\- Obiecuje - szepnął przez zęby i razem ze swoim odwiecznym wrogiem ruszyli do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Hermiona schowała się w tunelu aby Bijąca Wierzba przypadkiem nie chciała ją trochę pobić i westchnęła czekając na Księcia Mroku.


	12. Złodziejka

**Rozdział 12**

 **Złodziejka**

* * *

Wspomnienie Pansy cz 2

 _\- I co planujesz? - Selena uśmiechnęła się delikatnie przeczesując szczotką platynowe włosy._

 _\- To będzie coś szczególnego - zarechotała Pansy machając nogami w powietrzu. Leżała na wielkim łóżku topiąc się w niebieskiej, flanelowej pościeli. Miała na sobie bokserki i biały podkoszulek z napisem " Wredne Zołzy RLZ"_

 _\- Podzielisz się?_

 _\- Wybacz, Sel. To tajemnica, którą zostawię tylko dla Draco - Pansy przygryzła wargę zapisując coś w swoim dzienniku. Po chwili zamknęła go wsuwając pod poduszkę._

 _\- Na pewno będzie zachwycony. - Selna zachichotała. - W końcu taka laska jak ty... Jesteś przepiękna Pansy!_

 _\- Sel, nie żartuj, wszyscy wiedzą, że ty i Zabini jesteście najlepszą parą!_

 _Zimny wzrok Seleny odbijał się w odbiciu lustra._

 _\- Naprawdę? Och Pansy, nie przesadzaj. Mówią tak, bo nie widzieli Ciebie i Draco._

 _\- Chciałabym..._

 _\- Jestem pewna, że zostaniesz jego dziewczyną. On cię uwielbia._

 _\- Chyba raczej nie znosi - Pansy westchnęła opierając dłoń na poróżowiałym policzku._

 _\- Pansy! - głos matki dobiegał z dołu - Przyjdź tu natychmiast!_

 _\- Już idę matko! Zaraz wracam Sel! Przechwycę nam piwo karmelowe!_

 _\- Moje ulubione._

 _\- Wiem! - zarechotała Pansy skacząc z łóżka i zbiegła po schodach zostawiając Selenie odgłos butów. Spojrzała na swoje zimne odbicie. Odłożyła szczotkę i dystyngowanym krokiem podeszła do łóżka Pansy powoli wysuwając z pod poduszki różowy dziennik Pansy. Śmiało otworzyła ostatnio zapisaną kartkę. " Urodziny Draco"._

Pansy spochmurniała wpatrując się w świstek, który trzymała w dłoni. Na jej twarzy malowało się zatroskanie i smutek. Podeszła do okiennicy i wpatrzyła się w bijący srebrnym światłem księżyc. Ten blask zawsze przypominał jej kolor oczu Dracona. Tyle się ostatnio pozmieniało. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni znieśli swój cało-pokoleniowy konflikt i zaczęli się dogadywać. Ona zaczęła się z nimi dogadywać. Kto by pomyślał? Niesforny, śmieszny Ron, który wpasowywał się w sytuacje, rozchwytywana, pani zarządu, idealna prefekt Granger, w której odnalazła swoja koleżankę i Harry. Harry Potter, który zaprzątał jej ostatnio często głowę, męczył w snach i powodował rumieńce na policzkach. To wszystko może się teraz skończyć za sprawą Seleny. Nie widziała jej od tylu lat...czasami widniała na okładkach czasopism. Jeszcze bardziej piękniejsza, seksowniejsza i przerażająca niż kiedyś.

\- Granger - szepnęła zastanawiając się co robią teraz Gryfoni - nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jesteś do niej podobna.

Odeszła a podmuch wiatru zrzucił z parapetu stary pergamin, której tytuł nosił nazwę "Urodziny Draco - pocałunek"

* * *

\- Więc - zaczął Draco idąc cichymi krokami schowany pod pelerynką niewidką wraz z Harry'm. Nie cierpiał ciasnoty, a tym bardziej Pottera. Przeklinał Granger, za to że tak łatwo dał się jej omamić. - Jaki masz plan?

\- Improwizacja - odpowiedział automatycznie Harry czując, jak łokieć Malfoy'a wbija mu się w podbrzusze.

\- Świetnie - odparł cierpko blondyn. - Prawie, tak dobry, jak mój.

\- Posuń dupsko Malfoy – mruknął Harry uderzając go w plecy.

\- Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podoba, Potter.

\- Myślisz, że szczytem moich marzeń, jest ocieranie się o twój zadufany tyłek?

\- Ależ skąd! – zawarczał Draco zbyt głośno dlatego po chwili ponownie ściszył głos. - Ta dwójka jełopów prawdopodobnie, jest w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu, a my będziemy " improwizować". Może od razu rzućmy na siebie avade?

\- Masz lepszy pomysł Malfoy? - zamruczał Harry. - Może Snape to, jest ten twój genialny plan?

\- A co? Wspomnienia szlabanu w lochach ze Snapem doprowadzając cię do orgazmu?

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Jesteś chory. - Skwitował krótko bliznowaty.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem - zgodził się bez zastanowienie Ślizgon.

\- Bardziej zastanawia mnie fakt, że tak ochoczo pomogłeś Hermionie - Harry wypowiedział te słowa z nutą prowokacji. - To nie ty przypadkiem chciałeś ją zabić na meczu?

\- Oj tam od razu zabić - zbagatelizował Draco uroczym głosikiem - troszkę uszkodzić.

\- Nas uszkodziłeś wystarczająco - skwitował krótko odczuwając jeszcze skutki feralnego upadku. - Powinieneś dostać ode mnie w ryj . Ciesz się, że jestem teraz zajęty. - wysyczał Harry.

\- Jaki ryj Potter? Jaki ryj?! Moja twarz jest ubezpieczona na miliardy galeonów, nie wypłaciłbyś się za uszkodzenie jej do końca życia. Poza tym, nie widzisz, że staram się to odpokutować? Granger nie jest niewinna, bawiła się ze mną pod przygrywką Zabiniego.

\- Nie było jej łatwo. Ale też nie mówię, że dobrze postąpiła nie mówiąc nam prawdy.

\- Pff - prychnął Draco. - Bo Granger to kłamliwa, zjadliwa, wredna żmija. Jeszcze z nią nie skończyłem.

\- Malfoy... zaczynam się ciebie obawiać. Twoje huśtawki nastroju są niebezpiecznie.

\- Zawsze jestem niebezpieczny. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o kobiety, chociaż… – przerwał chwilę się zastanawiając. – Nie jestem pewien, czy Granger jest kobietą.

\- Malfoy, zostaw Hermione w spokoju. I tak nie masz u niej żadnych szans.

\- Ha Ha – zaśmiał się sucho – Przekonamy się Potter. Ciii chyba słyszę swojego ojca. - Draco stanął nagle w miejscu. Harry uderzył nosem w tył jego pleców poprawiając suwające się okulary. Przeklną pod nosem.

\- I co teraz?

\- Nie wiem Potter, może dam mu całusa na przywitanie i sobie pójdzie? - powiedział zbyt piskliwym głosem blondyn.

\- Przestań się zgrywać Draco, wkraczamy do sfery niebezpieczeństwa.

\- A czy ja wyglądam, jak półgłówek z blizną na czole i z przypałowymi okularami, który ślini się przez sen do Parkinson? - warknął Draco. - Ty tu jesteś bohaterem, wymyśl coś.

\- Wcale się nie ślinię! - odburknął zawstydzony Harry. - Dobra, ale rób co ci każę. - Draco na te słowa mlasnął z niesmakiem.

\- Cieszę się, że w łóżku ja wydaje to polecenie.

* * *

\- No proszę, nasz honorowy gość się obudził - rzekł Greyback szczerząc zęby do bladego Zabiniego. Rana paliła go wywołując impulsy na całym ciele. Wilkołak podszedł do niego unosząc w górę podbródek Blaise'a. - Ładnie to tak uciekać?

\- Ładnie to tak kogoś przetrzymywać ?- odwarknął Zabini odwracając głowę gwałtownie w bok.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie zadzierałbym tak tego małego noska. - odezwał się Lucjusz Malfoy wciskając swoją laskę pod pachę. - Panna Granger znowu w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Zastanawia mnie, gdzie szlaja się ten parszywiec Potter?

\- Przeszukałem tunel, nikogo nie napotkałem - wysyczał Glizdogon pocierając swoje dłonie o brudna szatę. - Co robimy z rudzielcem?

\- Jest nam zbędny.

\- Nie odważysz się - warknął Zabini dostrzegając w kieszeni płaszczu Greyback'a różdżkę Hermiony.

\- Zastanowię się, najpierw powiedz mi mała szlamo w jakim sposób komunikujesz się z nim! - wskazał swoją długą czarną laską postać zamkniętą w lodzie.

\- Czytam dobrze z ruchu warg – parsknął Zabini mordując wszystkich wzrokiem.

Lucjusz spojrzał karcąca na Glizdogona, który parsknął śmiechem.

Greyback podszedł do Rona łapiąc go za szyję. W Tym momencie rudzielec otworzył oczy łapiąc niespokojnie powietrze.

\- Co jest! Zostaw mnie ty… śmierdzący padalcu! - pisnął Ron wiercąc nogami i zaciskają dłonie na przedramieniu Greybacka, który zaciskał pięść na jego szyi. - Her...

\- Zostaw go! - krzyknął Zanini a zawroty w głowie ponownie zagościły.

\- Będziesz współpracować?

\- Będę, tylko go zostaw! - Zabini odetchnął z ulgą widząc jak Greyback odstawia Rona na ziemię. Rudzielec złapał się za szyję głośno kaszląc.

\- Nic mu nie mów! - krzyknął Ron kasłająci niekoniecznie wiedząc o co chodzi.

\- Zamknij tą jadaczkę Wesley - warknął Greyback.

\- Czekam - Lucjusz Malfoy pozwolił sobie na wyrafinowany uśmieszek. Zabini nie mógł uwierzyć, że znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Zwykle Lucjusza traktował trochę, jak wrednego wujka, który podobnie, jak jego syn ma problemy psychiczne i chce przejąć władze nad światem. Teraz jednak był Hermioną. A ród Malfoy'ów nienawidziła takich osób, jak Granger. Chociaż...co do najmłodszego potomka nie był taki pewien.

\- Hej ty - bąknął Balise zwracając się do postaci w lodzie. - Słyszysz mnie koleś?

\- Jak na kobietę twój język nie jest zbyt wyszukany - stwierdził sucho Malfoy kończąc zdanie mlaśnięciem.

\- Jak na mężczyznę nie zachowuje się pan, jak dżentelmen. - Lucjusz lekko się oburzył i skomentował to stwierdzenie mlaśnięciem.

 _Może grzeczniej oszuście, który opętał ciało tej niewinnej dziewczyny ?_ \- Balise usłyszał głos w głowie. Czemu do cholery wszyscy biorą go za demona, który opętuje ciała Gryfonek? I Granger w cale taka niewinna nie jest.

\- Nic nie słyszę - powiedział zniecierpliwiony Lucjusz.

\- Może jednak zabijemy rudzielca? - Greyback spojrzał drapieżnym wzrokiem w stronę jęczącego Rona. - Zgłodniałem.

\- Nie boję się was! – krzyknął Ron. Wilkołak obrzucił go drapieżnym spojrzeniem na co Ron'owi szybko zrzedła mina. – Może trochę…

\- Odpowiada w myślach - powiedział pośpiesznie Blaise widząc jak Greyback oblizuje swoje spierzchnięte usta.

\- Co?

\- Mówi do mnie po przez myśli, nie wiem na czym to ma polegać. To prawda.

 _Mówię do tego kogo chcę i kiedy chce._ \- Powiedział obrażony głos na co Blaise westchnął.

\- Łżesz, w takim razie czemu ja nic nie słyszę? - głos Lucjusza wyrażał niecierpliwość.

\- Szczerze? Nie wygląda pan na zachęcającego rozmówcę.

* * *

\- Zrozumiałeś? - Harry kucał obok Draco rzucając mu spojrzenia agenta 007.

\- Potter, nie porównuj mojego mózgu do braku twojego. Mi nie trzeba powtarzać dwadzieścia razy. - zirytował się blondyn czując, że od wilgoci jego włosy zaczynają skręcać się w delikatne loki. Poprawił kołnierz swojej skórzanej czarnej kurtki czując chłód. Co prawda Draco był przyzwyczajony do niskich temperatur, ale teraz naprawdę czuł, że marznie.

\- Upewniam się. Musimy ich zaskoczyć. W tych włosach na pewno ci się uda.

\- Cięty języczek Potter ci się zrobił - Draco posłał mu szyderczy uśmiech.

\- Nie możesz pokazać się ojcu. Pamiętaj żeby zostać pod peleryną.

\- WIEM POTTER, co mam robić - skwitował krótko sam już nie potrafiąc stwierdzić po której stronie powinien się znajdować. Nagle syknął pod nosem czując, jak drętwieje mu przedramię.

\- Co jest ?

\- Nic – mruknął Draco pocierając dłoń. Potter nie wiedział o jego Czarnym Znaku i lepiej żeby tak zostało. Chociaż… jeśli Granger go widziała, to nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby już wszystkim wygadała. Harry potarł w tym samym czasie bliznę na czole.

\- Coś tu jest niepokojącego... - skwitował starając się przezwyciężyć ból, który na szczęście po krótkiej chwili ustał.

\- Nasz duet wystarczająco jest niepokojący. Idziemy - skomentował Draco chowając ponownie swoje majestatyczne oblicze pod pelerynę niewidkę.

* * *

\- Proszę - wyszeptał Blaise spoglądając na twarz w lodzie - musisz nam pomóc.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Blaise stracił ostatnią nadzieję. Co za świr. A był tak rozgadany! Można by stwierdzić, że nawet ten lodowy stwór podbijał do niego.

\- Cóż Panno Granger, chyba nadszedł czas aby pożegnać się z Panem Weasley'em.

Blaise spojrzał na Rona to znowu na Lucjusza.

\- Nie martw się Hermi. - Ron podparł się ściany ocierając smużkę krwi z ust. - Harry nas uratuje.

\- Potter? - Lucjusz zaśmiał się. - Nie widzicie, że uciekł? To tchórz! Zostawił was by ratować swój tyłek.

\- Ta rana - Blaise zmienił temat spoglądając na udo gdzie widniała blizna, która nie przestawała go palić. - Ty ją zrobiłeś? - spojrzała na Greyback'a marszcząc mocno brwi .

\- Domyśliłaś się ?- Wilkołaka zaśmiał się pokazując wielkie kły i zaczął klaskać wielkimi łapskami. - Brawo! Znasz tego skutki?

Blaise poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Powstrzymał upadek podpierając dłoń o lodową bryłę, chłód na chwilę ocucił jego ciało. Złapał oddech.

\- Nie musimy cię zabijać, ty już jesteś martwa - zaśmiał się ponownie. - Nie przeżyjesz transformacji, ani jej nie powstrzymasz będąc tutaj. A zostało niewiele czasu. - powiedział melodyjnie nie ukrywając, że wspaniale się bawi.

\- Nie pozwolę na to - warknął Blaise rzucając mu oszalałe spojrzenie.

\- Co zrobisz? - krzyknął

\- Może cię zabije - Greyback dosłyszał głos tuż za sobą czując na aorcie koniec różdżki .

\- Potter! - krzyknął Lucjusz mierząc w niego swoją różdżką. - Świetnie, trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Zanim jednak Lucjusz zdołał rzucić zaklęcie, z drugiej strony pojawiła się kula, która wytrąciła mu różdżkę z dłoni. Odwrócił się ale jedynie co ujrzał to koniec różdżki, który nagle znikł pod peleryną niewidką.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - warknął.

" Żebyś ojcze wiedział kto" - pomyślał cierpko Draco schowany pod peleryną. Wyciągnął zgrabnie z kieszeni Greybacka różdżkę Hermiony i cicho podbiegł do Blaise'a szturchając go łokciem .

\- Mionka? - wychrypiał cicho Blaise przechwytują różdżkę.

\- Nie jełopie - warknął Draco. - Hagrid

\- Malfoy - wyszeptał. - Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!

\- Ratuje wam dupsko.

* * *

Hermiona spoglądała w niebo kucając w wejściu do tunelu prowadzącej do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Znowu robi się pochmurnie, będzie padać. Westchnęła obejmując ramionami kolana. Do końca nie mogła uwierzyć co się tak naprawdę dzieje. Akcja we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, powrót do ciała Zabiniego, pobyt w Malfoy Manor. To o wiele za dużo. Rodzinny dorobek Malfoy'ów intrygował ją a jednocześnie przerażał. To miejsce kryło w sobie wiele historii, zapewne przerażających. Lochy był straszne, wyobraziła siebie zakutą w kajdanach z ostrą kolczatką na szyi. Wzdrygnęła się. Żadna siła nie zmusiłaby jej do zamieszkania w tym strasznym miejscu. Pomyśleć, że Draco się tam wychował. Może dlatego jest taki walnięty? Zresztą jego rodzina też nie przypominała normalnej. Nie, ona zdecydowanie nie była normalna. A zwłaszcza głowa rodziny – Lucjusz Malfoy.

Myślała o Zabinim, który męczy się w jej ciele znowu zbierając baty zamiast niej.

\- Zabini? – zerwała się na nogi widząc postać w mroku. –Co wy na ukochanego Salzatara wyczyniacie?!

\- Profesor Snape! – pisnęła dostrzegając jego spochmurniałą i zdenerwowaną twarz w blasku księżyca. - Błagam proszę nam pomóc. Lucjusz Malfoy i Greyback przetrzymują mnie, znaczy Hermione i Rona.

Profesor Snape zmarszczył brwi a na jego twarzy widniał niepokój.

\- Wolniej – poprawił majestatycznym gestem swoją pelerynę. – Potter i Malfoy tam są?

\- Tak. Obaj Malfoy'e.

\- Z Granger i Weasley'em ?

\- Tak. I…

\- Greyback i Glizdogon?

\- Zgadza się.

\- Zostań tutaj. – nakazał.

\- Co ? – mruknęła marszcząc nos – Nie ma mowy! Mogę się przydać!

\- Nie potrzebna mi kolejna osoba na głowie, Zabini! Nie ma dyskusji! – krzyknął i ominął ją zgrabnie znikając w ciemnościach tunelu.

\- Fantastycznie – warknęła Hermiona obserwując, jak pierwsze krople deszczu zaczynają spadać na wilgotną ziemię. Poczuła zawroty w głowie, od strony Zabiniego. Musiał źle znosić nagłą zamianę ciał. Gdyby tylko był jakiś sposób... Krople stukały o trawę przypominając diamenciki w świetle księżyca.

\- Deszcz – wyszeptała. Zmrużyła na chwilę oczy po czym gwałtownie zerwała się z miejsca pozwalając by krople deszczu zaczęły skapywać na ciało. – DESZCZ! – krzyknęła niczym opętana czując słoną wodę na wargach.

* * *

\- Przykro mi Potter – zaśmiał się Lucjusz Malfoy – Ale zbyt pochopnie oceniłeś sytuację. – Spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Greyback'a, który odwzajemnił uśmiech. Rozpiął swój gruby płaszcz i zawył. Jego kości zaczynały się nienaturalnie wydłużać i zniekształcać. Pod skórą twarzy zaczęły przemieszczać się kości. Greyback nie miał już twarzy wyrośniętego drwala wychowanego przez wilkołaki. Był wilkołakiem. Długi pysk uniósł w górę głośno wyjąc po czym otworzył paszczę ukazując wielkie szklące się zęby okryte klejącą śliną. Tęczówki zaświeciły żółtym blaskiem. Płaszcz porwał się w ramionach ukazując wielkie łapska okryte włosiem. Blaise poczuł skurcz w żołądku. Greyback potrafił się zmieniać w wilkołaka nawet kiedy nie było pełni. Nie dobrze.

\- Stary nie mdlej mi teraz - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Malfoy widząc bladą twarz kolegi. Nadal nie mógł przywyknąć do tego, że Blaise siedzieć w ciele Granger ale nie było czasu by o tym myśleć.

Harry odsunął się od Greyback'a robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak wielkiej bestii. Kiedyś był świadkiem przemiany Profesora Lupina ale Greyback to inna bajeczka. Jego obecna forma była trzy razy większa niż Remus.

\- Malfoy - Lucjusz odwrócił się podnosząc z ziemi różdżkę.

\- Snape - nie ukrwał zdziwienia.

Zanim ruszyli w dalszy monolog Greyback rzucił się w stronę Harry'ego. Profesor Snape szybkim ruchem zakrył chłopaka rzucając zaklęcia odpierające tak, że Greyback odskoczył w tył.

Draco tymczasem schował pod pelerynę Zabiniego, który z każdą kolejną sekundą słabł.

\- Co ci jest? - poklepał go po policzku Draco, czując dziwne podniecenie mając ciało Gryfonki przy sobie a z drugiej strony mieszało sie to z obrzydzeniem będąc świadom ze to Blaise. .

\- Ta rana piecze poza tym, czuje się tak, jak w tedy kiedy zasłabłem zanim zamieniłem się znowu w Mionkę.

\- I co to ma niby oznaczać?

\- To że... - i padł. Draco przykucnął przy jego ciele starają się okryć je peleryną. Minęło kilka minut kiedy Blaise na powrót otworzył oczy.

\- Chłopie, postaraj się więcej nie mdleć. - warknął Draco.

\- To ja - odpowiedział mu cierpki i suchy głos. - Hermiona. - Udało jej się podnieść do pozycji kucającej.

 _Ponownie spotykamy się, martwiłem się że więcej Cię nie zobaczę -_ odezwał się znajomy głos człowieka w lodzie.

Hermiona odpowiedziała mu cierpkim uśmiechem. Nie było czasu, noga pulsowała od rany jaką zadał Greyback, a Zabini... starała się wysilić głowę aby wyczuć jego obecność lub myśl. Bezskutecznie.

\- Świetnie, teraz zamieniacie się na zawołanie? A może... - zaczął Draco, lecz zanim udało mu się dokończyć Hermiona wyskoczyła z peleryny niewidki i pobiegła w stronę Rona.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Pomogła mu wstać na nogi.

\- Całkiem niezłe, ale myślę, że dostałem wcześniej jakimś zaklęciem odurzającym bo czuje się , jak na cholernym kacu.

\- Mam ci wiele do powiedzenia Ron...- zaczęła dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie czas na wyrzuty sumienia. - Ale najpierw musimy się stąd wydostać. Dasz radę iść?

\- Powinienem, ale ty Hermi..

Ron spojrzał na krew sącząca się z nogi Hermiony. Jego wzrok był bardziej niż zatroskany.

\- Źle to wygląda, wiem - wyczytała mu w myślach - Ale jak szybko się wydostaniemy będę mogła zażyć antidotum, które powstrzyma transformację. Lupin mi kiedyś mówił, że jest to możliwe, można powstrzymać całkowity proces przemiany jeśli dostanę eliksir przed pierwszym cyklem. - mówiła zbyt energetycznym głosem jakby sama chciała się w pełni przekonać. Ponownie zamknęła oczy starając się wytężyć umysł i odszukać Zabiniego. Gdzieś odczuła światełko, które powiedziało jej ze chłopak jest nieprzytomny ale bezpieczny.

\- Na pewno zdążymy - złapał ją za ramiona Ron po czym usłyszał warczenie. Jęknął.

\- MOŻE JEDNAK ZOSTANIESZ MOJĄ MAŁĄ SUKĄ! - warknął gruby zmutowany głos. Hermiona spojrzała na wilkołaka którego wielki pysk rozszerzył się w uśmiechu. Kątem oka zobaczyła jak Snape rozmawiał z Malfoyem wciąż celując do siebie różdżkami. Harry własnie podnosił się z podłogi.

\- Ta mała suka zaraz pośle cię do piachu - warknęła w furii Hermiona po czym nagle nieodparta siła weszła do jej umysłu. W pierwszej chwili nie była pewna czy to głos czy smuga światła do niej przemawiała. Fala jasności pulsowała po umyśle wywołując nieokreślony stan. Wiedziała co ma robić, niewyjaśniona siła przemawiała w bezgłosym języku.

\- _Tumultus_ \- wyszeptała bezgłośnie po czym jaskinie powieliła poświata pulsujących fal zakrywając całą rozgrywającą się scenerię. Fala skumulowała się w jedynym punkcie po czym rozbłysła ponownie i zniknęła zamykając się w dłoni Hermiony. Wszyscy leżeli oszołomieni, możliwe że nieprzytomni. Hermiona podniosła się jako pierwsza z kolan wychwytując wzrokiem szkliste kawałki lodu rozbłyśnięte na całej powierzchni jaskini. Człowieka z lodu nigdzie nie było. Poczuła w dłoni pulsujący ból, kiedy zorientowała się że coś w niej zaciska. Medalion. Nie wiedzieć czemu schowała go szybko do spodni, po czym wpatrzyła się w twarze powoli dochodzących do siebie osób. Tylko jedna postać leżała bezwładnie nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Greyback. Nagi, z odsłoniętymi pośladkami i twarzą przekręconą w bok, wpatrujący się martwymi oczami w nią - Hermionę. Czy to ona zrobiła? Nie, niby jak... czemu więc miała to dziwne poczucie, że to własnie jej sprawka?

\- Niemożliwe - krzyknął Lucjusz, Harry szybko wycelował w niego różdżką, lecz zanim zaklęcie dotarło do Malfoy'a ten szybko zamienił się w czarną mgłę i zniknął. Glizdogona nigdzie nie było. Musiał zamienić się w szczura, pomyślała.

\- Co to było? - wychrypiał Harry pocierając dłonią łokieć, na który upadł.

\- CO TO DO CHOLERY BYŁO! - powtórzył głos, Hermiona odwróciła się widząc wbiegającego Blaise'a. Chłopak stanął obok niej, wpatrując się w ranę na nodze.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - wyszeptała w odpowiedzi Hermiona. - Musicie zabrać mnie do szpitala, chyba że chcecie mieć kolejnego wilkołaka na głowie. - poczuła, że traci świadomość, a ból nogi nie był tego jednym powodem. Blaise złapał ją w ramiona.

\- Ma racje - odezwał się Snape, w cale nie starając się opanować wściekłości w głosie. - Nie mam pojęcia, co kombinowała wasza trójka, ale wy -w skazał na Blaise'a i Malfoy'a, który zmaterializował się spod peleryny niewidki - macie równie przerąbane.

\- Co z nim robimy? - Ron totalnie olał groźby Snape'a, jakby już dawno był do takiej sytuacji przyzwyczajony, i wskazał butem leżącego Greyback'a z odsłoniętymi pośladkami.

\- Nie żyje? - Draco podszedł w jego stronę, lecz na tyle daleko jakby obawiał się że mężczyzna zaraz wstanie i odgryzie mu głowę.

\- I co z tym dziwnym kolesiem w lodzie? - Blaise przerzucił sobie bezwładne ciało Hermiony na ramię.

\- Wy sobie chyba nie zdajecie sprawy w jakie cholernie złej sytuacji się znajdujecie. - Snape poprawił swoją peleryną. - Oczywiście od Pottera i Weasley nie oczkuję że cokolwiek ich głowy mógłby pojąć, ale wy - ponownie spojrzał na Ślizgonów.

\- Później wlepisz nam dożywotni szlaban - odezwał się Harry - a teraz prędko do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Jeśli jeszcze, jest co ratować - skwitował z nutką arogancji Snape, po czy odeszli zostawiając nagiego Grayback'a leżącego wśród rozbitych kryształków lodu.

* * *

\- Wlej jej to - Snape podał Ronowi przezroczystą fiolkę z płynem srebrnym w środku. Harry ostrożnie odchylił jej głowę, a Ron wlał do ust antidotum. Stali czekając w ciszy na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Dziewczyna odkaszlnęła po czym ponownie leżała w bezruchu. Za oknem światało, całą noc spędzili na walkę z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em i Greybac'kiem. Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli odczuwać zmęczenie.

\- To pomoże? - odezwał się pierwszy Harry.

\- Powinno, dość szybko podaliśmy jej antidotum - w głosie Snape było słychać nutkę niepewności. - Ewentualnie możemy amputować jej nogę dla pewności.- Harry nie był pewien, czy profesor powiedział to w żarcie, czy na serio.

\- A teraz wracajcie do siebie - dodał stanowczo kierując się w stronę wyjście skrzydła szpitalnego. - Dzisiejsze wydarzenia w cale nie zwalniają was z zajęć.

\- Pani Profesorze- odezwał się Draco. - Co będzie dalej?

\- Dalej zajmą się tym aurorzy. Absolutnie macie się do tego nie mieszać wystarczająco dużo narobiliście syfu. - Snape zniknął. Czwórka chłopaków stała przed łóżkiem Gryfonki wpatrując się w nią zatroskanymi oczami.

\- Zostanę z nią - odezwał się pierwszy Draco. - Ktoś musi, odniosłem najmniej obrażeń.

\- Chyba żartujesz - zaświergotał Ron. - Myślisz, że pierwsze co chce Hermiona zobaczyć po przebudzeniu to twój Ślizgoński ryj?

Draco chciał coś odpowiedzieć zgryźliwego ale przerwał mu w tym Harry.

\- Nie wyglądacie najlepiej, idźcie odpocząć, ja z nią zostanę.

\- Daj spokój Harry - Blaise przysunął krzesełko z sąsiedniej pryczy. - Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz zejść. Poza tym pewnie będziemy mieli jutro wizytę u Dumbledora. Pasuje abyście obmyślili jakbyś logiczny plan czemu do cholery naraziliście siebie a przede wszystkim... - urwał wpatrując się w śpiącą Hermionę - Ja zostanę.

Odeszli, niechętnie ale to zrobili. Draco syknął pod nosem jakieś zdanie w stylu " przebiegły kmiot" po czy także się ulotnił. Blaise w końcu został sam z Hermiona. Jak do cholery zmusiła ich ciała do ponownej zamiany? Skądś wiedział ze to zrobiła celowo. Mówiło mu to nie tylko przeczucie a swoista reakcja jaką odczuł kiedy doszło do ponownie zamiany.

* * *

Podświadomość Hermiony wiedziała, że znajdowała się w skrzydle szpitalnym zanim jeszcze otworzyła oczy. Ból nogi już tak strasznie nie dokuczał. Poczuła w jakimś stopniu ulgę, że wszystko dobrze się skończył ż, nie była przekonana można nazwać to dobrym zakończeniem. Ktoś nie żył, lodowy człowiek ( co do tego też nie była przekonana) zniknął a ona... albo dostała antidotum albo obudzi się obrośnięta w futro. Ile jeszcze raz w ciągu tego roku skończy w skrzydle szpitalnym?

Leżała na czymś przyjemnym oraz ciepłym i z pewnością nie była to poduszka. Dosłyszała obok równy oddech, a jej dłoń, która leżała prawdopodobnie na klatce piersiowej powoli unosiła się i opadała. Otworzyła oczy widząc przed sobą śpiącą twarz. W pierwszej chwili poczuła się zdezorientowana. Jakim cudem ten niedźwiedź znalazł się w jej łóżku? Zamiast krzyku wpatrzyła się w jego idealnie obrysowany podbródek. Nie do końca świadoma tego co robi odgarnęła pukiel loczka z jego czoła po czym opuszkami paców dotknęła jego policzka.

\- Wstałaś... - szepnął będąc na w pół przytomnym. Hermiona szybko oderwała dłoń czując, jak policzka zaczynają ją parzyć.

\- Nawet choremu do łóżka potrafisz wleź? - udawała obrażoną chociaż było to przyjemne mając go przy sobie.

\- Jak się czujesz?- szepnął zbliżając swoją twarz. Objął ją mocniej ramieniem, jakby robił to wielokrotnie i ponownie zamknął oczy cicho wzdychając. Hermiona wiedziała, że zaraz rozpłynie się w tym uścisku.

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała na wdechu a bicie serca zaczęło przyśpieszać. - A...Harry i wszyscy? Co z nimi? Czy...

\- Mionka - Położył dłoń na jej policzku, masujące wrażliwą skórę za uchem opuszkami palców - długo czekałem aż będę mógł cię wziąć w swoje ramiona, mogłabyś choć raz o nikogo się nie martwić?'

Nic nie odpowiedziała. W duchu wiedziała, że jej ciało chce być, jak najbliżej Blaise'a i to już od jakiegoś czas. Nigdy wcześniej żaden chłopak nie obejmował ją w taki sposób. Głupio było jej się przyznać, że te męskie ramiona sprawiły, że poczuła się bezpiecznie i spokojnie. Wyrwał ją z rozmyśleń delikatnie całując w usta. Miała zaprotestować, ale zrobił to ponownie, rozchylił jej wagi i pogłębił pocałunek. Zacięła dłonie w piąstki chcąc go odepchnąć. Nie powinna na to pozwalać, ale zamiast go odtrącić bezsilnie położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i zaczęła oddawać pocałunki. Cicho jęknęła czując, jak język Zabini'ego zmysłowo wplata się w jej. Piersi Hermiony ocierały się o jego klatkę co spowodowało ciche mruczenie Ślizgona. Hermiona zaśmiała się będąc nadal z nim w pocałunku.

\- Co? - zapytał masując jej tył pleców. Nawet nie poczuła kiedy jego dłoń wśliznęła się za jej koszulę.

\- Mruczysz Zabini - ponownie zaśmiała się wplatając dłonie w jego włosy.

\- Czyżby?- wybuchła śmiechem widząc, jak Zabini rzuca jej drapieżne spojrzenie.

\- Granger śmiejesz się ze mnie? Nie ładnie - Odsunął ją od siebie i przekręcił na plecy, by po chwili znaleźć się nad nią. Pochylił się nad szyją i zaczął lizać delikatną skórę na przemian całując. Hermiona cicho jęknęła po raz pierwszy doświadczając takiej rozkoszy. Blaise, spojrzał na dziewczynę obserwując jej zarumienioną i zawstydzoną twarzy. Pozwolił sobie na krótki uśmiech drapieżnika, po czym śmiało złapał za jej ramiączko i odkrył pełną pierś. Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Co robisz?! - chciała założyć ponownie ramiączko ale Zabini powstrzymał stanowczo łapiąc ją za nadgarstek.

\- Kara za śmianie się, Mionka. Wiesz, że Ślizgoni są świetni w zadawaniu kar. - Kciukiem zaczął masować jej malutki i już stwardniały sutek. Hermiona kilka razy próbowała się wyrwać szarpiąc się na łóżku w końcu poddała się po kilku próbach i poczuła, jak język Zabini'ego liże jej niedużą brodawkę. Lekko zażenowana a jednocześnie nie potrafiąc przestać pojękiwań z rozkoszy jaką fundował jej Ślizgon, przymknęła powieki. Cicho krzyknęła kiedy Blaise zaczął ssać jej sutek a drugą dłoń zacisnął na lewej piersi. Jego palce były długie i duże. On cały był wielki i pomyślała, że większość kobiet czułaby się przy nim bezpiecznie a jednocześnie bezsilnie. Hermiona nie lubiła czuć się bezsilnie, ale w tym przypadku mogła sobie na chwilę słabości pozwolić.

\- Blais - bardzo cicho westchnęła czują jak jej drobne ciało zaczynają nachodzić dreszcze. Nie wiedziała co ma za bardzo zrobić se swoimi drżącymi dłońmi. Najpierwej przejechała delikatnie palcami po jego twarzy a następnie oplotła szyję. Niespokojnie ruszyła biodrami, kiedy poczuła na udzie twardą męskość Zabini'ego. Zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzona. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała tak bliskiego kontaktu z żadnym chłopakiem, ale nie mogła się dłużej okłamywać. Było to o wiele cudowniejsze niż dodatkowe lekcje Transmutacji, które przecież tak kochała. Ona i Ślizgon w łóżku szpitalnym... Hermiona ponownie objęła jego twarz chcąc go pocałować, kiedy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła przed sobą parę święcących, niczym ostre noże, oczu.

\- Malfoy? - pisnęła czując zaciskającą się dłoń na szyi. Rozchylił wargi kciukiem przybliżając twarz do jej ucha.

\- Właśnie przyszedłem odebrać Twoje "wszystko" Granger.

Hermiona zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej zrzucając przy tym kołdrę. Włosy skleiły jej się do czoła a oddech nie chciał się wyregulować. CO TO BYŁO?

\- O Święty Merlnie! - krzyknęła ocierając mokre czoło dłonią. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała, jakby brakowało tlenu w pomieszczeniu. Nie była pewna, czy jej sutki są wilgotne od potu, czy może rzeczywiście znajdowała się na nich ślina Blaise'a. A może to był jednak Malfoy? Przed oczami zaświeciła jej para metalicznych oczu. Przejechała dłonią po szyi, na której jeszcze chwile temu zaciskały dłonie Draco.

\- Wstałaś - dosłyszała głos obok siebie. Jak opętana przez najgroźniejszego demona odwróciła głowę widząc Zabini'ego, który siedział na krześle przy jej łóżku. - I to w jakim stylu. - skwitował krótko.

\- To jakieś żart - wzdychnęła do samej siebie. - Co ty tu robisz?

 _Co ty tu robisz wracaj szybko do łóżka_ \- pomyślała po czym szybko przeklęła swoje istnienie.

Zabini nic nie odpowiedział, jego wzrok był jakiś zamglony, a twarz lekko poczerwieniała. Spoglądał intensywnie na zdezorientowaną Gryfonkę.

\- Granger... - zaczął trochę ochrypłym i niskim głosem. Jego wąski i zmysłowe oczy zabłyszczały zielonym światłem. Hermiona nie chciała słuchać. Sen który rozpalił ją do koloru buraczka nie opuszczał myśli. Ramiona Blaise'a również. Rzadko miewała erotyczne sny, a na pewno nie w roli głównej ze Ślizgonami. Z nim. Och czemu to był tylko sen? Jak ma mu teraz spojrzeć w twarz. Jak w ogóle ma na niego patrzeć? Wstyd zdawał się unosić z jej ciała niczym para wychodząca spod pokrywy gotującego się kociołka.

\- Jestem zboczona -powiedziała na głos po czym zakryła usta dłońmi uświadamiając sobie, że to naprawdę Blais'e siedzi przed nią a nie jego hologram. Jak mogła powiedzieć coś takiego na głos.

\- To akurat nie jest problem.

\- Pewnie - pisnęła. - Pewnie, siedź sobie tam i lepiej nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Nie myśl - przerwała unosząc podbródek ku górze i obrzucając go apodyktycznym wzrokiem. Obronnie uniosła dłonie przed klatka piersiowa gestykulując nimi jakby kogoś odpychała. - ...że mógłbyś spać tu ze mną. I robić te rzeczy...- Zabini zmarszczył brwi. Zagryzł wargę nie potrafiąc zdjąć wzroku z prześwitujących z pod halki sutków Gryfonki.

\- Granger - odpowiedział z naciskiem napinając mięśnie brzucha. Hermiona pochyliła się bardziej na co Blaise na powrót otępiał rozchylając wargi. Zieleń jego oczy rozbłysła podobnie, jak metaliczne noże schowane w oczach Draco'na.

\- Nie musisz tu być. To nie tak że, ci zależny, prawda? Malfoy i tak mnie zniszczy.

\- Co ty wygadujesz... - westchnął przeczesując dłonią włosy, które wchodziły mu do oczu.

\- W końcu jestem dziewicą - machała dłońmi czując palącą ranę na nodze. - A dziewice są nudne - wzruszyła ramionami wydymając dolna wargę - więc to już duże nieudogodnienie.

\- Granger kurwa! - wstał z miejsca podciągając rękawy swojej czarnej bluzy. Jego mięśnie na brzuchu zaczęły nerwowo podskakiwać.

\- CO? - krzyknęła czując, że jest na skraju załamania i zaraz albo go spoliczkuje albo pocałuje. A może przemienia się w wilkołaka?

\- Ramiączko - odpowiedział oschle. Hermiona nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Spojrzała w dół i momentalnie zamarła. Halka opadła jej odkrywając pierś i kawałek brodawki, a koniec materiału zatrzymał się na twardym sutku. Mechanicznymi ruchami podniosła głowę wpatrując się, jak przyszły zbrodniarz kryminalny w niczemu winnemu Blaise'a. Nie potrafiła się ruszyć.

\- Chcę zostać sama. Proszę wyjdź. - powiedziała cichym i bezdusznym głosem nie będąc w stanie naciągnąć halki na powrót. Skąd ta halka? Ktoś musiał ją rozebrać, tylko kto? Harry? Tak to musiał być on... a może Pani Pomfrey? Tak, na pewno. O nie, a jeśli oni wszyscy na czele ze Snape'm stali i ją rozbierali? Draco podkoszulek, Blaise spodnie, Ron buty a Harry? Absurd! Wyobraziła sobie piątkę facetów szarpiących ją za ubrania.

Zabini pokiwał ze zdenerwowania głową, rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie i odwrócił się gwałtownie kierując w stronę wyjścia.

\- Wiesz co Granger - odwrócił się przed drzwiami widząc wciąż nieruchomą Hermionę. - Masz ze sobą poważny problem. Nie muszę w cale tu przychodzi, jeśli Jaśnie Pannie, tak to przeszkadza. - Złapał za klamkę kiedy w szybce od drzwi zobaczył diabła.

\- Hej haj heloł! - podskoczył w miejscu widząc człowieka, który z pewnością ma problemy psychiczne i wcale się z tym nie ukrywa. Draco Malfoy posłał mu demoniczny uśmiech starając się otworzyć drzwi.

 _Boże, Malfoy ma dobry humor, stanie się dzisiaj tragedia_ \- pomyślał cierpko Blais.

\- Mhm, Blaise, brachu co właściwie wyczyniasz? - zagruchał i szarpnął mocno za klamkę tak, że Blais odskoczył w tył.

\- Jak tam nasza księżniczka?! - wkroczył majestatycznie rozsiewając po całej sali aurę zła i mordu. Stanął w miejscu z rozłożonymi ramionami, jakby oczekiwał oklasków.

Blaise z szybkością błyskawicy ruszył w stronę łóżka Hermiony naciągając na jej ciało halkę. Cały płonął i to z emocji jakie zafundowała mu Gryfonka i to z nerwów. Przeklął pod nosem i popchnął ją na plecy tak, że leżała wpatrując się otępiałym wzrokiem w sufit. Musiała oszaleć, bezpieczniki jej się odkręciły i takie tego skutki.

\- Granger śpi - powiedział cofając Malfoy'a ku wyjściu. Draco zrobił wymijający obrót niczym baletnica wykonująca piruet, wciąż mając na twarzy promienny (jeśli można to tak nazwać) uśmiech.

\- Jak to śpi? - podszedł zbyt energicznymi krokami wkładając do wazonu żółty kwiat. - Zobacz ma otwarte te swoje wredne, duże paczałka. Granger jesteś już wilczycą?

\- Śpię Malfoy, wyjdź - odpowiedziała morderczym głosem Gryfonka wpatrzona teraz w twarz pochylającego się przed nią Draco.

\- Przyniosłem ci kwiatka.

Hermiona leniwie odwróciła głowę spoglądając na wazon, w który znajdowała się roślina.

\- Żonkil Malfoy? - prychnęła naciągając kołdrę aż po pachy. - To takie egoistyczne z twojej strony.

\- Ciesz się, że to nie sklątka tylnowybuchowa

\- Mam dość Ślizgonów - jęknęła zakrywając się kołdrą i słysząc jak Zabini wychodzi zostawiając za sobą trzask drzwi szpitalnych.

* * *

\- Mam dość Gryfonów - Blaise nałożył kaptur na głowę schodzą do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Czuł zmęczenie, całą nos siedział przy Hermionie w obawie, że przypadkiem obudzi się jako szalona wilczyca pragnąca ludzkiego steku na śniadanie. Tylko Granger potrafi go w jednej chwili podniecić i wkurzyć. To on dbał o tej jej mały tyłek, stroił w Chanell, golił nawet kilka razy nogi a ona wyrzuca go od tak sobie bo obudziła się w złym humorze? Typowa kobieta. To nie tak, że nie widział jej cycków, przecież był w jej ciele od kilku tygodni. Jakże by sobie mógł odmówić tego przywileju? Teraz jednak widział je z perspektywy własnego ciała. Syknął raz kolejny nie potrafiąc wyrzucić z głowy Gryfonki w samej halce leżącej niewinnie na szpitalnym łóżku. Jeszcze dziwnie podejrzany Malfoy kręcący się wokół niej coraz częściej. Syknął pod nosem, a co go to obchodzi? Ma totalnie dość tej nieobliczanej Gryfonki, Malfoya i i jego dziwactw.

Buntowniczym krokiem skierował się w stronę stołu Gryonów czując mrowienie pod bandażem, który opasał mu klatkę piersiową. Czuł się słabo, ale nie an tyle by odmówić sobie śniadania.

\- Jak ja tęskniłem za tym żołądkiem - usiadł między Ginny a Harry'm zastanawiając się co nałożyć na talerz . Gryfoni zamarli widząc Zabiniego przy ich stole, zaś Ślizgoni potraktowali go ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Ron zaś już nie miał zamiaru tego komentować, chyba zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do tego, że Zabini i Malfoy stali się stałymi bywalcami Gryfindoru.

\- Blaise, przypominam TAK NA WSZELKI wypadek JAKBYŚ ZAPOMNIAŁ, że jesteś Śli-zgo-nem - oznajmił Harry znacząco się w niego wpatrując.

\- I to tym o najwyższej jakości - potwierdził Blaise upijając łyk kawy. Na chwilę zapomniał, że jest znów sobą i jego miejsce jest przy Ślizgonach.

\- Byłeś u Hermiony ? - zapytał Ron starając się wepchnąć resztkę kanapki do ust. - Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie zrobiłeś. Wyglądasz strasznie ja...

\- ...jak wampir. - Dokończyła Ginny. To prawda, był blady, miał podkrążone oczy i... zdaniem Ginny wyglądał jeszcze bardziej seksownie niż zazwyczaj. Blaise zdjął kaptur i odkrył głowę, z rozmierzwioną czupryną czarnych włosów, boki zaś miał krócej przystrzyżone. Ta fryzura idealnie podkreślała profil jego twarzy.

\- To ja tu jestem poszkodowany Weasley. Gdyby okazało się, że jest wilczycą, trawiła by mnie teraz w żołądku.

\- Albo zatruła się twoją toksyczną krwią - skwitował krótko Ron.

\- Moja krew to afrodyzjak, jak ja cały. Poza tym moglibyśmy nie gadać o Granger? Jak macie ochotę ją zobaczyć to idźcie, ale ostrzegam ma pasożyta w pokoju.

\- Masz na myśli jakiegoś robaka?

Harry przewrócił oczami posyłając Ronowi powściągliwy uśmiech.

\- Czy ten pasożyt to blondyn z problemami psychicznymi? - zaśmiała się Ginny starając się nie patrzeć w Ślizgona tak ostentacyjnym wzorkiem.

Zabini zabrał z talerza Ginny tosta, którego przed chwilą posmarowała dżemem i wsadził go sobie do ust.

\- Mm... - mruknął zadowolony. - Zjem se smakiem Weasley. - Posłała jej czarujące spojrzenie, po czym ruszył w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

\- Ale on mnie wkurza, a ty Ginny chyba nie kokietujesz tego cymbała?! - Ron odprowadził Ślizgona czujnym wzrokiem spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Może właśnie tak! - prychnęła odwracając głowę w bok.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson miała zdecydowanie zły dzień. Wyglądała niepokojąco. Nie obeszło to czujnego wzroku Blaise'a.

\- Czy ty jesteś pijana? - zapytał spokojnie będąc już przy stole Ślizgonów.

\- Może - bąknęła wyjmując piersiówkę zza szaty. Upiła siarczysty łyk. - Czy ty zmieniasz się w wampira? - spojrzała uważnie spod łba.

\- Pansiczku najsłodszy, jest siódma rano. Nawet, jak na ciebie, to za wcześnie, nie sądzisz? - skwitował. - A wampiry już dawno wyszły z mody.

\- Jesteś Blaise'm? - spojrzała czujnie. Powiedziała to głośno, dlatego kilka Ślizgonów rzuciło w ich stronę zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie, to Granger. - zaśmiała się Millicenta wywołując falę śmiechu u reszty Ślizgonów. Tylko twarz Pansy i Blaise'a znieruchomiała.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem Blaise - zacisnął ust posyłając poddenerwowany uśmiech.

\- A to ciekawe, Blaisiaczku. Bo ostatnio myślałam, że polubiłeś pończochy i sukienki. - powiedziała to półszeptem.

\- Pansy - Zabini zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem wpatrując się w wyzywające spojrzenie dziewczyny. - Nie wiem skąd ty... wiesz pewne rzeczy, ale mam nadzieje, że zostawisz je dla swojej osóbki. - Zabini wyrwał jej piersiówkę, która trzymała w dłoni pod stolikiem i ukrytkiem upił dużego łyka, opróżniając jej znaczną część.

\- Boję się - powiedziała po chwili bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Nie wiem czy poradzę sobie, kiedy ona tu będzie.

Blaise objął Pansy ramieniem

\- Nie masz czego. Ona tu nie jest mile widziana i sama o tym wie. Może między mną a Draco ostatnio się nie układa, ale wiesz, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć Pansiaczku. - Blaise wyszczerzył zęby kiwając głową w stronę stołu Gryfonów. - Jestem pewien, że na niego także. - Pansy podążyła za jego wzrokiem i spojrzała na zmieszanego Harry'ego, który ukradkiem się w nią wpatrywał . Uśmiechnęła się , czując chwilę spokoju po słowach Blaise'a.

* * *

 _Wspomnienie Pansy cz 3: Urodziny Draco_

 _Ten wieczór miał być magiczny. Pasy włożyła czerwoną sukienkę, lekko rozkloszowaną przy biodrach, która sięgała do kolan. Nałożyła na usta różowy, błyszczyk o smaku wiśni i uśmiechnęła się do lustra po raz ostatni, wychodząc z domu. Jest tak jak sobie zaplanowała. Była po dwudziestej trzeciej, a srebrzystą noc rozjaśniały gwiazd i pobliskie latarnie. Spojrzała na chmury i stwierdziła, że będzie padać. Dobrze, będzie bardziej romantyczne, zachichotała sama do siebie podskakując z jednej nogi na drugą. Od dawna marzyła od tym dniu, czekała aż skończą 13 lat a w tedy... odda mu swój pierwszy pocałunek. Za pewne to będzie pierwszy również jego. Wysyłała mu rano liścik " spotkajmy się o północy na placu zabaw, Zgadnij kto". To było ich miejsce za młodu, kiedy razem z Draco uciekali przed kłócącymi się rodzicami i spędzali czas na huśtaniu się, gonieniu żab czy bawieniu się w piaskownicy. A teraz go pocałuje. Poczuła na twarzy pierwsze pojedyncze krople deszczu. Stanęła na chwilkę w miejscu, spojrzała w niebo i zrobiła obrót w okół siebie._

 _Doszła do umówionego miejsca. Była tam, widziała tył jego pleców. Stał w tej swojej nonszalanckiej pozie opierając się ramieniem o jedną z huśtawek. Draco już nie był tym dzieciakiem co kiedyś, wesołym darciuchem, który gonił żaby. Zmienił się, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Sama jego obecność i to, że może z nim być sprawiało, ze była najszczęśliwsza na świecie. Przypominał coraz bardziej swojego ojca. Zrobiła głęboki oddech, przymknęła na chwilę powieki po czym ruszyła. Zrobiła krok po czym szybko czmychnęła za krzak, oddalony o kilka metrów od Draco. Czuła się jakby oglądała scenę, która kilka dni temu zapisała w swoim dzienniku, jednak to nie ona była główną bohaterką._

 _\- To ty do mnie napisałaś? - usłyszała głos Draco. Pansy przyglądała się uważnie, obejmując dłońmi kolana._

 _\- Mhm, zaskoczony? - Pansy spojrzała na wysoką blondynkę, która miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę do kolan. Serce Pansy zaczęły oplatać pnącza z kolcami. Nie widziała dokładnie jej twarzy ale wiedziała że ma na sobie wiśniowa pomadkę._

 _\- Czemu kazałaś mi tutaj przyjść? - Pansy wiedziała, że mimo panującej obojętności w głosie Draco wyczuła...ciekawość. Ruszyła stopami czując, jak drętwieją od kucania._

 _\- Bo mam dla ciebie prezent głuptasie - Głos Seleny był niski a jednocześnie słodki i tajemniczy. Spojrzała na zegarek po czym wróciła do twarzy Draco, i delikatnie musnęła jego ramiona dłonią. - Północ, zamknij oczy._

 _\- Że co ? - Draco wydawał się zaskoczony. Ruszył niepewnie ramionami po czym Pansy wywnioskowała że musiał ją posłuchać bo nic więcej dziewczyna nie dodała. Spojrzała ostatni raz na zegarek po czym stanęła na palcach i dotknęła ust Draco. Słony deszcz zaczął coraz mocniej padać, zalewając Pansy schowaną za krzakiem. Selena delikatnie położyła dłonie na policzkach Draco i trwali w tym pocałunku, ukradzionym pocałunku. Po minucie Selena powoli się od niego odsunęła i wyszeptała mu do ucha._

 _Pansy nie musiała słyszeć co mu powiedziała, dobrze wiedziała co to było za zdanie. Zapisała wszystko w pamiętniku. Wpatrując się załzawionymi oczami sama cicho do siebie wyszeptała " Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Draco"._


End file.
